Soul Guardians
by latiasfan1
Summary: Ash Ketchum has saved the Eon Duo from Team Rocket. But a startling discovery leads to his humanity being tested, and the discovery of a new prophecy. Now, the world is threatened by a tyrant, with a horrifying new power... Now Ash and company must save the world; AGAIN. AshXLatias, Altoshipping. BiancaXLatios, Dewshipping. Contains incest. Also an adventure genre.
1. Chapter 1

Soul Guardians

So, this is a follow up to the movie Pokémon Heroes: Latias and Latios. However, it will feature a change in the story line at the museum, where Latios is in the DMA. It's also my first Altoshipping and my first post all together. Plus, it may take a while to get started. This is an intro, a set up for others. R&R!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

-_Telepathy_-

Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock and Togepi have decided to take a holiday in the water town of Alto Mare, while Ash was competing for the Johto league. While there, two Team Rocket members, Annie and Oakley (A&O) appeared on the hunt for the Eon twins, Latias and Latios. After visiting them, Ash leaves and then A&O capture Latios. They take him to the museum, to power the DMA. Latias comes to Ash, and the two of them try to rescue Latias' brother.

Ash, Pikachu and Latias entered the museum, where Oakley was controlling the DMA, which was now out of control.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash cried. Immediately, Annie and Espeon collapsed under the powerful shock. Ash ran over to the wall, where Ariados had strung up Lorenzo and Bianca in web. Although Ash tried to break the web, his struggles weren't enough. Then he had an idea.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt again!"

The Thunderbolt was able to break the web, releasing Lorenzo and Bianca. Suddenly, a cry came from behind them.

"Latios!" Ash yelled. He saw Latias trying to free her brother, but unable to do it. Even Pikachu's Thunderbolt bounced of the DMA. Gritting his teeth, Ash hurled himself at the machine, but nothing worked. Then Latias used her psychic power, and jammed the machine, enabling Ash and Bianca to remove a severely weakened Latios. Latias collapsed next to him, but they were fine. Then, Annie jumped up to Oakley and woke up the unconscious Rocket member. Then, she looked away and ran to the soul dew.

"Hey, Oakley, what's up with the soul dew?" Annie called back to her friend.

Lorenzo looked up, and yelled "Don't touch that!"

Being a Rocket member, Annie ignored him.

"Pikachu! Get her!" Another Thunderbolt hit Annie, and she went flying into Oakley, knocking the two of them into the machine, which then sealed.

The Eon twins managed to levitate, and Latios picked up the soul dew. Looking back, he nodded his head and everyone followed him. Soon, they were back at the garden of the Eons, where Latios reverently placed the soul dew in the pool of water. Then he collapsed. Ash made a start, but Lorenzo shook his head.

Follow me. He'll be fine in the morning. He's been in worse shape than this before." Latias, in the meantime, had settled down next to her brother and had fallen asleep.

"Come on, Ash. I'll show you the guest room for tonight. I saw a Corsola, and as the only one in this city belongs to your friend Misty, I'll give it a note." Lorenzo told him.

"Thanks. Man, am I tired... What?" Ash said, startled, as Bianca fell on him. He lifted her, only to see she was asleep. Lorenzo chuckled.

"Come on. I'll take her up. You go ahead. It's the third door on the left."

Latias, meanwhile, was not asleep, but awake. She was too excited to sleep.

'I wonder if brother will be okay. I hope he will be. And what about Ash? He's cute, and I like him, but he's a human. Maybe I'll speak to brother tomorrow...'


	2. Chapter 2

Soul Guardians

Part 2 is here! I've seen the movie, so I know some stuff, but any recommendations or character help would be welcome. Suggestions for plot parts are also welcomed. R&R! Also, forgot in the first part: I do not own Pokémon, characters, locations and other stuff. I do own Ash' little secret, however. Secret? Read on to find out! XD

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

-_Telepathy_-

Poke speech = **BOLD**

Latias was asleep in the garden, when she woke. Something was troubling her. Frowning, she lifted her head, and gasped. Her brother was gone! Frightened, she levitated and began to search for him. Looking at the sun, she guessed it was about 6 o'clock. She'd slept longer than she thought she had. Then she heard a sound, and went to look. She found Latios at the pool, staring at the Soul Dew.

-_Brother, what's wrong?-_Latias asked. Slowly, her brother turned to her. She would have glomped him, but he was emanating sadness and despair.

-_You want to know? When I was in the DMA, it was powered by my aura. Now, I'm weak, and barely able to live. I will turn into a new S__oul Dew, unless I receive aura.-_Latias was shocked. After all that, her brother couldn't die. She didn't want to lose her last family member. Then she had an idea.

_-__We're Legendaries, so if someone gave their aura to you, then you'll survive, won't you? Your aura will__ heal over time once reinforced.-_Latios paused. What his sister said was true, but there was a problem.

_-While that's true, you can't do it and neither can Bianca or Lorenzo. A pure aura is required, purer than ours is. Only a very rare case will be pure enough.- _

'Someone like Ash, for example..._'_Latios thought.

Suddenly, Latias spoke... thought out

_-__Ash can do it! He's aura is pure! I know it! Especially as he risked so much for us! That means he __**has**__ to have a pure aura!-_Latios was surprised_. _He knew Latias was prone to aura, it was a psychic apparition of life force, but he didn't know she was so sensitive to it. And, she was right.

_-__Despite that, he will be in danger. Aura is a life force; too little, like me and you begin to die. Too much, and you will burn from the energy. It's a very powerful force, and not one to take lightly. However, if what you say is true, then I have no doubt he will do it. Speak to him about it. He can understand us if he holds the Soul Dew, due to the extra power it received from my aura, just don't remove__ it from the pedestal or water.-_Latios informed her.

With a squeal of delight, Latias disappeared, by refracting light with her feathers to turn invisible. Latios sighed, and shook his head. Although not as well as Latias, he could still sense emotions, and his sister was radiating joy and love when thinking of Ash. _"I'll have to speak to her about that." _Latios decided.

Bianca opened the door, which was almost off its hinges after being banged on for 5 minutes nonstop, and saw Brock, Misty and Togepi standing there.

"Hey, you must be Brock and Misty. If you're here for Ash, he's still asleep." Bianca spotted Togepi, and stars appeared in her eyes, as she gushed "Oh my Gosh, look at this little cutie! He's beautiful!" Misty sweatdropped at the attention Togepi was getting, while Togepi just chirped happily away in Misty's arms. Suddenly, a scream and buzzing noise sounded above their heads.

"Seems to me that Pikachu got Ash up fine." Brock remarked.

Misty sighed. "Every morning. You'd have thought Ash would have learnt by now. When Ash sleeps in Pikachu shocks him." Misty clarified, seeing Bianca's mystified look.

Latias smiled as she opened the back door. Psychic powers were awesome! Then, she heard talking. Curious, Latias floated over to see Brock, Misty and Bianca. She saw Togepi and almost teleported him over to herself, he was so cute. Smiling, she went upstairs to Ash' room. Opening the door, Latias saw Ash, sitting in bed and smoking slightly with a smirking Pikachu on the bed.

_-Pikachu, what was that for?-_Latias enquired.

Pikachu jumped, and realised who was there.

**Latias, he would sleep in till gone noon if he could. I'm** **an alarm clock he can't beat with a hammer, throw out a window, or leave at a campsite by 'accident' when packing up**. He explained.

"Pikachu, who're you talking to?" Ash asked. Latias giggled, she was still invisible. With a burst of blue light, she revealed herself.

"Latias! What are you doing here?" All he got was a coo in return, and a nuzzle from her. Laughing, Ash stood up and smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Ash will be down soon. He's walking about up there." Bianca told the others.

Suddenly, Latias rocketed past them, pulling Ash by the hand down the stairs and into the garden.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Already? She's never this active until breakfast." Bianca remarked. "Give her a few hours, then Latios will sort it out.

"Latias, where are you taking me?" Ash asked. All he got was, as usual, a coo in return. Suddenly, Latias stopped and pulled Ash to the fountain, thrusting his hand into the water and touching the Soul Dew.

**Cooooooooooooooo-let go**! Latias cried.

"Wh-wh-what? Did you _SPEAK_?" Ash stammered.

**Only because you're holding the Soul Dew in your hand. As long as it's here, you can understand us. The Rocket thieves couldn't because they took it out the water. And I said whatever you do, don't let go!**

**Latias, are you back**? A voice called out.

Ash turned, and suddenly had Latios right in front of him, with an arm behind his back.

"Latios! You're awake! How you feeling?" Ash called.

**Better. Ash, we need to ask you something. After the DMA, my aura was drained. Without it, I'm dying. Only a very rare person has a pure enough aura to help. That person is you, Ash. However, beware-if you give your aura, you may die. We ask you, Ash: knowing this, will you give your aura? My time is short**. Latios told them, bringing out his arm-that was pure crystal.

**Brother**! Latias cried, choking back a sob.

**What is it, Ash? Will you help us? Just remember, you may die from this.** Latios asked.

Ash swallowed. "Yes. I will help you to live. How do I do it?"

**Simple. You put your hands together and focus. Your aura will manifest. Then, when I sense enough, I will nod. Do not release it in an Aura Sphere. Focus on the triangle on my chest. Push the aura **_**gently**_** into it. When you begin, you will need to release the Soul Dew, so ask questions now. Do you have any?**

"No. Let's start." Latios nodded and backed up. Ash took his hand of the Soul Dew, and put them together. He closed his eyes, and focussed. Slowly, a ball of pure blue energy, tinged with red, formed, and Ash opened his eyes. To his surprise, Latias and Latios were staring at him.

"What's up?" Ash asked.

Latios spoke up._ -__Ash, listen to me carefully and don't freak out. A Pokémon will have a certain aura, depending on the species. Each aura is unique to Pokémon. With us, for example, it stays the same, even in our human form. Look at your aura. Then look at me, and I will make m__ine and Latias' visible to you.-_Before Ash could ask how Latios was talking telepathically to him, a glow surrounded the twins. Latias had a red aura, with a blue tinge to it. And Latios aura was blue with a tinge of red_. _Ash stared, shocked. If what Latios said was true, then...

_-__Brother, how can Ash' aura be the same__ as yours? He's not a Pokémon.- _Latios sighed, and telepathed to both present -_Give me a moment, and I'll explain the aura to you both__-__._ After a minute, Latios nodded.

-_Alright. Latias, only I know this, as I was told by Lorenzo before you hatched. When our father was bringing us here, as eggs, for safety, there were actually _three _eggs. During his journey, one was stolen from him. This other egg was a Latios egg. Lorenzo learnt from father that the egg was recovered, but too many people knew. He took it, and hid it in another region completely. This egg hatched, but father used his powers to change our brother's form to human, permanently, until he __realized his powers or was found by us. The egg was taken to Kanto, and hidden in Pallet Town. Ash, your aura is the same as mine. This means o__ne thing. You are our brother.- _Latios finished, and a stunned silence descended.

"I'm a... Latios?" Ash managed to say.

_-__Yes. I had my suspicions, but the aura settled it.__-_Latios began a countdown to himself. _'_Three...two...one_.'_Latias hurled herself at Ash and glomped him, almost crushing his ribs in the hug he was getting. '_Brother, how do we turn Ash back to his normal form?' _Latias asked, ignoring a struggling Ash. "Latias... can't...breathe..." Ash gasped, while turning blue.

_-__I'll help once you let him breathe, sister. To help, though, I'll ne__ed to see Ash' consciousne-gah!-_

At the last part, once Ash was breathing again, Latios doubled over, shuddering. Slowly, the colour leeched from him, rendering his left shoulder crystal.

_-Brother! What's happening?-_Latias cried out.

_-__I'm dying. Ash, you need to transfer aura, now! As you're a Latios, you're aura will regenerat__e, so you won't die. But hurry!- _At the last, Latios shuddered again, and the crystal grew up Latios' neck, to his chin.

"Gotcha! Let's go!" Ash immediately began to gather aura, and slowly fed it into Latios' chest. Slowly the crystal receded to colour, until Latios said

_-__Enough. That will do. Now, we both need to sleep and__ rest, to speed up the healing.-_

"Alright. But Latios, how do I return to my normal form? And Latias, where's Pikachu?"

Latios sighed, and said -_I'll teach you when we wake up.-_And immediately fell asleep.

Latias giggled, and told Ash _-I hit Pikachu with Hypnosis. Sh__e won__'t wake up for another 5 hours.-_

Ash sighed, relieved that his friend wasn't hurt.

"OK. But I really, really feel tired..." As soon as he finished, he fell face first onto Latios' back. Latias sweatdropped, and wondered how she was getting the both to Bianca's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Soul Guardians

Part 3 is now published, and yay, I got two followers already! (Little victory dance). Enjoy, and I'll include more, such as Brock, Misty and Bianca this time, as well as Lorenzo.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_-Telepathy-_

Poke speech = **BOLD**

Bianca, Misty and Brock were sitting at the table in Bianca's house. While Brock and Misty were worrying about Ash, Bianca was focussed on Togepi.

"Look, he's standing up! Come here, cutie! Come here!" Bianca trilled when Togepi stood up. Instead, the little Spike Ball Pokémon toddled over to Misty, and began to chirp. Bianca immediately broke down into tears, and Misty smiled.

"Here, you can hold him if you like. He's just not used to you yet. Togepi, this is Bianca. " Misty informed the Pokémon. "She's a friend, okay? Be nice." Togepi trilled, and toddled over to Bianca, who grasped Togepi, and hugged him tight. While Bianca enjoyed Togepi's presence, Brock was sobbing and wishing he was a Togepi, as the baby seemed to get the entire girl's attention, as well as every girl they met while travelling.

"Bianca, whatever are you doing with that egg?" A voice asked, old and worn but showing the owner enjoyed life with its warmth. Bianca was, in a flash, over at her Grandpa's side, and thrust Togepi up to him.

"Look, Grandpa, this is Togepi! Isn't he the cutest?" Before Lorenzo could even answer, Bianca was hugging Togepi, and spouting baby talk, while Togepi just giggled and waved its arms and feet in the air.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, Grandpa this is Brock and Misty, Ash's friends and Misty owns that Corsola."

Lorenzo chuckled, and ruffled Bianca's hair. She didn't notice, she was busy with Togepi. Lorenzo sweatdropped, and then turned to Brock and Misty.

"Hi, it's good to meet you. I saw your race Misty, well done for winning. And you can call me Lorenzo. And I presume that Togepi belongs to one of you?"

Misty stood up, while Brock saw Bianca tickling Togepi, and just sank lower in his seat.

"It's good to meet you, sir, and the Togepi is mine. And that hair poking over the table is Brock." As Misty finished, Togepi jumped out of Bianca's arms, and wandered up to the stairs. Misty stepped forwards, but Togepi jumped, and managed to climb up the step. Misty watched, and decided to help. She picked up Togepi, and carried him upstairs. Togepi immediately made for the guest room, and when Misty opened the door, Togepi was asleep next to Pikachu. Misty smiled, and placed a blanket she carried for Togepi over him.

"Brock, why are you crying? Ash, Latias and Latios are fine, and the Rockets are trapped. What's so bad you're crying?" Bianca asked.

"WHAT'S WRONG!" Brock yelled, bolting up, startling Bianca and Lorenzo.

"I spend every day, trying to get a girlfriend, and Togepi gets all the attention! Why? Is it the eggshell? Is it the fact he's so small?"

"Uh-uh-I'm gonna check on Ash and the twins. They've been gone longer than Latios normally allows." As soon as she was done, Bianca bolted to the garden, leaving Lorenzo to deal with a muttering Brock. Lorenzo took one step, and heard Brock mutter "... get a Togepi costume, that'll do it, maybe get a small size for effect..." as soon as Lorenzo heard this, he paled, and waited for Misty.

Misty was coming down the stairs, when Bianca bolted past her. Misty managed to grab her arm, and got something along the lines of "Brocks gone mad" before she sprinted of again. Misty sighed, and swore to sort out Brock for good. She walked into the dining room, and Lorenzo pointed. Misty looked, and Brock was huddled in a corner, pouring over a costume magazine, and muttering

"... page 153, page 153... Bingo! A Togepi costume!" Misty had heard enough. She walked over, grabbed Brock's ear and began to pull him out the house by that one ear. Lorenzo stared, and Misty paused to say "Don't let Bianca in the guest room; Togepi's asleep, and I don't want him woken up." She turned to Brock. "And as for you, what were you thinking? Were guests in someones house, and you pull of this! Why? Every time, you see a girl look at Togepi or at Ash, and this happens!" Lorenzo watched out a window, as Misty disappeared around the corner, and he could still hear her going strong. He shook his head and silently wished Brock good luck.

By now, Bianca had made it to the garden, and was looking around but couldn't find anyone. Bianca sighed. Normally Latias would have appeared as soon as she entered the garden, and then Latios would drift over. But so far, nothing had happened. Suddenly, Bianca heard a scraping noise and parted some bushes. She saw Latias, with an unconscious Ash on her back, dragging her brother down the path by the trees where they slept each night. Bianca stepped out, and walked up behind them.

"Latias? What are you doing?" Bianca asked, feeling slightly happy. It was rare she could sneak up on Latias, not like when she was younger.

Latias span around, and sweatdropped when she saw Bianca standing there. She wondered how she was getting out of this one.

(As Togepi's a baby, I'll add brackets with a translation of his baby talk. Lol.)

Pikachu sat up, and yawned.

**Damn Latias, why did she do that too me? She had no reason, except for Ash. **As soon as she finished, her eyes widened, and she bolted for the door-only to stop after she woke up Togepi.

**Hey, kid. How ya doing? Have a good sleep?** Togepi sat up and rubbed his eyes.

**Monin ****Ant**** Pichu!**(Morning, Aunt Pikachu!) Togepi chirped, happy as usual. Pikachu just sweatdropped, and wondered when, despite being so young, he would stop using the baby talk and learn her name.

**Its Pikachu, kid, not Pichu.** Pikachu sighed afterwards. When would the kid learn? She did try, but Togepi wouldn't speak properly.

Togepi nodded, and then spoke up.

**I saw the pwetty red and wite dwagon go by with**** Unle As. Were she take him, Ant**** Pichu?**

(I saw the pretty red and white dragon go by with Uncle Ash. Where did she take him, Aunt Pikachu?)

Pikachu sighed.

**At a guess, I'd say the garden. Do you know where your mom is?** Togepi giggled.

**Mommy dwagged the bad man wif no eyes of to yella at him. I fell sowy for that eywess man. Mommy shouts loud. An Mommy wok me up.**(Mommy dragged the bad man with no eyes of to yell at him. I feel sorry for that eyeless man. Mommy shouts loud. And Mommy woke me up.)

Pikachu nodded. She knew, she'd been on Ash's shoulder when Misty had yelled at him, and it was not good.

**Come on. Let's see if we can find Uncle Ash.** Pikachu smiled. **I bet I beat you to him.** Togepi giggled and smiled. Then he began waving his arms in the air while a blue glow surrounded him. Pikachu paled, cried out in horror, and ran. She hated it when Togepi used Metronome, anything could happen. Suddenly, Togepi smashed into her. Pikachu landed on the floor and skidded. As she stood up, Togepi hit her again. Pikachu groaned, and cursed her luck. The kid had to come up with a Roll Out, didn't he? As soon as he thought this, a 3rd Roll Out hit her to the window ledge. Then, Pikachu was hit again, and she went out the window. She landed in the garden, and winced. Then she looked up, to see Togepi's 5th and most powerful roll out come at her from the window.

**Oh, shit!** Was all she could say, before a rolling Spike Ball hit her in the face. She blacked out.

Latias paused, as she heard a loud crash from the house. Bianca obviously heard it as well, as they both bolted to the source, Latias letting Ash slide of her back and catching him. She shivered when his face brushed her neck. Quickly, she placed him next to her brother and followed Bianca. She caught up to her in seconds, and stared. Pikachu was lying on the floor, out cold, with Togepi sitting on her chest. Then, Togepi noticed them, and toddled over.

**Hewo, pwetty rwed dwagon. Where Unle As? An why ****Ant**** Pichu on floor, with swirl eyes?** (Hello, pretty red dragon. Where's Uncle Ash? And why is Ant Pikachu on the floor, with swirly eyes?)

Latias giggled, and picked up Togepi.

**Hi, cutie. ****Uncle Ash is sleeping, and Aunt**** Pikachu is as well. **Togepi cheered.

**Yay! Im gwad nodoby wos hut badly.** (Yay! I'm glad nobody was hurt badly.)

Bianca, meanwhile, watched as Latias talked to Togepi, and memorised the scene to draw later on. Then, she stepped forwards.

"Hey, sweetie. I thought you went upstairs?" Togepi chirped.

"Well, I guess we'd better get you back inside, huh? Let's get Pikachu, too." As Bianca spoke, she scooped up Pikachu, who woke up at that moment.

**Owwwwwwww, my head. Feels like I got sat on by a Snorlax. Hope that never happens again.** Pikachu noticed Togepi, at the same time as that he was on Bianca's shoulder.

**Hey, kid, why are we outside, and on Bianca's shoulders?** Togepi giggled.

**Don you member, Ant**** Pichu? I noked you out the wino to the floor.** (Don't you remember, Ant Pikachu? I knocked you out the window to the floor.) Pikachu winced.

While this was going on, Latias edged away from Bianca and placed Ash on her back. Then she carried on dragging her brother down the path. Unfortunately, she bumped into Lorenzo, who was investigating the crash he'd heard. Latias sweatdropped, and sighed. Lorenzo couldn't understand her or Latios, but he could understand enough from the motions he taught them. Lorenzo just stood there, and waited. Latias sighed again, and began to tell him. She told him everything, and at the end Bianca came over. Lorenzo grabbed Latios, and despite his size and bulk, hefted him onto his shoulders. He then walked towards the house, with an awestruck Bianca, Togepi, Pikachu and Latias following.

"Bianca, get the door, please. And then open the guest room door for me. Latias, you come with me. We need to put Ash down as well. And Brock and Misty should be here soon." Togepi chirped at the mention of his mom. Bianca opened the door, and rushed upstairs to the room and opened it up. By the time she was done, Lorenzo had appeared. He looked at the door, and sighed.

"Bianca, grab Latios' shoulders, and rest his head on your shoulder. Then, if I tilt him, we should get him in through the door." After much struggling, they finally got Latios in and on a bed. Being smaller, Latias just flew through the door and lifted Ash with her Psychic onto the bed.

Latias resigned herself to waiting for them both to wake up. She left with Bianca and Lorenzo, while Pikachu and Togepi went to sleep next to Ash. Latias smiled, as she left at the sight.

Latias was bored. She'd left the house a few hours ago, but there was no-one to play with. Lorenzo was working with the police to free the Rockets from the DMA, Bianca was drawing, and everyone else was asleep. Suddenly, Latias yawned. She stifled a laugh; she was shocked at how tired she was. She drifted over to the tree, but it seemed to... big without her brother. Then, she realised what she could do. Smirking, she flew to Bianca's house and opened a window with her Psychic. Then, she flew into the room where Ash and Latios were still asleep. She looked, but there wasn't enough room for her on either bed. Then she realised what to do. She pulled Ash's bed over to her Brothers, and smiled. Together, the beds had room in the middle for her. She settled down, after moving Pikachu and Togepi with a Psychic so as not to wake them. Then, she slept, between her brother and her brother's saviour, with a smile on her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Soul Guardians

Part 4 is here! The fan fic's going great, and remember, any plot stories or suggestions are more than welcome. And about Owner Pwner 380's comment: a lot of my friends at school who are girls (all 5 of them) wanted more of the 'cute mouse and walking egg'. And sorry for the delay. My parents (whispers) hate Pokémon. This is done in small parts. Didn't get a chance to upload, it was a 'social event' on the weekend. R&R!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_-Telepathy-_

Poke-speech = **BOLD**

Ash rolled over, before grabbing his pillow in a hug. It felt so soft, and smooth, not to mention fluffy and warm. Almost like feathers, it was so soft. He sighed, and buried his face in the pillow. So soft... He drifted off to sleep again, the pillow still clutched in his arms.

Latias woke up, as always, early in the morning. She frowned; she wasn't in the garden. With a jolt, she realised what she'd done, and started to levitate, until a pair of arms stopped her. Pausing, she saw that Ash had grabbed her in a hug. Smiling a little, she realised she would have to wait for him to wake up to get free. In a way, she didn't mind. It was a hug from Ash, even if he was asleep. Slowly, she settled on the bed, and after a brief pause retuned Ash's hug before drifting off.

Misty was walking towards Bianca's house to get Togepi, as well as Ash. Brock trailed along behind her, his head covered in bandages from the onslaught he'd received the other day. He winced, and mentally noted to never piss Misty off, ever again.

"Hurry up, Brock. Togepi's been there long enough, and Ash didn't turn up last night, so they're both still in Bianca's house." The command came with an air that brook no arguments and Brock sped up, not wanting her wrath to rain on him.

'It's true,' he thought. 'hell hath no fury like a scorned woman. Especially Misty.' In about 10 minutes, they'd reached Bianca's house, and Misty knocked on the door. She was more polite this time as she knew what Bianca and Lorenzo were like, and she wasn't panicking. She smiled, sure that Togepi was safe, especially with Pikachu there to look after him. Bianca answered the door, and let them in.

"Hey Misty, Brock. How're you doing after the beating?" This last part was directed at Brock, with a smirk. Lorenzo had told her what Misty had done before he lost site. Although the news had said something about a mysterious, head shaped hole in the concrete, having been thrown hard enough to completely go through. Concrete 5 meters thick. Bianca silently congratulated Misty; she was strong for her appearance.

"Painfully. It feels like there's a herd of wild Pokémon stampeding in my skull. Large, heavy Pokémon, with sharp hooves or claws." Misty smirked, while Bianca tried not to laugh.

"Well, if you're here for Ash, he's upstairs. Asleep. So are Pikachu, Togepi, Latias and Latios."

"They're all asleep? Really?" Misty asked, disbelievingly.

"Yeah! Go up and check, if you want. Latias doesn't know it, but we know that she came here last night. Must have been lonely, in that tree on your own, after so long with your brother."

Latios blinked. He shook his head, and opened his eyes. He felt horrible, but he had spent over a day sleeping. He wondered how he got in the room. He could never get through that door. He sighed, shook his head again, and decided that Lorenzo had done it. Despite his age, the old man was strong and tough. Latios looked to his right, expecting to see Ash, and ended up facing the back of his sister's head. She was still asleep, though. Latios smiled and levitated, only to frown as he saw Latias and Ash were huddled close together, their arms entwined around each other's back. He decided that he would definitely do something about it-wait. He almost laughed. He had forgotten that Ash was his and Latias' brother; it was strange, but he supposed he have to get used to it. Suddenly, Ash stirred and Latios immediately dropped to the bed and pretended to be asleep. He didn't want Ash and Latias to realise that he'd seen their moment. He sensed Ash's mood, and detected surprise, as well as some affection as well. He decided, as soon as Latias started to stir, that he should 'wake up'. With a yawn and stretch, he started to levitate.

"Latios! You're awake! How do you feel?" Ash cried. Before Latios could reply, a red blur pinned him to the bed.

_-Brother! You're awake! How are you?- _Latios got all this in about 2 seconds, and he smiled at his sister.

-_I'm fine, both of you. And so is Ash-I mean Latios._- Latios sweatdropped. –_Gah, this'll be a nightmare. Now there's two Latios here._ - Latias turned to her brother, and said

_-We could just call him Ash. That is how we know him.- _Latios nodded. It would do. So, he turned to Ash.

_-Well? Are you ready to assume your true form?- _Ash nodded energetically. He couldn't wait to start.

Latios reached out and gently cupped Ash's head, and lowered himself to eye level. Slowly, his eyes began to glow with a blue light, and Ash's eyes began to imitate them. A blue corona surrounded him, and Ash felt strange; like he was being stretched, bent and squashed all at once. Finally, the blue haze completely surrounded him. After a while, it faded, to reveal a Latios. But this was one was different. It was the same size as Latias, but blue, and had several tufts of feathers sticking up on his head near the ears, which were curved. The eyes were the strangest, though. The shape of Latios' but the colour of Latias'. Ash looked at his new body, and grinned. Then a piercing shriek rang out behind them, from the door. When they turned, Misty was standing there.

Misty decided to try what Bianca suggested, and went upstairs. Walking up the staircase, she noticed a faint blue glow under the door. She recognized it from when Latias showed her true form at the Pokémon centre. She opened the door, and saw Ash standing in front of Latios, with a glazed look in his eyes, before a blue glow obscured them. Then the blue glow surrounded him, before becoming opaque. Before her eyes, the boy she knew so well changed into another Latios. She couldn't help it. She screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Soul Guardians

Part 5 is here! And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Team Rocket. They'll make a comeback in this chapter. And sometimes, I'll update the text as well. R&R!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_-Telepathy-_

Poke speech = **BOLD**

Brock and Bianca were downstairs, deciding to wait until Misty had checked on Ash, Latias, Latios, Pikachu and Togepi.

"So... Bianca. Are you doing anything tonight?" Brock queried, leaning on a wall. Bianca just stared, before answering.

"Sorry, Brock. My cousins Officer Jennies are coming over for dinner tonight. I'll be busy." Brock paled, and stepped back. He'd had plenty of run-ins with Officer Jennies over the years, and knew not to mess with them. Who knew what they'd do to him for flirting with their cousin?

"No worries, Bianca. I don't mind. Family comes before anything else, right?" Before Bianca could reply, a shriek came from above them. They looked at each over, and sprinted for the stairs.

**Misty! What are you doing here?** Ash asked. Latios shook his head.

**She can't understand you, Ash. Only we can when you're in your true form. If you want to speak to her, then you'll need to change back to your human form.** Ash turned to look at Latios, then back at Misty. Suddenly, Brock and Bianca appeared in the doorway, and stared in shock. There was a second Latios in the room, but slightly different. It looked like a combination of the twins. Ash spotted Bianca, and floated over to her. Looking at her he asked _–I don't suppose that Bianca can understand us?- _Latios sighed.

–_Ash, no matter how you speak, only we can understand you._-

**Well, I can write a small amount...** Latias piped up. Both Latios and Ash turned to look at her.

**Since when? I never knew about it**_. _Latios asked. Latias blushed, and said **Well, I'm interested in learning to draw. And the writing sort of spun off that. I can sort of work as a translator for you, if you like.** Ash smiled, and nodded. Latias smiled back, and flew out of the room. Soon, she returned with a note pad and pencil. She placed them on the bed, and assumed her human guise, before she started to write, and after a while handed it to Bianca. As she read, she mouthed the words, before gasping and handing it to Brock and Misty. By now Misty had recovered, and pointed at Ash.

"Ash! You-you're... a Latios?" She laughed, slightly manically, then fainted. Ash grabbed her, and carried her to the bed before putting her down. Latias suddenly perked up, and ran to the radio. She turned it on, and the DJ started to speak.

"... and now the song of the week, which is, A Whole New World." Latias cheered, and started to dance to the music.

"Everybody wants to be a master. Everybody wants to show their skill. Everyone wants to get there faster. Make their way to the top of the hill." Bianca walked over and turned off the radio.

"Latias, I know how much you love that radio station, but now is not the time for music. We've got to sort this out, now!" Latias pouted, and sidled over to Ash.

-_She's a meanie._- Latias mentally whispered, but only to Ash. Ash just smiled, and gave her a nudge. Latias giggled, and poked him. Ash poked her back, and soon both were engaged in a game of tag, when Latias reverted to Pokémon form. Then, Latias lead him out the window and into the garden. Bianca and Brock soon lost sight as they darted back and forth. Latios sighed, and used Psychic to pick up the pencil. He then wrote out the story for Bianca and Brock. Misty could read it when she woke up.

Latias lead Ash on a long chase, deep into the garden. Ash smiled as he realised what Latias was up to. Eventually, she slowed, and Ash grabbed her. Quickly, she turned and grabbed him in a hug, before he let go. Ash was startled, but he returned it. Slowly, Latias looked up at him.

-_Ash. We're friends, right?_- Ash stroked her head, looking at her.

-_Of course. Why are we using telepathy?_- Latias blushed, and rested her head on his shoulder.

-_Because I don't want brother to her us... Ash, I have a confession. I love you._- Ash looked at her, for so long Latias lifted her head. Ash smiled, then.

-_Good. Because I love you, too. You're the world to me._- Latias squealed with excitement, before looping in front of Ash. She dived in, and sealed their lips in a kiss. Ash grabbed her, and returned it. Suddenly, a blue glow surrounded Ash, while a red one surrounded Latias, merging to purple where the auras met. It faded when they broke apart, and looked at each over. Ash smiled, before stroking her back. Suddenly, he poked her ribs and darted away.

**Tag!** He called back, racing way. Latias grinned, and sprinted after him, both laughing at their luck, and the game.

Lorenzo sighed. He'd come back from the museum, after assisting Officer Jenny in opening the DMA to get to the Rockets. He'd arrived, and had seen Bianca and Brock together, with Pikachu and Togepi playing on the floor in front of them. Soon after, Bianca had shown him the story from Latios, and shown him Misty. He'd then gone looking for Ash and Latias. He'd found them by following the sound of laughter, a combination of squeaks and chirps from them both. Soon after seeing them, they'd embraced and talked. Lorenzo could never understand them, but they had tics; Latios would fold up his arms, and Latias would look directly at whoever she was talking to, by jutting out her head slightly. As for Ash, he's eyes glowed faintly. The twins would do this when discussing personal matters, and he supposed that the glow was Ash's version. Lorenzo doubted it would be noticed in the light, but in the dark it was a corona around his eyes. Then, to his surprise, they kissed. After that, Ash restarted the game of tag, and they flew off, laughing and jolting in mid-air. With a smile on his face, Lorenzo returned to the house.

Team Rocket was finally back. They'd left to report about Annie and Oakley, and had been ordered to return and see about freeing them. If unable to free them, then reclaim their Pokémon and see about the Eon duo.

"Man, I can't believe da twoips did that! The beat down dose Rocket Elites like it was nuthin'!" Meowth complained.

"Oh, shut up! I just wish that they'd managed to take care of that Pikachu! Do you know what it takes to sort out my hair after every run-in with them?" Jessie immediately snapped at Meowth. As usual, she was pre-occupied with her looks. James sighed, and spoke up.

"We're never going to find them like this. Let's go get a room to sleep in, or something." Meowth backed up James, and Jessie smashed them both around the head, before throwing them in the water. As they climbed out, she yelled "What are you on about? We have to find those Pokémon for Giovanni!" Suddenly, a small device on Jessie's arm beeped.

"What's dat?" Meowth asked. By now, he and James were out of the canal.

James had a look at the device, before answering Meowth. "I believe, that it detects psychic energy." Meowth trusted James' decision, he designed all the tech they used. Jessie confirmed James, and sprinted in the direction that the device pointed out. Soon, a wall was in the way, and they all scaled it, before looking over the edge. They saw a Latias and a Latios playing together. Jessie grinned, and readied a rocket launcher. She aimed it and after a quick check, fired it. Meowth and James had disappeared, probably to bring over the balloon.

Ash and Latias were still playing, when Ash heard a whistling sound. A large net suddenly appeared in mid-air, expanding with a red glow, flying towards Latias. Latias froze in mid-air, to shocked to react, and the net hit her. Wait. She realised she'd been knocked down, and when she looked up, she saw that Ash had knocked her out the way and taken the net for her. He was crying out in pain, as a red energy engulfed him and drained his power. Latias recognised it as the same thing that Annie and Oakley had used on her brother. Then, he was pulled up into a balloon, which floated away. Latias went to chase them, but a second net caught her, and she fell to the ground, screaming in pain and Ash's name. Latios had come sprinting when he heard Ash, and found his sister trapped in a net after that and freed her with a Psychic. But they'd lost sight of the balloon. Latias had collapsed onto her brother, and was sobbing into his shoulder, when he spoke.

-_Latias. Latias, look at me. He's going to be fine. I promise._- She looked up at him, sniffling.

-_Ash can use his powers, right? _– Latios sighed. He was hoping that she wouldn't ask him that.

-_Latias, I'm sorry. He's too new to this. It'll be a few hours before he can use them. And even then, it will be risky. He won't know his mental strength and he may injure himself. _– Latias' eyes welled up as tears formed, before looking in the direction that Team Rockets balloon went.

'_Ash. I'll find you, I promise. No matter what it takes, I will find you.' _Latias thought to herself.

For Latias' song on the radio, then follow the link in my profile. It's under 'Latias' song, Soul Guardians, Chapter 5.:


	6. Chapter 6

Soul Guardians

Part 6 is here now! And how will Latias and Latios deal with their kidnapped brother? With vengeance, that's how! They'll make a comeback in this chapter, that's for sure. R&R!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_-Telepathy-_

Poke speech = **BOLD**

Lorenzo, Brock, Bianca, Pikachu and Togepi had been in the house, when a scream came from the garden. Shortly afterwards, a second, shriller scream came. Latios bolted the second he heard them, leaving the others to sprint after him, with Bianca carrying Togepi. They'd arrived in the garden, to see Latios holding his sister, and Latias crying onto his shoulders. They looked up when they heard them arrive, and Latias levitated, somewhat unsteadily. She smiled at Bianca, before breaking down again. Latios looked at the others, and they got the message. They all left, except Lorenzo. He was pulled over by Latios' Psychic. Gently moving his sister on his shoulder, he explained what had happened, as far as he could tell. By now, Latias had stopped crying, and was watching them. Suddenly, she flew of and left Latios and Lorenzo behind. _'Ash, I'm coming for you.'_

Ash groaned, and opened his eyes. Why was there a wall of green in front of him, and what were the grey lines? He started to move, but stopped when he felt more metal. Looking around as much as possible, he realised he was in a cage. He lifted his head, and it banged into a roof. He suddenly heard someone talk.

"So, now that we caught a Latios, what do we do? When he gets his strength back, we're sure to lose."

"Relax, dat cage can't be broke outa. It's some new metal, dat Charizard we saw couldn' melt dat cage when tested." Ash rolled his eyes. He should've realised that it was these idiots. He shifted, and something fell of his waist. He stared; it was a Pokeball. Then he realised that when he'd assumed his true form, he'd ripped his clothes, but his belt had stayed on. He reached out but couldn't reach it. Suddenly, a pair of black boots appeared, and the wearer bent down.

"Well, well. What do we have? A Pokémon with a Pokeball. Let's see..." Ash sighed, as Jessie began to mess about with it. Then, in a flash of red light, Totodile appeared. Ash had an idea.

**Totodile! It's me, Ash! Use Bite on this cage! **Totodile stared; it was a Legendary, saying it was his owner! Regardless, it was a Legendary. He proceeded to Bite the cage, but to no avail. Ash threw himself about, and shook the other Pokeballs loose. Then, Meowth grabbed Totodile.

"Got ya, ya blue pest!" Ash called out, **Totodile, use Bite! **Totodile broke free, and spun around before Biting Meowth, who ran around screaming as Totodile gnawed on his face.

**Totodile, open those Pokeballs, quickly! **The Big Jaw Pokémon released an exhausted Meowth and quickly hit the buttons, releasing Bayleef, Cyndaquil, Heracross and Charizard. Apart from Charizard and Heracross, who could fly, they all appeared in the balloons basket. Bayleef, naturally, spun around and jumped at Ash. **AAAASSSHHHH! **That is until she smashed into the cage. **Owww, that hurt... Gah! A Legendary! Uumm... Excuse me, Mr. Legendary, but do you know where our Trainer is? **Totodile turned around, and tapped he leg. **Um, Bayleef. This Legendary says he is Ash. **Immediately, everyone stared at Totodile. **So... This Legendary... is our Trainer? How the hell does that work? **Everyone then stared at Charizard. **What? Everyone's thinking it, I just said it...**

"WHAT!" Everyone jumped, and turned around to see Team Rocket.

"What do you mean, that Latios is the lead twerp?" Jessie yelled.

"Exactly as I said! Dat Latios told dem twerpy Pokémon dat he's their Trainer!" Meowth yelled back.

"Um... I don't mean to break up this intelligence competition, but you do realise that you two have attracted the attention of those Pokémon there don't you?" James interrupted them. All three of them froze, and then stared at the Pokémon.

"I-I-I'll just l-let out your T-Trainer, then, from th-that cage, then." Jessie stuttered, edging over to the cage, with a key in her hands. After opening the locks, Ash levitated out of the cage. He picked up the Pokeballs, and placed them in his belt. Then, he turned towards the thieves. He glared at them. **So. What do you guys think they deserve? Heracross, can you carry Cyndaquil and Totodile?**

**Sure. That's no problem. **Heracross answered.

**Thanks. Charizard, you know what we have to do. I'll take Bayleef. Alright?**

Charizard leered at the thieves. **Oh, they are so going to pay...**

Bayleef jumped onto Ash's back, and he flew out of the balloons basket. Then Charizard unleashed a Flamethrower, exploding the balloon. Team Rocket went flying.

"Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaaiiiinnnn!" They yelled as they disappeared in a glint of light.

Latias was flying over Alto Mare, invisible, when an explosion caught her attention. She flew that way, and saw a huge, orange, dragon-like Pokémon with a flaming tail approaching. A huge bug was beside him, and when Latias recognised the Totodile on his back as Ash's her heart jumped, as she realised that Ash must be near. The little mouse was a Cyndaquil, though, she knew that from the TV program Bianca and Lorenzo watched when new trainers received there Starter Pokémon. Then, she saw Ash – with a Bayleef on his back. Latias sprinted towards him, crying his name.

**AAAASSSHHHHH! You're safe! I'm glad you escaped.**

**Latias! What are you doing here? **Ash asked.

**I came looking for you. I didn't think that you would've escaped on your own, though.**

Ash laughed, and kissed her.

**I wasn't on my own, though. I had my friends to help me. Latias, this is Charizard, Heracross, Cyndaquil, Totodile and Bayleef. **Ash introduced his Pokémon to Latias.

**Everyone, this is Latias, my...** here he looked at her, and she smiled, before nodding. **girlfriend. She and her brother are the ones who did this to me.** Everyone stared at them, and Bayleef almost broke down into tears. Her love had refused her, and had fallen for someone else! Without a word, she jumped onto Charizard's back. Smiling, Ash and Latias played tag, while leading the others to the garden.


	7. Chapter 7

Soul Guardians

Part 7, fresh of the upload! And Bayleef's got a fight on her hands for Ash! Go, Latias! Go, Bayleef! More important, Go Latias! Entertain us with your rivalry! R&R!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_-Telepathy-_

Poke speech = **BOLD**

Ash and Latias were leading Ash's team to the Garden of the Lati's. Unfortunately, Ash and Latias had confessed their love, and now Bayleef was glaring at Latias so hard, she was surprised that Latias wasn't paralyzed yet.

'Why did he choose her? I mean, I've known him for much longer, and I've fought for him in battles. What has she done for him?' Bayleef growled in anger. Charizard, hearing this, glanced back and saw a glaring Bayleef. He chuckled to himself. Everyone knew that Ash was Bayleefs object of attraction. But their Trainer was Oblivious to it, when even wild Pokémon occasionally made comments on it. He wondered if now that he was a Pokémon, he would finally realise.

Latios was in the garden with Lorenzo, who was busy doing some sort of work on the Soul Dews pedestal.

'Latias, why did you disappear? You know that I would have helped you, if only you asked.'

Lorenzo stepped up, and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Latios. Ash may be new to this, but if he's your relative then I have no doubt that he will be able to escape on his own." Latios looked at him, and nodded. Lorenzo smiled, before sighing.

"It's late. I'm going to bed, as I'm sure the others have done already. I'll see you in the morning. If you need me, you know what window to open." As Lorenzo walked to the house, Latios smiled at the memory that was dredged up; when he was much younger, the size of Latias. He'd had a bad dream, and had panicked. He'd opened the window to what he thought was Bianca's room, and ended up in Lorenzo's by mistake. Although Lorenzo didn't know that. 'And hopefully, he never will.' Latios had to admit, Bianca was pretty... he shook his head. What was wrong with him? He'd never felt like that before. He sighed, and placed it down to the empathy link with Ash and Latias. The love they felt, he realised, was why he'd felt so lonely recently. He shrugged as well as he could, and decided that if this continued, he'd have to speak to either Bianca or Ash and Latias. He took one more look at the sky, and saw nothing new. Except... what looked like a ball of fire was definitely headed for the garden. Alarmed, he flew out to see if he could stop it or alter its course, when a red blur hit him head on. He was then hit from behind by a blue blur. Ho turned his head, and saw Ash straining to support himself and Latias. She'd stopped levitating when she'd grabbed him, and Ash was stopping them from falling.

**Latias, you should probably levitate now. Ash is holding us both up, and I doubt it's good for his health. **Latias let her brother go, and Mareepishly rubbed the back of her head.

**Sorry, brother. I'm just glad to see you.**

**Latias, you've been gone for what, two or three hours? And you miss me? I thought it was Ash you were in love with. **Latios couldn't help but laugh at the look on their faces. Shock and surprise drained all colour from them.

**What, did you think that it was a secret? Bianca knows, to be honest. It is obvious, when you consider it. **Suddenly, Latios noticed that a dragon was behind him. He turned, and raised an eyebrow. Charizard stared, and gulped.

**Shit! That guy's huge! How comes Ash is smaller than him! **Latios smirked at the Charizards reaction. He got it a lot, what with being roughly 6'7".

**What? Just because I'm bigger doesn't mean you can't beat me. Being a Legendary does that. **Latias hit him in the arm. **Suuuuurrrre. I'm only 4'7". And I've beaten you, what, 8 times? And we've battled 10 times?**

Latios growled. **That doesn't count! I let you win! Besides, it's obvious I do. I'm stronger, faster, larger...**

**More big-headed. **Latios whirled around, to see Ash and Latias laughing.

**Oh, that's it. You. Are. Going. Down.** Before Ash and Latias could react, Latios tackled them both, and bore them to the ground. A small cloud of dirt erupted, and when it cleared, Latios' head was embedded in the ground, with Latias and Ash high-fiving above him.

**I told you we could do it! **Latias bragged.

**Yeah, but I'm the one who flipped him! **Ash retaliated.

**Nu-uh!**

**Yeah!**

**Nu-uh!**

**Yeah!**

**Nu-uh!**

**Yeah!**

While this was going on, Bayleef wrapped her vines around a tree, and jumped. Her vines slowed her down, and she dropped to the floor unharmed. She walked of, at random, trying not to cry. As soon as she couldn't here Ash and Latias, she sat under a tree. Sighing, she let the tears roll uninterrupted down her face. Why couldn't Ash have fallen in love with her? It wasn't fair...

Bianca had been walking in the garden when she heard someone crying. She wasn't sure who it was, so she walked over to the source of the noise. To her surprise, a Bayleef was sitting beneath a tree, crying. She smiled. She wasn't a Trainer, but she'd always wanted a Bayleef. Slowly, she pulled out a Pokeball. Taking careful aim, she threw it. The ball hit the Bayleef, and engulfed it in red light. The ball fell to the floor, and rocked. Bianca let out a yell of victory, and ran out. Suddenly, the ball released the Bayleef in a flash of white. Bianca caught the Pokeball, and stared. Slowly, the Bayleef turned around.

Bayleef sighed, and stared at the ground. Suddenly, a Pokeball hit her on the neck. She was pulled into it, and surrounded by darkness. She fought, the thought of Ash giving her strength, and was thrown out in a flash. She realised that someone had tried to take her from Ash and that was not good. Bayleef turned around, and saw a girl, with the Pokeball in her hands. **You are gonna pay for trying to take me from Ash... **She whispered.

Bianca whimpered, and started to stumble away from the Bayleef. It looked pissed, and she knew that was not good. She spun around and sprinted for the clearing, but a vine wrapped itself around her legs, and another about her arms, pinning them to her chest. She started to scream, before the vines cocooned her head. Slowly, she felt herself being pulled back towards the Bayleef. Suddenly, she stopped, and the vines released her. She turned around, and saw that Ash had grabbed the vines and pulled them of her. Then, he spun the Bayleef by its vines, before throwing it into the trees.

"Ash... Th-thanks. W-what was that a-about?" Ash slowly turned around, and she saw his eyes.

"Oh, Latios. I thought you were Ash... sorry bout that." Latios drifted over to her, still silent.

**Bianca... You're beautiful. I came to admit something to you. Bianca... I-I love you. **He reached out and stroked her cheek, he slapped himself round the face. **No. Not that. I came to tell you, to... to... to be careful around me! Ash and Latias' feelings are influencing me... I don't know what I feel, but be careful. Please... I'm not safe.**

Bianca stared as Latios said something. He stroked her cheek almost reverently. Then he shocked her by slapping himself in the face. He said something else, and then dove into the pool of water that connected to Alto Mare. Bianca stared, and wondered what was going on with Latios. She reached up, hesitantly, before touching the spot where he'd stroked her. She felt... odd, when she thought of Latios.


	8. Chapter 8

Soul Guardians

Part 8 and I'm ecstatic at the reception my fan fic's getting! Thanks to all my readers and/or commenter's! And by the way, Misty is coming back, and the chapters without her are about equivalent to 9 hours in the Pokémon world, if it seemed a long time without her. Sorry for the delay, by the way. Been around my dad's all weekend for about two weeks. And this chapter has a bit of microbiology in it. And Bayleef has a secret. Oooohhhhhh... And some slightly sickening scenes, if you're not one for viral infection symptoms. R&R!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_-Telepathy-_

Poke speech = **BOLD**

Ash and Latias were staring into the trees, as were Charizard and Heracross. Soon after crashing, Latios had pricked up his ears, and dashed off into the forest. Ash looked at Latias.

**What was that about? Have you ever seen him move like that? **Latias giggled, and nuzzled his neck.

**Only when I... escaped, I suppose. **Ash looked her in the eyes.

**Escaped? From what? **Latias blushed.

**Well, he was trying to teach me to use my powers, but I got bored and would disappear into the city for a while. **She grinned. **It took him 10 hours once. It's not hard, you know. **Ash laughed.

**You never can stay still for long, can you?** Latias pouted.

**I thought you would be protecting me. Not agreeing with Latios!**

**Erm... Ash, you have noticed that Cyndaquil and Totodile are gone, right? **Heracross spoke up.

**Don't forget Bayleef. She left, as well. **This time Charizard piped up. Ash looked for his Pokémon, and sweatdropped at the lack of them.

**Scatter. **He stated. Everyone paired up, Heracross with Charizard and Latias with Ash, as they commenced the search.

Misty groaned. Her eyelids fluttered, and she slowly opened them. She frowned, what was she doing in Bianca's house? Then she remembered, and sat up with a gasp. Togepi, curled up on her stomach, rolled down the bed slightly, woke up, and began to cry. Misty reached out and grasped the egg-shelled Pokémon.

"Shhh... Shhh... Don't cry, Mommy's here." Misty repeated this, while gently rocking Togepi. The baby quickly stopped, and looked up. "Togi, Togi, Prrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiii!" Misty smiled. She always felt happy when Togepi was. Bianca suddenly walked through the door. "Don't worry, I'm here... Oh! Misty! You're awake! How are you?" Misty winced; she suddenly had a killer headache. "Oooowwww... Not so loud, Bianca. My head's splitting." Misty rubbed the back of her head and Bianca blushed slightly. "Sorry about that. I didn't realise." I was just getting some bandages for this, and I heard Togepi crying." As she spoke, she lifted her arm, where a gash ran the length. "Some wild Bayleef did this." Misty's head snapped up, and she winced at the pain. "A Bayleef? If Ash was here, be careful. He has a Bayleef, but it's rather... attached, I suppose. You'd better be careful if you see it." Bianca nodded, filing that away for later.

Latios silently drifted along the canals of Alto Mare, mulling over his actions in the garden. He'd stroked Bianca's face. What was he thinking, he was a Pokémon, and she was human. He'd outlive her by centuries, if not millennia.

'That's the downside to being a Legendary, I suppose. No one likes an extended lifespan, even if shared with a brother and sister. Speaking of which, I'd better be more careful. Latias is already suspicious of something, and I definitely don't want her to pick up on this! Although, I'm not sure how Bianca may react. I could scribe my feelings, I suppose... but then Latias may read it. Or pick it up from either of us. Not good...' As Latios thought this over, he subconsciously followed the route back to the garden, travelling in a big circle. Another thing he has in common with Ash. Neither of them can navigate well.

Bayleef picked herself up, and shook herself. Why did Ash save that girl? She was trying to separate them, and Bayleef was simply making sure that she wouldn't be able to interfere again. She stood, only to cry out in pain. One of her legs was hurt, and her vines had been jerked so hard she could barely feel them. She sniffled, and started to limp back towards the way she'd been thrown. She'd definitely have to talk to Ash about why he'd been protecting that girl...

Ash and Latias were scouting the trees, when they saw smoke. They hurried over, and saw Cyndaquil trapped under a bramble bush, trying to burn his way out. Latias immediately reached out, and picked up a large amount of water with her Psychic. She held it over the fire, while Ash calmed Cyndaquil down.

**Cyndaquil! Cyndaquil, it's me! Calm down. We're gonna get you out, okay? Just stay still. **Cyndaquil stopped his struggles, and the flame on his back died down. Ash used his claws to slice the bramble, being careful not to nick Cyndaquil. Soon he was free, and as soon as Ash picked him up, Latias dumped the water on the small fire, being careful not to splash Cyndaquil.

**Cyndaquil, do you know where Totodile went? **Cyndaquil shied away from Latias, and replied.

**He went towards a pool of water. I don't know where after that though... Sorry. **Ash smiled at the Fire Mouse. **Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault. Now let's go find him. **As they headed towards the pool, Latias contacted Ash.

-_Ash... that pool of water connects to Alto Mare. It's how me and Latios travel back and forth when it's too busy to fly into the city. If Totodile got in there..._- Ash finished for her.

-_He could be anywhere by now. Don't worry. We'll find him._- Ash smiled reassuringly at Latias, who returned it slightly.

Charizard and Heracross were looking for Bayleef.

**Yo, Heracross! Ya got anything yet? **Charizard called over to the Single Horn Pokémon.

**Nothing! What about you? Although... **Heracross entered a dive, and when Charizard caught up, saw Heracross eating some tree sap. Charizard sweatdropped.

**We're looking for Bayleef, not a snack.**

**I'm not eating. Look closely. The sap's still oozing, so it's no older than 30 minutes. And the depth is enough to penetrate... about 10 years' worth of tree growth. **Heracross flew back to Charizard.

**Do me a favour; move your tail near it, but not to close. Just enough to sear the sap. **After Charizard finished, they looked.

**Hot damn... **Charizard muttered. The imprint was shaped like Bayleef. They looked down, and estimated a height of about 15 metres.

**Much too high for Bayleef to normally reach, and why would she willingly do this? **Heracross shook his head. **Something threw her**.

**What makes you think that? **Charizard asked.

**Well, the trail of broken branches from here to the ground near that pool suggests that... **Charizard sweatdropped again.

'It would be obvious, wouldn't it.' He thought. Then, he noticed a small blue shape at the edge of the pool. **Come on! **Charizard called back to Heracross.

Misty and Bianca were walking into the garden, when Ash and Latias bolted past them. Both girls turned, frowning, when they spotted Cyndaquil sprinting ahead of them.

"Quil! Quil! Quil! Quil!" Both girls stared, until they lost sight of them all. Bianca turned towards Misty. Misty shrugged, then looked down when something tugged her sock. She saw 2 Weedle, one on her foot the other on her shin. Misty paled, then screamed. She began to race back and forth, shaking her leg. Bianca grabbed her, and bent down.

"Hey, you two. You want your treats?" Both Weedle immediately climbed her arm and sat up. She giggled, and reached into her pocket, pulling out two sweets. She handed one to each of them, and laughed as the crawled over her shoulder, down her back and legs, and onto the floor. Misty stared like Bianca had gone mad. Then two Beedrill made an appearance, and one flew to Bianca. It nodded its head, and extended a stinger on one arm. Bianca reached out, and took it. They both shook. Then, the other Beedrill placed the stingers on the floor, which the Weedle climbed. They flew into the trees.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" She called out.

"Weed weed dle!" one of them called back. Bianca smiled, and bent down to pick up Misty. When she was standing, she stared.

"How do you stand that? They're bugs!" She cried. Bianca made to cover her mouth, but was too late. A Beedrill Pinmissile impaled the door 5 times; one on either side of Misty. She sidestepped, and carried on.

"You laughed! How?" Bianca thought for a while, before answering.

"It tickled. And they come here every night. They're my friends, and I know their parents, the Beedrill. We get on well. And I've always had a way with bugs." Misty stepped back.

"I'll wait in the house for Ash." Bianca laughed as Misty darted in the house, and shut the door.

**Cyndaquil, come back! You don't need to go near it! **Ash called out.

**Deep water! Deep water! Deep water! **Was all Ash heard. He sighed, and carried on chasing Cyndaquil. Suddenly, Latias appeared in front of him, reverting from invisibility, and grabbing him.

**Got him! **She yelled out to Ash.

**Great. Can you keep hold of him, while I get Totodile? **Ash asked.

**Sure. But you'll owe me one, kay? **Latias replied. Ash nodded, and sighed. For some reason, he didn't like the glint in her eyes or the way she said that.

Charizard and Heracross had finally cornered Totodile, and Heracross lunged for him. Totodile jumped on his back, and jumped for the pool-until Charizard caught hold of him.

**Got ya. What the hell are ya thinking? **Charizard asked. Totodile paused, and shrugged.

**I dunno. I was bored, I guess. And I wanted to swim. **Charizard stared. Then he turned to Heracross.

**Come on. We'd better give this trouble maker back to Ash. **Heracross picked himself up, and nodded. They both flew off into the trees, Charizard carrying Totodile.

Bayleef leaned on a tree, and sighed. The support was welcome to her legs. Then, a blur of blue passed by. She had time to blink, and it doubled round to stop in front of her.

**Bayleef! Great, you're fine. Were you been- **Ash was cut short as a vine whipped him across the face. It stung like hell. **Fine? You threw me into a tree, and you come back, and act like you didn't! I hurt all over, my leg hurts, and my vines are strained. What the hell do you mean, 'Great, you're fine.'! **Ash stared, and his cheek throbbed. He'd never seen her lose her temper, never, and especially at him. **What are you on about? I didn't do a thing! **Before Bayleef could reply, a cough caught their attention. **I believe, Ash, the blame lies with me, not you here. **Ash and Bayleef turned, and saw Latios floating behind Bayleef. Before either of them could speak, Latias appeared, and knocked Bayleef headfirst into a tree, knocking her out. Latias approached her, and raised an arm.

**Don't... Ever... Touch... Ash... Again! **As Latias shouted this, she brought her claws down-and Ash quickly grabbed her hand. **Don't. She's out cold. We'll talk it over when she wakes up. Okay? **Latias stared, before nodding. **Fine. But when she wakes, I want answers. **She noticed Ash's cheek. **Ash... your cheek. What happened? **Ash laughed nervously. **Well, Bayleef's pissed over something Latios did, and she mistook me for him. Or him for me, I'm not sure what way round it is. **Latias noticed her brother watching them. **Latios! You're back! Why did you disappear like that? **Latios sweatdropped. **Uhhh... I had to think? **Latias stared. **Fine. I went away so you two would have some couple time together. Happy? **Latias nodded.

**Hey, Latias, if you were over there, and I was here, then how did you know I was in trouble? **Ash asked.

**Oh, well, we've got a mental bond as siblings. We feel each other's pain, and can come to aid each other as well. **Latios began to protest, when Latias gave him a 'tell-him-and-you're-dead' look over Ash's shoulder. Latios played it safe.

**She's right. That's why I turned up. I sensed your pain to. **Latios agreed.

Bianca walked along the path in the garden. She sighed, and rubbed her arm. She knew that there was a herb patch in here, her grandfather collected from it sometimes, and she really needed something for it. The wound was itching like crazy, and it burned. She wished that she'd memorised its location. Suddenly, a Charizard landed in front of her. She jumped and screamed, and spun around-to find herself face to face with a Heracross. The Charizard grabbed the back of her shirt, and flew off with her. She sighed. 'Well, at least Ash and the twins will see me. They might save me.' She thought.

Ash yawned, and Latias giggled.

**Getting tired? **She enquired. Ash looked down at her, and smiled broadly.

**A little bit. Between your energy and Team Rockets antics, I'm exhausted.** Latias grabbed his arm and pulled him behind her.

**Latias, I'm too tired to do this. **Ash complained.

**What makes you think I want to play? **Latias asked. Ash stopped, and began to count on his claws.

**One: ****It's you.**

**Two:**** You're never out of energy.**

**Three: ****I've never seen you tired; you're awake and playing or completely out of it.**

**Four: ****Since when, upon dragging me off, has it been to sleep? It's always been to play. Or save Latios' life.**

**Hey! I'm not that ba- Oh. Right. Points accepted. But I promise that this is to sleep. Okay? **Ash frowned, until Latias pulled 'too-cute-little-Growlithe-eyes'.

**All right. **Ash relented.

**Yes! Come on!** Latias pulled Ash after her. Soon, they arrived at a large tree, and Latias went up. She pushed Ash onto a large, long tree branch, covered in thick moss.

**Well? Comfy? **Latias asked Ash.

**Snore... Snore... **Was the reply she got. Latias sighed, and laid down next to Ash, laying an arm over his back. Soon, she too was asleep.

Charizard saw Ash or Latios, and began to dive. Soon, he landed next to him. Charizard recognised that it was Latios, due to him being taller than himself.

**Hey, Latios, have you seen Ash? I found Totodile, and this chick was snooping around in the garden. Should I barbeque her? **Latios turned around, and saw Bianca, lying unconscious in Charizards arm. He immediately snatched her from the dragon-shaped Pokémon.

**What are you thinking? This is Bianca! **Latios cried.

**So? **Charizard shrugged.** She was snooping. I figured she was an intruder. **Latios quivered.

**Bianca is Latias' best friend. If you hurt her, she would pretty much kill you. No... not kill. She'd think of something. I remember, a fire-type burnt her once. She dropped 50 litres of water on it. It looked like a Hydro Blast. Imagine what would happen if she saw you incinerate Bianca. **

Charizard gulped. 'These Pokémon are crazy! What am I doing here?'

**One; we are not crazy. Two; we are Psychic, by the way. And three; you are here because Ash is. Okay? **Charizard nodded in mute fear. Then Latios noticed her arm.

**What happened to her? **Latios remembered something that Bayleef had said...

_Start Flashback_

_**Bayleef! Great, you're fine. Were you been- **__Ash was cut short as a vine whipped him across the face. It stung like hell. __**Fine? You threw me into a tree, and you come back, and act like you didn't! I hurt all over, my leg hurts, and my vines are strained. What the hell do you mean, 'Great, you're fine.'! **__Ash stared, and his cheek throbbed. He'd never seen her lose her temper, never, and especially at him. __**What are you on about? I didn't do a thing! **__Before Bayleef could reply, a cough caught their attention. __**I believe, Ash, the blame lies with me, not you here.**_

_End Flashback_

Latios realised that this was the Bayleef he had saved Bianca from.

**This Bayleef did this. **Latios unwrapped her arm from the bandage, and hissed. The wound was long and thin, but deep. The surrounding flesh had turned yellow-ish.

**What happened to her? **Charizard asked. Latios placed Bianca on the floor, and grabbed Bayleefs vines. He examined them, and found blood on the end of one. He realised what had happened.

**She's contracted Pokerus. **Charizard stared.

**Pokerus? **He asked.

Latios nodded. **It's a disease which all Pokémon can receive. Latias had it when she was younger. As far as medical studies have gone, it's a 24-hour infection, but highly contagious. The infected Pokémon will receive huge benefits. The rate that endurance increases, for example, is 3 times ****quicker. It effectively speeds up natural training. But it's a highly malicious and aggressive illness to humans. The only case was when the researcher was bit. He died in 3 weeks, as it shut down his organs. Luckily, I did a lot of research into it, as Latias is effectively a carrier. This Bayleef transferred it to Bianca. **Latias placed her on the floor, and began to gather several herbs in the area. He muttered to himself as he worked. **Oran berry... heals. Pecha berry... reduces infection. Chicko-weed... is a natural bandage. And these leaves... are a natural antibiotic.**

Charizard watched as Latios chewed the berries and leaves into a pulp. He spat the mix into his hands, and smeared on the wound. He then placed several Chicko-weed leaves around the wound. He grabbed a Spinarak with his Psychic and used the silk to bind the makeshift bandage shut. Latios sat back as well as he could do, as he was levitating, and sighed.

**That's the best I can do. The rest is up to her, luck and that salve. Now she needs to sleep. With more luck, it should be enough.**

**And if it isn't? **Latios turned towards Charizard.

**Let's just hope it doesn't come to that. By the first week, they're unable to walk, and the point of entry-the arm in this case- will effectively rot on her body, before dropping off. The second will see her enter a coma. She'll lose all sense of touch, as well as heat, cold and pain. A zombie, if you will. The third week, organs shut down. First the digestive system stops, leaving her to an I.V. drip. Then the liver, pancreas and other such glands shut down. Finally, on day 19, the heart starts to beat erratically. On day 21, the heart and lungs shut... shut down. I don't want to see her waste away, getting weaker, until her body turns against itself. She'll look like a skeleton with skin. And that's just... a horrible way to go. A living nightmare. **Charizard shuddered slightly. He agreed with Latios.


	9. Chapter 9

Soul Guardians

Part 9 and my fan fic must be doing well. I've actually received a death threat from Electra-Flare if I kill of Bianca. Like I would. This is just a way for her and Latios to 'bond' with each other and enhance their friendship. And about the 'relate Bianca to a zombie', what I mean is that she isn't a zombie, but rather can't feel anything, and cannot form cognitive thought. In essence, a zombie that retains its humanity. R&R!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_-Telepathy-_

Poke speech = **BOLD**

Lorenzo had been out all day, buying groceries for the surprise party he and Bianca had planned, to celebrate Team Rockets arrest. As walked in through the door of his house, he saw Brock sprawled on the sofa. Pikachu and Togepi were curled up together on his chest. Misty, however, was pacing the room.

"Misty? How are you? And whatever's the matter?" As he spoke, Misty spun around.

"Lorenzo! I'm glad to see you. I woke up, and Bianca had this cut on her arm, and then these Weedle appeared, and some Beedrill-"

"The Weedle Twins? You must have gone outside! Why did you do that? You could have hurt yourself further!" Misty ignored him, and rattled on.

"-and they fired a Pinmissile at me! And then Ash and Latias went by, chasing Cyndaquil. And I went inside, and that's the last I saw." Misty paused, as a scuffling sound emerged from the back door. She reached out and drew back the curtains. Nothing was apparent, so she opened the door. Suddenly, a giant bug jumped from the roof at her. She screamed, and ran up the stairs.

**Ha! I've always wanted to do that! **Heracross exclaimed. All Lorenzo heard was a Heracross repeating its name.

"Excuse me. I don't suppose you belong to Ash, do you?" Hearing his trainers name, Heracross turned to him. He nodded vigorously.

"Sorry, but he's not here. If I know Latias, though, then she's probably dragged him off to play or to sleep." Heracross nodded, and touched his horn to the floor, a sign of trust and respect in his species, as it left the wings open to attack. He paused, and placed a sleeping Cyndaquil on Brock's chest. He stood, and flew out the door.

Latios gingerly lifted Bianca, and settled her in his arms. She moaned slightly, and pressed her face against his chest. He blushed slightly, and flew towards her house to get her to Lorenzo. Charizard followed, still holding a now sleeping Totodile.

**Now we're we going? **Charizard asked, struggling to keep up with Latios.

**We need to get Bianca to her grandfather's house. He should know what to do. And there's medicine there. **What he left unsaid was that he was headed for the room which had a window he could fit through. 'I will save her. For Latias, for Lorenzo... and myself.' This thought emboldened him to even greater speeds. Soon, he spotted Heracross.

**Follow me! **Latios yelled, slowing enough for Heracross to keep up to him.

**What happened to her? **Heracross asked. Latios recounted the last hour or so to him.

**So, Bayleef's a carrier? That explains a lot about her battling... **Before Heracross could muse on this, Latios sped off again, leaving him in the dust cloud he made. Charizard approached.

**Hey, Heracross. What's up? **Charizard huffed.

**Nothing much. Bayleef's a Pokerus carrier, Bianca may die, and Latias and Ash are probably having an 'egg-celent' time together. **Heracross chuckled at his joke. Until a branch smashed him in the face.

**Oh, I forgot to mention. These twins and Ash are Psychic. Latios probably heard that. **All Charizard got was a muffled curse, as Heracross pressed his hands to his face.

Lorenzo had moved the Pokémon in his house into an old sleeping bag, and despite its age it still did the job. By now, he'd just finished getting Brock upstairs, and had got changed into his pyjamas, when the back door blew open. He spun around, and saw Latios fly through the door-with an unconscious Bianca in his arms. Before Lorenzo could even ask what was going on, Latios barrelled past him, up the stairs and into Bianca's room. The door glowed blue, and slammed shut, before the lock clicked. Lorenzo charged the door, but to no avail.

"LATIOS! OPEN THIS DOOR, NOW!" Lorenzo shouted, fear lending him strength. All was silent, until a blue glow appeared under the door.

"SSShhhh... Bianca's asleep. Please, don't wake her up." Lorenzo paused. He'd only seen Latios assume his human guise a few times before; once when Bianca was cornered by a street gang, once when Lorenzo had almost broke a leg in a remote part of town falling down some stairs, and twice when Latias ran off to the city.

"Latios, what happened?" Lorenzo softened his tone. He knew something bad had to have happened to do this-he'd never heard Latios' human voice contain sorrow and compassion, even when comforting a cornered Bianca. It was always strong, brave-and slightly cold, even to friends.

"Ash's Bayleef attacked Bianca. She cut open her arm, and Bianca contracted... contracted... P-Pokerus." A quiet sob escaped at the end, so quiet Lorenzo thought he imagined it, until he saw the tears pool at the base of the door.

"She was looking for the herb garden... and Ash's Charizard found her. He brought her over, asking if she was an intruder. I t-took her, and... and saw her arm. It's already turned yellow, but I-I managed to make a poultice for her... she should survive. She **will **survive. I promise you." Lorenzo slumped at the door. His granddaughter had Pokerus.

"Can I see her?" Lorenzo whispered. A silence filled the house.

"I'm sorry, Lorenzo. She's still in the 24 hour hot zone. You'll contract it if you touch her, or even me. I picked it up while carrying her back. B-But it won't kill me. It's a P-Pokémon disease. It's a s-stat increaser. It was never meant for humans; it can only be contacted by blood transmission." Lorenzo sighed, and a lone tear trickled down his cheek.

"What did you do to the wound?"

"The disease is a virus, so water wouldn't help, but make it easier to spread to others, as it's a protean disease. The human immune system can fight it off, but a wound delivers to large an infection. I made a salve and carried her here. Then I cleaned it with a Psychic, and then I mashed up some herbal leaves, Oran berries and Pecha berries I had here, and smeared it on the wound. Then I bound it in Chicko-weed. Finally, I used Spinarak silk to encase the arm, and hold the bandage shut." Latios finished with a sigh.

"Chicko-weed?" Lorenzo asked, slightly unsure on the plant; he didn't recognise it, although it seemed familiar.

"You might know it as Leaf blight. The leaves are similar to a Chickorita's leaves, so that's the Pokémon name for them. They're tough, sturdy and are good at water proofing, if the tops of the leaves line up." Lorenzo nodded. Now that he thought about it, it made sense. The leaves did look like a Chickorita's head leaf.

Latias woke with a scream of pain. Ash bolted upright, and immediately clasped her tighter to his body.

**Latias! What's wrong? **Latias drew in a shuddering breath.

**Something's wrong with Bianca. She's injured. **Before Ash could ask how she knew this, she sped towards the house. Ash followed, and soon they arrived. They saw Charizard and Heracross outside.

**Hey, guys. What's up? **Heracross turned towards Ash.

**Well... Ash, Latias... B-Bianca's ill.** Ash and Latias stared. Latias surprised everyone by grabbing Heracross' shoulders and pulling him close enough to her so he had to look her in the eyes.

**What happened to her, and what is wrong with her? **Latias whispered this, and Heracross knew not to mess with her now.

**B-Bayleef cut her arm, and B-Bianca contracted P-Pokerus. L-Latios took her to a room, and locked the door.** Latias froze, and became deathly silent. Ash floated over, and placed a hand on her shoulders, drawing her closer. He pulled her into a gentle hug.

**Latias, what is Pokerus? **Ash knew it was a delicate subject, but he had to know. Latias looked at him, and tears began to spill from her eyes.

**P-Pokerus... i-is a disease th-that Pokémon suffer. It d-doesn't do any harm, but makes t-training much easier. The in-infection only lasts for 24 hours. But after, you become a c-carrier. **She let out a sob and buried her face in ash's chest. She carried on with telepathy.

-_In humans, though... It k-kills them in three we-weeks._- Ash was stunned.

**Latias. How do I assume my human form again? **Latias snuffled, and looked at him.

**Why? **Ash smiled tenderly, and stroked the back of her head.

**Because. If we're human-shaped, he can walk up to Bianca, can't we? If it isn't dangerous to Pokémon than we can visit her. Right? **Latias nodded.

**Right. Focus on y-your body. Imagine how you want it to look. Then imagine your body being forced into it. Pour your power into it-just imagine a funnel, and you're a jug of water, that's easy enough- and th-there you are. **Latias smiled a little, and drifted back. She glowed blue, and quickly assumed her human form. Ash tried what she suggested, and found that same feeling; of being bent, squashed and stretched all at once. He opened his eyes when it faded, and saw he was human again. He smiled, and looked at his Pokémon, who quickly averted their gaze. Ash looked at Latias, who was gazing with a mix of awe and shock on her face. Ash frowned.

"What's up, Latias?" He asked. Latias saw his face, and blushed.

-_Look down._- She told him.

"Look down? What does tha- Oh. Uuumm, my clothes are where?" He'd assumed a human shape; but apart from his belt, he had nothing on. Latias giggled.

_-In your hotel room. Just imagine your human form as a robe, and that you're pulling it off. You'll revert to your Pokémon form.- _Ash nodded, grateful. He returned to his Pokémon form, and repeated his transformation, including clothes this time. He looked down, and smiled.

"Well, now that that's sorted, let's go see Bianca." Latias nodded, and a pensive look overcame her face. Slowly, they walked in the house, and up the stairs. Lorenzo was asleep in front of the door, and Latias and Ash managed to get him into his bed. They returned to Bianca's room, and Latias paused. Sensing her mood, Ash spoke up.

"Latios. It's us. Open the door." After a few seconds, the door opened. Latias and Ash joined hands, and entered.

Latios looked up, and saw his siblings standing in the door. Ash looked, and saw a person so tall Ash came up to his shoulders. He had grey hair that was shoulder length, and his eyes were an icy blue. He wore a shirt the colour of his blue feathers, and it had a red triangle on it. He also wore combat jeans, and sturdy mountain climber's boots. On top of all this was a black trench coat, which was so long the hem dragged on the floor slightly.

"Hey, you two. How are you?" Latios asked. Ash and Latias shrugged, and then walked over to Bianca's bed. She was in her pyjamas, and could be perfectly healthy-except for the bandage on her arm. Latios stepped up behind them.

"She's asleep. The coma comes in about 6 days." Suddenly, Bianca stirred. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked around the room, confused. Then she saw her arm, and remembered.

"Latios! My arm... th-thank you. Latios... Latias... Ash. I know that I may not survive." Latios cut her off.

"You **will **survive! I will do everything possible to save you! I swear it!" Everyone stared at him. He blushed slightly.

"Well, I am the only one who knows what to do." Ash and Latias looked at each other. Both of them let a smirk cross their faces.

"You two need to sleep. Go. I'll keep watch. And don't think of turning invisible. I'll just sense your minds. Got it?" Ash and Latias nodded, and exited. Latios closed and locked the door. Then he turned towards Bianca.

"Bianca... there's something I've wanted to tell you. I've wanted to tell you this for a long time." He paused, and drew in a deep breath.

"Bianca, I - I love you." He stuttered it out, and sat on the end of her bed. He placed his face in his hands and sighed.

-_Well done, Latios. You just blew your friendship._- He started when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Latios. I know." At the look of shock on his face, she let out a weak giggle.

"It's obvious. You take my word as law, in a way. And you always were over protective of me. To be honest, I knew when you stroked my face. And I have to say... Latios, I do have feelings for you. I've had them for a while now. So, yes. I will return your feelings." She finished with a slight smile, before gently laying on the pillows.

"So... so tired... night, Latios..." Her eyes drifted shut, and she slept. Latios sat there, stunned. He knew that a rarer, less known symptom of Pokerus in humans was the fact that the fever made a barrier; they think they're dreaming, so tell the truth to everyone. Then he realised what had happened just then.

'Oh crap. When Lorenzo finds out, he's gonna kill me.' He stood, returned to his true form, and gently lay on the floor, before falling asleep.

Ash and Latias walked out the house, and Charizard and Heracross assaulted them with questions.

**So, Ash, how's Bianca? **Charizard asked, nervously. Ash looked up at his friend, and smiled.

"She's gonna be fine. Latios is taking care of her." He paused, and turned to Latias.

"What about us? Are we infected?" Latias looked at Ash, and then away, with what looked like shame on her face.

-_Ash. Listen, before we go any further... When I was younger, just a few months after hatching, I contracted Pokerus. Nobody else caught it off me, but I became a carrier.- _She smiled slightly, although still didn't make eye contact.

-_That's why, when we played the first time you came here, I never let my claws near you. Remember?_- Ash thought back, and realised she was right. She'd always grabbed him in her human form, and had always nuzzled him with her arms bent towards her body. And when she'd tried to fly with him, she'd carried him so her elbows, not her hands, were under his arms.

-_Latias, I realise that now that you point it out. But I still love you. Come with me, and then take your Pokémon form back. Okay?_- Latias made eye contact, and smiled her usual way; broad, and happy.

-_Sure._- Ash led her back into the house, and into Bianca's room once Latios unlocked it. There, they both resumed their Pokémon forms. Before anyone could react, Ash stole Latias into a kiss. He moved his arms up to her head, and pulled back. He held her claws, and smiled, then quickly ran them over his palms. He hissed at the pain, and Latias cried out in horror. Latios, still groggy, was startled awake fully at this. He went to Ash and grabbed his arm.

-_What the hell are you thinking!_- Ash winced at the mental power of the shout, and looked at Latias and Latios.

-_Latias told me about her being a carrier. I knew that eventually I would contract it somehow, and I thought that I might as well do it here, were the herbs are familiar to you two, in case it gets worse. Now, me and Latias don't have to worry about me being a 'hot zone' when we travel-if that's okay with you two._- Latias and Latios stared.

-_Travel? Outside the city? Do you mean it?_- Latias asked him with the slightest hint of hope and excitement. Latios was not so enthusiastic.

-_Why do you want to start travelling again? I thought you would be perfectly happy here!_- Ash looked at his brother, and smiled.

-_Well, I was gonna mention it, but I left my Pokedex in the garden. If I don't visit any Pokémon Centres within 1 week of Monday and update my Pokedex then I'll be classed as missing in the line of badge winning. They'll trace my Pokedex, and as it's in the garden somewhere, then they'll come here, with a few Officer Jennies and Growlithes. Maybe an Arcanine or two. This is the only way to stop them finding this garden. I have no choice, do you see?_- He didn't like it, but Latias did as she would finally see outside of Alto Mare. Latios sighed, and admitted to himself that Ash was right.

-_Fine. On one condition, though._- Ash looked at him expectantly, as did a slightly heartbroken Latias.

-_Take Latias with you, and leave Charizard here. She obviously wants to see outside of this city, and this is probably the best chance she'll ever have to do it in safety. She'll replace Charizard, who can spend time her as the replacement Soul Dew guardian. Agreed?_- Ash and Latias stared, before flinging themselves at him.

-_AGREED!_- They both yelled. Latios struggled, but couldn't get up from under the combined weight of them. He sighed, and waited for them to release him. When they did, he righted himself. Ash turned to Latias.

-_Latias, if I'm gonna have you travel with me, then I'm sorry, but I'll need to capture you. It's only to keep you safe from anyone who may try to steal you. Okay?_- Latias sighed, but understood his concern. She nodded her consent, and Ash smiled. He reached round, removed a Pokeball he'd grabbed from his pack, and held it out. Latias gently bumped the button, and was sucked inside with a red light. The ball shook three times, and then a little boop emerged as it registered her as caught. Ash immediately turned to Latios.

-_We need to go to the Pokémon Centre._- A white light engulfed the Pokeball, and it disappeared. Latios stared.

-_I had six Pokémon on my team, so Latias is instantly teleported to Professor Oak's lab. I need to exchange her with Charizard's ball._-

Latios nodded, and took on his human form. Ash did likewise, and they both walked out of the house, before sprinting for the Centre.

Misty was still wandering the city. She'd panicked when that Heracross jumped her, and in the maze-like quality of the city, she'd soon lost her way. She was so lost, and after a few close calls of almost taking a bath in the canals, that she decided she would never find her way back. A pink glow caught her eye, and she recognised the universal Pokémon Centre logo. She ran towards it, only to be bowled over by someone on her right. She sat up, and saw Ash. He realised who she was, and back pedalled furiously. Then someone who was huge grabbed his shoulder, and hoisted him upright. He looked at Misty, and nodded.

"Misty." He and Ash both began to run to the Centre, and she stared. How did that guy know her name?

Ash ran into the Centre, and grabbed a spare phone. He quickly dialled Professor Oak, and after a nervous wait, Oak answered.

"Ash, do you know what time it is? I was asleep." This was obvious, as he was wearing pyjamas with a Pikachu pattern. Ash stared, before speaking.

"Sorry, Professor. I caught a new Pokémon, and I was hoping you could teleport her to me. I need her for my team." Oak's eyes, in a way, had resembled Brock's until that moment.

"Her? How do you know? It normally takes a few weeks of tests to determine the gender." Ash interrupted him.

"O.K., I get it. But can you teleport her to me?" Oak sighed. He reached of screen, and lifted a Pokeball.

"This Pokeball contains this Pokémon. Why don't I let 'her' out and see how you can tell the gender?" He moved his finger over the button.

"NO! I need her to be kept a secret. She asked me to. I'm lending Charizard to a friend. That's why I need her to fill the gap in my team." Ok raised an eyebrow.

"She asked you? How did she do that?"

"She's a Psychic type." Ash quickly explained. Oak nodded, as that made sense.

"Very well. I'll send her over." He placed the Pokeball on a teleport pad, and cut the call. Shortly, Nurse Joy answered the Centre's phone, and spoke quietly to someone. She turned around, and a Pokeball appeared in the teleport pad. Nurse Joy turned around and surveyed the room. Only two people were in the Centre.

"I presume one of you are Ash Ketchum?" She asked. Ash raised a hand, and she smiled at him.

"Can I see your Pokedex, please?" Ash handed over his Pokedex, and Nurse Joy scanned it. It beeped an affirmative, and Nurse Joy handed it back, with Latias' Pokeball.

"Here's your Pokémon. Professor Oak sent it over for you." Ash took Latias, and smiled back. "Thank you, Nurse Joy." Ash and Latias walked out of the Centre.

"So, Ash. If you needed to hand over your Pokedex to get Latias back, then you don't have that deadline, do you?" Ash sighed.

"Fine. I said that so you'd let her join us. And now you can't say no, because she thinks she's going." Latios stared at him.

"You're a scheming bugger, aren't you?" Ash just laughed. The two of them began to walk back to Bianca's, with Misty entering the Centre to rent a room.


	10. Chapter 10

Soul Guardians

Part 10! Alright, Ash, Brock, Misty, Pikachu, Togepi and Latias(Urgh, so long. I'll call them B.A.M.P.T.L from now on in these intros.)are soon to leave Alto Mare, and head for the mainland. Actually, does anyone actually read these things? I don't know. Regardless, I'll keep writing them up. R&R!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_-Telepathy-_

Poke speech = **BOLD**

Ash and Latios walked into Lorenzo's workshop, and Latios opened the secret door. He and Ash entered the garden, and as soon as the door closed, Ash let Latias out. She groaned, and stretched.

**Gah, it's really cramped in there. How does anyone else deal with that? **Ash smiled.

"Don't worry. Now, you can walk in your human form with us. Or float with us as you are. It doesn't matter, until we reach the boat and mainland, then you need your human form." Latias frowned.

**So, it's only here or when no-one else is around that I can be like this? **She asked.

"Yep." Ash answered.

**You are so gonna owe me. **She threatened.

"Hey, this is it. No more Pokeballs. You can travel like Pikachu, just not on my shoulder. I doubt I could carry you." Latias glared.

**And what is that supposed to mean? **Ash immediately knew he'd made a mistake; she sounded dangerously like Misty before she yelled at him, or when she told Brock to stop flirting.

"Well, we're the same size, so if you don't levitate then you'll fall of my shoulder." Ash sweated, but not from embarrassment. This was where he was a little scared at how Latias may react. She frowned again, before accepting his excuse.

**Good point. But I can walk with you, right? **Ash smiled.

"Of course you can. Now come on. We need to find the others. And speak to Charizard." The trio walked and flew towards the house, to see the others.

Pikachu woke, and sighed. He'd been waiting for Ash, but obviously he was more tired than he thought. Then, he heard footsteps. He rolled over, and saw Ash, Latias and some huge guy behind them.

**Ash! It's about time you got back! I was worried! **Pikachu jumped into his trainers arms.

"Hey, Pikachu. You know, this proves that you're a girl, right?" Pikachu looked at him, confused.

**Yeah, why? **Ash grinned.

"Because you sounded like my Mom for a while there." Both him and Latias cracked up laughing. Pikachu glared, touched her tale to Latias' wing, and delivered a Thunder. Ash and Latias were surrounded by yellow power, and they stared. When she finished, Ash smirked.

"Wow. That didn't hurt like usual." Latias smiled, and nuzzled his arm.

**Well, you are part dragon, and dragons are resistant to electricity. **Ash looked at Pikachu, and grinned.

"Looks like you won't be waking me up now, right?" As he spoke, Latias smirked.

**That's my job now, and I know the perfect way. **She mentally showed Ash, and he turned redder than Latias' feathers.

"Okay, you will definitely wake me up better than Pikachu." Pikachu sighed, and brightened. He knew how to get his own back.

**So, how was last night, hmm? Did you get a home run with her, Ash? **Ash blushed redder, and Latias glared. Pikachu carried on.

**And when will the pitter-patter of breaking egg shell reach these ears? A year? 18 months? **Ash turned to Latias, who had fire burning in her eyes. Pikachu was gloating too much to notice.

-_I'm gonna snap if __s__he says one more thing, Okay? And with what I plan to do, __don't interfere. I may injure her__ permanently._- Before Ash could ask more about the plan, Pikachu spoke up.

**Or maybe you two let Bayleef take a part in the activit- **She was cut off as Latias threw her out of the door with a Psychic and over several houses. A dim splash met their ears after several seconds.

Ash stared at Latias, who smiled sweetly at him. Ash sighed, and walked out to the back garden, before re-entering after a few seconds.

"I asked Heracross to fish Pikachu out of the water. Okay? And you can exact your revenge later." Latias grinned at Ash.

"Latios, you were gonna check on Bianca, right?" Latios nodded, and assumed his Pokémon form. At the quizzical look on Ash's face, he sighed.

-_I can only hold my human form for about 24 hours. Latias spends so much time in hers that she doesn't have a limit and neither do you,__un__ like me. It just requires practice on holding it._- Ash nodded.

Latios flew up the stairs to Bianca's room, while Ash and Latias settled down to wait for Pikachu to arrive.

Latios entered Bianca's room, and saw her sitting up in bed, drawing.

**Bianca! You're awake! **He blurted, before slapping his forehead. She couldn't understand him. She looked up, and smiled.

"Hey, Latios. And yes, I'm awake. And yes, I can understand you. Remember when I was unconscious? Well, somehow, since then, I've been able to understand Pokémon when they speak. Oh, and that Bayleef woke up a while ago. I saw her out there in the garden. You wouldn't believe the words I learnt from her yelling" She gestured to the window. Latios drifted over, and saw Bayleef drinking from the pool. He turned to Bianca.

**And do you have any idea how this happened? I mean, you understanding us. **Bianca shrugged.

"I don't know. But somehow, I'm cured. Look!" She peeled of her bandage, and revealed perfect skin below, with no discolouration, marred only by a line of knotted skin a few millimetres wide. Latios stared.

**Bianca. You know you had Pokerus? Well, you survived. It was a disease that Pokémon normally get. Perhaps, as you're a human, you gained the ability to understand our natural speech. And, those Weedle twins... have you ever been stung by them or their parents?**

Bianca paused in her drawing, and placed her pencil down. She frowned, and nodded.

"Well, when I first met them, I did get poisoned. Though neither me nor the Weedles knew what was happening. I pricked myself and we kept playing. Why?"

**Well, if you gained any sort of poisoned state, then what will happen is you get some sort of immunity. Couple this with the salves and cleansing I did and you should, as you did, survive. **Bianca nodded.

"That works. Hey, Latios, you wanna see what I drew?" He nodded, and moved next to her. She lifted her pad, and Latios saw a picture of Ash and Latias embracing, the colours vibrant and alive, lips locked together, with a faded pink, red and blue background. Small, red and pink hearts adorned the edges. Latios smiled, and felt tears prick his eyes. He pulled the pencil from her hand with a Psychic, and turned to the next blank page. He altered himself so Bianca couldn't see, and drew busily, using Psychic to manipulate the pencil. He placed it down after ten minutes, and picked up several colours. Bianca only saw a few clearly, but saw a blue, a red and a peach. Se frowned at that, and settled down more comfortably. After a while, Latios showed her the picture. She gasped. It showed her, standing with her arms crossed over her chest, and her head turned to the side, looking up. Behind her, his paws over her arms, was Latios. He was looking down, and making eye contact. Several small hearts dotted the distance between their heads, and even smaller ones surrounded Bianca's head. She felt tears well, and looked up at Latios. She smiled, and grabbed his ears gently, pulling his head down to hers. Her lips met his, and they fought passionately for dominance, Bianca winning eventually. She pulled back, and smiled.

"My dream kiss." She murmured, and smiled. Latios was dazed, and floated in place.

'She kissed me. She really, really KISSED me.' He looked down at her, and grinned. He brought his lips to hers, and kissed her. She smiled inwardly, and pulled his ears, and when his mouth opened in a gasp of pain, she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He saw her eyes, and they silently offered an apology. He nodded gently, before touching his tongue to hers. It was different. Hers was smooth, and short, yet strong and slow. His was rough, and caught slightly on hers, and was long enough to reach half way into her mouth, not to mention being faster, although weaker. They stayed like that for several seconds, until she pulled away, gasping. She looked up, and smiled.

"Can you leave now? I want to get changed." He turned to the door, but she grabbed his arm.

"By the way, how did I get in my pyjamas?" The blush in his cheeks told all, and she laughed.

"Go on. And next time, make sure that I'm conscious." He nodded, and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Misty opened her eyes, and sighed. She'd gotten lost in the city after running from the house.

'First Heracross, then those Kakuna. That was not my day.' She got up, and after a quick shower got dressed and had breakfast. She thanked Nurse Joy, but when she went to pay for the meal, she was told not to.

"You never brought that pervert my sisters warned me about here. I think this one's on me." Nurse Joy said with a smile. Misty thanked her again, but when Nurse Joy left to see to someone's Pokémon, she slipped the money under the bill. She walked out of the Centre, and paused. She walked back in and waited for a free Chansey.

"Excuse me. Sorry to be a nuisance, but do you have a map of the city?"

"Chaaan Chaaan Seeeyyy!" The Chansey pointed to a rack of maps on the wall. Misty smiled.

"Thanks." She walked over, and took a map before opening it. She frowned thoughtfully.

"So, if I'm here, then I need to get to... here!" She exclaimed. She began to walk the route towards the museum, barely suppressing a shiver at the thought of what had happened there. She knew that once there she could find her bearings to get to Bianca's.

Heracross was flying over the city, when he spotted a yellow blotch in the water. He flew lower, and realised that it was Pikachu. Swooping overhead, he grabbed the tail that was sticking out the water, and pulled Pikachu up and out.

**Urgh. Thanks, Heracross. I owe you one. **Heracross smirked.

**What did you do to cause this? I heard Latias threw you with a Psychic, but this far? You really must have said something bad! **Pikachu scowled.

**I'll tell you if you stop carrying me by the tail. It's weird to be upside down like this. Got it?** Heracross threw Pikachu into the air, and caught her as she fell down.

**Better? **Heracross enquired.

**Much. **Pikachu sighed.** And what I said was Ash and Latias had some 'alone' time in the garden. I asked whether Ash scored, when I would hear the eggshells break, and if they let Bayleef join in with them. **Heracross whistled as well as he could.

**You deserve worse than that if that's what you said. I'm surprised she didn't throw you out to sea! **Pikachu laughed.

**Ash wouldn't let her do that. **She stated.

"You realise that you should have thrown her into the sea, don't you?" Latias turned her head to stare at Ash.

He was sitting on the sofa, and Latias was resting her head on his thighs, with her body on the rest of the sofa, while they waited for Pikachu to get back. Ash was gently stroking her neck.

**Good point. I never really thought of that****; I just wanted to get rid of her**** for a while. **Ash nodded.

"I know what you mean. When I first got Pikachu, I felt the same way, when she kept shocking me. But we got over that." A buzzing sound began, and Ash and Latias got of the sofa. They walked to the garden, and saw Heracross holding a dripping Pikachu.

"Hey, buddy. How you feeling after your swim?" Pikachu glared at Ash.

**Let's go meet Charizard, already. **

Ash and co. eventually found Charizard, and Ash smiled.

"Hey, buddy. I got a favour to ask of you." Charizard nodded. Ash swallowed, and hoped he wouldn't incinerate him.

"Latias is gonna join us on our journey. But you need to stay here, okay? To protect the Soul Dew."

Charizard glared.

**Why do I stay here? Make Bayleef, or Heracross! I'm the strongest on your team. **Ash interrupted.

"You're also who Latios requested replace Latias. You wanna piss him of?" Charizard paled.

**Fine. I'll stay.** Ash smiled, and patted his leg.

"Great. And consider it a vacation. Maybe a test; can you beat a Legendary with a resistance to fire and flying in under 5 minutes?" At the sound of a challenge, Charizard perked up. A rustling emerged from the bushes, and Bayleef emerged.

**Hey. What did I miss? **She slurred. She swayed, and collapsed. Ash ran up to her, and picked her up. He turned.

"Pikachu get Latios. I'll take Bayleef inside." Pikachu ran off to the house, Ash, Latias and Charizard following.

Pikachu ascended the stairs, and saw Latios floating outside the door to Bianca.

**Latios! Bayleef's really hurt! We need you to see about treating her! **Latios nodded, and sped off down the stairs, pausing only to lift Pikachu into his arms. Latios went so fast, Pikachu's ears were pushed back flat on her head, and hers cheeks rippled.

**WWWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA! SLOW DOWN! **Pikachu yelled.

**Why? I'm only just starting to move! **Latios replied.

**BECAUSE BAYLEEF IS INSIDE, NOT OUT HERE IN THE GARDEN! **She screamed, as Latios did a roll mid-loop to face the way he came. The both got back to the house, where Bayleef was on the floor. Latios dropped Pikachu, who grasped and began to kiss the ground.

**Land! Solid land! **She kept this up, until she got a nudge from Ash's foot.

"So, Latios, do you think you can help her?" Ash asked. Latios examined her, and set about instructing the others to gather certain herbs, saps and berries by giving them a psychically projected image. When he was making a salve, though, Heracross spoke up.

**No, no! Don't use Ash tree leaves! Use the sap from an Oak tree! One moment! **Heracross flew off, and returned with the sap in a bucket he'd grabbed from the floor near the flowers. Latios added the sap, and the effect was immediate; instead of the usual, greenish paste, he got a translucent amber liquid which stuck to the wound and sealed it easier.

**The sap's an antibiotic as well, so it'll help clean the wound and keep it safe. **Heracross explained. Latios nodded in thanks, and the two of them treated Bayleef's scratches, cuts and strained muscles.

After about 15 minutes, they stepped and levitated back. Latios turned to Ash.

**That's the best I can do. We'll have to wait now. **He turned to Heracross.

**You know, you're really good at this medical stuff. Normally, I find out by trial and error, as no-one else cares. **Heracross laughed.

**I used to be the equivalent of a cleric in my old swarm. I did all the necessary stuff to heal. It's easy, really. I can teach you, if you like. **Latios grinned.

**Thanks. Maybe there's something I can do for you, in return. **Heracross nodded.

"Sorry to interrupt, but how long will we have to wait for Bayleef to wake up?" Ash asked.

**Actually, we won't have to wait. If I just mix these... I'd recommend holding or covering your noses. This stuff's strong. **Heracross mixed two thick, treacly liquids, and held it under Bayleef's nose. She woke up immediately, with a cry of disgust.

**What the hell is that? It's gro-** Bayleef was cut off as Latias grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the wall.

**Listen to me. I'm not in a good mood, so answer my questions as soon as possible, alright?**

**One; why did you attack Ash? **Ash stepped forwards, and grabbed Latias' hand.

"Latias, she can't answer you when she's choking, Okay? Let her go, and she can speak." Bayleef gurgled, and Latias dropped her to the floor. She coughed, and looked at Latias.

**He threw me into a tree, after some girl tried to separate us. I was angry, and hurt. I acted without thinking. Happy? **Latias smiled, a cold smile that chilled Bayleef to the bone.

**A bit.**

**Two; why did you attack Bianca? **Bayleef stared, and Latias sighed.

**The girl with a white hat. **Bayleef's face lit up in recognition.

**Ooohhh, her... Well, she tried to separate me and Ash, as I said. And I was not in a good mood after what he told me about you and him. I'm the one he was supposed to love, not you! I knew him longer! I fought for him! I show my love! Why do you deserve- **Bayleef ended up shouting, until Latias shut her mouth with Psychic.

**I deserve him, because he loves me back! And, I'm his mate! That's why! I will breed with who I choose! I am the one who controls that, and Ash is the only one I want to mate with! That is why!**

Bayleef was silent. A tear rolled down her cheek. Without another word, she reached out a vine towards Ash, and tapped her Pokeball. She disappeared in a red flash. Everyone stared at anything but Latias. Ash stepped forwards, and pulled her into a hug.

-_Did you know what she felt for you?_- Latias asked.

-_No. I promise, I had no idea. Besides, if I had known, I still would've chosen you._- Ash flashed her a smile. Latios turned towards the door, and gasped.

**Bianca! What are you doing downstairs? You should be resting! **Bianca ruffled the feathers on his head and laughed.

"I heard your shouting, and came down." She turned to Ash.

"So, you're the Trainer for that Bayleef, huh? Are you gonna keep her on your team?" Ash nodded.

"She's the only grass-type who I know won't give up easily. You should've seen some of the things she's done." Ash chuckled slightly. Latios turned to Ash.

**Ash, have you had any sign of your powers awakening? **Ash frowned in thought.

"Well, a few hours ago, I noticed something. It was like I was seeing the world differently. I saw a Quagsire, and it was on the opposite side of the house, in the canal. And I didn't see it, but saw... something else that was a Quagsire but not one at once." Latios nodded.

**Your Psychic powers are awakening. That which you described is the ability to sense the minds of any Pokémon or human. I'll need to give you some training and advice. **Ash nodded. A clink startled him, and he turned to see Bianca close the fridge. She stared at him.

"What? I was thirsty." Ash saw she had a milk bottle in one hand. He smiled at her.

"Fine. I just wondered what that noise was." Bianca nodded, and headed back upstairs. Ash turned to Latios.

"How come I can't sense any minds now?" Latios thought for a bit

**Most probably, you need more practice. In your true form it's easy, but me and Latias can sense minds in our human form because of the training we put in to it. **Ash nodded thoughtfully.

"So, when can I start?" Ash asked. Latios looked at the clock.

**It's about 8 A.M., so let's say... train until 8 P.M. at night. 12 hours should do it. **Ash stared. Then turned and walked out of the door into the street, after recalling his Pokémon. Latias and Latios assumed their human guises again. As they left, Bianca set about making breakfast after getting dressed.

Professor Oak sat up and yawned. After Ash's late call, he'd been tired and had gone back to bed. He turned, and sat up. He reached out for the mug of water he kept next to his bed, and his hand was submerged in a warm, sticky fluid. He opened his eyes, and saw that he'd put his hand in Muk's face. With a lunge, the Sludge Pokémon engulfed Oak in a bear hug.

"MMMMMMUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" The Pokémon cried out happily.

"Gah! Muk, no! Get off, get off-gurgle-gurgle!" Delia, who was staying for a while as her house was cleared of a Magnemite infestation in the power cables, saw a Muk with Oak's arms and legs poking out from underneath.

"Professor?" Delia asked. Muk turned, shot out an arm and grabbed her. It quickly pulled her over, where she was pressed back-to-back with Oak, as Muk began to hug them both.

"P-Professor? What's g-going on?" Delia asked over the sludgy arm covering her.

"Well, this is Ash's Muk, and it's quite affectionate towards any humans. Muk, let us go!" The Sludge Pokémon just squeezed harder. Oak sighed, reached out an arm, and managed to activate the computer next to his bed. He used his one free arm to type and logged in. Delia craned her neck to see over the oblivious Muk.

"Professor, what are you doing?" Oak kept typing as he answered.

"Ash caught a new Pokémon, and he asked me last night to send her over as he was lending Charizard to a friend. I can't see this Pokémon, but it should've registered onto the computer... there!" Oak full screened the image, and he and Delia stared in awe.

"It can't be..." Oak murmured. At that moment, a horrible feeling overcame Delia, and she shuddered. Where Muk was letting them go, the sludge was sticking to their clothes and skin before coming off them. They stared, as Muk stared at the screen. It reached out a finger, and touched the screen in reverence. Muk suddenly left the room. Delia turned towards Oak.

"Professor... What Pokémon is that?" She asked him.

"That, Delia, and I struggle to believe it myself, but that is a Legendary Pokémon. One registered to Hoenn, if I remember correctly. Its name is Latias." As Oak spoke, he took the mouse, and E-Mailed it to Professor Elm.

"Why are you sending that to Professor Elm? He's the Professor for Johto." Oak nodded.

"True. But look. The place it was caught was in a city called Alto Mare. And that place is in Johto." Oak stared at the screen in wonder.

"Ash, I would love to study it..." he breathed.

Once in the garden, Ash shed his human form, called out his team except for Bayleef, and turned to Latios.

**What do I do? **Latios turned around and headed deeper into the trees.

**Follow me. And only Ash and Latias can. **He called back. Ash and Latias followed him, while everyone else moaned and complained, before settling down.

**Alright. Ash, you see this boulder? **Ash stared, and gulped. It was twice his height, and a perfect sphere.

**Yeah... What about it? **He asked.

**I want you to lift it, repeatedly with your Psychic, until 12 hours have passed, you carry it for 2 hours without a rest, or you collapse. Got it? And, Latias? Make sure he doesn't slack off. **Latios grinned at the look on Ash's face when he heard that.

**Have fun! **He called to them as he left them alone.

**Don't worry. We will! **Latias called back.

-_Latios, I don't know what I did to deserve this, but please I apologise! Now let me go, before she- - _Latios shut out Ash's telepathy with a smile. Soon, the screams would begin. He knew. Both him and Latias had screamed in frustration and pain when practising with that boulder.

Lorenzo opened his eyes, and blinked. He sat up and realised that he was in his bedroom. He looked at his bedside clock and saw a note taped to it.

_Dear Grandpa,_

_I made you breakfast. Don't just step of the bed,_

_or you'll literally put your foot in it._

_Love, Bianca. XX_

He stared at the note, while one thought rebounded around his head;

'She's awake!' He stumbled to his feet, and stepping over the breakfast, raced down the hall to her room. He burst in, and saw the bed was empty. He gasped, and noticed her hat, easel, pad and chalks were missing. She must have gone out to draw, he realised. He turned and walked downstairs. The kitchen was in chaos; different plant extracts, leaves and fruits were slung everywhere, and there was something thick somehow stuck to the ceiling. Lorenzo stared, before walking towards the open door. He paused, went back upstairs and got changed, before putting on a pair of shoes, and walked out. As soon as he entered the garden, he saw Ash's Pokémon sitting together, with Bianca drawing them. He stared, before running to her and glomping his granddaughter.

"Bianca! You're awake! I was so worried about you! How well do you feel-" Lorenzo was cut off as Charizard growled at him. He stepped back from Bianca.

**Let her go! You wanna get Latios annoyed at you hugging his mate? **As soon as Charizard finished, Bianca spun around, and punched him in the stomach, doubling him over. She then performed an uppercut, knocking him to the floor, and took on a fighting stance.

"What the hell do you mean by threatening my grandfather? And who said I was Latios' mate anyway?" Lorenzo stared as Bianca answered the Charizard. He tentatively stepped forwards, as Charizard sat up rubbing his jaw.

**Damn girl's got a good left hook... **He muttered, before wincing.

'That's gonna leave a mark.' He thought. He turned around and saw all the others laughing at him. He glared, and they quickly shut up, knowing that he could easily beat them.

"Bianca? Did you... just... understand that Charizard? And what did you mean by 'who said I was Latios' mate anyway'?" Lorenzo asked. Bianca turned to face him, and she sweatdropped before laughing Mareepishly.

"Well, somehow I survived the Pokerus. Latios says that because of the time I was stung by the Weedle twins, I had some sort of immunity and his salves coupled with that were enough to keep me alive. One of the side effects is that I can understand Poke-speech now. And the bit about Latios' mate... I'll explain when he gets here. He left to get you, so he should realise that you came after me when he sees that you're not in your bed." Lorenzo nodded.

"Poke-speech?" He queried. Bianca giggled slightly.

"The official term for them speaking." She gestured at Ash's team. "So, hmmm, when he says his name is Latios' Poke-speech." Lorenzo nodded again, but understood more. Somehow his granddaughter could understand Poke-speech. With a slight gust of wind, Latios appeared behind him.

**Hey, Bianca. I see Lorenzo found you? **Bianca nodded.

'I know you can hear my thoughts, so quickly; Charizard blabbed about us being mates. Grandpa couldn't understand him, but when I punched him I accidently yelled about who said we were mates, and where did he get that idea from. Sorry... and also, I promised him an explanation as well about that comment.' Latios nodded, and smiled at her.

**No matter what happens, I will stand by your side. OK? **Bianca nodded, and a tear beaded at the corner of her eye. She and Latios stepped/flew forwards, and Bianca took a deep breath.

"Grandfather. When I was unconscious, I felt something. I realise now that it was Latios anchoring my mind to his, to stop me entering the coma. When I woke up, he told me he loved me. I saw he was regretting his outburst, but I admitted to the feelings I've been hiding from you all. We realised that we love each other, and you should've seen his face!" Bianca giggled at the memory, while Latios averted his eyes with a slight blush.

"I fell asleep again, and when I woke up I was alone. So, I felt better, and when I looked at my arm I saw the bandage had come off. My arm was completely healed. And so, I got my stuff and began to draw. Latios entered after a while, and I showed him. He had a go, and I gotta admit-he's as good as me, perhaps a little better." There was a grudging look of admiration on her face as she spoke.

"Any ways, I got thirsty after a bit longer, so went downstairs to get a drink. Everyone was in the kitchen, and Latios and Heracross were treating Bayleef. I didn't ask because I didn't care, really. But after they all left, I made you breakfast, placed it on the floor, and left you a note, before leaving to come here, where all the others went." At the end, she looked at her grandpa nervously. She knew that he couldn't do anything about her loving Latios, but he could make life hard for her to see him. However, unlike what she expected, Lorenzo broke out into a grin.

"Bianca, I'm happy for you! I always wondered, frankly, when this would happen. I mean you getting a boyfriend, not this exactly, of course. And I know Latios will take good care of you." He nodded confidently.

"However, won't you need a Trainers license? In order to keep him safe, you will need to keep him with you. Captured only to stop others from trying to, as they will. And a starter. Which one will you pick, hmm?" Lorenzo looked at her questioningly.

"Well, I was hoping for a Chikorita." Bianca answered. Latios and Lorenzo both expected this, as Bianca had always loved the Grass-type Pokémon that appeared in the garden. They nodded.

"Well, go meet Ash. I'm sure he'll be willing to accept you and take you to New Bark to see Professor Elm." Bianca nodded eagerly, and Latios gently took her hand, before pulling her into the air and dropping her. He quickly dove, and caught her on his back, and with her riding him, flew into the trees to find Ash and Latias.

Ash grunted, and the boulder wobbled slightly before righting itself. He was still lifting that same boulder after about 4 hours, and he hated all of it. Sweat dripped of him and yet Latias kept him going.

**Come on! A few more minutes, then your reward, okay? **She held up a 10-litre bottle of water, with ice in it. She was driving Ash mad, with the incessant bribing and teasing. Suddenly she spoke up.

**Okay, enough! Let it go! **Ash gladly did, grabbed the bottled, and drained it in about 2 minutes. He dropped the empty bottle, gasping.

**Well done! That was about an hour! See, I told you it was easy! **Ash ignored her, and sighed. He had a splitting headache coming on, from the stress of lifting the boulder.

**Now, again! Quickly, quickly! **Her eyes glowed, and the various batteries she'd tied to his wings discharged giving him an electric shock. He gritted his teeth and lifted the boulder again. Suddenly, Latios entered the clearing, with Bianca riding his back. He stopped, and lowered his head, and she slid down his neck before landing on her feet. She spun around, grinning, before grabbing his ears and pulling him into a kiss. A large thud made them look, and it turned out to be where Ash had dropped the boulder. He and Latias were staring at the couple.

**Ha! I knew something was up between those two! **Latias crowed. Ash stared at them, before blushing heavily and turning around.

-_Ash, Bianca can understand our Poke-speech, so say what's up._- Ash nodded.

**Bianca, how does your skirt do up? **Bianca stared.

"Well, why does it matter?"

**Because it's hanging from Latios' neck. **Bianca turned and saw that he was right. Latios had her skirt stuck around his neck. She reached out, blushing like Ash, and pulled it off Latios and wrapped it around her waist. She sighed, and did up the Velcro.

"Sorry. This is the one skirt I have that uses Velcro to do up. All the others are one-pieces." She explained. Ash risked a glance, and turned back to her when he saw her dressed. Latias was struggling not to laugh, and Latios smiled at Bianca.

**Well, it was gonna happen sooner or later, right? After all we are mates now. **Bianca laughed, and slapped the triangle on his chest.

"Don't you dare say that!" Latios grinned, and Bianca burst out laughing.

**Sorry, but is there something you wanted to say? **Ash asked. Latios turned to him, and nodded.

**Yeah. Bianca's gonna start her Pokémon adventure. We wondered if we could join you to get to New Bark town. **Ash nodded, then paused.

**You say 'we'. Are you coming to? **Latios grinned.

**Of course! I wouldn't let my mate be in danger after you go separate ways! **Ash frowned.

**Charizard thinks that he'll get to battle you. That's why he decided to stay. **Latios shrugged.

**Fine. I'll challenge him. If I win, he stays. If he wins, I stay and he goes with you. Agreed? **Ash sighed, and nodded.

**Fine.**

Brock rolled over, and fell to the floor with a thud. He moaned, and sat up. He looked up, and saw that he was in a room he didn't recognise, although it was familiar. He got up, and walked out the door. He realised where he was then-he was in the guest room at Bianca's. He walked out, and saw Misty curled up in front of another door. He walked up to her, and saw some signs on the doors.

"Lorenzo's room"

"Bianca's room"

The one above Misty's head read "Guest room 2". He knelt, and gently shook her awake.

"Hey, Misty." A fist smashed into his face, and he fell on his back, one leg twitching in the air.

"I'm not asleep." She stated. Brock sat up, and looked at her.

"Why aren't you in your room?" Misty shivered.

"There's Bugs in there." She whispered. Brock frowned and gently opened the door, while Misty scooted away. He looked in, and saw nothing.

"Look up." Misty told him. He did, and saw two pairs of eyes staring at him. Brock stared back.

"Kaaakuuunaaaaaaaa..." The Kakuna spoke. Brock couldn't understand it, but knew it was a warning. He stepped back and closed the door.

"Okay. Well, you were right. Let's go find Ash and the others, K?" He asked Misty. She nodded, stood, and Brock helped her walk to the living room. He dashed upstairs to get changed, and then came downstairs to get her walking again.

They both entered the garden, and saw Bianca, Lorenzo and Ash's Pokémon, except for Bayleef.

"Bianca! Where's Ash?" Brock asked. She turned and pointed into the trees. Brock went to enter, but Bianca grabbed the back of his shirt.

"He's doing some training with Latias and Latios. He'll be out soon, though." Brock sighed, nodded and turned before pausing.

"Lorenzo, in your second guest room, there's two Kakuna attached to the ceiling, above the door." Bianca looked up.

"Two? Then the twins finally evolved!" She cried, before pausing. "But, why would they come to the house, when they live here?" As she finished, two Beedrill came over.

**Bianca! We found you! Have you seen- **The other Beedrill cut this one off.

**She's human! She can't understand us! Let's see... **This Beedrill began to drag the stinger on its right arm through the dirt. It drew two Weedle, and then a little map with a question mark at the end. Bianca smiled.

"The twins evolved. They're in the second guest room, above the door. And by the way, I can understand you." The Beedrill stared, and did pretty good for a Bug with no eyelids.

**I see... This is awkward. Urm... They're in the house? **Bianca nodded.

"Over the doorway into the second guest room, on the inside." The first Beedrill nodded.

**Thank you. **It turned to the other one. **Come on. Let's see if we can get to them. **Bianca smiled again.

"Grandpa, can you go with them to the house? They need some help carrying the Kakuna, most probably." Lorenzo nodded, and turned towards the exit. The Beedrill followed. Bianca suddenly spoke up.

"Hey, where's Misty?" She asked.

**She ran into the trees that way when the Beedrill appeared. **Totodile answered. He pointed into the trees, the way towards Ash, Latias and Latios. Bianca stared, before sighing. She turned towards Brock.

"You stay here. Only me, Latios, Latias and Ash are allowed in there, it's where they train." Brock nodded unhappily. Bianca sped off towards the trees.


	11. Chapter 11

Soul Guardians

Part 11! Now that there's a Bianca and Latios thing occurring, I expect to be swamped in lemon requests. Well, I plan to have them happen, but in a while. Maybe anywhere from chapters 13-20 I will write them. And PM/Review: should Bianca and Latios have kids, and if so, should they be human or Pokémon and eggs or live-born? The choice is yours! And also, any corrections for any mistake would be appreciated. In this chapter and a few more as well, a mystery guest will appear! Players of Gold/Silver and HeartGold/SoulSilver will know who I mean from the fleeting glimpse. And, finally, to Annom, whoever you are, I agree with you. Bayleef does get a hard time. This stuff I put her through is something that will help her, though. Trust the author. I swear it, as a Pokémon Master! B-D R&R!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_-Telepathy-_

Poke speech = **BOLD**

My thoughts/questions=()

Misty kept sprinting into the trees, and didn't look back. She hated Bugs, and two nested in her room. And then two more appear! She hoped that she'd lost them in the trees, but kept running. She burst into a clearing, and ran into something solid. She bounced off it, and looked up to see Ash. He dropped a boulder outlined in blue, and shimmered before assuming his human form. She stared, and gasped. Ash was soaked in sweat, and his clothes were sticking to his skin, outlining abs and muscles everywhere. Latias darted over, examined him, and smiled.

**Looks like the workout burnt off all the spare fat you had, huh? Maybe now you'll keep up with me! **She laughed, and Ash took his cap and stuck it on her head. Latias recoiled as the sweat ran down her neck. She cried out in disgust, whipping it off with a Psychic, before diving into the lake.

"That's for the fat comment!" He yelled playfully as Latias broke the surface. He turned towards Misty.

"Hey, Misty. What are you doing here?" Misty stared in awe, before answering.

"There were some Bugs back there." She mumbled. Ash laughed.

"Still afraid of them, huh? Even though you can face down a Legendary Pokémon."

Latias had come back by now. She removed the spare water with a flash of Psychic energy, and turned to Ash.

**See? I said it would be good for you! **Latias smiled again, nuzzled Ash and breathed deeply. An itch emerged from her lower regions, and she paused. That was one of the signs she'd been taught by Latios to look out for. The air was full of Ash's scent, and she found she couldn't get enough of it, which was another. She realised that Ash would be the same, and that she could employ that to her advantage. She quickly shut out that thought from Ash, though. No sense ruining the surprise. She allowed a small smile to cross her face though.

Brock sighed. He'd been left behind, again. Sometimes he wondered why he travelled with others, when he just got left behind. He turned, and glanced at the Pokémon he was with. He raised an eyebrow when he saw a large purple-blue bruise on Charizard's cheek.

'What could do that? Nothing else has ever bruised him.' As Brock thought this, a flash of green flying through the air near the trees caught his eye. (Can that work? He never opens his eyes unless Nurse Joy is near.) He frowned, and sighed. Now he was seeing things. (Same question as before.) It couldn't be, they'd met it in the Ilex Forest... What would it be doing here? Brock shook his head, and settled down to wait. Soon, like Ash's Pokémon, the soft grass and warm sun lulled him to sleep.

Bianca had been following Misty, but had lost her in the trees. Then, she looked up. Alto Mare was known to the inhabitants for bright, warm days but night fell without warning, as it did now. She sighed. Like she wanted to trek a forest in the dark. Suddenly, a small, green, sprite-like figure appeared, briefly, before glowing. Bianca shielded her eyes, and when the light faded, she saw that she was near the edge of the forest.

**I'd recommend leaving, before you get lost again... **Bianca shivered. She stepped out, and Brock ran up to her.

"Bianca, are you all right? And what was that light?" Bianca turned, before looking back at Brock.

"Did you hear a voice?" Brock shook his head.

"No, I didn't. All I heard was some sort of Bee." Bianca raised an eyebrow.

"A... bee?"

"Not that sort, more like... Biiiiiiiiiiiiiii. With an extended 'e' bit." Brock raised his head and faced the forest.

"I heard a cry like that, a long time ago. I can't remember if it was before or after, but it was to do with Ash's second badge. We met a ... friend. And he was with a Pokémon, one fabled to be the Guardian of the Forest." Bianca looked puzzled, but her face lit up with realisation.

"Y-You mean... I was rescued by..."

**I thought I would find you here. **Ash turned, but saw no-one there. He frowned, and extended his mind.

**That won't work. I know the tricks. **A psychic giggle followed this. It would've convinced Ash it was Latias, but she was next to him. Ash smiled. He relaxed his search, and whipped it out in a second. Before a shocked mind could react, Ash mentally grabbed the body and pulled it into the clearing.

**Awww, you found me. **The Time Travel Pokémon complained. Ash just smiled.

**Hey, Celebi. How are you? **Celebi just smiled. It darted up to Ash and hugged his neck before releasing him.

**I'm fine. To be honest, I need to speak to you. All the Legendaries, from all the regions, are known to gather in the case of an emergency. One of these 'courts' was held when your egg was lost. Now that your powers are awakened and you know your origins, we decided to hold a gathering. I was sent to get you, Latias and Latios and bring you to the meeting. **Ash nodded. Latias came over, and nudged Celebi with her nose.

**Hey, Cel. How does it feel, to be out of the Ilex Forest? **Celebi smiled. She poked Latias' nose gently.

**Not bad. I could do with a holiday, really. I'm still cleaning up after that masked guy destroyed the Forest. Thanks for the help by the way, Ash. **Ash raised an eyebrow.

**You two know each over? **Ash asked. Both of them nodded.

**She's my friend. Sometimes she helps out when there's an illness of the trees in here. **Latias answered. Ash paused.

**Her? Celebi's a girl? **Ash asked. Celebi swatted him round the head gently.

**Of course! All Legendaries have a gender. We just don't make it obvious, like some. **At this point Celebi looked at Latias.

**What? My human form represents me. Of course I'd be a girl! **Celebi nodded.

**And remember how the humans discovered you had genders? **Celebi turned towards Ash.

**About 2000 years ago, a Latias and Latios appeared in Johto. They were in their human forms, and fell for a man and a woman. Like you and Latios, they could speak. After 10 years, they and their mates-sorry, wife or husband-decided the time was right for kids. They did the dirty, if you get my drift, but at the 'moment', they lost their human forms as the pleasure overcame their senses. Imagine, if you were married, and suddenly your partner turned into a Pokémon. Naturally, being humans, they immediately tried to catch them with the regular items; nets and such, with tamed Electric types trying to paralyze them. Distraught, the Eons fled, but the news spread. That's how that knowledge became everyday stuff. **Celebi sighed, before perking up.

**Any ways, I need to get you to the court. **Celebi closed her eyes, and a yellow portal appeared. Ash paused.

**Don't we need Latios, and will we travel through time? **Celebi sighed.

**It stays in this time period, and just changes places. And I can get Latios next. **A shadow emerged from the trees.

**No need. I'm here. **Celebi turned, flew to him and kissed his cheek.

**Hey, handsome. How're you doing? **Latios blushed heavily.

**Celebi, I told you. I'm flattered, but I wasn't ready for a mate. And you're too late. I found one already. **Celebi looked curiously at Latios.

**Really? Who is she? **Latios laughed Mareepishly.

**Well, she's human-**

**HUMAN! **Celebi shrieked. **YOU REJECTED ME FOR A HUMAN! WHY!**

Latios winced, and looked her in the eyes.

**Because I love her and she loves me. That's why. **Celebi paused.

**The council with have something to say about this. Get her. **Latios flew off into the trees. Celebi turned back and gestured towards the portal.

**Go ahead. I'll keep it open, and wait for Latios. **Ash and Latias nodded, grabbed each other's hand, and flew into the portal.

"Celebi! I was saved by a Celebi?" Bianca screamed. Brock nodded.

"Me, Ash and Misty met it in the Ilex Forest. We save it from Team Rocket." As Brock finished, Latios emerged from the trees.

**Bianca, you need to come with me. **Bianca nodded. She climbed onto Latios as he lowered himself, and Latios turned to Brock.

**Can you translate for me? He can't come, he needs to stay. **Bianca quickly told Brock. He sighed and nodded. Latios flew into the forest with Bianca on his back. Brock walked over to Charizard, who was snoring, pulled out a stick from the forest's trees, and skewered several marshmallows he took from a jumbo bag in his backpack. He settled down and held them over Charizards tail.

Latios entered the clearing, and Celebi saw Bianca.

**You! I saved you from being lost at night, and you're the one who stole Latios from me? **Before Celebi could hurt Bianca, Latios placed a claw on her shoulder.

**Easy. Let's get this trial over with, OK? **Celebi nodded. Latios twisted his head to look at Bianca.

**Hold on. And don't worry; we're going to go to a court, OK? To discuss about Ash, as he's technically a new Legendary. **He left out the bit about him and Bianca though.

'No sense in scaring her. Once she sees the Pokémon there, she'll be scared already.' He took a deep breath, and entered the portal. Celebi followed, and the portal closed. Misty just watched.

"Seriously, am I that un-important that they ignored me?" She sighed. Suddenly she smelt marshmallows burning, and followed the smell out of the forest.

Ash exited the portal, with Latias by his side, and stared. He was on some sort of golden floor that was translucent, and oblong. On all sides were Legendaries. Roosting, sitting or lying down. As he and Latias entered, though, they all started to pay attention.

**Humph. Latios, why are you holding your sisters hand? She's old enough now to be brave. **The voice emanated from a large, bipedal Pokémon, with red armour on his back and spikes emerging. His golden eyes were locked on them.

-_Groudon, Lord of the Continents. Native to Hoenn._- Latias informed Ash.

**Hush, now. This is her first time. Let her be. She's probably extremely nervous. **This voice came from a large, blue whale-like Pokémon.

-_Kyogre, Lady of the Seven Seas. Also native to Hoenn. Lady Kyogre and Lord Groudon constantly disagree and fight._- Latias told Ash.

**Both of you, be quit! This is a place of peace and debate, not hot-headed arguments! **Ash stared in awe, as a large green snake-like dragon made himself known.

-_Master Rayquaza, Lord of the skies. He's the peace keeper for Lord Groudon and Lady Kyogre. He is also Lord of the Weather Trio. Lord Groudon controls the suns influence by increasing it, while Lady Kyogre causes a torrential downpour where ever she goes. And Master Rayquaza negates all affects and effects caused by the weather._- Ash nodded. Suddenly, he moved forwards and pulled Latias with him. Latios emerged behind them, with Bianca riding his back, before Celebi appeared. At the sight of Bianca, the Legendaries broke out in uproar. Half of them began to argue, while the other half began charging Hyper Beams and various other attacks. But a few just stayed where they were, observing. Before the attacks were released, though, a blast of golden light appeared in the centre of the room. It faded to reveal a white Pokémon on four legs, with a golden hemisphere on either side of him. All of the Legendaries stopped at once, before dropping into a bow. Latios and Latias did the same.

**You two, do what we do! **Latios whispered. Ash and Bianca, who had slid of Latios' neck, bowed/curtsied to the mystery Pokémon.

**This is Lord Arceus, the head of this court. Unlike the other Lords, he is higher than them on the hierarchy. He is the strongest. **Latios informed them. Lord Arceus dipped his head until his neck was horizontal. He raised his head, and all the Pokémon and Bianca raised their selves. Lord Arceus turned towards Ash.

**Tell me, Lord Latios; why did you bring this human here? This is our sacred place. **Ash stared. The voice was soft, comforting. He felt like he could tell all his secrets to Lord Arceus.

**Well, Lord Arceus, Lady Celebi convinced me to. The fault lies not with her, though. This human, Bianca, was infected with Pokerus. I healed her, as she is my friend, and during the process, we... grew close. We spoke, as the Pokerus she survived allowed her to understand our natural speech, and discovered we had been hiding feelings from each other. After a time, we became an unofficial mated pair. We haven't mated yet, though. I will leave that choice to her. **Silence filled the air, as Latios finished his story.

**Very well. Your side has been heard. Now for this... Bianca, I believe? To tell us her side. **Lord Arceus turned towards her. She stepped forwards and swallowed.

"Well... I knew Latios very well. My grandfather was entrusted with his egg, and when I was born, I became good friends with Latias." Lord Groudon began to step towards her, shaking the floor with each step.

**That is Lord Latios and Lady Latias, human cur! **He roared, swinging his hand around in a Slash. Latios shielded her, and was sent flying. Bianca sprinted after him, dropping to her knees and skidding towards him. She grasped his neck, and held him close. Latios cracked one eye open, to see her crying. He tenderly licked her cheek.

**I'm not dead yet. **He whispered. Bianca cried even harder, pulling him closer. She pressed her face to his neck.

"I thought I'd lost you." She kissed his forehead, and walked up to Lord Groudon.

"Take your best shot!" She yelled. Lord Groudon swung his hand down in another Slash. Lady Kyogre turned towards Lord Arceus.

**Help her! **She cried out. Lord Arceus shook his head.

**Not yet. I will help her, but she needs to prove her determination to Lord Latios first. **They turned back to the fight. Lord Groudon was about to hit Bianca when she stepped back. The Slash embedded his claws in the ground. Bianca sprinted up his arm, and delivered a punch that broke one of his fangs of. She landed on her feet, and grabbed the fang out of the air. It was so long it looked like a short sword in her hand. Lord Groudon wrenched his claws out of the ground, and winced.

**You wanna play rough, huh? Let's go! **He opened his mouth and let loose a Fire Blast. Bianca disappeared in a cloud of dust. She reappeared by slamming a foot into Lord Groudon's head, and drove the fang into his shoulder. As he fell, he ripped it up and out, tearing the muscle. His arm went slack, unable to move. She spun, and drove the fang at his eye-and stopped a few millimetres away from the pupil. Everyone stared in awe, before clapping could be heard. It was coming from Master Rayquaza.

**Well done! Not many Pokémon can defeat him, let alone a human! Bravo! **Other Pokémon began to join in, clapping and cheering. Bianca smiled, raised the fang covered in blood into the air-and collapsed. Lord Latios, who had recovered, darted forwards and caught her. He looked up at Lord Arceus.

**How did she do that? She used Extremespeed, and I'm sure that she used Bullet Punch. Maybe a Slash, with Lord Groudon's fang. **Lord Arceus looked at Bianca.

**She exhausted herself. Go and see Lady Shaymin. An Aromatherapy should help her recover. **Lord Latios nodded, and flew over to a small hedgehog. Lord Arceus turned towards Ash and Lady Latias.

**Now that that's sorted out, I believe we can- **Lord Arceus paused, as a wonderfully calming scent filled the air. Lord Groudon stirred, and stood. His arm hung uselessly by his side. Ash turned towards Lady Latias, and she smiled. She leant in and Ash followed suit. Their lips met, and they both felt truly happy. All too soon, the scent faded, and they broke apart. Lord Latios came back over, and Bianca was asleep on his back. Lord Arceus blinked.

**Where was I... Oh, yes. Now that that's sorted out, I believe we can sort out our next problem. Ash Ketchum, I believe. I remember you. Last I saw, you were just a little egg, blue with red triangles. I was the one who recommended that you go to Kanto to be hatched. In fact, I knew your mother. Your human one, that is. Delia Ketchum. She always cared for sick or injured Pokémon. You never ****see it as she wears a one-piece bathing suit, but she has a scar crossing her entire stomach. That was inflicted on her by a Fearow. Yet she still cared for it till it was better, and carried on doing so.**

Ash was surprised that Lord Arceus knew that. He was the only one who'd seen it and that was by accident.

**I know that, Ash, because I would have help. Lords and Ladies would keep an eye on you and Delia for me. Lady Kyogre would often have a few Magikarp keep an eye on you at the beach. Master Rayquaza would send Pidgey after you. And Lady Ho-Oh blessed your journey with luck. That's how I know. And that Fearow is what convinced me to instruct your father to take your egg to her. It was a nightmare keeping you away from that Oak, I tell you. **Lord Arceus stopped, and turned to Lord Latios.

**And how is your mate, Lord Latios? **Lord Latios turned his head and quickly checked she was asleep.

**She's fine, Lord Arceus. Do you mean we can stay as mates? **A slight gleam appeared in Lord Arceus' eyes.

**Of course. And may I say, if it is possible between you, that I hope your children live happy and full lives. **Lord Latios blushed heavily.

**W-Well, I think I should leave it down to her when we mate. I don't know about it, anyway. I don't want to risk hurting her by mistake. **Lord Arceus nodded. He turned towards Ash again.

**Well, Lord Ash, on to you now. By learning about your past and origins, you are effectively now a Lord. I can tell you and Lady Latias are close to each other. You have my blessing. **Lord Arceus bowed his head.

**Thank you, Lord Arceus. But I think I used up all of Lady Ho-Oh's luck by getting Lady Latias, here. **Lord Ash motioned towards Lady Latias, and Lord Arceus let loose a hearty laugh.

**Ah, it does me good to see a Legendary with a sense of humour. Or at least one that isn't primarily messing up the lives of humans for humour. **As Lord Arceus finished, a majestic golden bird flew over.

**Greetings, Lord Ash. It is a pleasure to finally meet you personally. I am glad my blessing on that day has helped. **Lord Ash looked up at her, and bowed.

**The honour is mine, Lady Ho-Oh. I thank you for the blessing. **Lord Arceus spoke up.

**Yes, Lord Ash was just informing me he may need another, as meeting Lady Latias used up all the luck. **Lady Ho-Oh laughed at this, a high, sweet laugh like chimes. Then, an old friend of Ash's approached.

**Greetings, Chosen One. It is good to speak to you again. **Lord Ash grinned.

**Greetings, Lord Lugia. I trust that the Birds are behaving their selves? **A Thunderbolt, Flamethrower and Ice Beam hit him at once. When the smoke cleared, Lord Ash was frozen solid. Lady Ho-Oh sighed.

**I will deal with them. Lords, Lady, if you will excuse me. **Lady Ho-Oh flew of, and the Birds scattered. Lord Lugia and Lord Arceus defrosted Lord Ash.

**Forgive them, Chosen One. They bear a grudge from those events. **Lord Ash nodded.

**I understand.** Lord Arceus spoke up.

**Lady Latias, if you will accompany me. I believe we need to speak. **Lady Latias followed Lord Arceus away. Lord Ash turned towards Lord Lugia.

**We don't have to call each other Lord or Lady all the time, do we? **Lord Lugia chuckled.

**No. Only in here. Once back on the ground, we simply use our names, ignore each other or in some cases engage in war. **Lord Ash nodded.

**Lady Latias, I must ask you; you are nearing your heat, are you not? I know it is a delicate subject, but it must be discussed. **Lady Latias lowered her head.

**I am. I would say about a week, maybe two. Why? **She asked. Lord Arceus' reply was gentle.

**Because, Lord Ash does not know anything about that. He was raised as a human. You must let him know, for his sake. I know what will happen. Now that you are mated in all but the physical sense, he will be subject. As you enter heat, he will be unable to help. He will need to know, so he can help you in any way. And, remember; when you engage, there will be consequences. Do you understand? **Lord Arceus' voice turned hard at the end, and Lady Latias looked up at him.

**I am fully aware of the consequences. **Lord Arceus nodded, satisfied.

**One thing; if you do not wish for children, advise him this: the required size will be an XXX size. And I know, because I helped to create him, remember? I am an Alpha Pokémon. **Latias nodded. All Pokémon knew that Lord Arceus was the creator of the universe. He used his one thousand arms and the Plates to create everything. They went back to Lord Ash. Lord Lugia had left to help discipline the Birds. Lord Arceus strode to the centre of the room.

**The time has come, Lords and Ladies. The decisions: Lord Latios may mate with the human Bianca. They proved their devotion to each other.**

**Lord Ash is officially a Legendary. Him and Lady Latias are also in receiving of my blessing, for when they decide to mate. This court is over. Until we meet again, goodbye. **All the Legendaries left by those portals. Lord Arceus, however, simply faded from view.

**What was that? **Lord Ash asked Lady Latias.

**Lord Arceus was grievously injured thousands of years ago. He's been in a coma since then, and uses the Mind Plate, an item which boosts mental powers, to psychically appear and govern us. **Lord Ash nodded. They, Lord Latios, Lady Celebi and Bianca exited through the portal they'd entered through.

After the yellow faded, Celebi immediately opened another portal.

**I'm going home. **She stated. She flew into the portal, and it closed. Bianca stirred, and sat up. She looked around, confused, and remembered.

"Latios! What did they say!" Latios grinned at her.

**They said we proved our devotion. We can be mates! **Bianca jumped from Latios' back, and grabbed him in a hug which he returned. They spun around, laughing. At the end, Latios planted his lips on Bianca's. Latias took Ash's hand and pulled him into the trees.

**Ash, there's something I need to say. **Latias said. She sounded nervous.

**What is it? **Ash asked.

**W-Well... In a few weeks, I'll go into heat. I'll be trying to mate you constantly.**

**Heat?**

**When I'm ready to mate. I'll be pretty much hitting on you all the time. Except I'll be kind of aiming at one area in particular. **She gestured in the general direction of Ash's manhood.

Lord Arceus recommended I warn you, and that if we don't want kids, you buy XXX size. I don't get it, but you probably do.

'She's gonna spend about a week screwing me. Constantly. Damn, Brock will be sooooo jealous.'

**I thought we didn't have to use Lord or Lady out of that room.**

**The Hall of Origin? Normally not, but Lord Arceus is a unique case. **Ash nodded.

**And, exactly how long is a few weeks? **Latias came over to Ash . She paused, and thought. The itch, the fast heartbeat, the slight fever-

**About 7 days. At maximum. **Ash stared. Immediately he asked

**Do you want kids? **Latias stopped and thought about it. She answered after about 10 minutes.

**Yeah. I do. **Ash smiled.

**Then all we have to do is wait 7 days.**

The two of them kissed, and Latias made sure Ash got to learn about the uses of his tongue.

Bianca turned towards Latios.

"Did you know about this?" She asked. Latios shook his head. Bianca sighed. Latios let out a slight gasp. She turned with a look of concern.

"Latios, are you okay?"

**Y-Yeah. I know this is a little private, but when's your next... you know... 'time'.**

"Erm... Next week, why?" Latios was sweating slightly.

**Because right now the air's full of your pheromones, and every one of them is screaming at me 'I'm ready to mate.' And I'm trying not to jump you right here and now. **Bianca nodded.

"Alright. So, now what?"

**Well, one of your magic punches would help. In the cheek. **Bianca hesitated slightly, then punched Latios. He went flying, and broke a tree in half. He sat up and rubbed his head.

**That's better. Now I can focus more. **He looked up and saw Bianca standing there with her hands over her mouth.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I-"

**It's OK. I wanted that. Let's see if we can find Brock, Misty or Lorenzo. **Bianca nodded. The two of them set out, with Bianca walking.

After about an hour, and 2 more bullet punches Latios and Bianca exited the forest. They saw Brock and Misty toasting marshmallows over Charizards tail, and her grandfather was asleep in a sleeping bag Bianca recognised as the one he'd used during his travels.

"Hey, you two. How are you?" Both Brock and Misty looked up.

"I'm fine. Just fed up with being left behind all the time."

"I wanna know what that was all about, with Celebi, and the portal and the kiss and hugs and a translation would be nice."

Latios looked at Bianca.

**G-Got your drawing stuff? I'll w-write down wh-what happened. And a Bullet P-Punch. **Bianca got out the writing equipment, and punched Latios clean over the clearing. He floated back, and picked up the pencil with a Psychic. While he wrote, Bianca began to toast some of her own marshmallows. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a packet of crackers.

"Who wants s'mores?" she asked. Brock, Misty and Latios raised their hands. Bianca laughed. She gave two crackers to Brock and Misty, before making one for Latios. She held it out and he picked it up with a Psychic. But instead of eating it, he started to write with it and bit half the pencil off. Everyone laughed, and Bianca took the s'more and fed it to Latios while he wrote with what was left of the pencil. She also made one for herself. Eventually, when Ash and Latias entered the clearing, everyone was asleep. They looked at each other, shrugged and laid down to go to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Soul Guardians

Part 12! Okay, for those who are unsure, Latias should enter heat in about Chapter 13. Bianca should be in 'heat' by Chapter 15. Looks like Ash and Latios will be very busy... Damn lucky... Pokephilia FTW! And slight lemony scenes abound, by the way. Oh, and Bayleef should be on a comeback. And finally... for all those like me who are curious... the inside of a Pokeball! *da-da-da-daaaaa* of course only for Bayleef and Latias, but maybe the others later on. R&R!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_-Telepathy-_

Poke speech = **BOLD**

My thoughts/questions=()

Latias woke up, and moaned. She was so itchy, she couldn't help but scratch it. When she felt dampness, she realised what had happened.

'Damn. I was wrong. I'm going into heat earlier than I thought.' She shuffled about, but couldn't get comfy.

'Only Ash can get this itch. He won't wake.' She reached out, and ran her claws down his chest. He moaned. Latias reached lower, before snatching her hand away.

'What am I doing? He trusts me, and I trust him. I can't betray that trust.' She levitated, and flew into the forest. She felt thirsty. She quickly found the pond, but as she put her hand in the water, it started to steam. She pulled her hand out.

'Too fast. This shouldn't happen until 48 hours are left for the heat to hit. I'm going too fast.' She backed up, before dashing towards the clearing. She needed to be near Ash. She settled down next to him, and took a deep breath, drinking his scent, and abating the itch. She sighed. Suddenly, Ash's eyes flickered open. She quickly closed hers, but left them open by a sliver to observe.

**Poor Latias. She must be really in heat to have done this. **Ash got up and entered the trees. She frowned. What had he meant by that? She levitated and realised what he meant. The lower half of her body was brown, where the dirt had turned into mud and soaked her feathers. The only colour was her 'area', which stood out as bright red compared to the dark brown. She sighed, and almost broke down in tears. She flew in the opposite direction to Ash, and soon found a stream. She submerged herself in it, and let the current flow through her feathers, cleaning her. She stayed there for what felt like hours, until she felt herself pulled out of the water. She turned, and saw Ash. He pulled her closer, and hugged her tight.

**Don't worry. I fixed that problem with the ground. Although I'm not sure about this one. **Latias looked up at Ash, and it took all her compulsion not to throw herself at him.

**Ash, I made a mistake. My heat's in 2 days, not 7. **Ash froze.

**That's not good. In your heat, what would you do to get me? **Latias answered without thinking.

**Tear apart Latios if I had to. **Ash sighed.

**In 2 days, we leave Alto Mare. We'll be on the ferry. **Latias sighed, and a tear rolled down her cheek. Ash brushed it away. He held her close, and she sobbed into his shoulder.

Latios woke up, and looked over at Bianca. She was asleep next to him. He sighed, and looked up at the stars. He rolled over, to go back to sleep, when he found he couldn't. He realised the air was full of Bianca's pheromones. He gulped and looked down, and saw his member impaling the ground. He panicked, and raced into the trees. Once he couldn't see the clearing, he started to panic.

**DAMN IT! How could I do this? How? Her season isn't for another 6 days! Why did this happen now? ***Crack* He spun around, and saw the source of the noise. Latias had backed Ash up to a tree, and he'd broken one of the branches. He was hard as well, and Latias was a few centimetres from impaling herself on him. While she was distracted, Ash made a run for it. He headed for Latios.

**RUN! **He shouted. Latios didn't need telling twice; he saw the look on Latias' face, and he held no disillusions about her not hurting him to get to Ash.

Brock sat up, and yawned. He looked at the sun, and guessed that it was about 6A.M. He sat up and wiped his face, cursing his luck to have woken at midnight earlier. His hand came away muddy. He frowned. How did happen? He'd not been near any mud for days. He tuned to wake up Ash, and saw that where he had been, there was nothing but a flattened patch of grass. Brock knew Latias was on the other side of Ash, and stared at the patch of mud. Now that made some sense. But it was level with his knees. They had gone to sleep with their heads in line, so that meant the liquid to make that mud, on Latias' side was...

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" His scream woke up all the others. Misty grabbed his ear and thrust his face into the mud.

"What. Have. I. Told. You. About. Waking. Me. Up. Early?" She growled.

"Gurgle gurgle" was the response. Several bubbles formed and popped. Misty pulled him out of the mud.

"I didn't get that." Brock gasped for air before answering.

"Don't wake me up before 7 A.M. or you'll pay."

"Good." Misty dropped him and trod his face into the mud. She turned around, and paused.

"Bianca, where's Ash, Latias and Latios?" Bianca looked around and shrugged.

"No idea."

At that moment, both Ash and Latios barrelled through the trees. Misty stared, while Bianca began to drool when she saw Latios. Ash assumed his human form.

"RUN!" He screamed, before he was yanked backwards into the forest. Latios grabbed his arm.

"Please, don't let go!" Ash begged.

**I won't. I promise. **Latios growled. Despite his efforts, Ash was slowly pulled back into the forest. He started to cry, begging and screaming to be let go. Latios' claws tore through Ash' glove, and Ash disappeared with a scream. The bushes rustled, while Latios slowly levitated backwards.

"Latios, what was that?" He turned to face Bianca.

**Tell the others. When Ash gets out, run like there's a rabid Houndoom on your heels. **Before she could ask why, Ash burst out of the bushes. His shirt was torn, his hat missing, and his jeans were ripped open. His boxers hung on by luck, although a huge tear ran down the front. He bent over, gasping. He held up a Pokeball.

"Got her." Latios moved forwards.

**You realise that won't hold her permanently, right? **Ash nodded.

"What the hell is going on, why are you two hard, what got Ash, and what is that convenient mud doing here?" Ash turned to face Misty.

"Latias is almost in heat. She's pumping out pheromones, which is why I'm hard. Same for Latios, but because Bianca's pumping out pheromones. Latias caught up to me, and tried to mate. That's why I'm like this. And that mud is where Latias'... 'womanhood' was last night." Ash looked at Brock, whose face was covered in mud.

"I know you're desperate, Brock, but you don't need to eat the mud. You'll get a girl someday."

Lorenzo spoke up.

"So, Latios is hard over my granddaughter?" Latios looked down and realised that he was, even after about three hours. With a huge blush, he went human.

"And Latias is trying to mate with Ash." Ash nodded.

"How long were you two running for?" Ash looked at Latios.

"About three hours." Everyone stared.

"OK. Ash, doesn't the ferry leave today?" Ash facepalmed.

"Yep." He quickly went Pokémon, and then reassumed his human form, with repaired clothes.

"We better go shopping." Latios spoke. Immediately, Misty looked at Bianca, and sighed.

"What?" She asked.

"Well, you get a guy who actually _likes_ shopping. All I get is a pervert and a Pokémon." Misty gestured towards Ash and Brock. Ash recalled his team, and gave Charizards ball to Lorenzo.

"To protect the Soul Dew." Lorenzo nodded.

"Thank you." Latios quickly assumed his Pokémon form and floated forwards.

**Hey, Charizard. I got an idea. My mate wants to start her journey. I want to go with her. We hold a battle. I win, you stay. You win, I stay and you go with Ash. Got it? **Charizard nodded enthusiastically.

**Let's rumble! **They went to opposite corners of the clearing, which was conveniently a square.

Latios made the first move.

**Luster Purge! **Several beams of pure light emerged from Latios, and they impacted on Charizard. When the smoke cleared, he was on the floor, unconscious. Latios smirked.

**That was easy. **Bianca ran forwards, and grabbed Latios in a hug. Suddenly she was lifted off the ground. Latios dropped and moved backwards.

**Sorry. **He mumbled awkwardly. Bianca tried not to drool again.

'Enough strength to lift me off the ground! I can't wait to get that inside me!' An evil grin crossed her face. Latios paled and backed up from her. Then he went human, to hide 'it' from the others. Bianca couldn't help but look disappointed.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOO-KKKKKKKK, time for shopping!" Ash shouted.

Lorenzo was going with the others on their trip, purely so he could show Ash and Latios how to use the pheromone spray he bought them.

"Ash, Latios, this spray should deter the girls when sprayed. So make sure to get some blunt pole. It's one time use. Ash, be careful and it only works for 5 minutes, so use it in dire need. Latios, be very careful. Same use, you get a half hour without her." Ash spoke up.

"How come he gets more time than me! I have to deal with _her_, and Latios has a human! Latias can fly, Bianca can't!" Ash swapped the sprays.

"They're identical. And dragons are resistant to pheromones." Ash sweatdropped. Latios smirked.

**Looks like I have a use again! **Pikachu cheered. Ash leaned over to Lorenzo and whispered a question. He paled.

"You could spray Latios there, but you would risk her mating him, and more importantly, she, Latios and Bianca would become very pissed at you." Ash gulped.

Bianca walked over to Misty. The girls were clothes shopping. As girls do.

"Hey, Misty. What do you think suits me better?" Bianca held up to swim wear items: a pink one piece, and a bikini that was blue with red triangles. Misty smiled.

"The second one. See if they do red with blue triangles, though." Bianca smirked at the idea that Misty whispered to her.

"He'll love that." An evil grin crossed her face once more.

Inside Pokeball #1:

Bayleef opened her eyes, and groaned. She felt better after that long sleep. She looked down and saw various gunks on her body.

**Looks like Heracross took care of me. **She smiled at the thought of the Bug/Fighting Pokémon. In response to her mood, the Pokeball brightened. She smiled. She loved these Pokeballs. The technology lets the interior change depending on the type of Pokémon inside. For her, it was a lush, verdant jungle. One or two trees had some pictures on them. They normally showed Ash, but right now showed Latias dying various painful deaths. One of them was a calendar, though. And the next week was bright red. Bayleef sighed. Looks like her season was here. She hoped to Arceus that Heracross was unmated... what? She loved Ash... didn't she?

'No... I was happy around him. I misunderstood the feelings. Not love. Just bliss. But Heracross... now, him...' one of the paintings, showing Latias being crushed by an Arbok, faded to one of her and Heracross. Another, with Latias being mauled by several Ursaring, was replaced by a chart with 6 lines. 3 were grey, and represented Ash. The other 3 were blue, and represented Heracross. She studied it, and saw that although her feelings for Ash were higher by 5%, happiness was up by 50% when with Heracross. The last line was one which represented overall health and was moving. The grey line had dipped to 5% at one point, showing that she'd almost died at one point. The blue one, though, never went below 50%. She smiled, and Latias dying became her and Heracross snuggling. One remained, though. One of Bayleef choking Latias with her vines. She kept it to remind herself of loves hazards.

Inside Pokeball #2: Latias snuggled down. The floor was all down, and soft. Sometimes she sank a little. The walls looked like the view from the branch were she and her brother used to sleep. Then, a claw tapped her arm.

**Again, my love? **She rolled over, and saw Ash. She sighed, and Ash disappeared; he returned to a green structure of lines, before unravelling. In response to her mood, the trees wilted, and it got darker. Only Ash could satisfy her needs, not some virtual computer Ash.

'Why did I do that? I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't stop. Am I that weak-willed?' A sharp clenching caught her by surprise, and she cried out. She gritted her teeth.

'These shouldn't happen till there's 36 hours to go. So I've been in here for 12 hours.' She smiled.

**At least the ball can't hold me at the time of my heat. **She looked up at the sky, where a neon green clock counted down. She knew that it was a safety feature, and when her heat started, she would be let out and be unable to be recalled. She grinned.

'Ash, be wary. Be very wary. And scared. Although excited is another one.' She drifted off to sleep, still smiling.

"Ash!" A hand hit his cheek. He blinked.

"Wha-" He stared at Latios. He was wearing different clothes! Blue shorts, red T-Shirt, yellow cap and a green backpack. He wore a grey jacket over it all, with flip flops.

"Man, what happened?" Ash asked. Latios shrugged.

"No idea. You just fazed out of reality. Your eyes glowed. It was Latias, right?" Ash nodded.

"She really is in heat. I never knew it but the Ball changes depending on the Pokémon inside. She had a virtual me, doing the dirty, but she got rid of it. And she-I saw the ideas she has, and I am pretty sure I'll be half dead by the end. And there's worse. She has this countdown-and at the time of heat, the safety feature means she'll get out, and I can't recall her." Latios placed a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"What's your favourite song?" Ash blinked.

"I'll Always Remember You. Why?" Latios wiped away a tear.

"I'll play it at your funeral." Latios grinned-until Ash punched his face.

"Not funny, Latios. Especially as you'll do the same to Bianca." Latios sighed and straightened his nose with a crunch.

"Good point."

"Hey, have you seen Lorenzo?" Latios looked around.

"Good eye. Where is the coffin dodger?"

A suitcase smashed into the back of Latios' head, before crushing it into the ground. Lorenzo lifted the suitcase. It was the same size as he was.

"That was for the coffin dodger quote. And these are for you." Lorenzo held up two of the suitcases.

"One for you to share, and one for the girls." He bent down and opened the suitcases.

"And these are for you." He gave Ash and Latios three Egg incubators each.

"What? Why am I carrying Ash's stuff for him?" Latios protested. Lorenzo stepped onto the suitcase and looked Latios in the eyes.

"Those three are for you and Bianca. Just in case. And three, because Ash is proof of triplets being born or laid." Latios sniggered. Both Ash and Lorenzo punched him. They looked at each other and high fived. Latios groaned, and lifted a shaky arm into the air. Ash and Lorenzo ignored it, and walked off.

"He really is immature, isn't he?" Ash asked.

"Only when he gets a chance to mate. "Lorenzo replied.

"So this is the first time he's being immature, then?" Ash joked. He and Lorenzo started to laugh. Latios pulled himself up the wall and start to walk after them. He collapsed, and sighed. He grabbed the suitcases, and used the wheels as a make-shift Zimmer frame. Pikachu just watched as Latios shuffled after them and smirked.

Bianca and Misty had bought their clothes, and had gotten some suitcases. Now they were looking for the others. Misty sighed.

"You told them that if we got lost to go to the Pokémon Centre, right?" Bianca froze.

"I thought you were gonna tell them." Misty and Bianca looked at each other. They sighed, and started walking towards the Centre. On the way, Misty darted into a PokeMart, and after a few minutes emerged with a small bag.

"What's in there?" Bianca asked. Misty pulled out several small tubes and brushes.

"You can never have too much make-up, right?" (Urgh, women.) Bianca nodded, and they entered the Centre.

Ash, Latios and Lorenzo were walking towards the Centre.

"Latios, for the last time, I need to get Nurse Joy to check up on Bayleef! You and Heracross did great, but an official Nurse would be a lot better!" Ash yelled. Latios sighed. Suddenly, Latias' Pokeball beeped. Every one stared, and Ash' Pokedex spoke up when it was opened.

"WARNING-THE SUBJECT INSIDE IS ENTERING THE FINAL 24 HOURS BEFORE HEAT. SAFETY PROTOCOL DICTATES THE POKEBALL RELEASES THEM UNTIL HEAT IS OVER." Ash, Latios and Lorenzo stared at each other.

"I thought her heat wasn't till tomorrow?" Latios asked.

"Same here." Ash stated. They walked into the Centre, which was empty apart from the Chansey, and Latias burst out of her ball. Everyone stared at the Guardian in front of them. Latias slowly levitated, and turned towards Ash. He paled and stepped back. Latias moved forwards. Ash stopped when he bumped into the desk for Nurse Joy.

"L-Latias, I know that you're in heat, b-but there's no need for this, r-right?" Ash pleaded. His arms and legs snapped straight as Latias' eyes glowed blue.

**Wrong. **She whispered. She tackled Ash, and they disappeared behind the desk. A tearing sound started, and ended when Ash's jeans came flying over the counter. He started to scream, and Latias' shrill cries of pleasure emerged. All that could be seen was her wings, the tips of which emerged from the top of the desk, moving back and forth. Nurse Joy suddenly burst from the Medical Ward with a syringe in one hand. She vaulted the counter and drove the syringe down. She pulled it up empty, and hauled an unconscious Latias onto the top of the counter. Soon, the top was soaked and dripping onto the floor. Nurse Joy reached down, and pulled Ash to his feet. He stood there, gasping air.

"T-Thanks, Nurse Joy." In return, she held up a pair of black boxers. A huge blush covered his cheeks, and he quickly pulled them on. She also passed him his jeans. He took one look, sighed and pulled a spare pair out of his backpack. Nurse Joy ushered him out from behind the desk before speaking.

"That sedative should hold until tomorrow, at around noon. I would suggest being extremely careful around her. Also, I would recommend not being within 5 miles, as she would just pick up your scent. She's only got 24 hours, and then the heat really starts. This is just a starter for her. I'd be very wary, and a little scared if I was you." Ash nodded. Nurse Joy then spoke as he was used to.

"Now, how can I be of service?" Ash passed over all his Pokeballs.

Can you heal my team, please?" Ash paused as Latias mumbled something.

**Harder, Ash. Fill me, now! **She drifted off into a deeper sleep. Nurse Joy tapped Ash's arm.

"From the sound and sight of it, she really cares for you. I can understand the emotions of Pokémon from the tone of voice they use." Nurse Joy leaned in and whispered in Ash's ear.

"She's lusting. I pity you, she'll probably kill you by the end of it, or leave you very close to death. Dragon heats are the worst." Nurse Joy put his team in the healing machine, and after a few minutes, they all came back.

"Well, apart from Latias, I would say that everyone is perfectly healthy."

"Nurse Joy, how do you know Latias?" Ash asked. Nurse Joy waved a hand in the air.

"Oh, she came here when she was younger. Used to watch me work. She was enraptured by the care someone put into Pokémon when they were a human. Of course she appeared human. I realised she was a Pokémon when one night, she tripped and fell down the stairs. She broke an arm, and climbed into the machine. She turned back to Pokémon, and after the heal, begged me not to tell anyone. She wrote it down, you see. I swore to, and she trusted me. And I know that the fellow that you're with is Latios. He's been described to me various times. She really does trust us Joys." Nurse Joy chuckled slightly. She called over two Chansey, and issued them to get a stretcher.

"The Chansey will help you get Latias to her home. I never saw it, but she did say that she would only ever get caught by the person she lost her heart to. I would presume that you are that person?" Ash nodded. Latios spoke up.

"So, when I was trying to teach her, she was in here? Smart. I normally would never have come here, to many people. No offense, Nurse, but I'm less trusting than Latias." Nurse Joy nodded.

"Well, I know that you're going to leave Alto Mare, so good luck. I will miss our chats." Nurse Joy sighed. Ash smiled at her, although he felt heartbroken to see her so sad.

"Maybe one day, we can visit again." Nurse Joy smiled.

"I would like that." Suddenly, the doors opened. All three of them-Ash, Latios and Lorenzo-lined up to shield Latias from sight. They sighed when they saw Misty. She was dragging Brock by his ear into the Centre.

"And what have I told you about going off and flirting with girls?" Misty asked. She stepped onto a chair, and lifted Brock off the floor by his ear. He cried out in pain.

"No flirting with the pretty girls! And especially Nurse Joy!" Misty smiled.

"Good. I'll make sure he won't bother you or any of your relatives ever again." Misty assured Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness. I didn't want to use this on him." She held up a can of mace.

"Where did you get that from?" Ash asked.

"My sister in Azaelea Town sent it to me. She warned me, and said to give him the whole can." She answered.

"How much is in there?" Lorenzo wondered.

"About 500 ml of mace." Nurse Joy informed them. Misty leant down to Brock.

"You get 5 minutes." She whispered to him. He immediately ran up to Nurse Joy and grabbed her arm.

"Oh, Nurse Joy, you can heal my broken heart! It aches with the Slash someone inflicted on it! Only a beautiful Nurse can-" he was cut off as the hiss of pressurised mace permeated the air. Brock dropped, screaming, clawing at his eyes. (Possible?) Nurse Joy kept going, until the can ran out. She turned to Misty.

"You knew that would happen, didn't you?" She queried. Misty grinned.

"Yep. I figured he would learn faster this way." Brock grabbed her leg.

"You... are... a... she-devil!" He screamed. Bianca poked her head in the door.

"Is he maced yet?" She saw Brock. Curled up on the floor, with red swollen eyes and answered her own question. She carried all the shopping, which was about her height when stacked. She placed it on the floor, and walked up to Latios, before kissing him.

"Hey, sweetie. How are you?" Latios backed up slightly, and blushed at the lump in his trousers.

"F-Fine." He answered. Bianca rooted through the shopping, and came up with a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs and a whip. She gave them to Ash.

"Here." Ash dropped them.

"Latias is horny enough. Please, I don't need to make it worse." Bianca rolled her eyes.

"The idea is that you tie her to a bed or something till the heat finishes. Like Latias would need this stuff." A smirk crossed her face. Ash sweatdropped. He saw the time on a large clock above the machine. The Chansey arrived just as he shouted

"We need to leave! The ferry goes in half an hour!" Everyone scrambled to grab the stuff on the floor. Ash whipped out Latias' Pokeball, but it wasn't working. He frowned , then remembered that it wouldn't work until the heat was over. He sighed, and a Chansey pushed Latias onto the stretcher. The two Chansey looked up at Ash.

**Where to, Sir? **The one at the front asked. Ash smiled at the Chansey.

"Unfortunately, the docks. We need to catch a ferry. Let me take her." Ash went to lift Latias after dropping his stuff onto Brocks pile.

**No, no, no, Lord Latios! We will take your mate for you! It's a privilege to carry Lady Latias! **Ash froze.

"Why did you call us that?" He asked.

**It is your title. As we are willing to serve you, it is polite and right to address you by your titles.**

Suddenly, the two Chansey glowed white. They enlarged, and when the light faded, two Blissey were standing there. They started to walk.

**Come along! We know the shortest way. **As they walked, Latias grimaced, and moaned. Ash held her hand, and she seemed comforted.

"Well, I never wanna do that again." Ash breathed, as the locked the door to their cabin. During the travel, many people stopped and challenged them on sight of Latias. Many withdrew these on sight of the Blissey, realising they were an escort, but about 15 stubborn Trainers had followed them.

"Yeah." Lorenzo breathed. Everyone stared.

"Erm, Lorenzo, I thought you would stay here, with the Soul Dew." Ash asked.

"Don't worry. I superglued Charizards Pokeball to the pedestal. He can't leave, now, without leaving his Pokeball. And I was planning on seeing your challenge to the Johto League, Ash." Ash nodded. He looked around.

"Well, let's get some rest." He said. Immediately, Latias was forced onto him, and he grabbed her to stop her falling. Her head lolled loosely from the sedative.

"You two share a room. Mainly the one I just attached mattresses to every wall." Misty spoke up. She pointed towards a room encompassed by mattresses.

"Where are we gonna sleep?" Brock asked. He'd recovered from the mace just before boarding the ferry.

"Would you rather have a mattress, or hear these two going at it?" Misty replied. Silence. Ash carried Latias into the room, and settled her down. Everyone else settled on the couches and chairs. Soon, they all drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Soul Guardians

Part 13! Now this FanFic is officially an 'M' rating. One big, lemony chapter. Along with comedy. And my first lemon scene. Not that big, I'm afraid. But then anyone who's seen the movie can simply imagine the anime form of this. *Fazes out while doing that* Right, so, Pikachu's not had a big part for a while. Wonder how to incorporate her into this chapter... *evil idea*. Mwu-ha-ha-ha! Also, I'm kind of uncomfortable around slang terms for genitilia, so I'll use '' words or somehow cut them off. Just so you know. Place whatever vulgar words you like in place of these. R&R!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_-Telepathy-_

Poke speech = **BOLD**

My thoughts/questions=()

Ash laid Latias on her back on the bed. He quickly strapped her down with the whip, and paused. He poked his head out of the door. Everyone was asleep. Ash tiptoed over, and woke Bianca.

"Hey, Bianca. Do you have another pair of cuffs?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah. They're for me and Latios. Why?" Ash smiled.

"That pair only anchors one part of her." Bianca pulled out the second pair, and walked with Ash to the room. She saw that the pair she gave Ash was attached to the headboard at one end and the other end was clipped to her arm. Bianca quickly duplicated Ash's work. She stepped back and looked at him.

"There, can I go to sleep now?" Ash nodded. As they walked out the room, neither of them noticed the key was attached to the cuffs Bianca had placed on Latias by some string. Ash walked back in, after getting a drink, and lay down next to Latias.

Several hours later, Latias woke up. She shook her head. Her tongue felt thick and woolly, and she was thirsty. She looked over and saw Ash, on his back, limbs splayed. The sight inspired an itch that almost made her cry out. She lunged, only to stop. She looked down, and saw something tied around her waist. She quickly undid it with a Psychic, but her hands were still suspended. She looked and saw a pair of cuffs. She tuned the other way, and saw the key hanging from that pair. She grinned, and undid first one pair, then the other. She drifted over Ash, and smiled. She gently stroked his face, and he woke up. The sleepy look on his face faded to shock. Quickly Latias immobilised him with a Psychic. She smiled, and delved into his mind. After some sifting, she managed to turn him back to his Pokémon form. She pressed her body to his, and rubbed gently up and down his chest with her claws, steadily moving lower. Then she watched, awed, as his member grew. A bulge formed under the feathers, before it split. His head, 3 inches, emerged before the shaft followed. She stared as it fully unveiled itself, 12 inches of throbbing, pink flesh. She grinned at Ash, and gently ran her claws down the length of it. A quiver ran the length of it and a small drop of pre beaded on the end. She licked it off, and smiled.

'Sweet, like Pecha berries and sugar.' She thought. Ash gritted his teeth, and threw off her Psychic hold. As soon as he levitated she backed him into a corner. She rubbed her lower lips against the head, and a groan escaped Ash. She slowly lowered herself onto it, wincing at the momentary pain of penetration, and sighed as she felt it expand and throb inside her. She gently moved her body back and forth on him, eliciting moans from them both. Ash pushed her away, and with a burst of Psychic, trapped her in the opposite corner. He moved opposite the door. Latias rushed him.

Misty moaned in fear, and her arm fell of the sofa. It fell onto Pikachu, and gently grasped her tail. In her dream, she was being chased by loads of Bugs- flying, crawling and some being carried. A few even ran at her. One jumped and latched onto her hand. With a scream, she woke and threw the Bug-and Pikachu flew through the air, before knocking open the door to Ash and Latias' room and disappearing inside.

Pikachu woke up to see a door rapidly approaching his face. Before she could cry out, she smashed into it and carried in when it opened. She slammed into something pointy and stopped. She juddered. And again. Every few seconds, she would be bounced. She opened her eyes, and saw she had impacted on Ash's member. Pikachu sweatdropped. Before either of them could speak, a large area of pressure was applied to Pikachu, and dampness soaked into her fur. A wall of pink, damp flesh encompassed her view, and she cried out as she was shut off from the world. She felt the walls around him tremble and pulse, and she began to sweat from the heat. She realised he was being pushed further in.

Ash stared; Pikachu had landed on him, and where Latias had rushed him, Pikachu's head had been enfolded in her 'area'. As Ash watched, Latias thrust and Pikachu's torso disappeared. Her lower body, legs and tail began to spark, and Ash quickly let go of Latias. She was suddenly outlined in yellow, and she screamed in pain. Once the Thunderbolt stopped, Ash grabbed her tail and pulled Pikachu out of Latias. She turned her head, and spat a mouthful of thick, sticky liquid onto Ash's hand. She gagged, before leaning again and hurling. She looked at Ash, wiping her mouth.

**Thanks. I was kinda low on breath in there. Where was I, anyway? **Ash stared, and Pikachu turned. She saw Latias getting off the floor, dripping. Pikachu made the connection.

**Oh, Sheee-iiiiiiittttt! Seriously? Control her! I didn't suffocate; I almost drowned! **Pikachu burst out, and Ash threw her out of the door, overhand. She landed on Latios' shoulder. Everyone was gathered at the door, and staring. Latios turned to Pikachu.

"You OK, buddy?" Pikachu nodded.

**Could do with some mouthwash. **Latios laughed. He turned to Ash.

"Seriously, can't you even keep her tied down?" He asked.

**Not like I didn't try! **Latias collapsed onto the floor, and tried to levitate again. Ash noticed the key. **The key was on the cuffs! She let herself out! **A gleam caught his eye, and Ash realised Brock had a digital recorder. He was grinning.

"This is perfect! Now I edit footage of myself into it, and voila! A perfect video!" He muttered to himself. He noticed Ash glaring.

"Uh-oh." Was all he said, before Ash slammed his head into the wall hard enough to dent it. Brock slumped to the floor, unconscious. Misty spoke up.

"Ash, she's getting up again!" Ash spun to see her, and Latias raised her head.

**Oooowwww, my head. And my- aaaaggggggghhhhhhhhhhh! Damn, that hurts! Wait- I'm not trying to mate Ash, so... I got control back! YAY! **Latias noticed everyone staring.

**Uh-oh. Erm... what exactly did I do? **Ash answered her.

**Well, we tied you down, but someone- **here he glared at Bianca- **forgot to remove the key from the cuffs. Once you got out, you held me down, and somehow turned me back to my Pokémon form. **Latios interrupted.

"That's mind-delving. It's where you enter the mind of a human or Pokémon, and take control of the body." Ash nodded.

**So, then you****, well... 'tr****eated' me. I got up and threw you**** off me, before Pikachu came flying through the door. He landed on my, well... **Latias interrupted Ash this time.

**Your 'member'. **Ash nodded again.

**Then ****you**** rammed me, and Pikachu kind of, well, ended up 'inside' ****you****. **Pikachu, Latios and Latias shivered at the memory.

"So, now that Latias is back in control, what're you two gonna get up to?" Misty asked.

"Oh, right. I translated what you said for these guys." Latios gestured towards Lorenzo and Misty.

**Well... me and Latias both want to have kids, so... **Ash trailed off. Latios nodded.

"All right. Shout if you need anything." He paused. "Or rather, don't- the mental images are enough." Ash and Latias both whacked him with a random object propelled by a Psychic. Latias tightened the whip around his neck, while Ash hit him with Brock's camera. Before he choked, Latias let him go, but not before his face seemed bluer than usual. He stood, and gasped for air.

"Fine, no jokes. You two get your alone time. These two want an egg of their own, so let's leave them to it." Latios and the others walked off, and Ash shut and locked the door. He turned towards Latias.

**So... now what do we do, hm? **Ash asked. Latias leered at him. Ash smiled nervously.

**Just do what I do. Now, lay on the bed. On your back. **As soon as Ash did, Latias dipped her head, engulfing his member. Ash cried out in shock.

**L-Latias... slow d-down... **Ash gasped. Latias was rubbing her tongue on his head, and around his shaft, like it was a popsicle. She teased the end of it, dipping the tip of her tongue into his 'third eye'. Pre formed steadily, and Latias eagerly drank it. She began to bob her head, moving it up and down. Ash twitched in her mouth, and a pulse ran the length of it. She felt the head swell, and bobbed rapidly, trying to tip him off the edge. Ash fell, and Latias' cheeks bulged with the payload. A small trickle escaped the corner of her mouth, before she swallowed. She grinned at Ash, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

**So sweet... Your turn. **Before Ash could ask what she meant, she laid on her back, and exposed herself to him. Ash gulped.

**What... what do I do? **Latias giggled.

**You stick your tongue in. Remember? **Ash did remember, back when she first warned him about her heat. He steeled himself, and gingerly licked the outer edge. Latias suppressed a moan. Ash smiled; it tasted like honey, with sugar and all sorts of sweet stuff in it. He grinned, and stuck his whole tongue in her. The sudden intrusion caused Latias to gasp; and the feeling as he wiggled his tongue from side to side was wondrous. Ash tried to get as much of his tongue in as possible, and his face pressed up to her lips, covering half the dew drop on his forehead. Latias moaned, and felt something stir; it was strange, but pleasant. It felt like water was being forced down her, towards Ash. Latias cried shrilly as her muscles began to pulse, and Ash's tongue was suddenly seized as they contracted, spurting the sweet-tasting ambrosia into his open mouth. Ash removed his tongue, and licked his face clean. He grinned at Latias.

**See... how easy... it was? **She gasped? Ash nodded. He trailed one of his claws onto her chest, making her shudder. He suddenly dropped, and stroked her folds with the tips of his claws. Latias' back arched, and Ash's claws were embraced by her walls. Ash waited for her to relax, and gently removed his claws, dragging them on as much as possible on the way out. He grinned at her, and she smiled. Suddenly, she grasped him in her claws, causing a similar reaction from Ash. He was pulsing, and Latias could see the throb of blood running the length of it. She smiled, before gently levitating. She floated until she was over Ash, and gently lowered himself. Both of them moaned as Latias' warm, wet and dripping folds embraced Ash's length in a velvet hug. She slowly hilted him, and could feel every bit of him, twitching at pulsing. She gently lifted, and she felt her walls pull, trying to re-embrace Ash and feeling hollow afterwards. Ash gasped, and looked at Latias. He pulled her down sharply, causing her to keen. He captured her mouth in a kiss, and slowly pushed her up, before letting her drop down him. Latias' walls began to pulsate again, and both knew what was coming. Ash flipped them both over, so he was on top. He gently pulled out, before pressing home. He kept it up, gently increasing his speed, till he was ramming her.

**D-Don't st-stop, A-A-Ash! **Latias cried.

**I-I'm near my l-limit, L-Lat-Latias! **Latias' walls clamped down on Ash, and pulled. It was enough. With a keening cry, Ash spurted his seed into Latias' depths. It sent Latias over, and she joined in with him. They collapsed, and after a few minutes, Ash smiled, before laughing.

**What's so funny? **Latias asked.

**Look. This room's gonna need new covers and a new bed. **Latias looked, and saw that their antics had broken the legs of the bed. Sighing, Latias looked at Ash and smiled.

**Good night, Ash-kun. **With a smile on her face and a hand over her womb, Latias drifted off to sleep. Ash smiled.

**Good night, Latias-my reason to live. **Soon, he followed her, and they both slept on the soaking sheets, Ash's dwindling member still inside Latias.

(Okay, now I just figured to say this: Latias is mine, and mine alone! You hear me! And also, clean your keyboards and your eyes. Possibly your hands, depending on what you got up to in while reading this chapter.)


	14. Chapter 14

Soul Guardians

Part 14 now, and a BiancaXLatios lemon coming up soon! And also, to any Pikachu fans who were offended, I apologise. To people like me, who are jealous of Pikachu, I say let us band together! And I hope you did clean your keyboard. After the last chapter, it's not really hygienic to leave it, you know. R&R!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_-Telepathy-_

Poke speech = **BOLD**

My thoughts/questions=()

Latias blinked several times, and yawned. Something dried around her mouth cracked, and she looked down to see white flakes. Last night's activities swamped her. She looked to her left, and saw Ash, sleeping. Although he woke up as she looked at his prone body.

***Yawn* Morning, Latias. **He remembered last night.** Wow. Did we really... **Latias nodded, mutely. Ash sighed. He levitated, and noticed that all four legs for the bed were broken, as well as the frame buckling in the middle, almost like a crease.

**I wonder if we have to pay for the bed... What the heck, it is under Brock's name. We should get off free. **Ash grinned at Latias. Suddenly, both their stomachs rumbled. Ash smiled and took Latias' hand.

**Let's get something to eat, Okay? **Latias smiled at Ash and nuzzled him.

**Sure. But we should shower first. Our feathers are full of remnants from last night. **Ash nodded and flew to a door of glass in the wall.

**Right. So, if I open this, then turn this... **Latias burst out laughing as a jet of ice-cold water blasted the back of Ash's neck. He bolted from the shower, and unlocked the door.

**I'll get the towels. **He sped off before Latias could point out that they could use a Psychic to remove the spare water. She sighed. Moving to the shower, she twisted a knob and steam started to pour from the shower. Satisfied it was hot, she turned human as she stepped into it. The water should have boiled her skin, but she just stood there.

'Best about being a Legendary; I can't be burned or scalded that easily.' Suddenly a scream echoed from the door. Latias poked her head out the steam, to see Brock standing there, staring. Amazingly, his eyes had opened, even if only by a half.

"What the hell happened? I'm gonna have to pay for this now!" He spotted Latias.

"What did you and Ash do!" Misty, Bianca and Lorenzo appeared, with Pikachu on Misty's shoulder.

"What's all the noise abou- Woooowww. You two have _stamina._" Misty muttered, sounding almost jealous.

"Wow! WOW! That's what you have to say? I have to pay for this, now! We won't be sleeping in a hotel for years!" Misty stared.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt him." Although Misty asked, Pikachu obeyed from respect. Brock screamed, before collapsing.

"Hey, what's going on?" Everyone-except Brock, who was lying on the floor and twitching-turned to see Ash, carrying two towels. One blue, one red.

"You seen what you two did? Now I have to pay for this damage!" Brock bellowed, miraculously recovering. Ash sighed, and walked past him. He walked into the steam cloud. Giggles could be heard, as well as mutterings, but nothing else. Misty sighed, and walked around the room opening the windows. Then the steam started to clear, to reveal Ash, stripped of his clothes, kissing an equally naked human formed Latias. Latios flew in, yawning.

**Hey, what did I miss-whoa. Hey, Bianca, I bet you 30 Pokedollars we do more damage than this. **Bianca grabbed his hand.

'It's a deal.' Both of them smirked. Suddenly, Latios coughed. Latias and Ash paused, before opening their eyes. The realised the steam was gone. With huge blushes, they grabbed the towels and covered their selves. Ash stared at Latias, and broke out in a spontaneous nose bleed.

"Why didn't this happen last night?" He whispered to Latias.

-You would've passed out from lack of blood, and then where would the fun be?- She told him, her tele-voice tinged with mischievousness. Both of them laughed. Pikachu shocked the floor, but as expected it did nothing to Ash or Latias. But Brock was standing on the wet patch as well. He collapsed, surrounded in yellow. Ash smirked.

"Well, I say we're clean. Let's go get breakfast!" Both he and Latias struck a pose, mirroring the other-and without their hands, the towels dropped to the floor. Both of them shimmered, turned Pokémon, and then assumed their clothed human form.

Brock stared, tears streaming down his face. He was the eldest, as Lorenzo was a last minute addition, and had signed for responsibility. Now he had to pay for a new bed, made of wrought iron, and to replace the soaked carpet. He lay on the floor, curled up and wept.

Misty, Lorenzo, Pikachu, Latios and Bianca stared. Ash and Latias, human-form, were gorging their selves at the all-you-can-eat breakfast buffet. Ash had a pile of plates up to his chair seat, but Latias' pile reached the table top. She smirked at Ash, before devouring about 50 pancakes. Ash glared, and did the same with 60. Soon, both were caught up in an eating contest. Half an hour later, Ash gave in. He stood, and his pile of plates reached his head. Latias grabbed his half-finished food and added it to her own plate. Ash stared as Latias finished the remains of the breakfast. She stood, and her pile of plates was the same height as Ash's-except she had three piles. She grinned, before burping. She covered her mouth and blushed. Everyone shook their heads, except Ash.

"Wow. How can you eat that much? You beat me, and people say I don't eat like a Snorlax; a Snorlax eats like me!" Latias shrugged, and rubbed her stomach.

-_I don't know. But I feel really, really, hungry for some reason. Like I'm eating for more people than just me._- Ash sighed, shook his head and smiled.

"Well, I suppose we should walk around the ship to wear off this breakfast, huh? Or rather, your breakfast." Latios stated. Ash and Latias grinned, kissed and nodded. They all walked out and into Brock. Brock looked and saw the sign saying CANTEEN. He stared.

"Please, tell me you didn't come from there." He begged. Ash looked at Latias, and both of them bolted. Brock ran into the room, only to collapse. When Misty pulled him up, he muttered broken sentences.

"Plates... food... Ash... Latias... bank-rupt... sanity..." Misty sighed. A waiter walked up to them.

"Is one of you Brock Slate?" He asked. Misty pointed.

"He is, but he just saw how much Ash and... Tia ate." The waiter nodded.

"Well, when he recovers, give him this bill." Misty looked at it. It was as long as her arm.

"Doesn't look that bad." She murmured. The waiter coughed politely.

"If I may." He pulled a paper clip of the top, and the bill unravelled. Misty spent 10 minutes finding the end.

"Total cost... 93524 Pokedollars?" She shrieked. The waiter nodded.

"Please enjoy your stay aboard the S.." The waiter walked back into the canteen. Brock sat up, taking deep breaths.

"OK. I'm OK now." He saw the bill. "What's that?" He asked.

"N-Nothing, Brock! Absol-" Brock grabbed it from her.

"93524 POKEDOLLARS! HOW CAN I PAY THAT!" Misty slammed his head into the floor with her giant mallet.

"Snap out of it!" Brock stopped shaking.

"I'm gonna kill those two." He promised himself.

Ash and Latias ran to the front of the deck, and stopped. Neither was out of breath. Latias raised her head, and took a deep breath, enjoying the scent of the sea. She smiled, and stepped onto the lower rail at the front of the safety rail. She spread her arms, enjoying the feeling of flying without her wings, were the wind flowed past her. Ash stepped up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her stomach.

"Enjoying the view?" He murmured while gently kissing her side. She nodded furiously. She leaned, and with a wrenching scream, the rails broke. She felt an instant of weightlessness, before she plummeted. She screamed, and several people appeared, looking. Cries went up for flying or water type Pokémon, when Ash jumped off the edge. He fell, streamlining his body, and more cries went up. People stared, as Ash glowed blue. He reverted to his Pokémon form, and dove. She landed on his back, and wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing. Ash rose, and landed on the top deck. A crowd had formed, and they all saw Ash return to his human form, cradling Latias close to him. She sobbed, pulling him closer. He kissed her forehead, then her lips. Murmurs arose, but they paid no attention. Latias hiccoughed, and gave Ash a watery smile. She tackled him and sealed her lips to his. This time, they heard the mutterings of the crowd. Both sensed the disapproval of a human kissing a Pokémon. Latias glowed, and turned back to her Pokémon form, then reverted to her human form. She stood, and pulled Ash up as well. Then a sailor walked up to them, with a Machoke and Typhlosion at his side.

"I'm the captain. What happened here, and are you okay-" He was cut off as Ash punched him, driving his head through the floor. The Machoke and Typhlosion moved up to defend their friend. Ash's eyes glowed. The Machoke was picked up and slammed into the floor, and clean through it. He stayed down when he stopped, 10 floors deep in the cruiser. The Typhlosion charged a Flamethrower. Ash's eyes glowed again, and a huge wave formed, taller than the ship. It detached from the sea, and dropped on the Typhlosion, fainting it instantly. Ash stepped forwards, and hauled the captain to his feet. He held him in the air, and the captain's toes brushed the deck.

"What happened? My mate almost died, because you didn't have the necessary safety precautions in place! You know how scared we were?" Latias placed her hand on Ash's arm. He looked at her.

-_Don't, please. I don't want you to get into trouble. I should have turned Pokémon. I was just scared._- Ash stared, and nodded. He lowered the Captain onto his feet. The Captain stared.

"I should throw you in the brig for that." He warned. Ash let his eyes glow.

"Do you think that you could really detain me?" He stared the Captain down. Eventually he stepped back.

"Fine." He returned his Typhlosion and paused.

"Where's Machoke?" He asked. Ash shrugged.

"Try the engine levels." The Captain walked of, and the crowd slowly dissipated. Except for a certain group of people.

"Ash, what the hell are you thinking, threatening the Captain?" Latios shouted. Ash stepped back.

"See this hole? Latias fell through it. I had to shift to save her. She almost died, and the Captain asks 'are you all right?' of us. Of course I would react like that! I-" Ash paused as he sensed Latias' emotions. He turned and pulled her into a hug. She sobbed into his shoulders, still in shock.

"Ssshhhh... It's okay. I promise, everything is all right. You won't ever be hurt, I promise. Do you hear me?" Latias looked up, and sniffed. She nodded, and kissed Ash. He returned it, and suddenly the water in front of the cruise liner exploded. Ash turned, to see Lugia and Kyogre.

"Lugia! Kyogre! What are you doing here?" Ash called out.

**Follow us. We need to speak. **Lugia spoke. Already he was using his Psychic powers to stop the Pokeballs flying at him and Kyogre. Ash and Latias turned Pokémon, and flew out to them. Then all four of them dove under the sea's surface.

-_Tell, me, Ash. What was the drainage of my territory for?_- Ash was shocked to hear Kyogre speak.

_-All Legendaries can use telepathy. Most choose not to, however.- _Ash sent a mental nod.

-_Well, I kind of lost my temper. I used the water to attack a Typhlosion._- Ash explained Mareepishly. Kyogre smiled.

-_I am glad that it was at least put to good use. But why did you lose your temper?_- Ash sighed.

-_Well, me and Latias went to the front of the ship, and while there Latias fell. I had to shift to save here, and she showed her form as well. The Captain came up and asked if we were alright. I suppose falling about 15 feet and nearly hitting the water would shock anyone, but after what happened, that he was so blunt-I guess I lost it. I punched him and threw his Machoke through the floors to the engine rooms. I soaked the Typhlosion. If it wasn't for Latias, who knew what I would've done to the Captain._- Both Lugia and Kyogre nodded.

-_Tell me if I am wrong, Chosen One, but I believe the scent of Latias is upon you, and vice versa. I take it to mean that you successfully mated last night?_- Both Ash and Latias blushed at his bluntness, but nodded. Lugia grinned broadly.

-_Ah, reminds me of my sweet Platina and little Silver. I wonder how they fare..._- Ash frowned.

-_Platina and Silver?_- Ash asked. Lugia cried out.

-_Ah, you did not know! Well, Platina is my mate and Silver is our 10 year old son._- Ash nodded.

-_So, Silver is my age?_- Lugia smiled, but it was sad.

-_No, Ash. You are his senior by 200 years._- Ash nodded.

-_Oh, OK._- He froze.

-_Wait, what? I'm 200 years older than he is?_- Lugia nodded.

-_You, Latias and Latios are triplets, so the same age. Both of you are 212 years old and Latios is 213. Your birthday is on the 12th of June. Latias' is on the 12th of July. And Latios' is on 23rd of November. We Pokémon measure a birthday as the day you hatch, but I simply stated your overall age, counting years as an egg. Latios hatched first, for some reason._- Ash floated in the water.

-_So... my mom..._- Ash couldn't go on any more.

-_Is the first. We kept you till you were a few months away from hatching, then gifted you. In human chronology, you are all 12, with Latios being 13. You all spent 200 years as eggs._- Latias rested her hand on Ash's back comfortingly. Ash smiled at her.

-_Come, young ones. We should get you back. Too much time has passed already._- Kyogre spoke up. They headed back to the liner.

Misty sighed and stared at the water. Ash and Latias had left an hour ago. Suddenly, two small sprays of water erupted into Ash and Latias. They flew up to the ship, and turned back to their human forms. Two cries rang out, and they turned to see Lugia and Kyogre depart. Both Ash and Latias let out their cries, which was disturbing when emitted by a human shell.

Lugia turned to Kyogre. They were deep enough that they couldn't be seen.

-_You know something, don't you?_- Kyogre nodded.

-_Yes, but it should go unsaid for their sake._- Lugia nodded, and went a different way. After a few hours, a small silver blur hit his ribs.

-_Daddy! You're back! I missed you!_- Lugia chuckled, and embraced his son. His mate drifted over to them.

-_Hello, Balancer. How was the 'talk' with Ash and Latias?_- Lugia smiled at the nickname, as he balanced out the three Legendary Birds. Platina was a platinum rather than white, and had pink colourings-designating her as a Shiny.

-_Fine. They mated, so that's going well._- Silver looked up and his father made eye contact.

-_Daddy, what's mating?_- Lugia looked up, but Platina had disappeared. He swore that Platina was part-Vaporeon. Then sighed, and tried to work out how to explain to his son what mating was without doing the usual; his son had the habit of learning and then physically acting out the described event, and his son was too young to mate.

-_I'll tell you when you're older._- He replied, falling back to the age-old father response for 'I can't be bothered now.'

-_Awww._- Silver whined. Lugia sweatdropped.(Even possible when underwater?)

Ash and the others looked up when a voice came over the tannoy:

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS-DUE TO ENGINE DAMAGE, WE MUST LAND IN CHERRYGROVE TOWN. WE APOLOGISE FOR THIS OCCURANCE." Immediately, everyone but Latias glared at Ash. He acted innocent.

"What?" He asked.

"Now we have to walk to Blackthorn, you idiot!" Misty screamed. Ash paled.

"Well, at least Bianca can get her licence now." Ash muttered. Pikachu nodded.

**And a starter. By the way, when will Latias... you know... 'lay'? **Ash and Latias glared at her.

-_If I ever find out you asked anyone that after this, I will personally make sure the first meal when our kids can eat meat will be you. Got it?_- Pikachu gulped and nodded. She hoped she didn't mean it.

'Mood swings, check.' She thought. She noticed that Ash and Latias always had a trace of each other's scent on them.

'Mating, check. Looks like not long to go.' A mental image of a Latios about three times his size with Pikachu's tail hanging out his mouth and a bulge in his throat hit Pikachu like a bullet. She cried out, and fell of Ash's shoulder. Ash smirked.

"Didn't listen to the warning, huh?" Pikachu muttered about a temperamental dragon always making threats as she scaled Ash's shoulder.

Everyone departed the ship in Cherrygrove, and immediately began to walk towards New Bark. Latias ran on ahead, speaking to the wild Pokémon. Suddenly, Ash facepalmed.

"Lorenzo, did you tell Charizard why his Pokeball was glued to the fountain?" Lorenzo paused.

"Erm... No." Latios chuckled.

"Looks like someone had a senior moment." Bianca turned to Misty.

"Give me that mallet." She took it and gauged its weight. She turned to Latios.

"Run." She didn't shout or whisper. Just spoke. Latios ran, and after a few seconds Bianca hefted the mallet. It impacted on his head, and he sprawled to the floor. Bianca stomped over, pulled the mallet out of the ground and hauled Latios back to the group. She gave the hammer to Misty. Latios' eyes were the classic swirl denoting the 'fainted' status. She grinned.

"Pokerus strength. Don't mate a Legendary without it." She turned to speak to Ash, but he was gone, and so was Latias. She frowned. Misty tapped her shoulder, and showed her a note.

To everyone;

Me and Latias have gone to speak to

Charizard. With luck he won't try to

incinerate us on sight. See you soon,

Ash & Latias

P.S. Don't beat Latios too badly. Just

a bit.

Misty sighed.

**So, we should get to Alto Mare in a few minutes? **Ash asked. He and Latias were invisible.

**Yep! We can fly sooooo much faster than that sluggish old ship with the 10-deck hole in it. **Ash and Latias smiled a bit, but it quickly faded. Latias' stomach rumbled. Ash sweatdropped in flight, resulting in it falling and hitting some guy in a small one-man boat. He looked up, seeing nothing, and cursed the multitude of Wingull around Alto Mare as he wiped his head. Ash quickly nuzzled Latias.

**Come on. I'm sure we can get something to eat over there. **Latias smiled and nuzzled back.

**Sounds nice. **Ash poked her, and they assumed a game of tag while approaching Alto Mare.

**Charizard? Are you here? **Ash called out. He and Latias were in the Secret Garden, and were hunting for Charizard. Or rather, Ash was. Latias had assumed eating the berries on some bushes as soon as they landed. Last Ash saw, she was stuffing Pecha berries into her mouth.

'She's been eating loads of those, recently.' Ash noted. He remembered the buffet, were they had to bring out 3 whole kilos for Pecha berries as she ate so many. Ash smiled, and stopped paying attention, just flying. He bumped into an orange lump. Looking up and snapping to attention, Ash saw Charizard.

**Hey, buddy. Listen, I need to- **Ash ducked as Charizard unleashed a Flamethrower at him. Before he could attack again, Latias-juice staining her mouth, facial feathers and claws-charged into Charizard's stomach. He collapsed, but quickly got up again.

**Charizard, listen! I'm sorry no-one told you, but listen**-Charizard stood and folded his arms. He nodded, and Latias started to eat some Pecha berries she brought over.

**Lorenzo has to come with us. We all got chased onto the ferry, and I kind of wrecked it. So you need to stay here on your own. **Charizard growled menacingly.

**I owe you an ass-whupping. **Latias turned to Ash.

**Hold these. **She gave him 20 Pechas, and floated to Charizard. She uppercut him, and her claws were surrounded by a white, translucent cloud. It stuck to his face, and Latias floated back to Ash, before taking the berries.

**Is that it? **Charizard asked. Latias leered past the berries.

**Three... two... one. **The mist exploded, dealing a lot of damage to Charizard and almost fainting him. Latias smirked through a mouthful of Pecha.

**Now that is an ass-whupping. **Ash grinned. Charizard sat up from where the blast had knocked him over.

**Fine. I'll stay. **Ash grinned.

**Thanks, buddy. **Charizard smirked.

**So, now that you mated her, when will the kiddies be floating around? **Ash gave a Mareepish grin.

**I have no idea. **Charizard smiled.

**Good luck trying to control them, if they're yours. **Ash grinned widely.

**Thanks, I think. Sorry, but everyone's expecting us. We need to- **Latias grabbed Ash's arm.

**Ash! I need more Pecha berries! Now! **Ash sighed.

**Fine. Go to that bush from earlier. **Latias smiled in an embarrassed way.

**I picked it clean. **Ash stared.

**Well, Brock has some- **Latias grabbed his arm.

**Let's go, then! **Ash was pulled along behind her, and Charizard smiled.

"So, let me get this straight. Your name is Bianca Aionas and you're 15?" Professor Elm asked. Bianca nodded. Elm turned towards Lorenzo.

"And you are her carer?" He nodded.

"And your name is..." Lorenzo smiled in a friendly way.

"Lorenzo Aionos." Elm paused.

"Are you related?" They both nodded.

"We come from Alto Mare. Our family blood line is one of the original from the city. Our surname is to do with the history, one of the Legends." Elm nodded.

"Very well. Bianca, here is your Pokedex and five Pokeballs. Now choose your starter. We have..." Elm released the starters.

"Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokémon. She's a fire type, and quite nervous. But she will bond well if you give him time.

Next, is Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon. This one's a Water type, and extremely friendly." Totodile jumped and latched onto Elm's face, who began to run around screaming. Brock grabbed Elm, and Bianca levered Totodile off his face. Elm breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks. When he does that, he tends to like you as well as trust you. Anyway, the final one is...

Chikorita, the Leaf Pokémon. He's also a bit shy, but is easy to get along with. And unlike most Chikorita, this one enjoys the occasional battle, were as most Chikorita dislike battling. Anyway, make your choice." Elm stepped back, and allowed Bianca to speak to the Starter Pokémon.

"Hey. My name's Bianca. What's yours?" The Pokémon formed a semi-circle.

**I'm Chikorita! Ready to serve, battle and please, mistress! **The Chikorita stepped back.

**My name is Totodile! Hopefully, we can be good friends! If you pick me, that is. **Totodile sounded peppy, and always had a foot that tapped. He stepped back. Last was Cyndaquil.

**Erm... M-My name's Cyn-Cyndaquil. H-hopefully, you'll choose me. A-And maybe, we can be good friends! **Cyndaquil stepped back and the three Starters formed a line, with their Pokeball in front of them. Bianca smiled at them, and petted both Totodile and Chikorita. Cyndaquil lowered her head, so got a surprise when Bianca picked her up.

"I'll take Cyndaquil, if that's okay." Elm nodded.

**Well, done, Cyndy! Show her she made the right choice! **Totodile congratulated her.

**Yeah... can't help but be jealous, but... yeah. Go ahead and make us proud, Cyndy! **Chikorita joined in. Bianca turned to Cyndaquil.

"Well, do you like it? Should I call you Cyndy?" Cyndaquil (sorry, Cyndy) nodded enthusiastically.

**I love it! Thanks, Bianca! **Cyndy scrambled up Bianca's chest, and perched on the back of her neck, holding her head to keep steady. Bianca giggled. Suddenly, Ash and Latias walked in-with Latias eating more Pecha berries.

"Sorry that we're late-Tia wanted to get some fruit." Ash sighed, before smiling.

"So, Bianca-have you chosen?" She nodded gently.

"Ash, Tia, meet Cyndy!" Cyndy waved. Ash and Latias smiled and waved back.

"Amazing! I've never seen Cyndaquil-" Cyndy used an unordered Ember which Elm took in the face-"sorry, Cyndy-take so well to any Trainer!" Bianca giggled again. Suddenly, a beep emerged from the computer. Elm sighed.

"If you'll excuse me." He walked over and sat down.

"Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes-if you see Ash, tell him I wish to speak to him, will you?" Elm nodded and looked up.

"Ash, Oak wants a word." He turned the screen, and Oak pressed his face up against the glass.

"WHERE IS SHE?" He screamed. Ash sweatdropped.

"Errmm... who, Professor?" Ash asked.

"The Latias you caught! Where is she?" Elm gasped.

"He caught a Latias! Why didn't you tell me!" Oak sighed.

"I E-Mailed you, Elm." Elm facefaulted.

"My E-Mail's been broke for a week now." Oak sighed.

"Fine. Ash, show me! NOW!" Latias walked up to the screen and gave Oak 'the V'. Everyone gasped, except Latias, who shook her bag upside down, and made a disappointed sound when nothing came out. She looked up at Ash-and strode over before grabbing him and locking their lips. She rubbed her hands against his back and worked them lower, before gently lifting his Pokedex out of his pocket. She flipped it open, and gently scanned the memories from Ash on how to work it. As far as she could tell, it let him use his money. She activated the feature to do it, and saw that he had enough for several tonnes of Pecha berries. She smiled, and darted from the room.

-_I'm gonna get some more Pecha berries. Be back in a bit!_- Ash called out, but she never slowed. He sighed. Bianca, now with Cyndy on her shoulders, snuggled up to Latios.

"Well, that went well. What did she want, Ash?" Ash sighed.

"She went to buy more Pecha berries. I don't know why she wants so many." Misty and Bianca shared a 'girl smile'. They knew the reason(as do I).

"Don't worry, Ash. You'll find out in due time why." Misty assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ash, how did you know what she wanted? She never spoke." Ash facepalmed.

"She has Psychic abilities. That's how she communicates to me." Oak nodded.

"Fine. Well, I suppose I should-" Oak stopped and a wave of purple covered the screen.

**HHHHHUUUUUGGGGGGG!****! **Was all they heard. Everyone sweatdropped.

"That's it, Muk! Remember the deal." Delia walked over and sat on the seat.

"Erm... Mom? What did you do?" Delia smiled sweetly. A small part of Ash wondered if, should Latias see it, would she try to eat the screen?

"Well, I wanted to talk to you, honey! And Professor Oak wouldn't let me, so I made a deal with Muk. I talk to you, he hugs the Professor. Simple. Anyway, how are you?" She asked, cheerful as ever.

"Fine, mom. Just fine." Delia noticed Bianca and Lorenzo.

"New friends of yours, Ashy?" Ash sighed.

"Yeah. This is Bianca, and her grandfather. He came along to see the Johto League. And this is Bianca's starter, Cyndaquil." A small Ember hit the back of his head.

**Cyndy! Everyone gets it wrong, my name is CYNDY! **The Cyndaquil cried. Ash smiled Mareepishly.

"Sorry, Cyndy. So, what's everything like in Pallet?" Delia lost some of the smile.

"Well, the power lines are infested with Magnemite, so I'm staying over here for a while." At that moment, Latias strode in, carrying several bags of Pecha berries.

-_I'm back, Ash-kun! And here's your Pokedex. It didn't cost much at all! I got 10 bags for 500 Pokedollars! Apparently that's cheap!_- Ash took the Pokedex and sighed.

"Tia, you know that I will let you do this as long as you ask. But 500 Pokedollars on berries? I may need to put a limit on this thing." Latias used the Growlithe-eyes on him. Ash laughed.

"Sorry. You know that doesn't work at all when I don't want it to." She pouted, and began to eat the berries.

"Ash, honey, who's that?" Ash turned to see his mother looking. Latias leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Ash noted how sweet it was.

'Probably all those Pechas that she ate.' Ash decided.

"ASHTON! WHAT HAVE YOU NOT TOLD ME!" Delia shrieked. Ash collapsed, but quickly got up again.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend, Tia." Latios stepped up.

"And I am her brother. My name is Tionus. At your service." He finished with a bow. Ash raised an eyebrow.

-_Tionus?_- He asked.

- _Tio from La __**tio **__s and __**nus**__ because it sounded like a cool ending for tio..._- Ash sweatdropped.

-_Whatever. Let's get this over with. And stop charming my Mom; you are mated to Bianca._- That got Latios to stand. Bianca glared daggers at him.

"G-Girlfriend?" Tears began to stream down her face. "Finally! You finally got one!" Ash sighed and rapped the screen with his knuckles.

"Yeah. Mom, are you gonna come and watch the League?" She nodded.

"Of course!" Ash let the ghost of a smile cover his face.

"Just wondered." He mouthed 'We need to talk about Latios' to her. She visibly slumped, before recovering.

"All right. Of course. Why would you wonder! You know I hate missing your League challenges!" Ash nodded.

"Well, I gotta go. See you soon, Mom!" He smiled at her.

"Bye, honey! Go get 'em!" Delia smiled, before hanging up.

Oak finally got out from Muk's grasp by locking it outside. He turned to see tears streaming down Delia's face.

"Delia! What's wrong!" She turned, grabbed him and sobbed into his shoulder.

"A-Ash knows! Now what do I do?" Oak held her and waited till she was calm.

"We tell him the truth. We have no choice." Delia nodded. She sighed.

'He'll be so different...'

(A foreshadowing occurred here, to those who saw it. Yay!)


	15. Chapter 15

Soul Guardians

Part 15 and a merry Christmas to you all. I may be straying from my regular fiction writing, but this should be sorted out soon. And also, a double lemon chapter. YAY! My corrupted, Pokephilia addicted mind was churning while I wrote this. And a big surprise at the end of this chapter. Mwa-ha-ha-ha! R&R!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_-Telepathy-_

Poke speech = **BOLD**

My thoughts/questions=()

Ash smiled at Latias. Then he turned to Elm.

"Okay. Now that Bianca has her starter, can we leave? Or does Oak want anything else of me?" Elm frowned.

"Well, I do need to ask you something. There was this, and I was fortunate enough to have been able to record it." Elm turned towards the TV he had, and turned on a VCR. The screen showed a small amount of interference, before it cut to some footage. A news reporter was the main image, although a small screen was visible above her.

"- and now, to a rather interesting story. The ship S. was supposed to dock, after 6 days, in Blackthorn. However, a strange occurrence caused the ship to perform a forced docking at Cherrygrove. This footage is from the security camera near the scene." The small screen expanded to fill the entire screen. In the footage, it showed Ash and Latias from behind. Soon, Latias fell of the ship, and Ash dove after her. After a few seconds a crowd formed, and a Latios appeared. It set the girl on the ground, before assuming his human form. Fortunately, the camera was in need of repair, and the details were pixelated enough to avoid Ash being revealed. He kissed Latias, and she returned it, before reverting to Pokémon and then her human form. Then the incident with the captain was shown, and the footage stopped. It shrank and disappeared, to reveal the news reporter.

"All studies have revealed that the creatures are Pokémon. However, the detail from the camera is insufficient enough to determine the species. If anyone has any idea about who these mystery Pokémon are, then they are urged to contact the nearest Officer Jenny and help find them." The recording ended and Elm turned towards Ash. He raised an eyebrow.

"Recognise them?" He queried. Ash smiled, although he was racked with nerves.

"Sure I do." Everyone who knew held their breath. "They look like a Latias and Latios. I saw similar drawings in Alto Mare that matched the body shapes." Elm nodded.

"All right. I may send my assistant to look, but until then we won't go to Officer Jenny. Got it?" Everyone nodded. Ash froze as he noticed the calendar.

"ALREADY? I need to get back to Pallet! I promised mom that I would be back for Christmas!" Bianca looked and saw that it was the 23rd.

"Called it a bit close, didn't you?" Ash just grinned.

"You and Lorenzo have never been to Kanto, have you?" Bianca shook her head. Ash grinned.

"In that case, you can come with us!" Bianca's eyes lit up.

"Can we, Grandpa? Please, can we?" Latias nodded vigorously, while eating the last Pecha berry. She turned to Ash hopefully.

"No. You've had enough of those today." She pouted, and winced as she placed a hand over her stomach. Ash frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you all right?" She looked at him and nodded, before pecking his cheek. Ash grinned at her.

-_I'm fine. Just a pang. I don't really know the reason..._- Latias knew she was lying, but she wanted to make sure before telling Ash. He nodded.

"Well, cutie, we should probably grab our stuff, right?" Latios spoke up. Bianca giggled and pressed against his side.

"All right, _Tionus_. We should probably do that." They walked out the door, and Lorenzo followed them accompanied by Brock.

"We're gonna buy some more supplies." Latias threw one of her empty bags at Brock. "And Pecha berries. We'll be a while." Misty followed them.

"I'll spare the girls from Brock's attempts." She said, hefting her mallet onto her shoulder. Ash and Latias looked at Elm.

"Well, I suppose that you two are going to do some what? Packing? Shopping?" Ash smiled.

"I suppose that we might go to that lake and have a swim." Elm smiled.

"Fair enough." He turned around and began to rewind the video, and sighed.

"It'll take fore ever to analyse this video." He sighed.

Ash looked at Latias and smiled. He opened his pack and pulled out his trunks, black with neon green stripes. He stepped into some bushes and changed, throwing his clothes onto a bush before stepping out. He saw that the bushes opposite him were rustling, and after a few more seconds Latias stepped out. Ash burst into a spontaneous nose bleed. She was wearing a red two-piece with small blue triangles on them. It was a little tight, but not much-just enough to accentuate her curves. She giggled at Ash's reaction, scaled an overhanging tree, and dived in. There was barely a splash. Ash grinned, and ran into the shallows, before submerging. He swam out, as easily as if he was a Water-type, before stopping in the centre. He looked around, but couldn't see Latias anywhere. Suddenly, he was pulled down-and Latias' lips pressed against his. He pulled her close, and returned the kiss. She gently rubbed against his body, and a small burst of bubbles emerged from his mouth. He slowly reached out and undid her top piece, and began to massage her. She rubbed against him harder, and she slid his trunks off. She let go, as did Ash of her top piece. They floated up, unnoticed by either. Ash slid his fingers down the front of Latias' remaining piece on clothing, and began to tease her, gently rubbing with his fingertips. Latias moaned, and grasped his hardened member. Ash slid of her last item and that to floated up. He gently pulled Latias onto his hard, throbbing member, and Latias gasped at the heat pouring from it. As it twitched, it rubbed and she thrust him into herself in one quick motion. Ash gently began to thrust, and after a few minutes, he spoke.

-_Latias, I-I'm close._- She simply rubbed his chest with her chest, stimulating him further.

-_I know._- And she did; she could fell the pulse running the length of it. Suddenly, the head swelled and exploded into her, spurting seed deep in her. The feeling sent her over, and small cloud of her expulsion surrounded their areas in the water, as they pulled apart. Ash smiled.

-_That was..._- He paused.

-_fun?_- Latias suggested. Ash nodded.

-_We should surface. Where's our swimming gear?_- Latias pointed up, and Ash saw that all three pieces were floating on the surface. He sighed(if possible).

-_Let's get them._- He and Latias swum up, and surface-right next to a police boat. An Officer Jenny walked over.

"I presume that these clothes belong to you?"

Lorenzo stared, as Misty proceeded to beat down Brock with her mallet, as he flirted with the 3rd female shop assistant that day. He sighed, and mentally noted not to piss of Misty at all.

"Well, Tionus-we've packed everything we need, and there's a few hours of daylight left. What do we do?" Latios leered at her.

"Well, I have a few ideas... Mwu-ha-ha-ha!" Bianca faked terror.

"Oh, no! Someone save me! Help!" Latios grabbed her, one hand over her mouth, the other around her waist. He swung and flipped her, and she ended up being carried bridal style through town. She looked up at Latios, and smiled before pressing against him. He grinned back, and carried her into the Pokémon Centre. Bianca had been training Cyndy, and she wanted Nurse Joy to have a quick look at her.

"Put me down!" She gently slapped his chest, and he put her down before clutching his chest.

"OOHH! My heart!" He cried, but couldn't help but laugh. Bianca joined in. Nurse Joy smiled.

"Can I help you two at all?" She asked. Bianca walked up as Latios stood up.

"Yeah, can you have a look at Cyndy for me? She got hurt badly by a Spearow." Bianca gently removed Cyndy from her backpack, which had a towel in it for lining. Nurse Joy took her and frowned.

"Her leg's taken a lot of damage. I'll need to spend a few hours healing her. Okay?" Bianca nodded.

"Sure. And do you have a room for two?" Nurse Joy smiled and nodded. She pulled key of the wall.

"Room 14. Top floor, and in the north-west corner." Bianca smiled and nodded.

"Come on, Tionus." He followed her, with a leer on his face and a torch under his chin. Bianca laughed, and ran up the stairs, with Latios tailing her.

"Well, this is the room." Bianca opened it, and walked in. She blushed slightly at the sight of a king-size bed for two, as well as the hearts on the cover. Latios poked his head in and whistled.

"Well, this is... _entertaining._" He whispered, kissing the back of her neck. Bianca smiled.

"We've got to wait for a few hours, right? Well, I know what we could do." Latios stared, and grinned.

"I like that idea." Bianca grabbed him, and threw him over her shoulder. He landed on his back, on the bed, grinning. Bianca closed and locked the door, and turned. She began to slowly lower her skirts waistband, teasing it down. Latios caught a glimpse of red and blue, and then the waistband popped up again. He whined slightly. Bianca smirked, and removed her top. Latios gasped; she was wearing a red top beneath with blue triangles on it. She began to remove her skirt and revealed a pair of knickers with the same pattern as her top. She straddled Latios, and began to grate against his chest. He shuddered, and began to glow. Soon, he'd reverted to his Pokémon form. Bianca smirked, and began to lower herself while she carried on grinding. She felt a lump behind her, and it pulsed. She smiled and lifted herself over it, before rubbing the length of Latios' member with her knickers. A damp patch was forming on the front. Latios leaned up and fumbled with her top, before pulling it off. He grinned, and held her still while trailing his tongue over her breasts. She shuddered as he left a trail of drool behind. She gently massaged his member, while he teased her with his claws and tongue. She reached down, and slid her sopping knickers off. She rubbed her bared lips against his shaft, eliciting groans from him. She moved over his head, and gently lowered herself. They both moaned, and Bianca's wet folds enclosed over the swollen, throbbing head of Latios' member. After just the head, she felt him reach the hymen. She smiled, and nodded. Latios' eyes glowed, and she felt a small pain as he mentally slit her hymen. She fed the rest of him into her, and had to stop about half-way down him as she felt him reach her deepest part. She smiled, and rolled, pulling Latios onto her. He used his levitation to stop from crushing her and his Psychic to gently massage her breasts. He began to thrust, slowly but with building speed, and she began to moan under the treatment. He gasped.

**Bianca, I-I'm not gonna be much longer. **Bianca smiled and spoke two words.

"Fill... me..." Latios soon complied, and she cried out in happiness. His load overfilled her and leaked-spurted-from the end of her lips. She sighed, the feeling of his hot, thick seed entering her being what she imagined heaven to feel like. Latios pulled out, and sighed.

**That... was the... best thing ever. **Bianca smiled.

"Same." They both drifted off to sleep.

A scream woke Bianca. She saw Nurse Joy in the door way. Bianca immediately looked at Latios; to her relief he was in his human form.

"Look at this mess!" Joy cried out.

"Erm... sorry?" Joy sighed.

"No worries. I came to wake you, as Cyndy's fully healed. And don't worry; I see this a lot with this room. Just not this much, normally." At that moment, Cyndy poked her head around Joy's ankles.

**Whoa... so much destruction! **She stepped in, and paused as she stepped in something sticky. She looked down, and saw a puddle of white stuff. She lifted her foot, and it stuck. She took a step, but suddenly her foot was pulled back. She sighed. Bianca stepped over and picked her up, and after some straining, pulled her of the floor.

**Thanks. **Bianca smiled.

"No problem." Bianca and Latios pulled on some clothes-although Latios said his were in the bathroom abut simply went Pokémon-human and waited a few minutes to make it seem as though he'd gotten dressed. He looked at Bianca and smiled.

"We should probably go meet the others now." Bianca nodded.

"Here's the key. Thanks, Nurse." Joy smiled.

"Any time." As she left, Bianca turned to Cyndy.

"All right, a few things. This person is a Legendary Pokémon. OK? And I understand Poke speech. So if you have a question, just ask. OK?" Cyndy frowned.

**How do I know you're telling the truth?**

"Just trust me." At a nod from Bianca, Latios revealed his true form. Cyndy stared.

**OK. I believe you.** Bianca smiled and picked up Cyndy, while Latios assumed his human form again.

Bianca and Latios walked into the main area of the Centre and saw Lorenzo.

Bianca walked up to Lorenzo, while Latios observed.

"What happened this time?" Lorenzo sighed.

"Ash and La- I mean Tia, were caught screwing in the lake by Officer Jenny."

"Aaahhh. Okay. That explains the chewing out that they're getting." She turned and looked at Ash and Latias, in cuffs, getting ranted at.

"Why did you go in the lake? We get our drinking water from there, and you two had to go all the way! Now we've got to do some massive purification! And that'll probably overload the systems in the water plant!" Ash frowned.

"What water plant?" Jenny stared.

"You're _tourists_? Oh Arceus, that explains so much! The plant is in the forest. We purify a river. The lake is a reservoir that we adapted for our water. Now we gotta pump the water back into the plant and we'll have to divert the river for about 2 weeks. Fortunately, we keep back up supplies around in underground tanks. Now, I am going to let you off with a warning, as you two are tourists, but if you ever do it again, I will _arrest _you, _fine _you, and take your _sorry asses _into the house for a few years! Especially as I drank from that reservoir about 5 minutes before the call came through! Got it?" Ash and Latias nodded, terrified.

"Good. Now, get out of here." She undid the cuffs, and Ash and Latias, still in trunks and two-piece, ran out of the Centre to get changed. Bianca looked at her grandpa.

"Where's Brock?" She asked.

"Misty's 'educating' him in the ways to treat women behind the Centre." Bianca nodded.

"I also got the tickets for us to get to Vermillion. Once there, I presume Ash, La- Tia and... Tionus?... can fly us to Pallet. We leave tomorrow." Bianca nodded.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT ARRESTED! HOW COULD YOU?" Ash winced; he'd called to alert Delia about their return to Pallet, and she'd been overjoyed. Until a letter arrived, informing her of her son's arrest.

"I'll tell you when we arrive, OK? I promise." Delia stared, breathing deeply.

"Fine. You'd better." Ash sighed.

"Fine." Delia hung up and everyone stared.

"Wow, I never saw her do that. " Brock stated.

"Do what?" Bianca asked.

"Hang up on Ash like that." Brock shivered. "It's a little creepy." Ash yawned.

"Well, it's late. I'm gonna hit the sack." He stood, and Latias followed him.

-_I can't believe that I'm gonna meet your mom._- Latias said. Ash smiled.

"Let's just hope she doesn't over react like tonight." Everyone did the same as Ash, and they were all asleep in a few hours.

Ash woke up as Misty's infamous mallet crushed his head into the pillow. Then she screamed. He opened his eyes and saw her pinned to the wall, Latias' claws at her throat.

**Don't hit him like that! Or else! And can you please translate for me? **Ash gulped and complied.

"Latias, I'm fine. Calm down." He noticed her eyes-normally bright and full of laughter-were dulled and filled with an inner fire.

"O-OK. I won't. I promise." Misty managed to say.

After a few hours, everyone gathered in Cherrygrove, where a ferry collected them. A sailor was at the entrance.

"Welcome to the SEAGALLOP 10! Only 12 hours required to get to Kanto!" He shouted. Lorenzo handed him the tickets, and they all boarded. Ash smiled nervously. Latias stayed away from the edges of the ship, even though they had better safety than the other ferry. The journey was an average journey. Except for one time...

"Cyndy! Use Ember!" Bianca shouted. Cyndy braced herself, took a deep breath and ignited the flames on her back. She spat a mouthful of fire at her opponent; a Sunkern.

"Sunkern! Dodge it!" The Sunkern jumped, but still took the Ember to the face. It sprawled out on the ship's deck, out cold.

"Sunkern!" Bianca's opponent-a young boy-ran onto the field, grabbed Sunkern and stood up.

"You're really good. That's your what, fifth battle without healing? Your Cyndy's trained really well! I gotta see Nurse Joy. See ya!" The boy ran off.

"Yeah! Way to go, Cyndy! We did it!" Suddenly, Cyndy became enclosed in a white glow. Her form changed, elongating and widening slightly. When the light faded, a Quilava was standing on the battle field.

**Wooohooo! Evolution, all right! When's the next battle? **Cyndy asked, jumping up at Bianca. Bianca laughed.

"After we heal you. OK?" Cyndy whined.

**But I evolved after only 3 days! I could be really tough if we keep going!** Ash leaned over to Bianca.

"Sometimes, after evolving, the personality changes." He whispered. Bianca nodded. She picked up Cyndy, and gasped.

"You put on some weight." She gasped. Ash watched as Latios stepped forwards and took Cyndy from Bianca.

"I'll carry her. You just lead the way." Bianca nodded, and started to walk.

"Welcome to Vermillion Port! We hope you enjoyed your journey!" Everyone departed, and soon Ash was sprinting to the path out of Vermillion. He turned a corner, and slammed into a hulking wall of muscle. He landed on the floor. As he looked up, he saw the man-mountain turn.

"Well, well... if it isn't the baby!" An American accent rang out. A Raichu poked its head around the knees of his owner, and sparked slightly at the cheek. Pikachu walked up to it.

**Hey, Raichu. How you doing? **The Raichu grinned.

**Little ****sister****! It's so good to see you again! Are you any tougher? I learnt Thunder a few weeks ago! **Pikachu yawned.

**I learnt it before the 6th badge in the Johto region. 3 months ago. **The Raichus jaw dropped.

**I don't believe you. See those two cans? The ones swinging? **Pikachu nodded.

**Hit them. Two Thunders. **Pikachu smirked.

**I can do it with one. **He stepped back, and fired a Thunder into the air. The Raichu laughed.

**Is that it? **Pikachu smirked again.

**Three... Two... One... **The Thunder came down and hit one of the cans, before darting to the second can. Pikachu grinned.

**Conductivity. Perfect when battling two Steel-types. **The Raichu huffed.

**You always beat me at that stuff, little ****sist****er. **Pikachu patted him on the arm.

**Just practice. It took me the three months just to aim, let alone charge it. **Raichu nodded.

**Thanks. Maybe you can teach me? **Pikachu nodded.

**Sure, why not? **Then Ash spoke.

"Good to see you, Lt. Surge." Surge grinned. "So your Pikachu still hasn't evolved? But it mastered a Thunder? I gotta admit, baby, you sure impress me. Maybe I'll address you properly... Master Baby." He grinned.

"Ah, just joking. So, Ash, what brings you back to Vermillion?" Ash smiled as Pikachu began to tutor Raichu.

"I'm home for Christmas. I'm hoping to get to Pallet soon." Surge grinned again.

"Your Pikachu seems to get along with Raichu well." At that moment Pikachu bolted past.

**RRRRRRRUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN! **She shouted. Ash grabbed Surge's arm and sprinted.

"Hey, kid, what you doing?" He asked.

"Less talk, more run!" Ash yelled. Suddenly, the sky turned yellow, and arcs of electricity hit them. Ash stood and took it, but Surge and Pikachu ended up sprawling.

"H-How... did you stand that?" Surge asked. Ash shrugged.

"Pikachu has the habit of shocking me when I mess up. I get used to the current after a while." Surge's Raichu ran up.

**OhmyArceus, OhmyArceus, OhmyArceus, I'm so sooorrrry, Surge, little ****sist****er! What did I do? **Ash smiled.

"Don't panic. That was just some sort of souped up Thunder. Once you master it, you'll be great in battle-or better than you are already." Raichu grinned. Pikachu sat up and rubbed his head as everyone else appeared.

"Ash, what did you do?" Brock asked. Then he saw Surge.

"Surge! You OK?" Surge grit his teeth.

"Lt. Surge! Not Surge, Lt, Surge! Got it, Private?" Brock was terrified.

"Y-Yes, Sir!" Surge rubbed his forehead.

"Sorry, Brock. Last time I took a hit like that was in the war. Some damn Electabuzz stormed my trench and squad." He snapped his fingers.

"That's it! That was a Discharge! Way to go, Raichu!" Raichu jumped up and down. Surge turned to Ash.

"Well, you better start walking, if you want to get to Pallet. See ya some time, Ash!" Surge walked towards his Gym, Raichu following.

"Wow, he called you your name. What did you do, Ash?" Misty asked. Ash pointed at Pikachu, who was back on his shoulder.

"Pikachu taught him Discharge." Pikachu nodded. Latias pressed against Ash's side.

-_Can we get to Pallet now?_- Ash smiled.

"Come on. We need to get into the woods." Once there, Ash turned to Latias and Latios.

"Can you two go Pokémon?" They complied, and Ash went Pokémon as well. Ash sat Bianca and Lorenzo on Latios' back, and Brock and Misty on his. He gave the bags to Latias.

**The least weight. **He explained. She nodded. Pikachu hopped onto Ash's head.

**Don't stand there. Remember how fast Latios can travel? I can do the same, and you'll get blown off by the wind.** Pikachu moved to the dip at the base of his neck.

**Better. **He turned to the others. **All good to go? **They nodded. Ash led the way, staying above the clouds. An apple hit his head.

"Ash, you dummy! Pallet's the other way!" Misty screamed over the wind. Ash sweatdropped, and altered his course. After a few minutes, they landed. Once everyone was on the floor, the triplets turned human. Latias sagged against Ash, who picked her up bridal style.

"You OK?" He asked Latias nodded.

-_Just tired. I never flew that far for that long before._- Ash smiled. He turned to Brock.

"Can you carry my bag?" Brock nodded. They started walking, and soon it began to snow. Bianca stared in wonder.

"It never snowed in Alto Mare. It's beautiful." She whispered. Ash stopped.

"It gets really cold. Sometimes people can get frostbite out here. Put these on." He reached into his bag and pulled out several pairs of gloves and scarves. He had a coat, but he wrapped it around Latias. Everyone kept walking. They reached Pallet in about 5 minutes, but by then the snow was knee deep on Ash. He kept Latias above the snow level. Latios was trailing, as was Ash.

-_I hate snow._- Latios muttered.

-_Why?_- Ash asked.

-_Because we're all Dragon-types and Dragon is weak to cold._-

-_That explains the tiredness._-

-_Be thankful that there's no ice._-

-_Why?_-

-_Ice is even worse than snow._- They finally reached Pallet, where the path was clear of snow.

"There're a few Fire-types in Pallet. They help clear the snow in winter." Ash explained. Soon they reached Ash's home. Bianca knocked as Ash set Latias on her feet.

"Coming!" Delia opened the door, to see them gathered on the steps.

"Come in! Hurry! You'll get ill standing there!" Once inside, Bianca, Lorenzo, Latios, Latias and Ash breathed a sigh of relief. The removed their gloves, and Bianca cried out. Where she'd been playing in the snow her fingers were slightly blue. Delia grabbed her arm as she walked to the heater.

"Don't warm them up. It'll hurt. Leave them put of your pockets, and be patient. I'll make some hot chocolate for you all." She entered the kitchen. Ash looked around.

"I see the Magnemite are gone." He spoke. Footsteps emerged from the stairwell.

"Because they all attached to my lab's power lines." Oak said. He was wearing his regular lab coat, although he had a scarf on with a Bulbasaur pattern.

"Ash, have you decided to show me that Latias yet?" Oak asked. Delia walked in, carrying a tray with hot chocolate filled mugs on it.

"Leave him alone, Professor. He's frozen." Delia handed out the chocolate.

"Who wants whipped cream?" Everyone put their hands in the air.

"None for Tia. That stuff sends her hyper. Something in there does, at least." Latios spoke up. Delia nodded, and walked past her, earning Latios a punch in the arm.

"Now, what about marshmallows?" Once more, everyone put their hands in the air. She looked at Latios.

"Can Tia have these?" Latios nodded.

"Marshmallows are fine." Once the marshmallows were handed out, everyone sighed and sipped their drinks.

"Well, Ash? Can I see her?" Oak asked after a few minutes. Ash sighed.

-_Want to show him?_- Ash asked. Tia nodded. She put her chocolate down, and stood. She took of her coat, and stepped into the middle of the room. Oak stared. She became enclosed in a glow, and revealed her true form. Oak gasped.

"Amazing! I must record this!" He whipped out a note book and pencil and began to furiously scribble notes down. She smiled, flatted at the attention. Suddenly, she clutched her stomach and dropped, shrieking. Ash dived and caught her, supporting her weight. She wriggled until she was face up, and Oak gasped.

"Ash! Tell me, is she pregnant?" Ash stared.

"I don't know! Why?" Oak shuddered.

"Because she's giving birth. Or rather, she's laying an egg." He pulled out a phone and dialled a number.

"Hello, Viridian City's Pokémon Centre? Yes, this is Professor Oak. I need a Nurse Joy and a healing machine in Pallet. I have a Pokémon here laying an egg." As he spoke, he was setting up a video recorder. Latias shrieked, and Ash cradled her head. Ash turned around.

"Everyone out! Now!" Knowing his power now, they all hastened to comply. Ash was distracted as Latias screamed again.

"Sshh... sshh... I'm here. I'm here, Latias. Everything'll be fine." She burrowed her head into the gap between his arms and rubbed against his torso. Oak stared.

"She's very attached, Ash. Did you-" The phone started to talk.

"What? But-but- fine. What do we do?" Oak out the phone on loudspeaker.

"They're snowed in at the Centre. We need to deliver." He reached forwards.

"First, check how close the egg is..." As soon as his fingers brushed Latias, she lifted her head and flung him over the sofa with a burst of Psychic. Ash stared.

-_No. I d-don't want him to do it. A-Ash. You're t-the only one I trust. Please..._- She stopped and shrieked, before convulsed. Ash gulped.

"O-Okay." He took of his jacket and folded it before laying her head on it. He moved around to get to her area.

"Okay, Professor. You need to place your hands inside and gently grasp the egg." Ash shivered, and did as instructed. Once his wrists were at her lips, he felt the shell of the first egg. He gently took it in his hands.

"Professor Oak's unconscious. I'll have to do it. What now?" Ash asked.

"Who are you? I need to know." The Nurse asked.

"I'm her trainer, Ash Ketchum." He answered. Latias screamed again.

"Okay. Now what you need to do is wait. When the muscles begin to contract and push, gently pull. Do this until the egg is completely in your hands, and then wrap it in a towel. We've got some Fire-types, so in about 10 minutes, we can be there." Ash gritted his teeth and steeled himself. After a few minutes, he felt Latias' walls contracting, and when they pushed he gently pulled. After repeating this a few times, he held the egg; blue with small red triangles. Ash sighed.

"Okay. It's done. Now what?" He wrapped the egg in a towel Delia had brought down. Latias lifted her head and grasped Ash's arm.

-_Not... done... yet._- She managed to tell him.

"W-What?" Ash stuttered. Her opening flexed and a small amount of red showed through. Ash quickly reached in and gently grasped the second egg. Soon he had two eggs in his arms; one blue with red triangles, and one red with blue triangles. Latias lifted her head and smiled.

**One son... One daughter. The perfect family... **Ash smiled at her, and looked at the clock as the door bashed open. It was 3 in the morning, 25th of December. Ash looked at her and smiled, as 3 Nurse Joys ran in.

"Happy Christmas, Latias." He murmured, handing her the sticky eggs with a smile. She weakly grinned.

**Best... Christmas... ever. **She whispered, as the Joys placed her in the healing machine. Two of them tried to take the eggs, but Latias knocked them back with a weak Psychic. Ash walked over.

"Latias. They want to help. Give them the eggs. I promise, I'll keep them safe. Do you want me to hold them?" Ash asked, stroking her head. She nodded, before falling asleep. Ash gently lifted the eggs.

"She really trusts you, you know." One of the Joys observed. Ash nodded.

"We're closer than most Pokémon are to their Trainers." He told her. She stared for a few seconds, before attaching some cables to the eggs. She turned to Ash.

"We need you to leave. OK?" Ash sighed and nodded. He hefted Oak onto his shoulder, and carried him out of the room. Soon after entering the kitchen, Latios was on him.

"How is she?" Ash smiled.

"She's fine. Exhausted though. She's sleeping." Latios nodded.

"What about your kids?" Latios asked. Ash grinned, before hugging him.

"One son, one daughter. You're an Uncle, now." Latios grinned and embraced Ash back.

"Wait! Did you say _your _kids?" Both of them paused and turned to see Oak staring. Ash and Latios sweatdropped.

"I'll explain later." Ash said. Oak nodded.

"I'll hold you too that." Oak said, and Ash nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

Soul Guardians

Part 16 now. I already have names for Ash and Latias' kids. You just have to wait and find out. And the truth, at last, behind how Ash was given to Delia. And some information about his father. Also, it has been pointed out that Ash and Latias are related. I knew this would have to be explained. The reason that they are together as mates is explained later by Latios, but for those who are impatient; they're soul mates. Two beings made for each other. To rip of Shakespeare: a match made in heaven. I think it was him, at least… R&R!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_-Telepathy-_

Poke speech = BOLD

My thoughts/questions=()

Ash, Latios and Oak walked into the next room, where everyone else was gathered. As soon as the door opened, everyone turned and began to question him.

"Ash, what happened?"

"How is she?"

"Can I see the egg?" Ash's eye twitched, and Latios backed up slightly.

"ENOUGH! I WILL TELL YOU IF YOU'RE JUST QUIET!" He bellowed as he snapped. He stopped and waited, to hear complete silence.

"OK. What happened was that Latias laid two eggs. One for a Latios, one for a Latias. She's asleep now as she was really tired. And no, you can't see the eggs as Nurse Joy is still checking them over." He turned to Delia.

"Mom, I need to know. I know that I was given as an egg, and that you hatched me and raised me in my human form, as a human. But I want to know; what was my father like?" Delia sighed, and wrapped her arms around her chest. Latios stepped forwards and laid a comforting hand on Ash's shoulder, while the others walked into the back garden. She sighed, and faced him.

"13 years ago, I was visited. A man walked into town, and he was... handsome, I suppose, although it doesn't even begin to describe him. All the women fawned over him, but he brushed them off. Until me. I didn't flirt with him, because I thought I didn't have a chance. He walked up to me, at the Christmas party in the gardens, and asked to dance. I accepted, and over about 6 months we grew closer. One day, he visited me and locked the door. I was panicking, until he spoke. He said...

"I'm not who you think I am. I've been scouring this whole region, for the perfect woman. And be grateful, Delia, for I chose you. I am not human. I am a Pokémon called Latios. My son, still an egg, is hunted. He was found, and I needed to take him to another region. I needed him to be raised as a human. Here."

He showed me his Pokémon form, and I have to admit, I thought he was even more beautiful than as a human. He showed me your egg, and said

"This is my son. In 6 months, he will hatch. I need you to care for him. I am Psychic, so when I arrive, he will hatch soon after. I can alter him to be human until I return, or when his siblings discover him. He has a sister and a brother. Once I arrive, I will alter the memories of the people here. I will have been married, and you gave birth to him a few days ago. I can give them memories to convince them, and they will not know the truth. However, I must return. My other son and my daughter, raised as Pokémon, however, will have no memory of them as they have not hatched yet. He will see you first, so will assume you to be his mother. I am sorry to force this on you, but it is necessary."

I agreed, and a week before 6 months had passed, he arrived. I held you-blue, with red triangles-and you hatched in my arms. He placed a hand on your forehead, and his eyes glowed. Yours did, through your eyelids, and you shimmered before being a little week-old infant. He promised me that when he could, he would take me to his home, Alto Mare." Delia lowered her head, and tears ran down her cheeks.

"That was the last I heard of him." Ash, also crying, walked over and held her.

"Mom... I'm sorry. I don't know how to tell you, but, my father... he's dead." Delia stared, before breaking down and sobbing onto Ash's shoulder.

"But, I can take you to him. He's soul is alive, although imprisoned in the Soul Dew. I met him, but I don't know if we can talk to him." Latios, also crying, gently hugged them both.

"Don't worry, brother. I know how you fell. You had to grow up without a father; me and Latias had to grow up without either, after about 10 years of knowing him." Delia's breath hitched, and she looked at him.

"Y-You called Ash 'brother'. Does that mean..." Latios nodded. He revealed himself, and gently rubbed his forehead against Delia's, before resuming his human form.

"Yep. I'm Latios. And no, you can't examine me, or take a feather to test on, Oak." Oak, mouth open and reaching for his back, froze and sighed.

"Please! Your feathers are key to being able to shape shift! I need to study them to understand!" Latios glared.

"You take one, even half of one, and I demolish your entire record store." Oak dropped to his knees and began to praise him.

"Please, oh powerful Lord! I beseech you to find pity and spare my research! I beg of you, my powerful, majestic-" Latios put a hand on his mouth.

"Enough. I get it." Oak nodded, and stood. Just then, a Nurse Joy poked her head through the door.

"Latias is awake now. If you wish, you can visit her, but she may be a bit tired. The eggs are also fine, and should hatch in a few months." Ash smiled.

"Thank you for everything, Nurse Joy." She smiled.

"Don't worry. It is my job, but I enjoy it." She left the doorframe, and everyone followed. Ash and Latios walked up to Latias, and the others dropped back to give them some privacy. Ash gently stroked her head.

"Hey, Latias. How you feeling?" She moaned slightly.

Like I just came back from hell. I ache everywhere, and I mean everywhere.Ash smiled a bit.

"You wanna hold the eggs?" Latias nodded. Latios sat next to her, and rubbed her head, while Ash reclaimed the eggs. They were already in incubators. Ash walked back to Latias, and opened them. He took out the eggs, and Latias held them close. She shifted around, and began to pluck down from her chest with a Psychic. Soon as she had a pile of them, she nested the eggs in them, before curling up around them. Ash gently rubbed her neck and she soon fell asleep. He and Latios stood and walked to the others.

"Well?" Oak asked.

"She's fine. Still tired, but fine. And she has the eggs. She's made a little incubator of her own." Oak began to run over to look, before Ash pulled him back.

"Take one step towards her and die." He threatened. Oak stepped back. Latios had reclaimed the recorder.

"Wonder what's in here?" He fiddled about and began to play the video. He gasped, before cursing.

"Ash, look." Ash came over, and saw that it was recorded footage of Latias' birth. He turned to Oak and glared. Oak backed up.

"It was necessary to research into the mating and reproduction of Pokémon!" He cried out. Ash just grabbed him.

"Hand me the tape." He told Latios.

"Here." The tape, once in Ash's hand, was grasped and crushed. Ash opened his hand, and several parts fell to the floor.

"Be prepared." He told Oak. He flashed blue, and he and Oak disappeared.

"Teleportation! We need to find him before he harms that old guy!" Latios cried, while running to the door.

"Ash, I'm sure we can discuss this. There's no need for this." Ash sighed.

"I know you backed it up, now tell me how to access it." Ash let a rope go-one of several-and Oak dropped from the roof, before stopping. Muk lunged up but was nowhere near to grabbing Oak.

"Please, Ash!" Second rope released, Oak's waist was in line with the roof's lip.

"Wrong answer." Tell me.

"Open computer. Type in P-OAK3854. Password is science4ever. All lowercase, number four." Ash typed it in, and the screen flashed red.

ACCESS DENIED. TWO ATTEMPTS LEFT. Ash turned to Oak.

"Third rope." Oak dropped, and Muk's hand grazed his hair, dying it purple. The Sludge Pokémon pulled of Oak's coat.

"Please!" Ash shook his head.

"One chance left." Oak was suspended by one rope, and Muk was grabbing his arms and trying to pull himself up-or Oak down.

"Username: OAKP-0251. Password: 294752935723570." Ash typed it in, and it gave him access. He pulled one of the ropes and Oak was once more out of Muk's reach.

"What file?"

"Ash! What are you doing too him? Less torture, more answering me!" Latios shouted. Ash jumped in fright, and accidently released the last two ropes.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Oak screamed as he plummeted towards Muk. Latios shifted and used his Psychic to grab Oak and pulled him over.

Ash, why were you doing that?He asked.

"Remember the recorder? Oak has a back-up on his computer somewhere, and I want to delete it." Latios turned to Oak.

Delete the video. Or I give you to Muk.Ash translated, and Oak paled. He quickly accessed the archives on the computer and after a few minutes, deleted the video.

"Happy? You denied science some major stuff." Ash glared.

"Nope." He nodded, and Latios flung Oak at Muk. Oak quickly disappeared, and a cry of

"Curse, you, Ash Ketchum!" Rang out over the lab.

"You did what too Oak?" Misty cried, as she hammer-pummelled Ash into the floor.

"Because he-OW!-videoed Lat-OW!-ias giving-OW!-birth!" Misty stopped.

"Well, then he deserved it." At that moment, Latias woke up.

Ash! Where are you!Ash sprinted into the other room. Only one Nurse Joy was still there, purely to check Latias over.

"Latias! Are you OK?" Ash sat next to her and the eggs, and she nuzzled him.

Yeah. I just panicked. Sorry.Ash smiled and stroked her neck.

"Good. I thought you were really injured for a moment." She nuzzled him again and Ash leant over to kiss her on the cheek.

"D-Did you just kiss that P-Pokémon?" Ash winced; he'd forgotten about Nurse Joy.

"Erm, well, er, I can explain-ah, what the heck." He quickly shifted back and forth.

"See? We're mates. I Just use this illusion to make it easier to travel." Nurse Joy nodded. Latias sat up, and shifted. She sagged against Ash, and yawned. Ash gently laid her down again.

"Hey, take it easy." She smiled.

"Well, I wanted to get something to eat." Both of them froze.

"You spoke?" Latias nodded.

"Don't know where I got the ability, though." Latios walked over from the door way.

"I know. When you and Ash mated, you were a special case. Most Pokémon spend several months courting. The Pokémon version of dating. But sometimes, Pokémon just get on like you two. These are known as soul mates. They're very rare, and often cause for celebration. And their children are always exceptionally powerful." He grinned.

"You two are lucky. But the point is, when you mated, you melded your minds. So you shared your knowledge. It took some time, but Latias gained the ability to speak Human. Ash should gain some of Latias' abilities as well. Teleporting is one; I can't do it, but Latias can." Ash and Latias looked at each other and grinned.

"Hey, Ash-kun, imagine how many pranks we can do." Latias said with a grin. Ash smiled.

"Let's just hope our kids don't take after you, huh?" Both Ash and Latios grinned. At that moment, Delia walked in with Pikachu on her shoulder.

Hey, you guys-and girl-how you doing? And do you need anything, Latias? A pillow? A drink? Something to eat?Latias grinned.

"Wow, you really believe that threat? That was just a side effect from the pregnancy. But now you say that… a hot chocolate would be good, with marshmallows and some apples would be nice. And I would like another pillow." Pikachu sighed, jumped to the floor, and trudged out the door. Delia raised an eyebrow.

"How can you speak, and how did you threaten her?" Latias giggled.

"I can speak because when Ash and I mated, we melded our minds, so we gained each other's abilities. And when I was pregnant, Pikachu asked a personal question, and I over-reacted. I kinda said I would feed her to whichever one of our kids could eat meat first." Latias rubbed the back of her head Mareepishly. Delia stared at Ash and her eye twitched.

"ASHTON! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR SISTER!" Ash paled.

"Latios can explain it, I don't know the full reason-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THE REASON! AND YET YOU STILL WENT AHEAD AND FUC-" Latios placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ash and Latias are meant for each other. Even if Ash was a pure-blooded human, he and Latias would be together. They're soul mates. Their souls are oppositely identical." He got blank stares and Latios sighed. He picked up a pencil and some paper, before drawing some curved lines.

"Say this is the frequency that Ash's soul resonates at. This is Latias' frequency." Latios drew a line beneath Ash's, but reversed; it peaked where Ash's dipped and was at its lowest when Ash' was at its highest.

"They may not look it, but this is effectively a perfect match. Because after the mating and melding their minds they have a perfect mental link. Able to tell each other's emotions, location, and if they're in danger." He drew a third line, where the two above overlapped. The lines made a perfect double helix, and Latios drew a fourth, straight line, below it.

"And after a number of years, this is their soul resonation. They become a true pair of soul mates, identical in thought and action. Any questions?" Ash raised a hand.

"You lost me at 'oppositely identical'." Latios facepalmed.

"I see being a Legendary hasn't improved your intelligence any amount." Ash nodded in agreement. Then realised what Latios had said.

"HEY! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!" Everyone but Latias cracked up laughing. Latias rubbed her head against Ash's arm.

"I don't care; you're my special Eon." Ash smiled at Latias.

"And you mean more to me than life itself." They kissed, and Latias wrapped her arms around Ash's head. He gently grabbed her waist, before supporting her back. After a few minutes they broke apart and grinned. Latios stared with a thoughtful look on his face, while Delia had tears streaming down her face.

"Mom! What's wrong?" She smiled at Ash.

"N-Nothing! It's just-I realised th-that my little boy's finally all grown up!" Ash paused.

"Mom, I'm twelve." Delia gave him a weak smile.

"Not quite. Your body ages slower than you think. Your body is that of a 10-year old although you're actually twelve." At that moment, Pikachu struggled through the door, with a pillow on her back. There were three apples tied to the pillow and she was holding a mug larger than herself filled with hot chocolate and marshmallows. Latias' eyes glowed as she took the hot chocolate from her. She sipped it and sighed. Pikachu climbed Ash's leg and untied the apples, which she put in her lap and then placing the pillow against the wall. She laid back and smiled.

"Comfy?" Ash asked. Latias nodded, a little sleepily. Then Ash saw the clock.

"Wow, it sure is late. I think Latias may need to sleep. Right?" Ash reached out and took the hot chocolate from Latias. He turned and saw she was asleep. Pikachu stared.

I did all that, and she falls asleep! Aw, come on!Ash lifted Latias bridal style, and left a still ranting Pikachu on the table top. He carried her upstairs, and laid her on his bed, before teleporting the covers from under her to over her. He smiled, stroked her head and kissed her forehead. He walked out the room, and sighed. He crept downstairs, and saw Delia in the living room, gently stroking Pikachu's head. Ash poked his head around the door to the kitchen, and saw Oak-coat stained purple-with a small notebook, pencil, and several mathematical pieces of equipment.

"Subject 1a. Latios egg. Blue colouration with a pattern of red triangles. Diameter at horizontal plane… 30 inches. Diameter at vertical plane… 35 inches. Rough area…" Ash stepped out from the doorway.

"What are you up to, Oak?" The professor spun around.

"Ah… Ash, I was… erm… well… Would you believe that Nurse Joy asked me to check on the eggs?" Ash shook his head. He raised an arm, and his fist became enclosed in a glove of harsh, white light.

"You have three seconds to run as far as you can."

-_Latios. Where are you?_-

-_I'm with Bianc-OW!-a playing snowball fight- left, spin, dive, OW!- in the garden, but she hits me, even when invisible._-

-_I caught Oak messing with the eggs. Help me to teach him not to do that. And did you consider the falling snow might settle on you, so she can track the snow moving straight and not down?_- Latios mentally sweatdropped and turned visible.

Bianca, we need to go in. Where are Brock and Misty?Bianca pointed to two lumps under the snow.

"They got knocked unconscious and fell there." Latios sighed.

Take them inside, they'll get ill. I need to help Ash in some 'educating'.He flew inside and to Ash, who was at the front door. He was levitating a rock the size of his head.

"See that blob?" Ash pointed to a purple blob at the door to the lab.

"It's Oak. Now watch this." He sent the rock flying, and it hit Oak in the back of the leg. He dropped and started to claw at the handle. Eventually he opened the door, and crawled in. Ash turned to Latios.

"Take him this note." Latios paused and read it.

'Next time I aim higher?' Really?Ash nodded.

"I really don't like the way he obsesses over me, Latias, you and the eggs. It's unnaturally creepy." Latios nodded. He flew up to the door, knocked and placed the note on the porch. He turned invisible, and Oak opened the door. He darted inside, and Latios flew back.

He paled and began to sweat copiously.He told Ash, who grinned. Then he walked over to the eggs and replaced them in the down. He used a Psychic to carry it all upstairs, and set it down next to a sleeping Latias. In the time Ash was downstairs, she'd resumed her true form. As the weight of the eggs settled on the mattress, she gently wrapped her arms around them. Ash and Latios smiled at each other, before leaving and heading downstairs. Ash walked into the living room, while Latios walked into the garden. He noticed that Lorenzo was asleep in the chair next to his Mom, he just hadn't seen him earlier. He walked in and sat next to Delia.

"Mom? If you want, I can, well… take you to see father tomorrow, if you like. I know where he is. But I don't know if you can speak to him. As far as I know, he can't or won't do anything, but he may, for you. If you want to…" Ash finished awkwardly, and looked at Delia. She smiled, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I would love that, Ash. It would mean a lot to me." Ash picked up a sleeping Pikachu.

"We should probably go to bed." Delia nodded and picked up a thick woollen blanket which she draped over Lorenzo. As they walked past the back door, Ash noticed that it was open. He handed Pikachu to Delia, and walked over to close it-only to get a face full of snow. He wiped his eyes clean of snow, and saw Latios pointing, while laughing. Ash's eyes glowed, and all the snow on the roof lifted up, before compacting into one snowball the size of Latios. Ash glanced around and saw Bianca. He nodded upwards, and she saw the giant snowball. She nodded, and Ash dropped it on Latios. He stopped laughing, and ended up buried beneath the snow. After a few seconds, his head poked out the top, and he glared. Ash shifted, and picked up Bianca. He dropped her on his back, and quickly used a Psychic to make some snowballs. He handed them to Bianca and began to fly around to avoid Latios' snow-fire. Thanks to the Pokerus, Bianca was an exceptional shot, and also due to her enhanced strength she bruised Latios a lot. Eventually he gave up, and called a truce. He, Ash and Bianca entered the house, where they both assumed their human guises.

"Well, me and hot-shot here are gonna go bed. What about you, Ash?" Ash smiled, and held up his sleeping bag.

"Latias has the bed. I get the floor. It should be more comfy than the regular floor I sleep on." They all went to their respective rooms, and soon everyone was fast asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Soul Guardians

Part 17 now. So, Ash &co. are heading back to Johto soon. And they only need to earn one badge; the Rising Badge. Battle against Claire… the Dragon Mistress! And then onto the Silver Conference. I wonder how well Ash will do now that he's a Psychic/Dragon Legendary… Cool! R&R!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_-Telepathy-_

Poke speech = **BOLD**

My thoughts/questions=()

Latios rolled over and sighed. He hated sleeping in his human form, but there wasn't enough room on the bed to share with Bianca when in his Pokémon form. He sat up, and making sure not to wake Bianca got out of bed. He opened the door of the bed room, and walked down to Ash's. He gingerly opened the door, and smiled. Latias was sprawled on the bed, and Ash was in his sleeping bag. He gently walked in and shook Ash's shoulder. As Ash sat up and yawned, Latios woke Latias-and got back-handed.

**I thought you knew not to wake me in the middle of the night. **She growled. Latios sat up and sighed. He stood, and Ash placed a hand on his shoulder. Latios smiled gratefully at him.

-_Don't make any noise and follow me._- Latios walked out of the room, and Latias levitated, grumbling. She and Ash followed Latios downstairs, and entered the living room. They sat down opposite each other.

"Ash, Latias, I need to talk to you. I'm happy that you two are happy, but this is important. I don't imply any offense, but I doubt that you two realise how important your kids are. We are a species nearing extinction; far too many of our kind live in a region called Hoenn. We're in a situation similar to the Lapras; too many Trainers have found and captured us. As far as I know, the only ones left are us, an aunt, and two cousins. What I need to say is important." Ash frowned, and leaned forwards.

"So what do we need to know?" Latios raised a hand.

"I won't tell you everything. Some of this knowledge will be for later on. I know it because I'm the eldest, and I needed to tell you anyway. I was taught the… 'finer points' by the elder Legendaries. When the eggs hatch, the infants will be very dependent on you two. After a few days, then they can at the very least fight, eat, drink and in this case, use basic Psychic abilities. It will take a few weeks, and then they are completely self-dependant and no longer relying on you two. I would recommend that you catch them for a number of reasons. To protect them from poachers and thieves, to make it easier to transport them if they get injured, and finally, if they go their separate ways, then give them their Pokeballs. They can store them somewhere, and it can keep them safe." Latios sat back, and Ash nodded.

"And when you speak to us later, what will that be about?" Latios rubbed his forehead.

"Mainly stuff like care, medical needs and the like. I'll discuss training with you, but it should be left at the very least until they're a few weeks old. This is all for now. OK?" Latias started to go back to bed as Ash nodded, and stood.

"Thanks, Latios. Actually, I need to ask… we have more relatives?" Latios paused, and turned around.

"That is true. An aunt and two cousins. Both cousins are Latios. In fact... damn. They were supposed to arrive at Alto Mare a few days ago." Ash sighed.

"Thanks, Latios. Maybe in the morning we can go and see them. Listen, I promised Mom that I would take her to see the Soul Dew tomorrow. Can you tell the others if I don't get a chance? And I need you to look after my Pokémon for me as well." Latios nodded.

"Sure. I'll do my best." Ash grinned.

"Thanks, buddy." From upstairs a faint beeping sound could be heard. Ash and Latios ran upstairs and saw that a Pokeball on Ash's belt was rocking. Then a mechanical voice emerged from it.

THE SUBJECT INSIDE IS ENTERING HEAT. UNTIL HER HEAT ENDS, THE SUBJECT WILL BE UNABLE TO BE RECALLED. In a flash of red light, Bayleef emerged. Ash paled.

"Oh… SHIT." Bayleef turned and wrapped her vines around Ash, and drew him close.

**Let out… Heracross… **She gasped. Her vines retracted and Ash reached out. He pressed the button on a Pokeball, and Heracross came out.

**Hey, Ash. What's – **Bayleefs vines wrapped around his horn and she dragged him over.

**Come here, Horn Boy… **Bayleef climbed on to Heracross' chest. Ash and Latios gagged.

"Please! Get into the backyard!" Ash shouted. Bayleef opened the window, and threw Heracross out. She used her vines to lower him to the floor. She wrapped her vines around the beds leg and jumped, repeating the action she did with Heracross. Ash shut the window with a shiver. Then he stopped.

**Bayleef… Arceus, Bayleef, you're so… good. **The sound of panting came from below the window.

**Faster, Heracross, faster! I want you so bad! ** Latios gagged, and ran into the bathroom across the hall. A second later, the sound of vomiting came from it. Latias lifted her head and looked at Ash.

**Wh…What did I miss? She asked. **Ash smiled and sat down, before beginning to stroke her neck.

"Nothing much. Bayleef's found a mate, and Latios is puking into the toilet." As if to proof his point, Latios chucked into the toilet again. Ash smiled.

"We should probably get some sleep." Latias nodded, and closed her eyes. In a few seconds she was asleep. Ash laid down and soon, he was asleep as well.

"Ash, wake up. It's time for breakfast." At that magic word, Ash's eyes sprung open-as did Latias'. They both sat up and grinned.

"**Breakfast?**" Ash and Latias spoke at the same time. Delia smiled.

"I don't need a translation to know what that means. When you're ready, come downstairs." She turned and walked out of the bedroom. Ash turned to Latias and grinned. She picked up one of the eggs-the one with red triangles-and turned to Ash. He picked up the other egg, and cradling them to their chests, they both walked downstairs. Everyone was sat at the table already. Ash and Latias sat next to each other. Ash got up and walked to the door, and came back with two hats and two scarves. Carefully, he wrapped the eggs up in the scarves, before pushing them into the hats. He set the now insulated eggs on the table. He smiled at Latias and she nuzzled him. Then they both set about demolishing the breakfast. In about 10 minutes, they ate 300 pancakes, 100 eggs, 100 rashers of bacon and drank 10 litres of orange juice. Everyone just stared, and Brock shook his head.

"I hope that your kids don't eat like you do, or you'll cause a famine." Everyone else laughed, except for Ash and Latias. They just sat there and smiled. Misty placed her bag in the table and opened the top. Togepi poked his head out of the top.

**Mommy! I'm hungwy an thirsy! **Togepi complained. Misty sat him on the table.

"So that's where you kept Togepi, huh?" Ash asked. Misty nodded.

"it's way too cold for him outside, so I placed him in my backpack. He was asleep, so I left him in there overnight." As she spoke, Togepi began to munch on some of the Pokémon food that Brock had laid out on the table. He smiled, and began to eat a lot faster. Misty put a hand over his plate.

"Eat slower, Togepi. You'll be sick if you eat too fast." Togepi nodded, and began to eat, although much slower than before. Misty filled a small cup with some juice and picked up Togepi. She began to gently tilt the cup, and Togepi sipped from it. Misty lowered the cup, and Togepi began to eat again. Then she placed a straw in the cup, so Togepi could drink at will.

"You certainly take care of Togepi, don't you?" Delia asked. Misty smiled.

"He's a baby; I do this because he needs me, but also because I love him. He's like a younger brother to me." Togepi trilled in happiness, and continued eating. Delia smiled.

"As long as you're both happy. I have some presents, actually. Hold on." Delia stood up and left the room. After a few minutes, she returned with a large sack. She smiled at them all.

"Since there was such a big fuss on Christmas, I never got to hand these out. Here you are, Ash." She handed him a package, and when he opened it, there was a box. He opened it, and inside were six Pokeballs. But these were different. Each was a different colour and all had different patterns. One was all white, with a red stripe around the middle. Ash picked it up, and a tag was taped to the back. He read it out loud.

"Premier Ball. To be used in a special occasion, and for celebration." Ash looked up and grinned.

"Thanks, mom." She smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm glad you enjoy it. Now, for you, Brock…" She handed him a rectangular package, and when he opened it, he saw a cook book.

"One thousand and one recipes. Thanks, Mrs. Ketchum." She smiled.

"Turn it over." Brock did.

"One thousand and one recipes for Pokémon. This is amazing! Thank you!" Delia turned to Misty.

"And yours, Misty." Misty got a package that was irregular. She opened it, and gasped.

"A Waterstone! Thank you, Mrs. Ketchum!" Delia smiled at her.

"I'm sure that you can put it to good use, Misty. You are a Water-type Trainer. Anyway, presents… Bianca, Lorenzo, I managed to get these last night. Sorry, but I had to rush to get them." She handed Bianca a small, thick rectangle, and Lorenzo received a similar sized object. When opened, they revealed a Pokegear each. Delia smiled at the look on their faces.

"I noticed that you didn't have any way to talk over a large distance, so I got you these. I registered each of you on the others already." Bianca smiled nervously.

"Thank you, Mrs. Ketchum. Are you sure though?" Delia nodded.

"I'm sure." Bianca smiled.

"Thank you, Delia. It's nice to know I have a way to talk to my granddaughter over a large distance." Lorenzo also thanked. Delia moved over to Pikachu and Togepi.

"Pikachu, you know what yours is. And as for Togepi, I made him these!" Pikachu unwrapped her present, and immediately began to drink the ketchup. Togepi had a present that was his height, and he poked it. His arm sank into the side. Togepi jumped and began to bounce on it, trilling with happiness. Misty caught him and sat him next to the present. Togepi pulled, and Misty helped him open the wrapping. There was a lump of wool on the inside, which Togepi pulled out. Misty lifted it, and saw that it was a Togepi-shaped coat, with socks sewn onto the base, and little points for his arms on the side. Misty put Togepi in it, and when he stood, only his head poked out. Delia reached over, and lifted a flap of wool, which covered his spikes, so only his face was showing. Delia beamed. Togepi turned around, and everyone 'aaww'ed over him. The woollen coat also had a pattern the same as Togepi's triangles on it. He turned to Delia.

**Thank you, Aunt Delia! **Togepi chirped. Ash and Latias gasped. Pikachu sprayed ketchup in shock, and Latios and Bianca grinned.

"He spoke! And not baby talk!" Ash exclaimed.

**Say Pikachu! **Pikachu asked. Togepi frowned in concentration.

**Aunt… Pikucha? **He asked, hopefully. Pikachu smiled.

**Almost. Just give it a bit of time, kid. **Togepi beamed.

"What's so good about Togepi speaking?" Bianca asked. Pikachu turned around.

**Since Togepi hatched, he's always used baby talk. He called us 'Ant Pichu', and 'Unle As'. Now that he speaks a little better, that means that he's closer to evolving. As well as growing up. **Ash quickly translated for the others.

"Oh, Togepi, I'm so proud of you!" Misty cried, and picked up the wool-covered Togepi, before glomping him to her chest. Delia turned towards Latios.

"I had no idea what you or your sister wanted, so I asked around and got you these." Delia held out two cylindrical presents, with blue wrapping on one and red wrapping on the other. Latios took his and opened it as Latias took hers. He sniffed at the food inside, and his eyes glowed as he lifted a piece. He took a cautious bite, and cried out.

"This is amazing! It tasted better than your food, Brock!" Latias tried some of hers, and agreed with her brother. Brock placed his face in his hands and began to cry.

**What is this? **Latias asked. Ash translated, and Delia beamed at the enjoyment they got from their presents.

"It's a special blend of Pokémon food, designed especially for Psychic types. And I bought an identical amount for Dragon types. Then I mashed them up with a little water, and mixed them together. I thought you would like it; you are Dragon Psychic types!" Latias offered a piece to Ash, and he tried it.

"Whoa! You're right; this stuff is better than Brocks cooking!" Brock cried even harder than before when he heard that. Delia smiled, and then the back door swung open. Bayleef and Heracross staggered in, and they leaned on each other, before collapsing. Ash ran over and pulled them in before shutting the door.

"I forgot those two were out there!" He cried as he pulled them over towards the fire.

**T-thanks, A-Ash… It w-was r-r-really c-cold out there… **Bayleef stuttered. Ash picked her up and walked upstairs, before coming down again. He picked up Heracross and took him upstairs. Ash came down and sat at the table again.

"Ash, sweetie, what was that about?" Delia asked.

"Urm… well, they kinda… Bayleef and Heracross mated. I forgot to unlock the door for them to get in last night. And I put them upstairs, where they could get 'warm' privately." He immediately began to study his present. Latias sidled over.

**What are they? They don't seem to be Pokeballs. **Ash smiled.

"That's 'cause they're special; this one, which is all white and has a band of red, is a Premier Ball. They're often used to celebrate something. This one is wrapped up. Hold on… 'Ash, this one may be best put to use on Latias. Love, Mom.' Let's see, it's a… Love Ball?" The ball was pink, with the white outline of a heart on the top, and the point at the bottom of the heart touched the button. A small white line ran up the middle of the heart, but didn't touch the outline. Ash grinned at Latias, although he still blushed. She nodded. Ash pulled out her Pokeball, and recalled her, before letting her out in a blue flash, showing she was released. Ash then held out the Love Ball, and Latias bumped it. She was pulled in, as a small circle of hearts formed, before the regular three rocks and a click. Ash let her out, and she grinned evilly.

**Can more than one Pokémon go in a Pokeball? **She asked. Ash sighed.

"Sorry. Only one per ball." Latias nodded.

"Any way, we also have a Heavy Ball." This one had a grey top, and two blue orbs on either side. The two that were nearer the middle were larger.

"And these two are… Cherish Balls? I never heard of these…" Delia smiled.

"I got them from a merchant. He came from a region called Hoenn. I don't know where they're made, though." Ash nodded.

"That's five, so the sixth one is…" Ash's eyes grew wide.

"M-Mom-where did you get this? Ash was holding a ball that had a purple top, with to lighter purple spheres on the sides of the top hemisphere, and a white 'M' above the button. Delia frowned.

"I never bought you that; I tried to get an Ultra Ball. I don't know where it came from." The world suddenly took on a greyish tone as all colour bled from what Ash could see. A powerful, yet loving, voice spoke to Ash's mind.

-_Consider this, Lord Ash, a gift in celebration of recent events. Thanks to you and Latias, your race has been given a boost, most needed as your species nears extinction. We thank you, Lord Ash…_- All the colour rushed back, and Ash blinked several times. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Delia got up and opened it.

"Gary! Professor! I'm glad you could make it!" Ash spun around.

"Latias, go human! Quick!" Latias started to glow, but had to stop as Gary sauntered in.

"Hey, Ashy-boy, how you doing? Long-time no see!" He spotted Bianca, and strolled over.

"And who might this pretty little girl be, hm?" Latios stood.

"My girlfriend. Tionus, pleased to meet you, Gary." Gary shook, while eyeing him up. He turned, and saw Latias.

"And what is this? I don't recognise it!" He came over and sat next to her. Latias glared, before turning away.

**I'm Ash's mate, not yours. So go away, and leave me alone! **She spat at him. Gary stared.

"Whoa-ho, Ash! You never said you had a new Pokémon! And a sassy one, at that!" Latias levitated, and sat at Ash's other side. Gary noticed the eggs.

"What you hiding here, Ashy-boy?" Gary exposed the eggs; he reached for one; it had the blue triangles.

"An egg! You have two; why don't I take one of your hands?" Gary grabbed the Latias egg. Oak walked in.

"Don't touch the eggs!" He shouted, but too late. As soon as Gary lifted the egg, Latias pounced. She tackled him, grabbed the egg, and then pinned him to the ceiling with a Psychic, before placing her claws against his neck. She could see the pulse running through his jugular as he began to panic.

-_He tried to take our daughter. I feel like I should crush him, but I don't want to hurt him. What should I do, Ash?_- Ash stepped forwards, and took the egg. He put the scarf and hat back on it, and Latias floated down. She stopped next to him and dropped Gary to the floor. Gary glared, and stood as well.

"Why is she so protective? Are they her eggs?" Latias glared at Gary. Then she nodded. Gary stared.

"They are her eggs! So, can I have one of my Pokémon breed with her?" Ash interrupted before Gary could go further.

"She can't breed properly. It took me ten months to get these, and that was with mating every day. I won't let her go through that much stress again; it was only because she wanted to have these eggs that I let her carry on." Ash sighed as he finished; if Gary found out the truth, he'd go straight to the Police. Gary frowned.

"Fine. But I still want one of those eggs." Ash stepped forwards.

"You are not having an egg. That is final." Oak stepped forwards.

"Be glad you almost got crushed. That Pokémon could do a whole lot worse, and she was just going easy on you. When I tried to examine them, she was prepared to kill me by using a Psychic to pull me apart." Oak winked at Ash. Gary paled.

"Where's her Pokeball? I might be willing to trade with you." Gary pulled out a Pokeball, and showed his Arcanine.

"What do you say, Ash? Fair trade?" Arcanine looked at Gary, and his eyes were full of hurt and betrayal. Ash recalled Latias. He held up the Love Ball. Gary recalled Arcanine.

"This is her ball. And here is what I say to your offer." Ash walked up to Gary and spat at him.

"You're willing to trade a friend for a stronger Pokémon? That's no way to treat your friends. You trust each other, and care for each other, and you're willing to give it up?" Gary grinned.

"Well done, Ash! You passed!" Ash blinked in confusion. Latias popped out of her ball, accompanied by a ring of swirling hearts. She frowned.

**What does he mean, 'passed'? **She asked. Ash repeated the question. Gary grinned.

"You know that Arcanine is my strongest Pokémon. I would never trade him. I simply wished to test your bond. And I think you pass. Arcanine popped out of his ball, spun, and growled at Gary, before knocking him over. He placed a paw on Gary's chest, a claw over his heart, when Latias intervened.

**Wait! He never had nor has any intention to trade you! It was a test of my Trainer! **Arcanine frowned.

**How can you tell? I don't believe him myself, and I doubted that he would turn down a trade for you, Miss Legendary. I fostered no doubts that your Trainer would refuse to trade, but the fact that my master offered the trade hurts me deeply. **Latias smiled at him, a smile full of sympathy and understanding.

**Because I am Psychic. I can tell you wish to forgive him, but are hurt by his betrayal, and he also wishes to apologise and explain himself, if you lessen the pressure from that foot, and let him breath. **Arcanine lifted his foot, and Gary gasped a lungful of air.

"Arcanine, I'm sorry. I would never trade you, never. I simply wished to test Ashy-boys bond with his newest Pokémon. I'm sorry. Really, I am." Arcanine lowered his head and licked Gary's face, and allowed him to grasp his fur as he helped him to his feet. Gary turned to Latias.

"Thanks, whoever you are, for speaking to him." Latias smiled, and turned around. She yawned, and picked up the eggs. She left and headed upstairs, before a faint _flumpf _sound emerged from the stairs. Gary looked at Ash.

"I'd guess she's asleep on the bed right now. *sigh* Another night on the floor for me…" Ash strode up the stairs. Misty picked up Togepi, who had still been alternating between eating and drinking.

"You wanna see the snow?" Misty asked. Togepi uttered a muffled

**Yes, Mommy! **From his coat. Misty grabbed hers, and walked over to the backdoor. She opened it, and set Togepi on the floor, before placing her coat on. She followed Togepi, who was trekking through the snow, although it was twice his height from the night-long fall. Pikachu followed them.

**I'm gonna go to. Just in case Togepi gets snowed under out there. **She darted out and began to follow the Togepi-shaped path through the snow. Brock sat up.

"Well, we're gonna leave soon, so I'm gonna make sure we have enough stocks. I'll be back in a few hours." He reached out and grabbed Latios' coat.

"And no frolicking with Bianca. I need you to help carry the food back." As he dragged of Latios, both Bianca and Latios had a look of disappointment on their faces.

"Hey, Latias. How you doin'?" Ash was sat on the bed next to Latias. Her eyes were closed, but he could sense that she was asleep.

**Fine. Just exhausted. **Ash smiled. He reached out and began to slowly rub at her neck. He methodically worked his hands down her neck, her back, and up each wing. Latias then rolled over. With a chuckle, Ash began to massage her front, starting above her triangle and slowly working down her chest. Ash smiled at the feeling of her down passing under his feathers. He stopped at her stomach, and Latias let out a disappointed whine. Ash smiled at her.

"Sorry. No lower than that." A chuckle caused Ash to turn around. He saw Gary in the doorway.

"You know, I always thought that your Bayleef would get you. She never did give up. Yet here you are, with a Latias." Ash started as he heard Gary name her, and Latias reacted similarly. Gary smirked.

"You wanna know how I know? Well, I was in Alto Mare, and I saw a boy walking. He started to talk, and you know what? This huge Pokémon, like Latias but blue-" Ash sat up.

"A Latios…" He breathed. Gary nodded.  
>"Right. So he cried out-fortunately we were in a deserted alley-and he glows blue, and turns into a Latios. So then he attacks me, and I have no choice; I used this." Gary held up a Master Ball. "And of course, this Latios begged to come with me. He can speak when a human, and he said that he and his Aunt were looking for Trainers. They wanted to get stronger, and were looking for Trainers to help them. His aunt appeared, and also joined me. So, I got three Legendaries." Ash stared. Latias levitated, and froze Gary with a Psychic. She then started down the stairs, dragging Gary behind her. Ash caught up with her, in the dining room. She turned to Ash.<p>

**I called Latios. We need to do something about this idiot. I can't believe that he caught Aunt, and our cousins… **Ash walked over and held her close.

"Whatever happens, I'm sure you'll make the right choice." Latias smiled at him. Then they started to wait for Latios, so they could decide what to do about Gary.


	18. Chapter 18

Soul Guardians

Part 18 uploaded. So, Gary has now captured Ash's remaining relatives. Ouch… Let's hope that these three don't over-react at the news. And how will they react to Ash and his mating with Latias..? And I've uploaded another FanFic, a one-shot, called 'Heart of Ice'. It may be a few days before it gets reviews. Did anyone guess who it featured from the name? And a happy new year! B-DR&R!

Sorry about last update. My laptop had to update, so stopped saving the full chapter. I uploaded the unfinished one. A thousand apologies to my readers… (Bows in apology).

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_-Telepathy-_

Poke speech = **BOLD**

My thoughts/questions=()

Ash looked around the living room.

"Where are Bianca and Lorenzo?" He asked. Delia smiled at him.

"They've never been to Kanto, so they're looking around town. I just hope they don't go to near the path… apparently, some Beedrill are nesting in an old house up there." Ash nodded, then sighed as Latias began to increase her Psychic hold. Gary didn't notice, but she was slowly squeezing him.

-_Latias. Stop that. I know that you're angry, but don't hurt him. Wait for Latios to arrive. OK?_- Latias sent him a mental nod and relieved the pressure. Suddenly the door opened and Latios dashed into the living room-only to hoist Gary into the air by the front of his shirt. Brock quickly followed him in, closing the door.

"You have some major explaining to do. Now tell me; how did it happen that you now own my relatives? In fact, let them out! NOW!" Gary paled at Latios' outburst, and fumbled in his bag. Brock sidled over to the table and put a few bags down, before taking out a box of donuts. He began to eat one as he unpacked the food and supplies. Ash hadn't realised that Latias had released Gary from her Psychic hold until he reached for his bag. He pulled out two Pokeballs and a Master Ball. He threw them in the air, and in three bursts of light, a Latias and two Latios appeared. Latios dropped Gary, and stepped forwards. He dropped the illusion of a human, and raised a hand. The two Latios dashed forwards; one grabbed Latios in a hug, the other Latias.

**Cousins! It's been so long! How are you? **Latios smiled, and Latias grinned. She turned to Ash.

**You might as well show them. **Ash frowned.

-_Gary doesn't know that I'm a Pokémon. I'd rather he didn't know._- Latias sighed.

**All right. I'll tell them. **Latias turned to the others. The Latias-their Aunt-was simply observing. **Aunt, Cousins, I need to tell you something. This human-**here she pointed at Ash-**is mine and Latios' brother. We found him; well, actually he found us. And, there's more… Ash and me, we're mates. **The two Latios and the Latias started, and then stared. Suddenly, the Latios' flung themselves at Ash and embraced him in an Ursaring-hug.

**Cousin! We finally get to meet you! **Ash smiled, and rubbed the top of their heads, his hands partially obscuring the dew-drop on their foreheads. They pushed their heads into his hands, making him rub faster.(Like a cat, really.) Then the Latias floated over.

**Greetings, Ash. It's a pleasure to finally meet my nephew outside his egg**. She gently moved behind him, and embraced Ash. Latios and Latias smiled, while the others in the room stared. Their Aunt moved away from Ash and up to Latias. She smiled, before gently embracing her as well.

**So tell me, Latias. I presume that you and Ash have already mated, and if so, then where are my… well, I suppose that they'd be nieces or nephews, wouldn't they? **Latias smiled.

**One nephew, one niece. And I should go get them. **Latias gently separated from her Aunt and went upstairs. Latios came over, and dragged Ash out from his cousins, who had him pinned down as they nuzzled him.

"Come on. I'm sure that you've never seen snow." They stared.

**What's snow? **One asked. Latios smiled at him.

"It's like ice, but it's soft and fluffy. I'll show you. It's out back." Latios opened the door, and both the Latios grabbed him and pulled him outside. Aunt Latias turned to Ash.

**Forgive their energy. They're still quite young. So, you and Latias are parents, then? **Ash nodded, without blushing or seeming to be embarrassed.

-_Yep. According to Latios, we're something called Soul Mates._- His Aunt nodded.

**That makes sense. I believe that Latias is behind you. **Ash turned, and saw nothing there. He turned around, and suddenly got tackled from behind. He felt feathers tickling the side of his head, and something warm, wet and slightly sticky ran over his cheek. Ash reached up and tickled Latias, who lost her invisibility, she was laughing so hard. Ash smiled, and she licked his cheek-which he realised was what he felt when she was on his back. Soon, they were both rolling over the floor, each trying to gain the upper hand. Delia stepped forwards, smiling.

"OK, you two, break it up. If you don't stop, then I'll have no choice but to take away that chocolate cake I baked." As soon as she finished, Ash and Latias pushed each other away, and they sat on the sofa. Latias lifted two donuts from the box that Brock had brought in with a Psychic, and held them over her and Ash's heads in an attempt to imitate a halo. Delia 'aawww'ed over them. Their Aunt just shook her head.

**She's got you under her thumb, hasn't she? **She asked. Ash and Latias nodded.

"Hey, Ashy-boy, how comes you can understand these Pokémon?" Ash turned to Gary.

"They use telepathy to translate for me." Gary nodded. At that point Misty walked in with Togepi-who was dozing-in her arms. She shut the door behind her.

"Geez, it's cold out there. Hey, Ash, you realise Latios has two of your cousins out there-" Misty noticed Gary, with Ash behind making frantic 'shut up!' motions with his hands. Gary frowned.

"Did you just say that those Latios are related to Ash-" Aunt Latias tackled Gary, and placed a hand on either side of his head. She closed her eyes, and Gary's began to glow. Hers were glowing through her eyelids.

-_I'm altering his memories. The last few minutes are going to be random, however. It might be best if you wait for him to speak before working out what he thinks happened._- Ash quickly relayed this information to the others. His Aunt pulled Gary to his feet and he shook his head.

"Thanks, Latias. Wait… my Latias or Ash's Latias?" She nudged Gary, and he nodded.

"Why did Misty hit me with her hammer again?" Misty stared, and grinned.

"You said that Togepi was useless as it's so small and puny." Togepi had tears well up in his eyes, and turned towards Misty.

**Mommy? Do you mean that? **He asked. Misty began to stroke the top of his head.

"No, I didn't mean that, Togepi. That's just what that meanie Gary said." Togepi frowned, and Latias smiled at him. Ash mouthed 'go along with it' to Togepi. Then Togepi turned to Gary and stuck out his tongue. Everyone laughed at that, except Gary. At that point, two Latios came racing in through the back door, after opening it with a Psychic. They were laughing, and then Latios walked in. He was covered from head to toe in snow. He sighed, and wiped it of his clothes.

"That is the last time we do this. We agreed that none of us would turn invisible, and what do you do? Turn invisible!" The two Latios laughed at him. Latias reached around, and pulled out a chair. On the seat were the two eggs. Aunt Latias came over to look.

**Oh my… They're beautiful. I'm sure that they'll grow up to be big and strong. **Latias and Ash smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you." Ash spoke. His Aunt smiled at him, and nodded. Gary sighed.

"Well, Gramps is gonna have a coronary in a few minutes if I don't get this over with." Ash frowned.

"Get what over with?" Gary braced himself.

"I was sent to catch these three, so Gramps can do some research on them." Gary closed his eyes, expecting to be attacked. After a few seconds he opened his eyes and saw that Aunt Latias and the two Latios were staring with the same betrayal as Arcanine had when he was offered in a trade. Latias was clenching and unclenching her claws and had a look of fury in her eyes, and Ash had Latios in a headlock.

"Let me go! I'm gonna pound his ass! Let me go, Ash!" Ash gritted his teeth; Latios had got one hit on Pikachu in the Garden of the Lati's and Pikachu had taken a lot of damage, and Ash wasn't sure if it was a good idea to let it happen to Gary. Latias dashed over to help Ash restrain her brother. Aunt Latias shifted, and stood. She had silver hair that was straight, and the length of her shoulders, with a dull red shirt and a woollen cardigan. She wore trousers and slippers.(Classic Grandma image basically) She opened her eyes, and they were a bright green. She glared at Gary.

"Hold him." As she gave the order, the two Latios immobilised him with a Psychic. She walked up to him.

"So this entire trip has been a sham? A way to examine and study us, to perform tests?" Gary shook his head.

"No! The idea is that we do the basics; length, weight, abilities, attack and defence, speed, stamina-just enough to build a reliable programme! A computer simulation that we can use to test the capabilities of you without using you! I'm sorry, but would you have come if you knew the truth?" Gary finished, and Aunt Latias stood there thinking. Eventually, she sighed.

"You needed only to ask, and we would have helped. As it is you lost our trust. Goodbye, Gary Oak." She reached into his bag and removed the Pokeballs and the Masterball. She grasped each one and broke them, dropping the pieces on the floor. Then they all stepped outside, before shifting. They paused, and turned.

**Goodbye, Latios, Latias, Ash. I wish that we meet again under more favourable conditions.** All three of them bowed in respect as they flew off. After a few seconds, they turned invisible. Ash turned around.

"Well, that went better than I expected." At that moment, Gary came flying through the open door. He landed in the snow. Latios stepped outside, and rolled up his sleeves.

"I'm gonna beat him so hard, he'll think Groudon's a wimp compared to me." Ash and Latias winced as they remembered what Bianca had to do to beat Lord Groudon. Gary, meanwhile, had struggled to his feet.

"What was that for! I didn't do anything to you!" Latios lifted an arm and his fist became enclosed in harsh, white light. Ash recognised it from when he threatened Oak.

Lorenzo sighed.

"Bianca, do we have to look in here? The sign outside said this house was abandoned…"

Bianca turned around and grinned.

"What harm can come from looking?" She walked in; the front door was wide open. She carefully scaled the stairs, when something crunched beneath her foot. She looked down, and saw the remains of… something. She bent down to see it closely, and she turned it over. With a jolt, she realised it was a Kakuna's shed skin. She slowly stood, and began to walk out of the house. As she got to the stairs, the trapdoor for the attic swung open. A Beedrill fell out, sluggish from the cold. It looked up and saw her.

**Intruder! Defend the Hive! Defend the Hive! **Bianca cried out in fear as a small river of Beedrill poured from the hatch. She sprinted out of the house, and saw her Grandfather. He turned and frowned.

"Bianca?" She ignored him.

"Less talking, more running for our lives!" Lorenzo frowned, and turned around-in time to see the horde of Beedrill pour from the front door. He paled and began to follow Bianca. She was shouting out warnings, and people were running into their houses and locking the doors and windows. She veered to the left.

"Ash's back garden is in front of us!" She called back. She stopped at the fence, grabbed Lorenzo, and threw him over, confident the snow would cushion the fall. She jumped and saw Latios had backed Gary into a corner of the garden near the wall they'd jumped over. Before he could do a thing, Lorenzo faceplanted the snow bank next to the fence, shortly followed by Bianca.

"RUN!" She screamed, as about 20 Beedrill appeared behind them.

**Intruders! Intruders! Intruders! **They recited, while they fired a barrage of Pinmissile at them. Everyone ducked behind the fence. Ash turned around.

"Latias! Can you do something about them!" She turned invisible, and Ash sensed her flying behind the swarm. She quickly returned to visibility, and fired several of those strange, clingy balls of mist.(They don't know it's a Mist Ball attack) Her eyes glowed, and she shrunk the Mist Balls, bringing the Beedrill together, before she detonated them, unfortunately destroying the fence in the process. The Beedrill dropped to the floor unconscious. She then returned to the group, before grinning.

**Too easy! **As she spoke, a Beedrill propped itself up and saw her. It pointed an arm, and fired a Toxic at her. Ash saw it coming, and pushed her out the way; unfortunately it then hit him in the stomach. Ash dropped to his knees as the goo engulfed him before sinking into his flesh. He coughed(no blood)and grinned at Latias.

"I said I would keep you safe." He paled, and fell onto his face. Latias dropped to the floor, and rolled him over while Latios dealt with the Beedrill. Ash was sweating, and murmuring. Latias sobbed; he'd been poisoned badly. She shook him gently. He coughed, and his breathing slowed. Latias felt tears streaming down her face as her mate began to die in front of her eyes, after protecting her to the end. She realised that moving him made it worse, and that his only hope was her… Latias felt anger rise, that fate had put them together, only to tear them apart like this… She funnelled her anger into her Psychic powers and glared at Ash's prone body. She willed the poison to leave him, and his skin began to glow. Slowly, a purple haze seeped from him, and his breathing strengthened. He stopped sweating, and eventually the poison was all removed. Latias sagged slightly, but lifted Ash into her arms and held him close. She nuzzled his face, and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Latias… What happened?" She smiled at him, relieved that he was fine.

**You idiot! You almost died, and you ask what happened! **Latias buried her face in his neck and sobbed. Ash stroked her neck gently, comforting her. She looked up at him, sniffing.

**I thought I lost you… **Ash smiled tenderly at her.

-_I would never let you get hurt. You know that… And if I have a choice, I'll never leave you._- Ash gently pulled Latias close and held her to his body. Ash stood, but when Latias let him go he fell to his knees. Latias helped him up, and he slung an arm over her back. She helped him along, and they walked into his house. Latias sat Ash in a chair, and rushed off to get Brock. Bianca sat down next to Ash, while Lorenzo walked off to find Delia. Latios stood behind Ash, and Gary left to go back to his grandfather's lab, where Oak was. Latias appeared after a few seconds, dragging Brock. She was in her human form. As soon as he saw Ash, Brock grabbed his bag.

"Why is it always you, Ash? Every time something goes wrong, you always get hurt or injured." Brock took some Pecha berries out of his bag, and began to crush them into a paste with his pestle and mortar. He added a few Oran berries as well, and when he'd mashed them together, he put down the bowl. He took out a spoon, and handed them to Latias.

"Give him this; it should help him and remove any traces of poison left over." Latias began to spoon-feed Ash the mix, and he soon started to feed himself as his strength returned. She walked over to Brock.

"Thank you." She gave him a quick hug, and a peck on the cheek. She walked back to Ash as Brock dropped to the floor.

"A kiss… from a girl… THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" He shouted, as Latias sat next to Ash. She smiled at Brock's reaction. She gently leaned against Ash's shoulder.

"How you feeling?" She asked. Ash smiled at her.

"Since Brock's medicine? Good. Since you sat there? Wonderful." Latias giggled, and snuggled against Ash. Bianca stuck her fingers in her mouth.

"This is so sweet, I'm gonna be sick. I'm leaving." At that moment, Delia rushed in.

"Ash! What are you thinking? I told you not to risk your life again!" Ash winced under her onslaught.

"Mom, it would've hit Latias if I hadn't pushed her out of the way!" Delia stared.

"You care that much that you'd rather die than let her?" Ash nodded. Delia sighed.

"Well, I suppose I can't stop you… Just tell me; why was you affected by the poison so much? As a Legendary, you shouldn't be so susceptible to it." Brock stood.

"I can answer that. The attack's a Pokémon one. Pokémon are resistant, despite type, to being poisoned. And Toxic is the worst; the poison gets stronger over time. So when a human, who is not resistant to Poison attacks, is poisoned, it can be really bad. That's why it affected Ash so badly. He was in his human form." Everyone nodded, accepting Brock's statement. Delia turned back to Ash.

"But I want you to promise me something; don't risk your life any more. OK?" Ash nodded.

"I promise." Delia hugged him.

"I know that you're heading back to Johto soon. I'll miss you, Ash!" Delia started to cry onto Ash's shoulder, and Ash awkwardly patted her on the shoulder. She let go, and smiled as she stood.

"Well, go get 'em, sweetie! I'll make sure to come and see your Silver League challenge!" Ash nodded, grinning. At that moment, Heracross and Bayleef came downstairs.

**Urm… Ash… I need to ask you something… **Ash nodded.

"Sure. What's up, Bayleef?" Bayleef lowered her head nervously.

**Well, I wondered… I'm mated to Heracross, and I wondered if I could stay at Oak's lab. If you need me, I'll come and battle, but… **Ash put a finger over her mouth.

"I understand. I'll leave you here. Are you coming, Heracross?" Heracross sighed.

**I want to stay with Bayleef, but I want to go with you…** Bayleef nudged Heracross.

**You can go with Ash. **Heracross turned to Bayleef.

**Are you sure? **Bayleef nodded.

**Yeah! I'll be fine, and you know that Ash needs you on his team. **Heracross nodded as well, before turning to Ash.

**I'm ready. **Ash sighed.

"I won't separate you two, not now. You'll both stay here." Ash recalled them, and turned around.

"I'm gonna take these two to Oak. I'll be back soon." Ash walked out the door.

"Hello! Professor Oak?" Ash shouted. He was outside the door to the Professor's lab. Suddenly, the door opened, and Gary raised an eyebrow.

"What's up, Ashy-boy?" Ash lifted two Pokeballs.

"I need to leave Bayleef and Heracross here." Gary nodded.

"Come on, then." Ash followed Gary, and eventually Gary showed him the field out back.

"Let them out and hand me their Pokeballs. I'll store them for you." Ash nodded in thanks, and let out Bayleef and Heracross.

"You two behave. I may need you in the Silver Conference, so don't worry, 'K?" They both nodded. Ash stood, rubbed their heads, and then turned around before leaving.

"See ya later! I'll visit properly next time!" Both Bayleef and Heracross waved back. Ash sighed. Then he had an idea. He reached out, and felt the mind he was searching for.

-_Aunt? Is that you?_- He felt surprise emanate from the mind.

-_Ash? What is it?_- Ash grinned.

-_I need to ask you something. You know Alto Mare? Well, someone needs to guard the Soul Dew. Can you do it for a while? The Garden can easily help with my Cousins._- His Aunt was silent for a few minutes.

-_OK. We'll be there in 20 minutes. When can you be there?_- Ash paused.

-_About 15. I'll see you there._- Ash broke the connection, and ran home.

"Mom? You know that promise? Well, I need to go to Alto Mare. I was gonna say you can come with me if you like." Delia, who was talking to Latias, stopped. She grinned.

"I'd love that." Ash grabbed her hand and pulled her into the back garden. He shifted, as did Latias. Delia gently sat in Ash's back, and he flew off. After about 15 minutes, they arrived at Alto Mare. They flew above the clouds, and dived into the Garden. Ash landed, and Delia slid off of him. He and Latias resumed their human shapes.

"Come on. It's this way. Latias, can you get Charizard and his Pokeball?" Latias nodded and ran off. Ash gently pulled Delia along. When they got to the Pedestal, she gasped. She walked up to it, and stared. A single tear rolled down her cheek, and hung there for a few seconds, before dripping into the pool of water around the Soul Dew. Ash laid a hand on her shoulder. Delia reached out, and brushed her fingers over the gem. She smiled.

"He's still beautiful and handsome. Even after all… this." Ash smiled. At that moment, Latias appeared. Charizard followed her.

**What's up, Ash? Oh, hey, Delia. **Delia's eyes widened.

"Y-You can speak?" Ash frowned for a bit, then realised why.

"The Soul Dew. If you touch it and it stays in the pool of water, it translates the speech of Pokémon." Delia nodded and Ash turned to Charizard.

"Bayleef and Heracross left my team. You can join again now." Charizard grinned.

**Great! Return me already! **Ash took Charizard's ball, and returned him. Just after Charizard disappeared into the ball, Ash's Aunt and his Cousins landed.

**Ash! It's good to see you and Latias. But,, this human… **Ash smiled.

"Is Delia. She raised me from an egg when I hatched." His Aunt floated over.

**So this is who you were entrusted with? **Delia raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with that?" Ash's Aunt pulled back, startled.

**She can understand us? How? **Ash grinned.

"She's holding the Soul Dew. As long as it stays in this pool of water, she can understand all Pokémon." His Aunt nodded.

**I've looked around, and I have to say, I think we will stay. **Ash grinned, before hugging her.

"Thanks, Aunt." She nuzzled him slightly.

**My pleasure. Will you visit? **Ash nodded.

"As soon as I can." She smiled. Ash and Latias turned Pokémon, and Delia climbed onto Ash's back. They flew off, and soon arrived at their house. Delia climbed off of Ash's back and he and Latias shifted. Delia hugged Ash.

"Thank you, Ash." Ash smiled.

"I'm happy I could help." Suddenly, a metal rod shot at Latias. The rod unfolded into 6 thinner rods, and they enclosed her in a cage. She cried out, as more rods unfolded, creating a grid pattern around her.

"LATIAS!" Ash shouted at her.

"ASH!" She cried back. A balloon shaped like a Meowth's head arose from behind the house. An evil laugh arose from the basket.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"We're her at your house!"

"To steal your Electric Mouse!"

"Taking this Legendary Pokémon!"

"To make our boss a happy mon!"

"Hey! What's with the Jamaican accent?" Ash shouted. Jessie began yelling.

"NEVER interrupt our motto, twerp! You got it!" Ash, Delia and Latias sweatdropped.

"Plus, mon rhymes with Pokémon!" James shouted to them.

"AW, SHUDDUP! Let's get dis ova with, already!" Meowth cried.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast of at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"MEOWTH! Dat's right!" Ash facepalmed.

"You never give up, do you?" He shouted.

He shifted to his Pokémon form, and turned invisible. While Team Rocket panicked, he flew up to Latias.

-_Hold on. I'll get you out._- Ash focused on the metal, and pried the cage open. Latias dropped onto his back, and Ash showed himself. He flew up to the balloon.

**Meowth, translate: Goodbye. **Before Meowth could, Ash stuck a claw into the balloon. It began to fly around the sky, before it crashed and exploded.(Gotta have T.R. explode.) They went flying into the sky.

"Team Rocket's blasting off !" *…_twing_…* Ash flew to the ground, and Latias climbed off of his back. She hugged him.

"Thanks, Ash." Ash nuzzled her, and she giggled before he shifted to his human form. He looked at the sky.

"It's too late. We won't be able to get to Vermillion until dark." He grinned at Delia.

"Well, Mom, looks like we're staying another night." Delia grinned.

"Great! The others are in bed, so we should join them." The three of them walked indoors, and once in bed, they quickly fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Soul Guardians

Part 19 now. A little bit of me died when I wrote Team Rocket's motto… I feel so corrupted. But I must. Every time they show up, I'll write a motto. And now to the next chapter! Also, this chapter has a large part about the war between the Pidgey flock and the Fearow flock in Viridian Forest. So, guess who Ash meets again. I think she'll offer a new perspective. Right, back to warning; a bit of gore, nothing to graphic. Just basic, slightly detailed descriptions.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_-Telepathy-_

Poke speech = **BOLD**

My thoughts/questions=()

Latias woke up, and yawned. After the encounter with Team Rocket, she'd slept like a rock. She looked over at Ash, and smiled at him. She ran her claws down his chest, and Ash smiled in his sleep. She gently ran her claws over him again, until he woke. He looked at her with a smile.

"Morning, Latias." She smiled back as she planted a kiss on his lips.

-_Morning, hero._- Ash laughed at the nickname.

"I did what I should. I rescued my Soul Mate. And I would never let you be taken." Ash kissed her back, and Latias manoeuvred herself above him. She leered at him.

-_I think you should know how I felt…_- Before Ash could speak, she quickly braced his arms and legs. Ash grinned.

"I know how this goes…" He lent up and kissed her. As they kissed, Ash ran his hands over Latias' back. She reached down and began to tug on his pyjama bottoms. Ash grabbed her hands.

"We won't end up with more eggs, will we?" He asked. Latias smiled at him.

-_Nope. I can only end up pregnant during heat._- She resumed the kiss, while removing his pyjamas. Ash rolled over, so he was on top of her. Latias levitated, and Ash smiled at her. He began to stroke her back, as Latias psychically removed his boxers. She flipped herself and Ash over, and lowered herself. Ash grinned at her as he kissed. Just as Ash and Latias were getting comfy, Delia walked in.

"Ash, Latias! Breakfast's ready-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ash and Latias, both blushing as red as Latias' feathers, pulled up the quilt.

"Mom! What've I told you about knocking?" Delia was clutching her eyes.

"Oh my Gosh, I'm so sorry, sweetie! I'll leave!" Delia turned and ran-straight into the wall. Ash facepalmed.

"Use one hand to see where you're going, Mom…" Ash sighed as Delia worked her way to the door and left, closing the door behind her. Ash looked at Latias.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not really in the mood anymore…" Latias nodded. Ash sighed, and got out of bed. He got changed as Latias shifted to her human form, and they both headed downstairs. When they walked into the living room, Brock was comforting Delia.

"Don't worry, you'll forget eventually. It's happened to me with forgetting about awful sights. Like… Like the time I saw N-Nurse Joy on a date with a-another guy…" Now both of them were sobbing onto each other's shoulders. Ash and Latias sweatdropped, and entered the kitchen. To Ash's horror, Misty was cooking.

"Erm.. Hey, Misty..? Why are you cooking?" Misty pulled out her hammer and faced Ash.

"Are you saying I can't?" Ash gulped.

"No, no, no, no! You can cook! But, why are you doing it when Brock normally cooks?" Misty raised the hammer.

"Because your mom obviously walked in on something she shouldn't have, that you two were up to!" She sighed.

"It'll be cooked in a few minutes. Get the table ready." Ash and Latias left. As they were setting up the table, Ash leant over.

"Can we eat something by teleporting it past our mouths?" Latias shook her head.

"Nope. We could teleport it into our stomach, but it's way too risky. We could miss and end up with it half-way out our backs." Ash sighed.

"Well, get ready, 'cause Misty can't cook. At all." Just as Ash finished, Misty walked in with a few plates of bacon, eggs and sausages. Or at least, what she called that. It was burnt rectangles, burnt circles and burnt cylinders. Ash poked a circle.

"What's this?" Misty glared.

"An egg. Now, eat." Ash sat, and placed a bit of everything on his plate, and Latias copied him.

"I'll get the others. You two start eating. And don't eat it all!" Misty left to get the others, and Ash and Latias sat down. Ash cut of a small piece of 'bacon' and lifted up. He shuddered, and placed it in his mouth. He sat there, before tears began to stream down his cheeks.

"Oh man, that tastes so bad!" Ash spat out the bacon and began to wipe his tongue. Latias frowned, and copied Ash. She spat out hers as well.

"My tongue's burning!" She and Ash ran out to the kitchen, and began to drink from the tap. Misty walked in, and growled.

"MY COOKING IS NOT THAT BAD!" Ash paused and looked at her.

"I'm gonna get hammered, but my tongue disagrees." Misty hit him with her hammer, and Ash slumped to the floor. She walked into the dining room, and stopped. Delia, Latios, Bianca, Pikachu and Lorenzo were all crying, with plates of Misty's food in front of them. Brock, knowing better, had avoided eating anything. Delia got up from the floor, gasping.

"Misty?" Misty looked a little nervous as she answered.

"Yes, Mrs. Ketchum?" Delia stood, and grabbed a glass of water.

"Do me a favour, and don't ever cook for us again… ever." Misty bowed her head.

"I won't, Mrs. Ketchum." Brock stepped forwards and examined the food.

"No hope of salvaging anything. I'll have to re-heat the soup from last night…" As he spoke, Ash and Latias walked through the door.

"Did someone say 'edible food'?" Ash asked. Misty glared, while Brock chuckled.

"Yep. Last night's soup, actually. Where were you two?" Ash looked at Latias.

"We were… looking around Alto Mare." Bianca frowned.

"You could've said! Me and Latios could've tagged along!" Ash sighed.

"Brock, we're starved. And I can still taste Misty's cooking. Heat up the soup!" Ah got on his knees and begged Brock at the end. He just laughed.

"Alright. I'll be a few minutes." He walked into the kitchen, and everyone sat down around the table. True to his word, Brock showed up in a few minutes with a tureen of his soup. Ash grinned.

"Smells just as good as ever, Brock!" Brock nodded.

"What did you expect? Now, dig in!" Ash, Latias, Latios and Bianca all lunged forwards, trying to grab the ladle.

"Ladies first!" Bianca cried.

"I'm older, I go before you!" Latias shouted.

"Let's just do this, Ash." Latios sat back, pulling Ash into his seat, and using his Psychic levitated a bowlful of soup out of the tureen. Ash quickly copied him, and both of them began to eat Brock's soup. Pikachu climbed onto the table, and stared.

**Wow, normally ASH is the one fighting to get the ladle. **She sighed as Latias won by using a Psychic to immobilise Bianca long enough to get to the soup. She sat down, and Bianca filled hers. Then Misty, Lorenzo and Delia filled their bowls up. Latias took one taste, and began to eat as fast as possible.

"This...tastes…so…good!" She scraped her bowl clean, and gave Brock the 'cute-little-Growlithe' eyes. He sighed.

"You look cute, but you didn't need to do that to have more. Look at Ash!" Latias turned and saw Ash helping himself to the soup.

"Hey, let me have some!" She protested as she grabbed the ladle Ash was using. He struggled to keep filling his bowl.

"Wait, Latias! I'm still hungry!"

"I am to, and I'm your mate! You should make sure I'm fine before looking after yourself!"

"That rule doesn't apply to Brock's food, then the rule's first come, first served!"

"… Fine, but I still want some!" Ash gave her the ladle.

"Help yourself." He told her, and began to eat the soup in his bowl. Latias immediately scooped up the remaining soup and dropped the ladle in the tureen. Brock leant over to look.

"Empty already? You two can really pack it away, can't you? Latios, you're coming with me to get MORE supplies. I think we're gonna need them." Brock finished his remaining breakfast, and stood. As he walked past Latios, he grabbed the back of his shirt. Latios, who was flirting with Bianca, gagged as he was pulled bodily across the floor.

'So this is why Misty does this to me. I feel so powerful…' Delia sighed as the front door closed.

"Well, I suppose you'd all better start packing your bags... Ash, sweetie, do you want some help?" Ash smiled.

"No thanks, mom. I'm good." Ash stood, and began to walk upstairs. Latias quickly dashed after him.

"Ash, when those eggs hatch… no matter where we are, we need to show our true forms for when they see us. Otherwise, they'll imprint our human forms. And then they may be scared of our true forms as they don't recognise us." Ash sighed.

"What if we're in a Pokémon Centre?" Latias sighed as well.

"We have no choice." Ash nodded.

"Alright. For them… I'll do it. Now we need to get our backpacks ready." Latias paused.

"But, I don't have one…" Ash grinned as he held up a pink one with a floral pattern.

"I come prepared; here." Latias pulled a face.

"You expect me to walk around with that on my back?" At that moment, Bianca appeared.

"Ash, give me my bag!" She grabbed it and walked of. Ash burst out laughing.

"Nah, I was joking. Here, I actually got you this one." Ash held up a red backpack with a pattern of blue triangles on it. Latias smiled as she grabbed it.

"It's perfect! Let's go!" She spun around and ran to Ash's room. Ash ran after her, and into the room as well. They set about packing, when Ash lifted a pair of pink thongs.

"Latias, are these yours?" Latias frowned.

"Nope." At that moment, Misty opened the door.

"Ash, Latias, we're all ready to go-WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY UNDERWEAR?" She screamed at him, walloping his head with her hammer repeatedly. After she left, Ash pulled his head out of the dent it left in the floor.

"Where did they come from?" Latias shrugged. Eventually, they packed their backpacks, and everyone was gathered outside.

Delia rushed forwards, and grabbed Ash in a hug.

"Now be good, eat healthily, and change your underwear every day, mister!" Ash turned a bright red.

"Mooommmm, I remember!" She beamed at him.

"I just worry! You know what your antics with those darn Legendaries do to you-oh. Sorry, you two. I didn't mean you, but every time Ash meets a Legendary, someone nearly dies. It's something that always happens, and it's normally Ash." Latias and Latios, who looked upset, perked up a bit.

"Well, we'd better get going. Catch you later, mom!" As they set of, Delia waved at them until she lost sight of them. She sighed, despite feeling happy. Suddenly, a appeared.

"Oh! Mimey! You missed Ash's entire stay! Still, how was Professor Oak's lab? The sighed.

"Mime, mime mime Mr.!" Delia nodded. After so long around him, she could understand a little bit if his speech.

"Professor Oak's not the tidiest person, but don't worry. I'm sure that the lab will be clean soon!" Mimey walked inside, before coming out with a load of cleaning tools and started to head back to the lab.

"Mime, mime mime!" Delia waved.

"See you later, Mimey!"

"Uh, Bianca, I think you should take of your backpack." Bianca turned to Ash.

"Why?" At that moment, several Beedrill emerged from the surrounding bushes.

"That's why! RUN!" Everyone began to sprint, and Latios got Lorenzo in a piggy-back.

"You're not getting left behind today, old man." He grunted. Lorenzo just glared. Ash turned to Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu stopped and turned before firing a Thunderbolt. The Beedrill were knocked unconscious by the attack, and dropped to the floor. Bianca turned and, in one fluid movement, threw a Pokeball. It hit one of the Beedrill, and sucked it in with a red flash, before rocking three times. The ball clicked, and issued a small burst of sparks. Bianca picked it up.

"Yes! I caught… a Beedrill!" She struck s victors pose as she put the ball on her belt. Ash sighed.

Pikachu frowned, and climbed back to Ash's shoulder. **Ash, didn't she do what you do? **Ash nodded.

"Yeah, but I'll let it slip. Everyone does it." At that moment, Brock pulled out his map.

"OK, we're deep enough for Ash, Latias and Latios to give us a lift." As he finished, the three of them shifted to their Pokémon form. Bianca and Misty sat on Latios, Lorenzo and Brock sat on Ash. Pikachu scampered up to Latias' back. Suddenly, Ash shifted again, dumping Brock and Lorenzo on the floor.

"I'll be back soon, guys. I just remembered a promise I need to do!" He sprinted into the trees, and Misty frowned.

"What promise?" She asked.

Brock stood, and helped Lorenzo to his feet.

"Ash had to leave Pidgeot here to guard a flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto. He promised her that he'd return after the Orange Isles League." Misty nodded.

"Pidgeot! Where are you?" Ash sighed. He was looking near where he'd released Pidgeot, he was sure. Suddenly, he sensed a mind full of loathing and hate approach, and he decided he should duck. He did, and something flew over him. Ash looked up to see a Fearow.

**You! No matter what I do, you or that Arceus-damned Pidgeot interfere with me! No more! **The Fearow entered a dive, and Ash realised it was the one he'd hit with a rock when it was a Spearow; then the one Pidgeot defeated. Ash took a deep breath, about to shift; when a blur knocked the Fearow to the side. Its beak ended up planted in the bark of a tree. The blur slowed down, and resolved into Ash's Pidgeot. She flew at Ash and grabbed him in a hug, improvising her wings as arms.

**Ash! You came back! I always believed in you, and you did! I've missed you so much… **Ash stroked her head and returned the hug.

"Hey, Pidgeot. How are you?"

**I'm fin-URK! **Ash looked up to see the Fearow had attacked her from behind.

**Ooww, my wing. I sprained it. I can't fly… Ash, run. **Ash stood and glared at the Fearow.

"No-one hurts one of my friends!" He shouted. He shifted, and before the Fearow could do much more than open its beak, Ash used a Psychic to smash it into the ground. Then he picked it up, and tucked in the wings. He aimed it behind him, and threw it with a boost of Psychic energy.

_A few miles away…_

"Where are those twerps?" Jessie shouted.

"I don't know, now shuddup an' get lookin'!" Meowth retorted. James sighed.

"I think they're still in Pallet…" Jessie noticed something glint in the distance. Suddenly, a Fearow appeared, and landed in the basket of the balloon. They all cried out, as it stood.

**Alright, I'm pissed, and I just got beat by a Pidgeot. Who can I beat into next week… **It noticed Team Rocket, and an evil glint appeared in its eyes.

**You'll do. **It began to attack them, when Meowth accidently punctured the balloon with a Fury Swipes attack. Team Rocket, once more, flew through the sky before hitting the ground and exploding.

"Well, at least we got away from the Fearow…" James commented. Meowth hit him in the face with a Fury Swipes.

"SHUDDUP! Dat's probably jinxed us, now!" As James cradled his face, the Fearow loomed behind them, wings spread. Jessie noticed it.

"Oh, great. Just what we need…" The Fearow re-commenced its attack as they blasted off.

"Team-ow!-Rocket's blasting-ow!-of aggggggggg-ow!-aaaaaaiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn-OW!"

_Back with Ash and Pidgeot…_

Ash turned around and shifted. He ran over to Pidgeot, and lifted her up.

"Pidgeot… Don't worry, Brock can help. I know he can." Ash held her close and began to run into the forest. After a few minutes, he found the others.

"Brock! Pidgeot got hurt real bad! Can you help her?" Ash laid Pidgeot on the ground, and Brock knelt over her.

"Hmm... I'll do what I can." He crushed a few berries and fed the mixture to Pidgeot, and bound her wing in a sling. Pidgeot opened her eyes, and Brock helped her up.

"Easy now…" She tested her wing, and winced.

"You won't be able to use that wing for a few weeks. Until then, you can still attack with your one wing." Pidgeot nodded in thanks. She looked at Ash-and bent until her beak touched the floor. Ash stared, uncomprehending; then he realised.

"Erm, Pidgeot… why are you bowing?" She stayed down as she spoke.

**You're a Legendary. I am treating you as you deserve. And I can't stand unless you say. **Ash immediately told her to stand.

"So, all Pokémon that know should do this?" Pidgeot nodded.

**Yes. It shows a pledge of allegiance. **Ash nodded.

"Wait. Allegiance?" Pidgeot sighed.

**Pikachu, I expected you to have at least taught him this. **Pikachu sweatdropped.

**I was kinda distracted, what with Ash mating and his mate laying two eggs. It's not my fault! **Pidgeot facepalmed(facewinged?)

**Please, please tell me that it wasn't Bayleef… **Ash frowned.

"If you've been out here, then how do you know about Bayleef?" Pidgeot pointed towards the lab.

**I visit some old friends occasionally, and I heard talk. **Ash smiled at her.

"Well, it wasn't Bayleef. It was Latias." Pidgeot sighed in relief.

**Who's Latias?" **Ash pointed.

"She is. Can you show her, Latias?" Pidgeot stared as Latias revealed herself, then re-assumed her human guise. She immediately bowed to her as well. Latias giggled, and nodded. Pidgeot stood, and turned to Ash.

**Do you still have room on your team? If so, I'd like to join again. **Ash paused.

'Cyndaquil, Totodile, Bayleef, Heracross, Charizard, Pikachu.

Cyndaquil, Totodile, Bayleef, Heracross, Latias, Pikachu.

Cyndaquil, Totodile, Charizard, Latias, Pikachu…' Ash grinned.

"Just enough room." Ash reached into his bag, and paused.

"Hey, Pidgeot. I released you to guard the flock. Don't you need to stay here?" Pidgeot cried out, and began to hop.

**I need to tell them I'm leaving! **Ash picked her up.

"What way?" As Pidgeot guided him, Ash carried her to the nesting site for the flock. Ash stared at a huge tree. He sighed, and shifted. Pidgeot hopped onto his back, and Ash levitated up. He moved over the edge, and Pidgeot immediately shouted

**Cease defensive manoeuvres! **As she finished, three Pidgeotto revealed their selves. All three were ready to attack, when they saw Pidgeot.

**Leader! Down, get a healer! Hawk-eye, with me! **One of the Pidgeotto's flew of, clearly Down, while the other two moved closer.

**Leader, what is that Pokémon you're riding? **One of them asked.

**This, Tail-wind, is a Legendary Pokémon. He's also my Trainer, Ash Ketchum.** Immediately, both Hawk-eye and Tail-wind bow to Ash. He nodded, and Tail-wind stepped forward.

**Forgive me, Lord. I did not know who you were, and reacted with fear for our leader. **Ash nodded.

**I understand. No worries. Lead me to where I need to take Pidgeot.**

'Do I have to act like this when I talk to other Pokémon?' Ash wondered. He hated the formality of it. Pidgeot laid down on Ash's back. He glanced back at her as Tail-wind led him to the healer.

**Tired? **Pidgeot nodded.

**That attack and my wing spraining took a lot out of me.** Ash nodded.

**What's with the way these Pidgeotto are named? **He asked.

**The names are unique; every Pokémon has a language for their selves. One is the one we're using at the moment, and every Pokémon can understand it. The other is unique to that evolutionary chain, and is used when naming offspring. To that chain, it makes sense but is often a strange combination of words in this one.** Ash noticed Down approaching, followed by another Pidgeot.

**Pidgeot, your healer's here. **Pidgeot opened an eye, and saw the Pidgeot approaching.

**Gilded Feather. He's our healer, although he prefers 'apothecary'. **As Pidgeot finished, Ash realised the Pidgeot was a Shiny. He flew up, and drew level with Ash, gliding beside him. He appraised Pidgeot with an old, weary eye.

**So many… I've treated so many wounds like this, although a few have been worse. I despise this war. We should make peace… Together, we could repel the human invaders who take our forest for their own unscrupulous uses. I feel old when I see those young, fresh Pidgeotto fly into battle…** Gilded Feather caught himself mid-speech.

**Forgive me, Lord. I am used to working alone, and I often speak to myself. I'm sure you don't want to hear my ramblings. **Ash, however, was intrigued.

**What do you mean, human invaders? **Gilded Feather nodded to Ash's back.

**May I roost next to our leader? I can treat her best if we're both still. **Ash nodded, and Gilded Feather landed gently next to Pidgeot. He looked her over, and studied her wings bandage with interest.

**This binding is remarkable. The bone's well set, and the binding is holding in not only in place, but out of the way of potential injury. Who did this? Land there, that's where my roost is. I have my medical storage there. **Ash complied as he answered.

**My friend Brock, a human, did that.** Gilded Feather looked up sharply.

**A human? I never expected that… **Ash landed, and Gilded Feather hopped of his back. Ash gently tilted, and Gilded Feather helped Pidgeot to her feet. As their backs were turned, Ash shifted and stood.

**Easy now, leader. Roost there. I'll get the berries and roots. **He turned, only to cry out in shock at the sight of Ash.

**A human! Where did the Legendary go? **Ash sighed.

"Look at me, Gilded Feather." As the Pidgeot focussed on him, Ash showed his true form, and then returned to his human one.

"I'm in my human form right now. OK?" Gilded Feather nodded.

**As I presume you can still understand me, I'll say this; stay with her, and make sure she stays roosting. I'll be back soon. **The apothecary disappeared into the trees branches, and Ash sat next to Pidgeot. She stirred, and tried to go after Gilded Feather. Ash held her back.

"Easy, easy. He said for you to stay here, Pidgeot." She looked at Ash.

**Alright. And my name… it's Phoenica. **Ash smiled.

"It's a good name." At that moment, Gilded Feather emerged. He had several berries in his left foot, and a few roots hanging from his beak. He placed the berries in front of Phoenica, and stepped back. As she began to eat the berries, he began to grind some of the roots into a paste. As he worked, he talked to Ash.

**Can you remove that binding? And when that's done, find the break. She'll hate me, but I need you to remove all the feathers from that area, so I can smear this on the break. These roots can alleviate pain, and they also help stop any infection from spreading. **Ash did as instructed, when Phoenica stared at Gilded Feather.

**You drugged me… **She faceplanted as she fell asleep. Ash turned to him, curious.

**She would never let us pluck her wing. We need to in order to treat her properly. So, I added a few roots with sleeping properties to the berries. We've got a while, so no rush. Smear this on the break, gently, until all the exposed skin's well coated. **Ash did this as he removed the last feather, and sighed.

"She always was proud of these. What are the odds she'll exact revenge?" Gilded Feather paused in cleaning his foot, where he'd mashed the roots.

**Quite high. You see this? **He used his beak to move some feathers, to show a scratch running down his side. **She woke up while I was removing some feathers a few months ago. She did this while screeching how it would take forever to grow them back. **He laughed at the memory, and stopped.

**We should give her some room. She also needs to tell the council about this. As she's unconscious, I suggest you do it for her. **Ash nodded, before pausing.

"She said her wing was sprained. But you found a break, one even my friend nearly missed. How?" Gilded Feather tapped a claw on his beak, which Ash realised was the Pidgeot's version of tapping a finger on his nose.

**Many years of treating war wounds. I've had to do a lot worse than bone-setting. I had to do open surgery once, when a head-strong Pidgeot stopped looking where he was going, and accidently impaled himself on a branch. And I had to keep him awake the whole time I was operating. Sometimes, when I sleep, I still hear his screams for his mother… They were death screams, and they will stay with me forever, even though he survived. **Ash gulped and nodded.

"It must have been horrible…" Gilded Feather nodded as he started to lead Ash to the council.

**This war has waged for ten generations now. My family has always been the, what's the human phrase, 'battlefield medics'? Where others find thrills in speed, battle or aerial acrobatics, my family finds it in helping others. Although thrills may be the wrong choice of words… Well, we're here! I can't enter, so I'll say this; always bow when you enter, leave, or speak to one of the council, act respectfully, and above all, only speak to the head of the council. He's the one with a larger plume and slightly greyed feathers. Now go! **Gilded Feather pushed Ash through the entrance, and he stumbled into a clearing. Immediately, several Pidgeots fluttered about in distress.

**A human! One has infiltrated this far! Guards! **Several more Pidgeots appeared, and began to attack. Ash glared, and immobilised them with a Psychic. He shifted, and all the council members bowed.

**Lord Legendary, it is an honour! We hope you side with us, and help us- **Ash held up a hand, silencing the council member.

**I came to make a report for Phoenica, as she's currently being treated. A Fearow attacked us. He defeated her, and I defeated him. I carried her here to receive medical help. And I have to ask; I've seen and heard of these mass battles you hold with the Fearow flock. From what I've seen, they use every Fearow and Spearow possible. I saw Pidgeys and Pidgeottos in battle, and only one Pidgeot; Phoenica. And yet here there are several fat, lazy, and corrupt Pidgeots hoarding all the able Pidgeots as personal guards! This war is at a stalemate, and you have the ability to break the deadlock here, where they're unneeded! WHY are you risking young hatchlings against experienced, battle-tested, Fearows! **Ash was bellowing at the end of his speech, and all the council were shocked into silence. He glared at them all.

**And to answer that question, no; I am not here to end this conflict. I came here, as Phoenica wants to travel with me again, and she felt she needed to tell you. **One of the council stepped forwards tentatively.

**We have no choice… The Fearow flock is to strong. Everyone who can is battling, and most die or become unable to battle due to wounds before evolving. **Ash paused.

**And yet, three Pidgeottos who are close to evolution by the looks of it are stuck on guard duty. I'll tell you what to do; **before Ash could get any further, a cry came from above.

**Fearow swarm, inbound! Zenith time, East-bound! Ten to fifteen minutes before main contact! **A flurry of activity caught Ash's eye. He left, and noticed that all the Pokémon able to fight were flying. To Ash's horror, one Pidgey still had fledgling feathers, so it couldn't be more than a year old. Ash shook his head, a tear forming in his eye. He flew up as well, and formed in front of the flock.

**All of you, listen to me! I am a Legendary and I have to say; you stand no chance against this horde without my help. The ten oldest Pidgeottos come forwards! **About half the Pidgeottos gathered, before half of those sectioned of after a brief discussion.

**We are the ten oldest, Lord. **Ash nodded.

**I am going to enter your minds. Don't fear it; I promise you that it will be rewarding. **Ash mentally probed the Pidgeottos, and latched onto their minds. Taking a deep breath, he flipped a mental switch. As he looked on, all of the Pidgeottos began to glow. After a few seconds, ten Pidgeots were flapping their wings, marvelling at their evolution. As one they bowed.

**Thank you, Lord! **Ash nodded.

**Pidgeots, form at the front, Pidgeottos behind them and Pidgeys behind those! Form a wall, any that get through are attacked by the row behind. ANY evolutions, move into the rank ahead and stay there. I'll call for re-enforcements. **Ash paused, before he located the mind.

-_Latios, it's Ash. I need your help. Tell Latias to stay behind, I'm in a war zone. Get here in your true form as soon as possible. We gotta take out some Fearows._- Ash chuckled at the reply.

-_Oh, great. Just what we need, the most vicious Bird Pokémon and a flock need to be taken down. I'm on my way, and Latias is pissed beyond pissed._- Ash sighed.

-_Well, there are some Spearow. And I organised the local Pidgey, Pidgeotto and Pidgeots into a good defence force. Your insight would be welcome._- The reply was near-instant.

-_Not bad, although I think about half those Pidgey are too young to take part. Although I like how you put them at the back so they have the least risk of being hurt._- Ash turned and grabbed the air next to him.

**Good to… see you? Whatever, I'm glad you're here. That's what we gotta deal with. **Latios turned, and paled.

**Do you have a death wish? You wanna pit those against that? **Ash grinned.

**Not quite. They have two Legendaries assisting. **Latios sighed.

**Alright. Let's get it over with. **They turned to the nearing flock, and prepared for battle.

**Damn it! Gilded Feather! **The cry rang out, and the medic flew to the cry. He saw a Pidgeotto with a broken wing, and landed next to it. Another Pidgeotto was guarding him. She looked up with an anguished face.

**Will he live? **Gilded Feather chuckled.

**I doubt her could die on purpose, with nothing but a fractured wing. **She rolled over the Pidgeotto, keeping his wing carefully balanced so as not to hurt him. Gilded Feather gasped. The front of his chest was torn open, and a splash of red marred his feathers. The blood pooled slowly, and dripped to the floor. Gilded Feather bit back a curse.(If applicable, as birds lack teeth.)

**This complicates things. Good job I trained those Pidgeotto, huh? This'll take a lot of work… **He set about helping the Pidgeotto.

Ash looked down, and saw Gilded Feather with his beak embedded in the chest of another Pidgeotto. He pulled back, and a spray of blood followed as he spat out a lump of white, which Ash realised was a broken-of claw from a Fearow. As he began to pack the wound, Ash saw a Fearow with only two claws on one foot, and that foot was stained with blood. Ash gritted his teeth, and unleashed a Luster Purge, which was what Latios had taught him about. The Fearow fell to the ground, knocked out. Ash noticed about five Pidgeottos flying about, and tending the wounded. Ash was glad that Gilded Feather had the sense to teach others for when he was trapped with a bad case. Ash quickly sought another target, and saw a cluster of Spearow surrounding a baby Pidgey. He crushed them together with a Psychic, knocking them out as well. He grabbed the baby, and flew it behind the lines. Ash's plan had worked until the Fearow had separated the flock into groups of several Pokémon. They had to fend for their selves, and a few had been brought low by the Fearow. Ash felt sick when he recalled the first one he saw. The Fearow didn't knock out the flock members; they killed them. Ash forced down the bile forming in his mouth and flew after the Fearow. They were the real threat. Ash stopped when he emerged, and realised that he'd punched clean through the battle. He stopped, and saw a Fearow staring at him.

**You… **They both spoke in unison. The Fearow charged a Steel Wing, and flew at him. Ash quickly threw a hand up to shield himself, and saw his claws elongate and glow a bluish-purple. His claws easily destroyed the steel coating on the wing, and he knocked the Fearow backwards. It steadied itself, and glared.

**Not bad, not bad… but how do you deal with THIS? **The Fearow took on a dark aura, and before Ash could react, it slammed into him. Ash cried out and dropped a few miles before righting himself. He noticed that he'd almost hit the floor. The Fearow drifted down and settled on the floor opposite him.

**How do you like Assurance? If you've taken damage, than I deal double what I would normally do. Very useful. And you seem to be weak to it… So, are you Psychic or Ghost, hmm? **Ash glared, and used a Psychic to crush a tree into the Fearow. Ash levitated, and the Fearow stood up again.

**So, Psychic. Not bad, not bad at all. I'm rather enjoying this battle you know. It's rather refreshing to face an opponent with a unique insight on battling. But, you WILL lose. **The Fearow glowed with a black aura, and Ash recognised an Assurance. He knew what was coming, and quickly dove to one side. The Fearow dove past him, and hit a tree. Ash realised what his weakness was.

'That Fearow's headstrong; he thinks he can do anything!' Ash floated up, and checked on Latios. He was embroiled with the remaining Fearow-all fifteen of them-with all the remaining Pidgeot at his back. Ash looked back, and saw the Fearow squaring off with him.

**It ends now. **It hissed. As it dived at him, Ash stayed there. He suddenly leaned to his left, and the Fearow rocketed past him. Ash turned and hit it in the back with another Luster Purge. The Fearow managed to regain some altitude, but it was struggling. It glared.

**Enough. I hate this; this fight is to regular. You slighted me when you hit me with that rock, and that Pidgeot did the same when she defeated me. I call an aerial duel! One on one, me and you! Rules are simple; first to draw blood wins! **The Fearows and Pidgeys separated, as did Latios. They formed a ring around them both, and the Fearows right foot took on the appearance of a sword as it charged a Slash. Ash lit up his middle claw on his right hand in a similar manner. He and the Fearow stopped, and lunged at the same time. The Fearow swept for his triangle, and Ash parried. He didn't know where this came from; he simply knew how to act, and what to do. They battled back and forth, one gaining ground, only to lose it when a counter was made. Eventually, the Fearow misjudged Ash, and he sliced the Fearow across the stomach. A line of blood formed, and dripped to the ground. The Fearow looked up, and sighed. It ended the Slash.

**You win. Go. All of you, follow me! **The Fearow and Spearow followed their leader, and some grabbed the fainted. The Pidgeots stayed in the air as a guard, while the Pidgeotto collected the wounded. Some of them, however, stopped nudging the prone Pidgeottos and simply took to the air. They returned with several branches from various trees, and gracefully covered the body. Ash noticed that the apothecary was examining the bodies, before re-covering them and then scratching something in the floor next to them. His beak and claws were stained red, and his eyes were hollow and morose. Ash settled next to him.

**Are you OK, Gilded Feather? **The Pidgeot turned around. He seemed unfocused, before realising who was in front of him.

**Yes, Lord. I am fine. It's just, the wounded-some of the wounds are particularly hard to care for. I had to… amputate a few where they'd had an infection set in that was causing necrosis. And I presume you saw the Pidgeotto with the chest wound? **Ash nodded.

**I did. And call me Ash, K? **Gilded Feather nodded.

**Well, I saved him; but the muscle damage was so great that he can never fly again. And yet, his mate-not even that yet-has decided to stay with him. **He looked Ash in the eye.

**Much better than any human couple, correct? **Ash nodded.

**I'll be a moment; my friend Brock can help with this. **Ash flew of, and after a few minutes found the others. Latias was pacing, always keeping an eye on the sky, while Pikachu sat on her shoulder. As he arrived, she glomped him and Pikachu clung to the back of his neck in a hug.

"I was so worried! Ash, are you bleeding?" Ash shook his head.

**No, but I need Brock. The Pidgey flock got caught in a battle and they have a lot of wounded. And I know you'll come, but I wouldn't recommend it; there's a lot of dead as well. Fearow don't take prisoners. **She nodded her head.

"Brock, Ash needs you. I'm coming to." She shifted, and Brock climbed onto Ash's back. They levitated, and Ash led them to the roost of the Pidgey flock.

**We're here. Gilded Feather! Where are you? **Ash stopped in his tracks as he noticed something. The apothecary was roosting over a body. Ash turned to Latias and lifted Brock onto her back with a Psychic.

**Stay here. **Ash gingerly moved forwards.

**Gilded Feather? Are you OK? **Ash nervously reached out. The Pidgeot stirred.

**I don't believe it. I grew up with her, she bested all of us. How could she be laid low like this? **Ash looked, and realised the Pidgeotto was a girl. He rested a hand on Gilded Feather's back.

**Was she close? **He asked. The Pidgeot turned his head and looked Ash in the eye.

**She was my nest-sister. We hatched together and grew up together. I never saw her lose a fight. How could she, now? **Ash looked closely at the female Pidgeot.

**She's not dead. I can still sense her mind. She's unconscious, one so deep you can't tell that she's alive. There's hope for her yet. **Before the mourning bird could reply, Ash delved into his sisters mind. He searched all over, and eventually found the cause. He removed himself from her.

**She took a hit to the back of the neck. That's why she's like this. Straighten the neck. **Gilded Feather did as instructed, and suddenly Ash sensed her mind brighten. She stirred, and stood, before looking around.

**Brother? Where am I? The last I remember, a Fearow was attacking me from behind… **The Pidgeot lunged forwards.

**Strong-wing! I'm so glad you're alive! **Tears rolled down his cheeks as he nuzzled her. Ash gestured, and Latias drifted over.

**Gilded Feather, this is Brock. The Pokémon beneath him is my mate, Latias. **The Pidgeot nodded as he bowed.

**A pleasure to meet you, Ash's mate. I hope your human companion can replicate his work with Phoenica on the other wounded. **Latias gave Ash a questioning look.

**Phoenica is the name of my Pidgeot. **Ash explained. Latias nodded. Suddenly, he turned as he sensed something. Ash gasped, as he saw the Fearow flock was launching another attack on the Pidgey flock. Ash and Latios flew up to confront them, while Latias dumped Brock on the floor and swiftly followed suit. A Fearow with a scab on its stomach moved forwards.

**Well, we're back! Ready to surrender? **Ash glared.

**I beat you, and you yielded. We shouldn't be discussing this! **The Fearow laughed.

**We Fearow never keep a promise to an outsider like you. Now, prepare for defeat! **Several birds were streaming from the tree to aid and support them, but before they could do a thing, Pikachu unleashed a huge Thunder. After a few seconds, the Fearow were defeated. One remained, and it glared.

**So you brought more re-enforcements… very well. **The Fearow turned and flew away.

**Next time, I shall win! **Ash stared, as the Fearows form receded.

**Will he ever give up? **Ash wondered, not realising he was speaking out loud.

**Probably not… **Ash turned around in surprise.

**Pidgeot! What are you doing here? **She glared at Ash and Gilded Feather.

**Who…. plucked… my… feathers? **She shouted. Ash paled as Gilded Feather pointed at him.

**He did, I only said we may need to remove them and he began to pluck them. **Ash spun around.

**Hey, no way! You said we needed to remove the feathers! **Before they could start arguing, Phoenica used Steel Wing on them both.

**I don't care who said or did what! I only care that someone plucked me! **Ash sighed.

**Brock can bind that with a bandage so no-one can see the lack of feathers. **She paused, and nodded.

**That'll do. **She hopped over to Brock and held out her wing. Brock immediately bound it again, making sure to hide anywhere bare of feathers. When he finished, she examined it.

**Perfect! **She turned to Ash.

**I heard you shouting at the council. It's about time someone stood up to them. Apart from me, they took every Pidgeot. How many where there? **Ash paused and thought for a bit.

**About ten? **She paled behind her feathers.

**That's a lot, actually, to be honest. I can't believe they hoarded them away… We need to see them again. **Ash sighed.

**Do I have to? I don't wanna get caught in this sort of problem. I do battles, not politics! **Ash protested. Pidgeot fluttered her good wing.

**Well, you started it, now you're going to finish it! Come on! **Pidgeot managed to get onto Ash's back. Brock sighed.

"I'll stay here. I can help with the care of any injured Pokémon." Brock took his backpack of, and began to remove medicines and bandages. Ash levitated, and took Phoenica with him to the area the council was located. He entered after Phoenica and they stood side by side in front of them.

**Council, we are here to speak of a dire problem. When this Legendary appeared in his human form, several Pidgeot were instructed to attack. You told us that no-one had evolved besides me and Gilded Feather. Why did you lie to us? **Phoenica stepped back as she finished, and the council gathered in a huddle, whispering between themselves.

**We did not say as the Pidgeotto defended us easily. There was no need. **One of the council members stepped forwards. Ash frowned.

**Every time you wage war, you lose Pidgeys and Pidgeottos. And yet, you see fit to reserve the strongest of you kind here, to guard your selves? How is that the decision of a fair council? **He asked, knowing that he would cause trouble. The council shifted about, and a different member stepped forwards.

**We are the council. We are the voice of this flock, and the voice must be protected. **Phoenica leaned towards Ash.

**You're right; they're corrupt. They seem to think they're the most important thing here, and need the most protection. **She straightened as another member stepped forwards.

**You spent too much time with humans, Pidgeot. You have lost sight of the true cause of this flocks council. **This one said. Ash noticed how their voices all seemed similar. The same, flat, monotone voice… and their eyes were glazed even when focussing on them. Ash frowned.

-_Latias. I need you to do something. Turn to Brock, and take mental control. Seal him away, and make him speak. Tell me what he looks like and sounds like._- Ash waited a few minutes, in silence, while Latias did as he said. Soon, she replied.

-_He sounded strange; a flat voice, monotone I think. His eyes opened, and Oh my Arceus, that scared me so much. They were glazed, though, unable to focus._- Ash nodded.

-_Thanks, Latias._- He turned to the council.

**I don't know who you are, I don't know where you are, but I tell you this; release this council now! **Silence was the reply, until all but one of the council collapsed. The remaining Pidgeot chuckled darkly.

**So, you worked it out. I must applaud your ingenuity. I was beginning to think I had this flock under my claw. How did you work it out? **Ash grinned.

**The voices; they were identical. And the eyes were glazed over, even when focussing on something. **The Pidgeot sighed.

**Well, it was fun, but as you found me I must be going. Goodbye, Legendary. I must say, it was an honour to see you, even by second hand. See you through someone else's eyes another day… And eventually, the prophecy will be fulfilled. **The remaining Pidgeot collapsed, and Ash and Phoenica rushed over to them. They stirred, and one sat up.

**Wha… what happened? The last thing I remember was something in my head, and then waking up here, on the floor… **The Pidgeots voice was soft and musical, with a trill to it. Ash easily worked out that it was a she. Phoenica gently steadied her to her feet.

**This Legendary worked out something had seized telepathic control of the entire council. When confronted, it left after a brief discussion. **The other Pidgeots were coming round, and they set about helping them and getting them up to speed. Eventually, they were all gathered in front of Ash and Phoenica. Ash turned to her.

**I'm gonna get Latias and Latios. I'll be a moment. **Ash flew off and left Phoenica to explain to the council what had happened in more detail. He soon arrived at the others.

**Latias, Latios, I need you to come with me. We need to explain to the council about the last fight that happened with the Fearows. Pikachu, you come as well. **As Pikachu jumped onto Ash's back** t**he three of them flew back to the council, just in time to catch the end of Phoenica's update.

… **and as we confronted this Psychic entity, it had small conversation and left. **She turned around, and gasped, before bowing to them. The council turned and immediately copied Phoenica. Ash, Latias and Latios sweatdropped and motioned for them to rise. They all stood, and stared. Latias sidled over to Ash, unsure about the attention. Ash sighed. One of the council members stepped forwards.

**We thank you, Lord, for rescuing us from those mental shackles and saving our flock. We are in your debt, and in repayment will allow Phoenica to travel with you. Also, if you need anything, simply say 'aid-Pidgeot-help'. Any Pidgey, Pidgeotto, or Pidgeot that hear you will come to your aid. **Ash frowned.

**I'm sorry, but I have to ask. Are you sure about this? I willingly helped you. You aren't in debt to me. **The council member sighed.

**As you wish. However, we will still allow Phoenica to travel with you. **Ash and Phoenica bowed to them.

**Thank you, council. By your leave, we will go now. **As the five of them turned and left, Gilded Feather flew up to them.

**Phoenica! Before you leave, I need to speak to you. Your wing; when it itches, don't scratch. That's the new feathers growing in. And also, it should ache where it broke. Be careful. **He roosted, and waved them off as they left to re-connect with the others. Latios dived and grabbed Brock, who had finished helping the injured, and drew level with the others. Brock was hanging from his arms, and was panicking. Eventually they landed, and Misty walked over, followed by Lorenzo and Bianca. Phoenica jumped of Ash's back, and Bianca slowed as she saw Phoenica, and looked a little scared. Phoenica hopped over to her, and Bianca flinched. Phoenica's head was level with Bianca's, so she gently nudged her cheek. Bianca stepped back with a cry, and stumbled. Latios lunged and caught her. He shifted and held her close.

"Easy. This is Phoenica, Ash's Pidgeot. She's trying to be friendly." Bianca opened an eye, and looked at Phoenica, who stepped back.

**Forgive me for startling you, hatchling. **Bianca glared.

"I'm not a hatchling! I'm fifteen!" Phoenica looked at Ash.

**Is she like you and your brother, Ash? A Pokémon disguised as a human? **Bianca glared again.

"No! I'm pure human! I can understand you because I got Pokerus! As if I'm like Ash; I'm smarter for one!" Ash nodded.

**She's right, and-hey! What does that mean? **Ash cried out. Bianca just giggled. Latios sighed.

"Can we just get going again?" Ash nodded.

**One moment. **He shifted, and pulled out a Pokeball from his bag.

"You ready, Phoenica?" She nodded, and gently pecked the button on the ball. She was sucked into the ball, and after rocking three times, the ball emitted a small burst of sparks. Ash clipped the ball to his belt, and shifted. As before, Brock and Lorenzo climbed onto Ash, Misty and Bianca climbed onto Latios, and Pikachu scaled onto Latias. They set out for Vermilion, and soon disappeared into the horizon.


	20. Chapter 20

Soul Guardians

Part 20 here. And now Pidgeot… Phoenica… is with him again! Yay! I'm so happy I could dance! Except I can't, so it would look like a Teeter Dance attack… Oh well… But, Phoenica should soon be in Johto with Ash! Yay again! Now, this chapter is quite different… Starts sad, goes funny. I don't know what you'll think of it. Sorry for the delay, I found a few Pokephilia fan-fic's, so I got 'distracted'. Oh, and what I think happened between Brock and Professor Ivy. Little bit of randomness, but don't forget! R&R! I know, I haven't said that for a while…

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_-Telepathy-_

Poke speech = **BOLD**

My thoughts/questions=()

Ash, Latias and Latios landed, once more, in the woods near Vermilion. As the others climbed of them, Cyndy burst out of her Pokeball. She turned to Bianca, and grinned.

**OK. Where're the Pokémon I get to own? **Bianca smiled Mareepishly.

"Sorry, Cyndy. I don't know if there is anyone out here to battle…" Cyndy sighed.

**Well, I suppose it could be worse… **Bianca smiled slightly as she recalled her. She turned to the others, and saw that the Eons had resumed being human.

"I hope there're Trainers near-by. Cyndy's itching for a battle!" Ash grinned at her.

"Well, there should be plenty in Johto. As soon as we board whatever ship takes us there." They all placed their bags on their backs, and began to walk the short distance to Vermillion. As they walked along, Latias pulled the eggs out of her bag and began to cradle them, while gently humming a soothing lullaby. Ash and the others smiled, and Ash gently began to sing.

"Rest, little eggs. Your day is soon done.

Outside this shell are friends to be found.

Battles to be fought and battles to be won.

Soon we'll all rest, upon the soft ground.

When you do hatch we'll love you for ever.

Day by day, hour by hour we'll care for you always.

We'll settle you down and teach you to be clever.

Show you to see clear through this world's haze.

And to beware of the humans around.

What to avoid and what to go after.

Where to nest in the tree-rooted ground.

How you are your one and only master."

Ash trailed of as he noticed the others staring at him.

"What?" He asked. Brock frowned slightly.

"Do you know what you were singing then?" Ash nodded, while Pikachu had a small tear roll down her face.

"Sure. It was a lullaby. I remember my mom singing it to me, when I was young." Latios walked over and rested a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Ash, that song… It was sung to our eggs by our true mother. She sung it every night." Ash sat down on the fence, his head slowly sinking to his chest. Pikachu gently patted his shoulder, while Latias sat next him on the fence. Pikachu tapped his shoulder, and Ash looked at her.

**Ash, that's an Egg song. They're sung by the father and mother, often at the same time, to any Eggs they have. It helps to imprint the voices of their parents on the infants inside. That's how any newly hatched Pokémon know who their parents are straight away. **Ash looked at Pikachu with shock shining in his eyes.

"So that's why I remember it? It was sung to me by my… real mom?" A tear left a streak on Ash's cheek, and Latias leant over to hug him. Pikachu gave them some room as she jumped onto Latios' shoulder. They both looked on sympathetically as Ash and Latias embraced, the eggs in between them. Misty, unlike herself, was actually feeling sorry for Ash at that moment. After a few minutes, Ash and Latias stood, and they nodded. Ash took one of the eggs, the Latios egg, and began to walk towards Vermillion. The others followed him, and Bianca snuggled up to Latios. Lorenzo looked on, and sighed. To see them reminded him of his wife, and of Bianca's parents. His wife had passed away years ago, and Bianca had lost her parents only a few years after she was born. Alto Mare was a canal city, so the battle between two Water-types seemed logical. But, that move… A Pokémon used Surf, and flooded the street, carrying dozens of people into the fickle currents around Alto Mare. Only ten people drowned; two were Bianca's parents. She was so young; he wanted to preserve her childhood innocence as long as possible.

"Ladies, Gentlemen and Pokémon, welcome to the SEA-GALLOP HIGH SPEED 10! We will have you in Johto shortly, within an hour at best. We hope you enjoy the trip, and that you enjoy yourself!" As the gang walked past the Sailor outside the boarding ramp, they grinned. The ship wasn't the cruiser like before, but certainly it was comfortable. As soon as they walked on, Cyndy emerged from her ball. She ran over to the battle area, with Bianca and Latios chasing her. Soon, a small queue had formed of people eager to challenge the Johto Pokémon. Ash noticed that Bianca had given Latios a Pokeball, and guessed that Latios was taking Bianca's Beedrill to be healed. He walked further on, only to notice Brock was missing. After looking around, Ash saw that he was flirting with a crowd of girls. Ash sighed, and began to walk over-when he noticed one of the girls blush and grab Brock's hand. She pulled out a pen, and scrawled on it, before Brock bowed and said something else. She blushed, and giggled before walking off with a wave. Brock strolled over, and grinned at Ash.

"Guess what number I got? Well?" Everyone who heard him immediately collapsed in shock. Misty grabbed his hand, and looked at it. She let go and stepped back.

"I don't believe it… he got a GIRLS NUMBER? Now some of the fun's gone from beating you!" Ash sighed.

"Brock, did you have some Pokémon use Attract on her?" Brock stared(you know what I mean).

"How dare you! It was my charm that won me her heart! My chivalry and charisma! My-OOWW!" Misty, bored of Brock's bragging, had smashed him with her mallet. He dropped to the floor, cradling the lump on the back of his head. Misty grinned. Lorenzo sighed.

"I'm going to go ahead and place my stuff in my room. Anyone else going to join me?" Ash and Latias nodded. Misty shrugged.

"I may battle Bianca quickly. Then I'll join you." She walked of and joined the queue, which was now long enough that it had to double back on itself. Ash handed the Egg back to Latias, and they walked off to their rooms. Brock ran towards the stalls nearby to get some flowers.

Ash sighed in relief.

"You know, you could've helped me." He looked at Latias, who was sitting on the bed, cradling the eggs and gently singing the lullaby. She looked up and shrugged.

"I was singing to these two! What do you want me to do, leave them alone? You saw Gary; he kept trying to get you to give him one of our kids! People are probably going to try and take them if we leave them alone to! I was taking care of them." Ash nodded.

"You're right. I just wondered why." He stood and looked around.

"Well, I think everything's pack-why did we unpack? We're only on here for an hour!" Ash facepalmed, and Latias giggled at him. He looked at her over his hand.

"I'll hold them, you re-pack everything. That's fair, right?" Latias nodded, although she pouted a little bit. Ash sat on the bed this time, and held the Eggs to his chest. He gently rocked them back and forth, and after a few minutes, began to softly sing the lullaby. Latias smiled to herself as she heard this.

'He's so kind and caring… I can't think of a better father for our children…'

Lorenzo sat down on his bed. His backpack was on the bed, still zipped up. He simply sat there, in silence. He got up and slowly crouched, before sitting on his knees. He clasped his hands as he wondered what his wife would say.

"Maeri… I wonder what you'd think of this. You knew Latias and Latios. But, you never knew about Ash, did you? And Bianca… You missed out on so many good things. But so many bad things… Like Bianca's parents. Sometimes, I'm glad that you passed away before then. It would have hurt so much, to see our daughter pass on like that. Maeri… Lucy… I hope you're happy. Not that you're passed on, but that you're with each other. I'm sure that I'll join you soon. And I'm sure that I'll be happy to see you. But, Lucy, I suppose I should say something for your husband. Right, Antonio? Heh, you and Lucy certainly had a daughter who's lucky. If she had a streak for her luck, it'd be a mile wide! But she's finally started her journey. She chose a Cyndaquil. She called her Cyndy, though. And, she's in a relationship at last! Although, I'm not sure that you'd approve. Maeri, you're her grandmother, so you'd support her no matter what. But, Lucy, Antonio… her boyfriend, it's Latios. He takes such good care of her… I suppose the fact that they've withheld crushes on each other for a few years helped. But I've got more important news, believe it or not. Latias and Latios, they've a brother! He turned up a few weeks ago, and they've really gotten on well. He's even in a relationship with Latias, and they've two Eggs now! Another Latias and a Latios. Although, the time taken to hatch their Eggs is so long… I'm worried I may not see them. But, I'm happy that they're happy. I should go now. The others are probably waiting. So, until next time, good bye. And remember, I love you… All of you."

Lorenzo stood, wincing at the twinges in his leg, and felt… at peace. He liked to talk to his wife, daughter and her husband; it gave him a feeling of inner peace, despite how he felt outside. He slung his backpack onto his shoulder, and opened his door, only to see Latios standing there. He had a small tear running down his cheek, and nodded.

"Feel better, Lorenzo?" He nodded in reply.

"Yeah. Don't tell Bianca; she never knew her Grandmother, and her parents passed on when she was only two. She'd be distraught about it if you told her… told her it was the anniversary of her Grandmother's death." Latios nodded, and wiped his face dry.

"We should go see how Bianca's doing. They walked to the top deck, where the scenery flashed past at speed, and saw that Bianca was just about to start her next battle. They jogged over to Ash, Misty, Brock and Latias.

"How's she doing?" Latios asked. Ash turned to him, awe in his eyes.

"She's doing great. Not even lost one Pokémon. We're running them to the on board Centre between battles. The next Trainer stepped forwards, grinning.

"Well, Bianca, I have a proposition. How about a double battle?" He held up a Pokeball in each hand, and grinned even more. Bianca smiled back.

"I got a better idea. You choose one person to tag team with. One Pokémon each. Ash, get up here." Ash jogged up to the battle area, Pikachu jumping from his shoulder to the floor. Bianca threw a ball in the air, and her Beedrill appeared.

"Battle time, Tox!" The Beedrill buzzed excitedly.

"You know what to do, Pikachu!" Pikachu gave Ash a quick thumbs up. Their opponent looked around the crowd.

"Well, you came closest to losing to… Marcus! You can be my partner!" A brawny Sailor stepped forwards. Immediately, all the women except Bianca gasped. He stepped into the battle area, and flexed his arms. With a rip, his shirt tore on the arms, exposing heavily muscled arms. He winked at Bianca-and growled. Bianca made a noise of disgust, and tuned her shoulder to him. She turned back around when they sent out their Pokémon.

Marcus threw his Pokeball into the air.

"Go, Machamp!" A hulking wall of muscle mass appeared, with four arms. The Pokémon copied his Trainer, flexing his arms. All the female Pokémon sighed, but Pikachu shrugged, and studied her paws. Then the mystery Trainer went.

"Well, I suppose it's a bit late, but I'm Tony. Now, go, Dragonair!" A long, elegant Pokémon appeared as it jumped from the water into the battle area. It coiled up slightly, and faced Ash and Bianca. Bianca 'aawwed' at it, and a slight blush appeared on both Pokémon and Trainer. Ash grinned, though, at the prospect of a double battle.

"So, who moves first?" Tony pointed at Bianca. She grinned.

'I'm glad someone gave me this TM…'

"Tox, use Toxic on the Dragonair!" Ash and Latias shivered at the memory of that move, as one of Tox's stingers glowed purple, and fired a glob of poison at the Dragonair.

"Dragonair, let it hit and use Dragon Dance!" Tony shouted, and the Dragonair waited for the poison. While waiting, it began to dance; an intricate, slightly eerie dance. Ash scowled.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail on the Machamp!" Pikachu sprinted at the Machamp, and her tail glowed bright white. She jumped into the air, and slammed her tail into the Machamp's chest. It barely moved, although it winced and rubbed its chest.

**Heh, not bad… for a girly rat…** Marcus scowled as Pikachu glared at the Machamp.

"Machamp, use DynamicPunch!" The Machamp lifted all four arms into the air, and its fists glowed white. It charged at Pikachu, and thrust one arm forwards. Pikachu stood there and only stared in horror as it neared her.

**Say goodnight, princess! ** When it landed, she went flying into Ash, who caught her. He set her down, concerned.

"Pikachu, what's wrong?" Pikachu shrugged.

**I don't know; I tried to move, but I couldn't…** Pikachu trailed of as Marcus laughed.

"My Machamp's ability, No Guard, means that all attacks land, no matter how hard it is to land in the first place!" Ash scowled, but quickly brightened.

"Well, in that case… Pikachu! Thunder that Machamp!"

**REVENGE time, Mr. muscles-for-brains! And this is for you, you Arceus-damned Machamp! **Marcus' eyes widened, as Pikachu's cheeks began to glow white. Suddenly, a huge burst of electricity, large enough to encompass the Machamp completely, was discharged at the Machamp and almost blinding anyone watching.

When the light faded, the Machamp was on its back, unconscious.

**OOWW….. ** Marcus scowled and recalled his Pokémon, before walking off. Tony shrugged.

"Dragonair, stop dancing! Now, use Twister!" The Dragonair stopped dancing, and the small sphere under its chin glowed white and grey, and seemed to spin. Clouds gathered in the sky, and a twister descended, picking up Tox and throwing it around, before it was slammed into the ground. It struggled back into the air, and glared. Suddenly, the Dragonair shuddered, as a purple aura surrounded it. Then, the skin on its nose split. It writhed around the battle area, and soon a shed skin was on the floor. Tony grabbed the tail and rolled it up.

"It keeps it out of the way. And that was Dragonair's ability, Shed Skin. Now he's not poisoned." And the Dragonair did seem to look better; although he still looked like he'd taken some damage from the poisoning. Ash grinned.

"Pikachu, use ThunderBolt!" Pikachu scrunched up her cheeks, and a crackling nimbus of electricity surrounded them.

**TIME… TO… SHOOOCCCCCKKK!** She shouted, before it was fired in a rough beam at the Dragonair. He spasmed as the electricity coursed through his body. Bianca also grinned.

"Tox, use PinMissile!" Her Beedrill's stingers glowed green, and began to fire a large amount of stingers at the Dragonair. He took the hit as though it was nothing. Bianca scowled. Tony smiled.

"Well, my turn. Dragonair, use Rain Dance! Then follow it up with Surf!" As soon as he finished, the Dragonair's orb began to glow dark blue and swirl. Thunderclouds formed, black and angry, and rain poured from the sky. Tox had to land as the rain made his wings damp. Then, the Dragonair's sphere darkened to a deep blue, and a huge wave formed. It reared over the battle area and descended. The Dragonair made sure the water only landed in the battle area, and soon it slammed into Pikachu and Tox. Tox was slammed in to a guard rail, and knocked out. Pikachu managed to grab a pole as she was swept past it, though, and gritted her teeth as she held on. Bianca and Ash were pushed towards the back of the ship, and Ash grabbed Bianca's hand. He swung her out of the way and out of the flow, before the wave picked him up and swept him along. It slammed him into the rail, and Ash gritted his teeth as he was pinned there. He glimpsed Latias hand her bag and the eggs to Latios, and his eyes widened.

-_NO! Don't let anyone see you! I should be safe; and if not, then Phoenica can catch me._- He sensed her uncertainty, but she relented to him. Ash smiled slightly; until the water ripped Pikachu from her pole and into Ash, before bouncing her of the edge. Ash pried a Pokeball from his belt and let it go into the water.

"Pikachu! Catch and let out Phoenica!" The Pokeball drew level with her, and Pikachu punched the button. In a red flash, Phoenica appeared. She quickly dropped under Pikachu, and caught her on her back as Pikachu snatched the Pokeball out of mid-air. Phoenica swooped around, angling towards Ash.

**So you still get in life-threatening situations, then? **Phoenica grabbed Ash's shirt with her claws and lifted him out of the water. Pikachu nodded, as Ash looked at them.

**Yeah, you missed a few situations where Ash risked his life… AGAIN! You hear me, Ash Ketchum! **Ash chuckled as Phoenica set him down on the deck.

"Yeah, I hear ya." By now, Dragonair had finished the surf attack, and was waiting. Ash rubbed Phoenica's head quickly, before returning her.

"Thanks, Phoenica." Ash jogged back to the battle area, where Tony was patiently waiting. Bianca had returned Tox, and was waiting for Ash to return. He flashed a smile at her as he stood ready, Pikachu running to the centre of the battle area. The Dragonair nodded at Pikachu, and a twinkle appeared in its eyes.

**I'm impressed you survived that; not many Pokémon, even those resistant to my Surf, can withstand it especially this late in a battle. I'm interested in how you got so strong, though. May I know? **Pikachu nodded, and placed a paw under her chin in thought.

**Well, I was Ash's starter, so I've travelled everywhere with him. And I took part in most of his Gym battles. We also got to the semi-finals of the Indigo Plateau as well. Of course we lost when that stupid Charizard went to sleep. So far, we've seven of the Johto Badges. We're gonna challenge Clair next. **The Dragonair looked surprised.

**Claire? My sister's on her team! If you see her, make sure to say that Scaly says hi! **Pikachu sweatdropped.

**A majestic Dragonair… named 'scaly'? **The Dragonair nodded.

**Childhood nickname. Ignore it, but it'll make sense to her. Maybe I can visit later, make a slight 'accidental' detour while surfing… Sorry, got side-tracked. So, your move, yes? **Pikachu nodded, and looked at Ash. Ash grinned, after listening in on the conversation.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack! Then grab the Dragonair's balls!" Everyone immediately sweatdropped, even Ash when he realised what he said. Pikachu turned and she gave him a quick Thundershock, which conducted through the wet floor to the crowd watching, shocking them as well. Once Ash stood and straightened his hat he blushed.

"The orbs! The things under its chin!" Pikachu 'oohhed' in realisation, before commencing the attack. She charged at the Dragonair, and lunged at its neck. She hit it hard, and then grabbed the spheres under the chin. No matter how match the Dragonair floundered it couldn't shake of Pikachu.

"Now! Thunder again!" Pikachu began to gather a white glow on her cheeks, and after a few seconds, discharged it through the Dragonair. Unfortunately, it was still raining, so everyone got shocked- again. But it certainly made it worse for the Dragonair. With one last cry of pain, it collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Tony sighed, and recalled his Pokémon.

"You did well, Dragonair… I'll heal you soon, I promise." He clipped the ball to his belt, and stepped towards Ash. Once he crossed the battle area, he offered both hands. Bianca stood, and she and Ash shook a hand each.

"Your Pikachu is really well trained. And so is your Tox. I'm glad I got to battle you both. Maybe when we see each other, we can re-match!" Tony walked towards the on deck Centre, when the ships horn sounded.

"LADIES, GENTLEMEN AND POKÉMON, WE ARE NOW DOCKING IN OLIVINE PORT! WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED YOUR JOURNEY, AND THAT YOU USE S. SERVICES AGAIN!" The ramp lowered, and all the passengers disembarked. Brock immediately ran over to them.

"Guys, we need to wait. I called the number, and we've organised a date. It's at the Ocean View Restaurant. At Seven O'clock. It's now… Quarter to Six. Let's go! But you all stay here, got it?" As they all dutifully nodded, Brock grinned as he ran off. Ash gazed after him.

"Why do I feel like he's been set up?" He whispered to Misty. She shrugged.

"It's Brock. He's never succeeded at anything, even his Gym battles, if he lost to Pikachu with the type advantage going to him as well." Ash cringed slightly at her frigid remark.

Misty looked at the clock on the Centre's lobby wall.

"Well, he said he'd be back around Eight. It's now Eight Fifteen. Where on Earth is he?" Misty complained. After entering Olivine's Pokémon Centre, they'd quickly gotten rooms while waiting for Brock's date to finish. Ash, Latias and Latios were asleep in their room, the Eggs clutched tightly in their grasp. Bianca was training with Tox and Cyndy, and Lorenzo was reading a magazine. Suddenly, the doors slid open, and Brock staggered in. He was bruised all over, and his clothes were torn. Misty raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to you?" Brock glared(?)at her.

"Well, I go to the Reastaruant, and she meets me outside. When she leaves for the table, I'm dragged into an alley by some guy in a karate outfit, who claims to be her ex, and then he beats the crap out of me for an hour that's what! Did you get any rooms, and-NURSE JOY!" Brock's eyes were replaced with pink hearts, as he sprinted to where Nurse Joy was seeing to an injured Nidoqueen. A Nidoking was nearby, looking anxious. Brock grabbed Nurse Joy's hand, and went down on one knee. Somehow, he was fully recovered already.

"Oh, Nurse Joy, I am in much more pain than this measly Nidoqueen. I am in that pain because I love you so much, my heart almost bursts asunder from all the love-AARRGGHHH!" The Nidoking was obviously worried about the Nidoqueen, so he wrapped his tail around Brock, threw him into the ground and then Body Slammed him, repeatedly, until a Brock-shaped crater was formed. By now Nurse Joy, having not paid attention to Brock's second beating, had finished treating the Nidoqueen. She turned to the Trainer, who had been behind her all this time.

"Well, she's got a bad sprain on tha ankle. It will take a few weeks to heal properly. In the meantime, try not to use it if possible. As the Trainer thanked her and removed a Pokeball, the Nidoking walked over and stood in front of the Nidoqueen as he slipped his tail between her legs. He bent his knees, and hefted her onto his back, before carrying her up the stairs. The Trainer facepalmed, before turning to Nurse Joy.

"Sorry, once those two get an idea, they'll finish it. That's how she got hurt in the first place… I'll pay for whatever gets broken." Suddenly, some screams and shouts were heard from the stairs as a girl and a boy ran downstairs, with only a blanket shared between them to cover their selves. Lorenzo stood and stared.

"Bianca… Tionus? What are you doing? I thought you were training!" Bianca and Latios sweatdropped. Latios leant towards Bianca.

"I thought you told him." Bianca smiled Mareepishly.

"I said I told him I was doing some team training. You wanted to be on my team, remember? You told me just after the battle with the Dragonair, while Brock was going on about how we needed to leave him alone on his date…" Lorenzo walked over and glared, and despite being shorter than both of them, they both stepped back.

"Explain. Now." Bianca paused.  
>"Erm… We were unpacking our bags… when two Pokémon stormed in and as we ran we lost our clothes… as they scratched and grabbed at us, and we had to grab this blanket..? You're not buying it are you?" Lorenzo shook his head, staring. Bianca sagged slightly.<p>

"We're both in trouble, aren't we?" A nod this time.

"And I guess no more of this, either?" A second nod. Both Bianca and Latios sighed.  
>"Well, we should shower and get dressed… again." They both began to edge towards the stairs. Lorenzo followed.<p>

"I'll stay outside, but this is insurance. Just so you don't attempt a 'quickie', should I say? Now go!" Both of them bolted, with Lorenzo sprinting after them. Misty, Nurse Joy, the Nidoroyalty Trainer and Brock(once more, miraculously recovered) sweatdropped as they watched them leave. Misty coughed slightly.

"Well, that was… awkward." Suddenly, Bianca shouted out.

"Tionus! You owe me thirty Pokedollars! Remember the bet we made on the ship, after seeing what Ash and Tia did?" A groan followed that.

"Damn it! I was hoping you'd forget!" A brief silence followed, presumably where Latios was getting the money out.

"Here…" He sounded slightly dejected. Bianca, unsurprisingly, was sounding cheerful.

"Well, thank you! Now, we should finish what we started… AAGGHH!" Water seeped through a small hole in the ceiling. Misty stuck her hand out, and yelped slightly.

"Ice cold…" She whispered. She looked up, and heard Lorenzo speaking.

"Less flirting, more showering! Next time, I throw water with ice in it at you both! Hopefully, that will cool of your libido!" A door slammed, and they heard Bianca sneeze.

"Urgh, that was uncalled for…"

"I know what could make you feel better…" Suddenly, a creaking noise was heard, before the ceiling collapsed. First the Nidoroyalty appeared, rutting like there was no tomorrow. Then, Bianca and Latios, completely naked, fell down as well when the bathroom collapsed. Bianca sat up with a groan, and rubbed her head-only to stop when a warm liquid spattered on her legs.

"Tionus, I thought you could wait… blood?" She looked up to see every guy and male Pokémon was spurting blood from their noses over the sight of her. She blushed bright red, and stood, hauling Latios up. Immediately, more nose bleeds erupted, spurting more blood onto the floor, this time from all the woman in the room at the sight of him. Both of them blushed, and ran for the stairs. One guy reached out and slapped Bianca's butt, and Latios punched him so hard he put a dent in the table when his head hit it. They disappeared up the stairs to cat calls and whistle and cries only they could understand from the Pokémon. The Nidoroyalty Trainer looked at Nurse Joy.

"I'm sorry, but I can't pay for that; I don't have enough money, and-enough, you two! Wait till we're out and off the path, in the trees!" The two Nido's were oblivious, and just kept going; they hadn't even stopped at the fall. He sweatdropped, and recalled them both, before sighing. At that moment, Latias and Ash walked downstairs, cradling the Eggs to their chests. Ash stared at the sight in front of him.

"Did someone Selfdestruct an Electrode, or what?" He asked, before seeing Brock.

"Hey, Brock. How was the date?" Brock curled up in a corner, pulled his knees to his chin, and exuded a dark aura.

"Don't mention that date!" Ash chuckled.  
>"Wow. Normally, this happens when we mention Professor Ivy-" Brock cried out, and curled up even tighter, before the amount of dark aura blocked him from view.<p>

"Don't mention that name!" Ash and Misty chuckled while the others looked on, confused.

Ash leant towards Latias. Brock slowly uncurled and stood.

"Something happened when Brock stayed with Professor Ivy-" Brock dropped into the foetal position again.

"Don't say that name!"

"-in the Orange Islands that he won't tell us. But if you say that name, he does that. We don't know what happened, though." Latias nodded. She leant over Brock, and gently read his mind, before standing up laughing. Ash looked at her, frowning.

"You read his mind? What was there?" She grinned.

"Brock was actually getting somewhere with this 'Professor Ivy'-"

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME!"

"-when she said to meet her in the main area of the lab. Brock went there, and saw Ivy-"

DO NOT SAY THAT ACCURSED NAME, LATIAS, AND DO NOT SAY WHAT HAPPENED NEXT!

"-but as he walked towards her, he got jumped by three Pokémon that were all in there heat. They stripped him bare and used him for something like thirty-six hours straight! That's sooooo funny!" Ash and Latias both stared, before collapsing in laughter, the Eggs still being cradled to their chests. Brock suddenly had a pulsing vein in his forehead, and he stood up straight, shaking his arms up and down.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYOONE, LATIAS! WWHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYY?" He collapsed sobbing, as Ash and Latias' laughter died down. They looked at each other, and grinned. Suddenly, Pikachu ran out from the medical wards, and she jumped onto Ash's shoulder. She looked on, shock written all over her face.

**What on Earth… How did this-It was Bianca and Latios, wasn't it? **Ash shrugged.

"Sorry, Pikachu. I don't know how it happened. Oh, but we worked out why Brock hates to hear the name Professor Ivy!" Brock curled up on the floor.

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME!" Pikachu smirked as she heard that.

**Hey, Ash, remember when Misty said stop acting like 'GARY' sometime last year? **Ash dropped into an identical position to Brock.

"Don't say that name!" Pikachu smirked, and looked at Latias.

**Gary's his rival; he tends to beat Ash a lot, though, so it's more like practice for a loss at a Gym. **Ash and Brock stood and sighed. Brock stretched, and looked up at the ceiling-or what was left of it.

"I'm going to go check on Lorenzo. I'll be back in a moment…" Brock ran off up the steps, and Latias frowned.

"He's up to something." At that moment, a scream erupted from upstairs. Brock quickly sprinted into the lobby a few seconds later, his bag on his back.

"TIME TO LEAVE, TIME TO LEAVE, TIME TO LEAVE!" He shouted, as he bolted past Ash and Latias. Suddenly, Bianca ran down the stairs, in her underwear, chasing Brock with a chair leg in her hand.

"BROCK! WHEN I GET YOU, YOU'RE GONNA GET POUNDED SO BAD!" Ash and Latias stared, while Pikachu, who was busy eating an apple, looked up.

**Why is Bianca threatening Brock? **Ash picked her up as he nodded to Latias.

"We should help. And Brock saw Bianca half-naked." Pikachu nodded, and resumed eating.

**It was bound to happen eventually… He's a sex-addict in mind. In body? More of a get-beaten-up-and-try-again kinda guy… **Ash placed Pikachu on his shoulder, and he and Latias sprinted out of the Centre; to see Brock curled up in the middle of the path, Bianca beating him senseless with the chair leg. Suddenly, Latios ran out, fully dressed, and grabbed Bianca around the waist. He lifted her up, and began to walk back into the Centre. Lorenzo walked out as they entered, and took the chair leg from Bianca. He walked up to Brock, and started to beat him with the leg in a similar way to how Bianca was doing it.

"NEVER… LOOK… AT… MY... GRANDDAUGHTER… NAKED… AGAIN!" Brock whimpered under the assault. Suddenly, Misty appeared. She handed Togepi to Ash, and looked at the little toddler.

"Mommy's going to help beat the bad man up, OK? I'm going to leave you with Uncle Ash and Aunt Tia now. I'll be back soon. Now, let me just do this." Misty took her mallet out, and pulled several spare handles out as well. She screwed the ends together, and at the end the handle was as long as she was tall. She grabbed the base of the handle, and hefted it over her head.

"Lorenzo! Move!" He looked up, and saw the hammer coming. He threw himself back, and the hammer(well, a warhammer) smashed into Brock's back. In one hit, a crater shaped like Brock was formed. After a few seconds, he weakly lifted a shaking arm into the air. He pulled himself half out of the crater, before collapsing and sliding back in. Misty calmly began to disassemble her warhammer and placed the parts back in her bag. She walked over and took Togepi back. She quickly tickled the toddler's stomach, causing him to giggle and wave his arms and legs in the air in happiness. Ash and Latias parted, and stared as she walked between them. Lorenzo followed, the chair leg resting on his shoulder. Ash sighed, and gave the Egg to Latias. He walked over to the crater, and hefted Brock out, and helped him limp towards the Centre. Latias followed them, once more gently humming to the Eggs. Ash walked inside the Centre, just in time to see a now fully-dressed Bianca grab a chair in preparation to beat Brock some more. Ash raised a hand.

"Wait, wait! He's been beaten up enough!" Bianca paused, and nodded. But she still whacked him round the head, to be sure. Then she helped Ash get Brock up the stairs. As they entered the top floor, they stopped as they noticed the floor was already being repaired. Several of the Machop-evolutionary chain Pokémon were lifting the parts, while some used a few fire-types to re-weld the metal support struts. Ash and Bianca navigated the chaotic floor, and eventually managed to get to Brock's room. They threw him onto the bed and left. Ash looked at Bianca.

"So… you and Latios… are together?" Bianca blushed slightly, but nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, you obviously knew for longer…" Ash nodded.

"Well, yeah. But I meant 'together' together…" Bianca looked up in shock.

"Yeah, we have… Today's not the first… I don't even know why I'm telling you this, Ash…" Ash smiled at her, and gently punched her arm.

"Heh, if you're with Latios, then you're my sister, in a way. So, as it seems we've got to wait for Brock to wake up, we should find Latios and get some sleep… Sis." Bianca giggled slightly.

"Alright, then… Bro." They both walked towards Bianca's room, only to walk in and see Latios was tied to the bed. A note was pinned to his shirt. Bianca picked it up, and read it aloud.

"Bianca,

I figured that you could use some 'relaxation' time. I'll give you three hours. Be fast and enjoy yourself.

Lorenzo." Bianca grinned at Ash, and then leered at Latios. Ash smirked as he stepped out of the doorway.

"I'll leave you alone; if you need me, I'll be downstairs." Bianca closed the door, and turned to Latios. She quickly stripped him of, and then removed all her clothes. She soon settled on his chest, and gagged him with her underwear. She grated against him, and as soon as he was hard, she lowered herself on him, and began to slowly lift and lower herself.

Ash walked downstairs and into the lobby; and saw Lorenzo.

"Hey, Lorenzo? Are you sure about giving Bianca and Tionus three hours together in their room?" Lorenzo spun around, and stared.

"I never said they could do that! Where are they?" Ash sweatdropped.

"Urm… NOT in their room..?" Lorenzo glared.

"In their room! They're in their room!" Ash quailed under the glare Lorenzo gave him; he would give Misty a run for her money in the intimidating glare contest.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Lorenzo stomped towards the stairs, and Ash gulped. He reached out behind him, and began to rub Latias' back. She sighed as she stepped next to him.

"How did you know that I was there?" She shifted the Eggs, so she could loop one arm around Ash's waist. He shrugged.

"I don't really know. I just knew you were there." Latias snuggled up to Ash. Ash looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"You set up Bianca and Latios, didn't you?" She nodded, a guilty look on her face. Ash grinned at her.

"Not a bad idea; although, the roof-or their floor-is still really weak. If they aren't careful, they could-" Before Ash could finish, a creak came from above them. Ash grabbed Latias and sprinted away, with her slung over his shoulder. She clutched the Eggs, determined not to lose them. Just as Ash dived behind Nurse Joy's main counter, a rectangular section of the ceiling collapsed-and the bed Bianca and Latios were on appeared. They froze as they realised what happened, and quickly pulled on their clothes. Latios looked up at their room.

"Aw, come on! Seriously, how hard is it to get some 'quality time' with you, Bianca!" She shrugged as she pulled on her skirt.

"I don't know. But at least all the others have gone; I can't believe you dented the table with that guy's face!" She giggled slightly, before noticing something as she looked up.

"Ah, crap…" Latios looked up as well, and they saw Lorenzo standing there, staring down at them with a look of fury. Bianca and Latios grabbed their bags and ran for the entrance.

"We'll be back after some shopping, Grandpa! Don't wait up!" The door closed on them, and Ash and Latias peeked over the top of the counter-to see Nurse Joy in front of them, arms crossed and frowning.

"And what are you doing back there? Only me and the Chansey's are allowed back there." Ash and Latias sweatdropped. Ash gulped again.

"We ran back here to get away from the falling bed and to hide..?" He stated tentatively. Nurse Joy nodded.

"Well, I can understand that. But if it's OK, I'd like to get back to work. Ash and Latias nodded, and Ash walked out of the fold-up-door-thing(whatever they're called to let people behind a desk) while Latias simply jumped over the front of the counter. Ash pecked her on the cheek, making her blush, before quickly lunging and planting her lips on his. Lorenzo suddenly appeared behind them, making Ash jump.

"Lorenzo! Man, you made me jump!" Latias giggled slightly. Ash looked at him, and frowned.

"Hey; where's Misty?" Latias shrugged, while Lorenzo looked around, as if she was hiding.

"I think she went after Brock…" Ash raised an eyebrow.

"He's walking about already? He must be made of steel… like a cargo box." Latias looked confused.

"A cargo box?" Ash nodded.

"Yeah. Like the metal boxes seen on cargo ships." Latias nodded in understanding. Lorenzo looked over as the door opened, and saw Misty.

"Ah, here she is-what on Earth…" Ash and Latias turned, to see Misty had her 'warhammer' out, and was dragging it by one hand as the head scraped on the tiles. In the other hand, was Brock and Latios. A small length of chain was tied to the warhammer's head, and the other end was wrapped around Bianca's wrists, forcing her to follow Misty. As she walked up to group, she released Brock's hair, causing him to faceplant the floor. She handed Latios to Lorenzo, and removed the chain from her warhammer's head. She handed the chain to Lorenzo, after tying it to Latios' wrists as well.

"Here. Deal with them however you want. I'm only concerned with this pervert." Misty kicked Brock in the ribs. Bianca looked at Misty.

"Please, don't do this! Please, Misty! PPPLLEEEEAAAAASSEEEEE!" Lorenzo pulled the chain, causing Bianca to stagger after him and Latios to be dragged along the floor. Ash looked at Brock, and as Misty disassembled her warhammer's handle, he slowly got to his feet. He looked at Misty, and broke down into tears.

"WWHHHYYYYY! Why, Misty! I was getting somewhere!" Misty stood and glared at Brock.

"She had a Taser behind her back. She was an off-duty Officer Jenny. If I hadn't intervened, you'd be paralyzed and in jail right now. In fact, maybe I should've let her arrest you. Maybe, you'll learn the hard way some day!" She finished packing her infamous hammer away, and slung her bag onto her back.

"I wonder what Lorenzo's doing to Bianca and Latios…" She murmured.

Bianca followed her Grandfather into his room; fortunately, this room had a floor able to support their weight. He tied the chain to the bed post, and walked into the bathroom. Bianca immediately began to struggle with her chains, but Misty was an expert at restraining people(insert filthy joke here)when she wanted them to be unable to escape. She stopped as Lorenzo walked back into the room and threw a glass of cold water into Latios' face. He woke up with a start, coughing. He stood, and stared at the chain. He immediately did a double facepalm. Lorenzo coughed to get their attention.  
>"How long have you two been enjoying eachothers 'company'?" Bianca leaned towards Latios.<p>

"We have to tell him; we have no choice now. He knows." She whispered in his ear. He sighed and nodded at her.

"Fine… I'll say it." Latios looked at Lorenzo, and took a deep breath. Lorenzo nodded, a sign to begin.

"Well… we have been in love with each other for a few years… and, about two weeks ago, we actually did sort of… well, you know… get together. And, a week or so after that… we, well… took each other. And that was the only time, so far. You kinda saw our second attempt when we ran down the stairs, and when we fell through the floor that was the third. To be honest, we did plan on telling you… well, Bianca was supposed to…" Bianca glared at him.

"Hey! I said I was training my team, and you want to be on my team! So, I did tell him, in a way!" Latios laughed nervously.

"When you said you told him I thought you meant about us two being close, and about us two… you know, us two… breeding, not simply about training…" A tick appeared under Lorenzo's eye, and a pulsing vein appeared on his head.

"You two… were… breeding? I promise you, if you're on about what I think that means, you're both in BIG trouble. Especially you, Latios. I thought you knew better…" Latios hung his head, embarrassed. Bianca sighed.

"Well, we told you. Can we go, now?" Lorenzo lifted a small, rectangular box.

"Not yet. Bianca, I got this just before we left Alto Mare. Take it; you should know how to use it." Bianca reached out and took the box as Lorenzo untied her chained wrists. She read the label out loud.

"ClearTest-your 100% accurate…PREGNANCY TEST!" Lorenzo nodded.

"Just in case; now go and use it." He pointed at the bathroom. Bianca sighed and trudged through the doorway before closing the door. Lorenzo turned to a still-chained up Latios and lifted an identical box.

"I also have this one for her; it's designed for use with Pokémon. I don't know where the idea came from, but it's a useful thing." At that moment, Bianca opened the door. She held up the test.

"Negative." Lorenzo gave her the other test.

"Now this one." Bianca sighed and obediently closed the door again. After a few seconds, a shrill scream rang out. Bianca slammed the door open, and held the test out to Lorenzo in a shaking hand. He quickly snatched it from her, and read the display.

HMN/PKMN CROSS-50/50. PREG. TIME-1 WEEK. TIME LEFT-9-12 MTHS. He turned to Latios, thunder on his face.

"Latios…" Bianca quickly leant forwards and rotated the test, so it was upside down. Lorenzo read the second display.

SURV. RATE: 50%. TWINS-90% EGG-20% LIVE-80% ML=FML-N/A. Lorenzo looked up, confused. "What does it mean?" Bianca smiled weakly.

"There's only a fifty-fifty chance that the children will survive… And it's more than likely we'll have twins as well. And most likely, it'll be a live birth, rather than Eggs. But, for some reason it can't work out what gender the twins will be…" Lorenzo nodded.

"I know you'll hate my suggestion, but… is it too late for one of those Pills?" Latios stared in horror, while Bianca had tears rise in her eyes.

"Are you serious? Why… why would I do that!" She cried out.

"Well, it's just… they may not survive anyway… and, if they're half-Pokémon, half-human, then what are they, and what will they look like?" Latios looked up, and a fire burned in his eyes.

"I checked the state of them with my mind. They're stable; they shouldn't miscarriage from what I sensed, and they're going to be what's called a Pokemorph. A cross between human and Pokémon… in fact, you knew one, Lorenzo, since she was born. And they'll look human, in most aspects, except a few things, which will get weaker as the genetic line progresses." Lorenzo blinked.

"But… who do I know?" Latios sighed.

"It should be obvious, if you look close enough…" Bianca frowned; and then it dawned on her.

"No way… I-I'm a Pokemorph!" Latios nodded.

"A few thousand years ago, a Latias and Latios mated with some humans, in Alto Mare. The children appeared pure human, and so were spared from death, which would have happened in they showed signs of 'stigmata', or a Pokémon-like mutation. As the years progressed, the whole city gradually assimilated the Pokémon genes. In Bianca, these genes were enough to cause those wing-shapes in her hair. She also picked up a Latias gene; that's why on the wings, those points near the end are together, not splayed like mine. They seem to be based on the ears, though. And I think she's also got some Latios DNA. Probably the cause of her temper." He laughed slightly, until Bianca wacked him round the head. He reached up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ooww…" Bianca grinned slightly, while Lorenzo sat down on the bed.

"So, if I'm Bianca's Grandfather… do I have any Pokémon DNA?" Latios' eyes glowed slightly as he did something, before he looked at Lorenzo.

"Sorry, Lorenzo. You've got some of the DNA, but it's junk; not used for anything other than to be passed down to the next generation." Lorenzo nodded sadly. Then he got up and untied Latios' wrists.

"Well, I suppose you two are sleeping here tonight… Good thing we've sleeping bags." Latios nodded.

"I'll go and get the bags; they're with Misty." He walked out of the room and started down the stairs.

Ash looked up at Latios as he walked down the stairs.

"Hey, Tionus. How are ya?" He grinned at Ash.

"Better than I have been in a long time! I came here to get the sleeping bags for me and Bianca; we've got to camp out in Lorenzo's room." Ash nodded and handed Latios his and Bianca's bag.

"It's late; me and Latias are gonna head up now. Misty and Brock are probably going to be asleep by now, they headed up a few minutes ago." Latios nodded.

"Well, see you in the morning, Ash. You need help with Latias?" Ash turned to see she was asleep, leaning against the wall.

"Nah, I should be fine. See you tomorrow, Tionus." As Latios walked back towards Lorenzo's room, Ash gently moved the Eggs so that Latias had her arms wrapped around them securely. Ash gently slid his arms beneath her, and picked her up bridal style, while Pikachu jumped to the floor and walked behind him. Slowly he walked up to his and Latias' room, and used his Psychic to gently move the bed covers back. He gently placed her on the bed, and the Eggs beside her, before donning his pyjamas. Then, he climbed into bed, and pulled the covers over him and Latias, the Eggs in between them. Pikachu quickly jumped up onto the bed, and she settled down next to the Eggs, in between Ash and Latias.

**Hey, Ash…**

"Yeah, Pikachu?"

**Pidgeot's name is Phoenica… well, my name's Electra. **Ash smiled sleepily.

"Night, Electra…" Ash moved an arm so it rested on Latias' shoulder and passed over Electra. Soon, they were all asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Soul Guardians

Part 21 written and uploaded. Yes, the last chapter was repetitive, but I need a reason to keep them all in the same place for a while so I could:

Have Lorenzo find out about the DewShipping

Have Brock beat up a lot because it's funny

Reveal Bianca's pregnancy (Pokemorphs are the best, may they live on forever!)

Also, yes in the Anime Pikachu is a boy. But I always saw Pikachu(Electra) as a girl. So, this is slightly AU. Does that satisfy your points, Darkliger01 and Nianque?

Also, I did go back and edit all the chapters so Electra is a girl. My brother edited them to a male Pikachu, as we disagreed about the gender.(Until I saw the episode where Pikachu's gender was revealed. But I still prefer it as a her.) Just so you know, those of you who take good note of this Fan Fic and were confused.

Sorry, it's another repetitive chapter, although I PROMISE that it will not be one next chapter.

And also a big thanks to the anonymous reviewer, 'nreed2' for pointing out any errors I made and helping me make this FanFic more believable.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_-Telepathy-_

Poke speech = **BOLD**

My thoughts/questions=()

Ash opened his eyes, and yawned. He looked over at Latias, and smiled sleepily. He lifted his arm, and Electra moaned.

**Arm back… Cold… **Ash smirked, and shook Electra awake. He still hasn't learnt Pikachu biology 101, though; a startled Pikachu releases bursts of electricity. As soon as Electra's eyes snapped open, she discharged a massive bolt of yellow electricity into everyone in the bed. Ash sat there, while Latias sat up, shrieking. She jumped out of the bed, and clutched the Eggs to her chest.

"PIKACHU! ARE YOU TRYING TO HURT THE EGGS!" She shouted. Pikachu's ears flattened against her head, and she looked at her feet.

**Sorry, Latias… But it's a natural response; I can't control it… **Latias' eyes softened as she sighed.

"Sorry, Pikachu… but I was just scared…" Electra nodded.

**And my name's Electra. **Latias smiled.

"I like it, it suits you…" Ash placed Electra back on the bed, as Latias placed the Eggs next to her, and they both shifted to Pokémon form. Latias turned to Ash.

**Hey, Ash… I feel like going outside for a quick fly… Wanna come along? **Ash smiled as he nuzzled her cheek.

**Sure. Hey, Electra, can you watch over the twins for us? **Electra nodded as she sat next to them, her cheeks sparking slightly.

**Nothing'll get within this room. I promise. **Ash smiled, and nudged her in the stomach, knocking her onto her rump.

**You want us to get you anything while we're out? **He asked. Electra nodded.

**How about recorded video of Brock's various beatings from yesterday? **She grinned as she spoke. Ash and Latias laughed.

**Sorry, Electra, can't do that. Well, see ya in a bit! **Ash opened the window, and he and Latias turned invisible before leaving and closing the window behind themselves. Ash looked at where Latias was, and sent a Psychic grin. She sent one back, and the two of them set of racing around the town, a route being made as they went. Eventually, Latias beat Ash by ten laps to eight. They both came to a stop, breathing heavily.

**So now… what do… we do? **Ash asked. Latias reached out and grabbed his hand, sensing his mind to locate him.

**Now what we… do is… get some… food and drink. **She set of as a steady pace, dragging Ash behind her. Eventually, she made a turning that took them down a deserted alley. She and Ash shifted, and walked out of the alley-only to find their way blocked by a group of Bikers. One stepped forwards from his vehicle and grinned.

"Well, well. Tell me, doll, what're you doing with this runt? Wouldn't you rather a man like… me?" He stepped forwards and placed a finger beneath Latias' chin, tilting her head up at the sky. Latias recoiled and spat in his face. The Biker reared back, wiping his face, and glared.

"That does it! Com'on, fellas, let's deal with the twerp and take this lady somewhere private for some proper 'loving'. The Bikers threw several Pokeballs into the air. Two Mankey and two Grimer appeared, one for each of the Bikers. The leader threw two in the air. Once the red flash faded, Ash was facing a Primape and a Muk. Ash turned to Latias.

"Do you want the Poison types or the Fighting types?" Latias shrugged.

"I think I'll go for… the sludgy ones." Ash nodded.

"So, Poison for you, and Fighting for me. Let's go!" Ash and Latias struck a pose, which annoyed the leader even more.

"All of you, attack! Get that bratty kid and save the girl for me!" Latias sighed, and glared at the Muk. Her eyes glowed blue, and the Muk cried out in surprise as she catapulted it into two of the grunt Bikers. Ash grinned, and charged a Dragon Claw. He spread his fingers apart, as a solid blade of purplish energy sprouted from each of his fingers. He took a swing at the Primape charging him, and knocked it out as it hit the other two Bikers. The Muk got up, but looked tired. Ash turned to Latias as he Psychically pinned the Mankeys in place.

"You deal with the Muk. I'll take out these four." As he spoke, he swung a Dragon Claw at the Grimers, fainting them, before flinging the Mankey's into them and slamming the Grimer's shut around them, and holding it shut until the Mankey stopped struggling. He dropped the Grimer and they fell apart, revealing two fainted Mankey, fur purple from the slime secreted by the Grimer. Ash grinned as he looked around, to see Latias was pinning the Biker's leader down and was dropping a long fainted Muk onto him repeatedly. Ash sighed.

"I think that the Muk's fainted now." Latias looked at him, and smirked.

"I know. But this idiot's still awake." Latias dropped the Muk on him again. Suddenly, Ash heard sirens.

"Come on! Someone's called Officer Jenny, and if we're caught here, without our Pokémon, then how will we explain this to her?" Ash grabbed her arm, and gently tugged her into the alley. Unfortunately, at that point an Officer Jenny sprinted out of the alley; and gaped at the scene in front of her.

"H-How did you two… I'll have to take you in for your report on this, you realise? Hey, wait! Come back!" Ash and Latias simply shook their heads, and turned before sprinting. Ash heard Jenny behind him on her radio.

"All Officers, two suspects fleeing the scene of the crime, one is a teenage male, raven hair, and brown eyes, wearing light blue jeans, a black T-Shirt and dark blue jacket, with green gloves and a hat, red with a white front and a green Pokémon League symbol. The other is a teenage girl, brown hair, amber eyes, wearing a white skirt and a green shirt. Keep an eye out, and try not to scare them; we only want to question them!" Ash quickly pulled Latias into another alley, but not before another Officer, this one a guy, saw them.

"Hey, wait! We only want to talk!" Ash pulled Latias into the alley, and around the corner.

"You know what to do!" He and Latias quickly shifted and turned invisible, just as the Officer rounded the corner. He ran under Ash and Latias, only to see a dead end. He looked around, and saw no ladders on the wall. Then he looked down and saw the footprints stopped at the corner. He scratched his head in confusion.

"This is Officer Smith, suspects escaped. Heading back to base to consider footage from Security Camera 47-C. Out." Ash gulped.

-_We need to get that tape!_- Latias gently pulled herself into a hug with Ash, who could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks.

-_Ash, I looked like Bianca! If they see her, then they'll arrest her instead!_- Ash held her close, stroking her back.

-_Then we'll get to the Centre, and warn her. They said to look for a girl with AMBER eyes, anyway! And Bianca's got brown eyes._- Latias looked at where Ash was, and sniffed. Ash tenderly licked her cheeks dry of tears and hugged her again.

-_If I need to then I'll give myself up to keep you safe, OK?_- Ash was suddenly shaken back and forth by a very angry Latias. Ash could see a pulsing vein floating in mid-air, before Latias spoke to him.

-_No! Don't; I almost lost you to the Beedrill in Kanto, and I don't want to lose you here! I know you promised to keep me safe, but what about keeping my heart safe? Please, Ash; I need you…_- Ash gasped for breath as Latias released his neck, before gently running his hands up her neck. He pulled her forwards slowly, and eventually kissed her.

-_Alright. For you…_- Ash and Latias embraced, before turning to the Centre.

-_We'd better head back to the Centre now. Let's go._- Ash and Latias sped along the roads, and soon arrived; only to see Bianca leaving the Centre. Latias hurled herself forwards, and tackled Bianca back in through the doors. Nurse Joy turned at the commotion, and sighed to see that Bianca was pinned down by nothing.

"Now what, Bianca?" She asked, in a tired voice.

"Latias! Let me go now!" As she finished, Nurse Joy saw her lifted into thin air, and carried back into the Centre. Then a patch of air appeared, causing the doors to open by their selves. Nurse Joy sighed, and called up a Chansey.

"I'm so tired I'm seeing things; can you take over for a few hours?" The Chansey nodded.

"Chaann, chhaannsseeeyyyy!" Nurse Joy smiled.

"Thanks, Chansey." She walked off to her room, where she hoped that she could get some rest.

"Latias, put me down now!" Latias ignored her, and simply stuck her head into Latios' room; to see him halfway through changing clothes in his human form. He looked up at the noise she made, and cried out as he fell backwards.

"Latias! Get out of here, now!" He pulled his boxers up, and Latias quickly shut the door.

-_Me and Ash need to speak to you, come to Lorenzo's room… where is Lorenzo's room?_- Latios facepalmed.

-_Try two doors down, on this side of the hall._- Ash had by now caught up to her, and was cradling the Eggs in his arms. Electra was perched on his head.

**Alright, what did you two do this time? Destroy a building? Almost destroy the worlds balance? What? **Ash sighed.

**We beat up some Pokémon when their Trainers tried to separate us so they could have their way with Latias. **Electra whited out in shock, before shaking her head.

**Where are they; I'll shock them so hard, they'll be afraid of a battery afterwards! **Sparks were shooting out of her cheeks in anger. Latias revealed herself and smiled Mareepishly.

**Sorry, Electra. They were arrested by Officer Jenny- **Brock burst out of his room and ran up to Latias, and grabbed her cheeks, looking her in the eye.

"You saw Officer Jenny? Where? TELL MMEEEEE…" Everyone sweatdropped.

**He can even understand Officer Jenny in Poke speech? Well, let's see… I know where Nurse Joy lives! **As soon as Electra finished, Brock grabbed her and pressed his face against hers.

"Where does she live? I can take her flowers! And chocolates! And-AARRRGGGHHHH!" Electra, fed up of Brock, electrocuted him where he stood. He dropped her as he collapsed, and she landed on her feet.

**Well, that proves it; he's officially their stalker now, able to recognise their names in any language… Cool, and yet so very, very creepy… **Ash and Latias nodded, while Bianca sighed.

"SO, can we go to Grandpa's room now?" At that moment, Latios stuck his head out of the door.

"What was that-oh, Brock went all pervy again, huh?" Everyone nodded. Electra jumped onto his arm.

**Hey, Latios! Check this out! I see Officer Jenny- **Brock grabbed her arm.

"Where is she! I can ask her out on a da-AAIIIEEEE!" Once more, Electra electrocuted him, the current also hitting Latios. Latios snorted as he laughed.

"That tickles, cut it out!" Electra stopped, and Bianca sighed.

"Enough waiting! Return, Tionus!" She lifted a Pokeball, and in a red flash Latios was pulled back into the ball. Bianca clipped it to her belt.

"Latias, put me down. Now, I thought we were going to see Grandpa?" Bianca walked of, and everyone followed her to the door. Bianca turned to Latias.

"When you want to go in someone's room, you knock first. Got it?" Latias nodded as Bianca knocked.

"Grandpa, can we come in?" A thud sounded from inside the room, and a groan.

"Yes, Bianca… Come in. You woke me up, is all." Everyone walked in and saw Lorenzo was on the floor, bed covers wrapped around him, in his pyjamas. He sighed as he stood.

"Well, what is it?" Ash shifted, and Electra climbed on to his shoulder.

"Well, me and Tia went out, and got jumped by some Bikers. They tried to take Tia, cause she was in her human form, and we kinda… beat their Pokémon up and knocked out the Bikers. But we were seen by Officer Jenny. So now there's Officer's walking around, looking for me and Latias' human body. Problem is, she looked like Bianca, so…" Ash trailed off. Bianca stepped forwards.

"So, because of you two, I'm now wanted?" Ash nodded, cringing slightly. Bianca turned away, and spun around, decking him better than Misty's Magical Mega Mallet (say that three times fast ;-D). Ash slowly got off the floor, wincing in pain.

"It wasn't my fault…" Bianca smashed him into the ground again, leaving an Ash's-face-shaped print in the floor. Suddenly, she facepalmed.

"I forgot to let out Tionus!" She quickly lifted her Pokeball, and released him. He sighed as he faced her.

**Why did you do that? I was trying this human thing of dressing. How was I meant to get my legs**(points at a shirt on the floor)**in that? They don't fit! **Everyone who could understand him faceplanted.

"Tionus, that's a SHIRT. It goes HERE, not THERE!" Bianca pointed to his chest and legs as she told him what he did wrong. Latios sighed.

**So, you've nicknamed me Tionus? **Bianca nodded.

"You called yourself that, so I thought I could use it. Like Latias' nickname is Tia!" Tia and Tionus nodded. Tia turned to Ash.

**I like it; TIA. It's nice! Thanks, Ash-kun! **Ash smiled as he stroked her neck.

"It's no problem, Tia-San. Although, I think Tionus' name is to long…" Latios glared at Ash.

"Sorry, Tio. I didn't mean to offend you." Tionus raised an eyebrow.

**Tio? **Ash shrugged.

"I figured it was easier to say, rather than Tionus." Tio nodded.

**Fine… Tio. **Bianca beamed.

"So, Tio, what are we gonna do about my wanted status?" Tio nuzzled her.

**Well, I would have you go back to Alto Mare, no one there knows about it, and of course-**Ash cut him off.

"I got it! Bianca, you've captured Tio, and I've captured Tia. So, if us two go to the station, we can answer the questions! When they ask how we defeated them, we say show yourselves, and Tia and Tio appear from invisibility! It's fool proof!" Misty stepped in and sighed.

"You're the fool…" Togepi chirped. Ash paled.

"M-Misty? Where were you?" Misty glared at him.

"Seeing as I get up in the mornings, I went out to do some shopping. And then Officer Jenny pulls over, and takes me in to answer some questions because I'm a 'known accomplice' of Ash Ketchum!" Misty hit Ash with her Mallet(it earned my respect with the Brock beatings and not breaking, so it is now starting in a capital.)and put it away, glaring.

"Alright! Me and Bianca are gonna go and sort this out, OK?" Ash walked out the door, when Tia grabbed Bianca's hat.

"Hey! What was that for?" Tia smiled slightly.

**My human form looks like you, but it doesn't have a beret… **Bianca sighed, but nodded.

"Alright. Let's go." Ash and Bianca headed towards the police station, with an invisible Tia and Tio following them.

"So, let me get this straight. You two were in the alley, making out, and when you left those Bikers stopped you? And you defeated them with Psychic powers?" Ash and Bianca nodded. Officer Jenny grinned.

"You had to have a Pokémon; but we never saw a Pokeball on either of you. So where is the Pokémon?" Ash took a deep breath.

"Show yourself, Tia."

"Relax, Tio." The air on either side of Ash and Bianca shimmered, and then Tia and Tio appeared. Tia sidled over to Ash, while Tio glared at Jenny.

-_You'd better have a good explanation for this…_- Jenny collapsed into a chair.

"It-it spoke! What is it?" Tio glared harder.

-_I'm Tio, and this is Bianca, my friend and Trainer. That is my sister, Tia, who's friend and Trainer is Ash. We saved our friends, and prefer not to reveal ourselves. The people you chased were us._- He turned to Tia.

-_Tia, change into Bianca!_- In front of Jenny, the twins shifted into an identical version of Ash and Bianca; except for the eye colour of course. Tio had reddish eyes, while Tia had amber eyes.

-_You see? You actually chased US, rather than our friends. We teleported them to safety and tricked the Bikers. Now, can we go?_- Jenny nodded shakily. She opened the door as Tia and Tio turned invisible, and escorted them out. She sighed at the door.

"This'll be hard to write a report on… You four take care now!" Ash and Bianca embraced, and-as agreed prior to entering-kissed. Ash and Bianca kissed, and suddenly-he wasn't sure how- he touched his tongue to Bianca's. She pulled back, and smiled at him, before heading to the Centre. As soon as they were in the room again, she spat in the sink, before decking Ash for the third time. Then she grabbed her toothbrush and started scrubbing her teeth. Ash sighed as Tia and Tio revealed their selves.

**What was that about, Ash? Why did you touch my mates tongue with yours? **There was a quietness about his voice that scared Ash more than what he might do to him in the first place.

"I-It was an accident, I swear! I kinda got carried away! I thought it was Tia for a few seconds!" Tio frowned.

**Are you sure? Because if I ever sense that you're making an advance on Bianca, then I'll have no choice but to… deter… you. Got it? **Ash nodded franticly. Tio, who'd backed Ash into a corner, backed off again.

**I'm going to check on Bianca. I'll be back in a bit. **Ash sighed, and turned to Tia.

"Why is he so defensive? You know it was an accident…" Tia nodded.

**Well, it's instinct, I guess. Normally, the fact you kissed her would show you were interested in taking her as a mate from Tio, and replacing me. I felt an urge to rip her throat out personally, but that was simply my body seeing her as a threat. I fought it down when I thought of us as friends. I suppose Tio was simply doing what his body told him to… **Ash nodded.

"So, if anyone else kissed you, I'd feel like pounding them into the ground?" Tia nodded.

**Yep; they're trying to take your mate from you. It's a natural response; remember how Bayleef acted when she saw us? She wanted you as her mate so badly, that she saw me and Bianca as a threat to the security of your relationship. That, and when she tackled you to the ground, she would mark you… I read her mind when she was exhausted and saw that she was Body Slamming you a lot. When I pressed her to the wall by her throat in Lorenzo's house? That was the urge to remove any possibility of losing my mate… As well as making myself look better to you. **Ash smiled as he stroked her neck, causing Tia to purr as she pressed her head into his chest. Ash grinned.

"Are you actually purring?" Tia stopped as she looked up at him, with Growlithe-eyes.

**Why ask; do you like it? **Tia pressed harder against Ash, purring as he resumed stroking her neck. Tio floated out from the bathroom, rubbing his face.

**Sorry about that, Ash; I don't know why I over reacted like that… **Ash shrugged.

"No worries. You said she was your mate, so you can be all control freak on her if you want to." Bianca stuck her head out the door.

"OK, I'm good; when do we leave?" Everyone swung their bags onto their back.

"Now." They all walked downstairs, Ash and Tia taking an Egg each with Electra perched on Tia's shoulder for once. As they walked out of Olivine, and onto the path, Electra started a conversation up.

**So, about this morning… I'm really sorry, Tia; I didn't mean to shock the Eggs… **Tia reached up and scratched Electra's chin, causing her to 'chaaa' in pleasure.

"I forgive you; really, Ash-kun should take the blame, as he startled you this morning. And you didn't do any damage to the infants, as far as I can tell. So really, I don't blame you." Electra smirked.

**Ash-kun? There is so much blackmail potential in that… Tia Onii-San. **Tia smiled at the nickname.

"Now that is a good idea… Electra-San!" Both girls broke down in a fit of giggles, allowing Ash to run up to them.

"What's so funny, Electra-San, Tia Kaa-san?" Ash said, having overheard their little game. Tia looked up at him.

"Nothing, Ash Oto-san. Why?" Ash smiled as he got pulled into the game. Suddenly, Tio stepped up to them." Well, come on! You three are really slow today! Hurry it up!" Ash, Tia and Electra snapped to a salute.

"Yes, Tio Onii-Chan!"

**Yes, Tio Senpei! **All three of them started to laugh again, as Tio rolled his eyes.

"So it's that way, is it? Alright; faster, Ash, Tia, Electra-San! Faster!" All three of them began to run, with Tio chasing them and shouting to go faster. Misty looked back, and grinned evilly. She turned to Bianca.

"Grab the Eggs." She swung her warhammer-somehow fully assembled already-and pulled of a clothesline on all of them, including Electra who was on Tia's shoulder still. As they dropped to the floor, Bianca grabbed the Eggs before they could hit the ground. Ash sat up with a groan.

"Why did you do that, Misty?" Said girl glared at Ash.

"Because you got me in a lot of trouble with Officer Jenny this morning! And the others were involved in some way or another!" Ash sighed, and helped Tia to her feet. Electra jumped onto his shoulders, and then Ash and Tia helped up Tio. Brock looked back and sighed dejectedly.

"Come on, you five! We want to get to Ecruteak by at least tomorrow!" They sped up their walking speed, and soon drew level with Brock and Lorenzo. Bianca handed the Eggs back to Ash and Tia.

"Here. You two should probably be carrying them." Tia smiled as she took the Eggs.

"Thanks, Bianca…" Suddenly, a rumbling emerged from the ground. Ash stopped suddenly.

"Did any of you feel that?" Tia and Tio nodded.

"Yes, whatever it is, it's big and powerful." The path on their left exploded in a cloud of dust, to reveal a giant drill. It stopped spinning, and a hatch in the side opened. Three shadowy figures were presented amid a cloud of whirling smoke.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To protect the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"To steal that mouse from the twerpy kid!"

"And sell as powerful for the highest Team Rocket bid!"

"JESSIE!"

"JAMES!"

"MEOWTH, now there's a name!"

"Team Rocket, blasts of at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" Ash scowled as Team Rocket used miniature fans to clear away the smoke, revealing a solid stone 'R' painted red behind them.

"When will you guys learn, you'll never have Electra!" Jessie leered at him.

"Presuming Electra's the name of your Pikachu, then fear not; we've also come for the Legendaries and those Eggs! That should please the Boss!" James nodded energetically.

"And, put some money in our pockets; mine are so empty that even the moths left for greener pastures." Meowth slashed him in the face with his claws.

"Shuddup, now led's steal dat mouse once an' fer all!" Meowth hit a button, and several arms emerged from the machine; one was a yellowish pink, and grabbed Electra. The other four were pink and a metallic blue. These ones wrapped around Tia, Tio and the Eggs. One last arm emerged from the top of the drill, and had a mixture of colours on it, and grabbed Ash. Electra discharged a Thunderbolt into the machine, but nothing happened. Team Rocket laughed.

"These arms are specially designed by Team Rocket scientists! The colour shows what type of Pokémon Move has no effect! So, no busting out of here!" Ash sighed, and grinned.

"You'll never learn, will you? We don't need to attack to get out!" Ash shifted, and his eyes glowed as he strained to open the hand that was holding him. Jessie grinned as well.

"Not so fast! This is designed so that if the hands open without our consent, then the ones holding the Eggs will crush them!" Ash froze, as tears spilled down Tia's cheeks.

"Monsters! Why would you threaten the lives of our unborn twins?"Meowth leered.

"Becuz you two can simply breed anudder pair for us! Eventually, we'll have a whole army of dese Pokémon!" He started to laugh as Ash and Tia started to cry. The glow faded from Ash's eyes as he sagged. Tio glared, before grinning.

"You may have protected this arm from Dragon and Psychic type moves, but how about… Ice? Tia, you know what to do!" Tia grinned as she transformed, and a whitish-blue glow formed in her mouth. James paled.

"Well, this isn't good…" Tia fired the beam of freezing energy, and it hit Team Rocket. When the fog cleared, they were stuck in a huge block of ice. Meowth blinked several times. Tia fired another beam of ice at all the arms, and they shattered-except for Ash's. That arm simply became coated with ice. Ash sighed.

**Hey, Team Rocket! How do I get out of here! **Meowth laughed.

"I have no idea how I'm talkin', but dere's no way out bud dis button here!" Ash noticed a button behind Meowth, a big red one that said 'DO NOT PRESS'. Ash's eyes glowed, and the button depressed. The hand holding him opened, and Ash floated out. He grabbed one of the Eggs as Tia took the other one. Then, they turned to Team Rocket's machine. Their eyes glowed, and the machine exploded as they crushed the engine. Team Rocket, still in the block of ice, suddenly appeared by flying out of the smoke cloud. As they blasted off, Meowth frowned.

"Hey, how are we talkin? We're in dis solid block of ice!" Jessie glared at him.

"Why does it matter? We failed at getting those Pokémon!"

"Well, Team Rocket's blasting of agaaaaiiiiiinnnnnnnnn!... _ding…_" Ash turned to Tia.

**What was that move? I didn't recognise it… **Tia smiled as she nuzzled Ash.

**It was Ice Beam. A, well, 'special' move I know. I thought I might try and learn it a few days ago, to help you with your battle against Claire… **Ash smiled as he hugged Tia.

**You didn't have to do that for me, Tia. I would have believed in you anyway… Although I don't want to use you in a battle, Tia… I love you too much. **Tio sighed.

"You do realise that we can fly to Blackthorn, right?" Ash shook his head.

**Only once we know where it is. The place that we know the location of which is closest to Blackthorn is… Mahogany Town. We could fly there, I suppose. **Tio facepalmed, before turning to the others.

"We're gonna fly to Mahogany Town, guys. We can walk to Blackthorn from there." As he finished, he shifted. Misty and Brock sat on Ash, while Bianca and Lorenzo sat on Tio. Tia took the Egg from Ash, and Electra jumped onto her back, sitting in between her wings. As they flew, Ash moved next to Tio.

**Hey, Tio? You said, back in Alto Mare, that we can only use telepathy with each other. How did you use it on Officer Jenny? **Tio smiled.

**Well, normally that is the truth. But, we can talk to other people… it just takes a lot of practice and mental strength. To be honest, I can only do it because of the stress that Tia put on me under for all those years had a huge effect on my Psyche's strength. Normally, it would take a couple more years of practice for me otherwise, and… Urgh. I need to land, it took a lot out of me when talking to Jenny… **Tio's eyes drifted shut and he fell into a dive.

**Tia! Get Lorenzo! **Ash dove after Bianca, and pulled up beneath her. She landed in between Misty and Brock. Ash he looked over, he saw Lorenzo was on Tia's back. He turned to Bianca.

**Bianca! Return Tio now! **Bianca fumbled the ball from her bag and held it out. As she held it out, Tio smashed into a tree branch, snapping it. Bianca depressed the balls button, and Tio turned into a red globe of light as he was pulled into it. Ash and Tia pulled out of the dive, and stopped, panting slightly. Bianca looked at Tia with worry in her eyes.

"What was that about?" Ash sighed.

**When Tio talked to Jenny with telepathy, it took a lot out of him… I guess he didn't realise how much it would exhaust him. I suppose that we'll need to take him to Mahogany's Pokémon Centre now. And there it is! Let's go! **Ash and Tia landed on the path outside Mahogany, and shifted as the others climbed of their backs. Bianca began to sprint towards the Centre, Ash and Tia just behind her. Misty glared.

"Hey! You guys had better wait up!" She, Lorenzo and Brock ran after them, almost losing sight already.

Nurse Joy looked up as the door was actually slammed open, despite being automatic. She frowned as Bianca ran up to the desk.

"You'd better have a good reason for that!" Bianca let out Tio.

"Please, help him! He's used his Psychic powers till he was exhausted!" Nurse Joy took one look, and spun around.

"We need two Chansey and a stretcher out her for a six foot Psychic type! Stat!" Almost as soon as she spoke, the stretcher appeared, with the two Chansey. They boosted him up and onto the stretcher, before heading towards the operating room. Ash and Tia appeared, and took one look.

"We'll follow her." Before Nurse Joy saw them, Ash and Tia shifted and turned invisible. Unfortunately, the door slammed shut as they flew into it. They revealed their selves, rubbing their noses.

**OOWW… that hurt… **Ash moaned. Bianca sighed.

"Will he be OK..? I'm worried for him. He hit that tree so hard…" Ash floated over, and paused.

**Erm… He'll be fine..? Tia, what do I do? If I try to take care of Bianca, then Tio's gonna pound me into the floor… **Tia drifted to Bianca, and wrapped her in a hug.

**There, there… I promise, he'll be fine. You hear? He'll be perfectly healthy in a short time. **Bianca returned the embrace, and soon broke down, sobbing into Tia's shoulders.

"I… *sniff* just want to… *sob* h-h-h-heellllppp hiiiiiimmmm… BBWWWAAAAAAAAAAA..!" Tia gently held Bianca close to her chest, stroking her back and hair as she soaked her feathers with tears. After a few minutes, the others caught up and walked into the Centre. Misty stalked over, glaring at Ash.

"You! What have I told you about running of-Bianca, what's wrong?" Misty switched from murderous rage to worrying panic in less than a second as she noticed Bianca. She quickly darted over, and started to help Tia comfort her. Ash sweatdropped as Brock walked over to him, glowering.

"Bianca's so lucky…" Ash stared, shocked.

"Her soul mate's in hospital and a coma, and you think she's lucky?" Brock sighed.

"Not like that; hey, since you mated with Tia, I don't have to be careful with what I say! Well, I mean she has those bouncing, tender, plump breasts rubbing against her, and those smooth, silken thighs pressed against her… *DROOL…*" Ash sighed.

"Same old Brock… Hey, Bianca, I got an idea to cheer you right up!" Brock stopped drooling and glared at Ash.

"You wouldn't dare…" Ash leered.

"You need to learn, Brock…" Bianca, sniffling and holding Tia's hand for comfort, looked at Ash.

"What..?" Ash smiled tenderly at her.

"Tia, Misty, do you know what Brock said to me just now? He said, 'Bianca's lucky as she has those bouncing breasts and silken thighs pressing against her…' what was it that you said you would do to him if he said anything like that? Take him outside. Bianca, watching this will cheer you up no end!" Brock ran of screaming. Misty simply grabbed her hammer, and threw it over her shoulder. With a thunk, it hit Brock in the head. Misty walked over and looked at Brock.

"This is the only time a woman's going to touch your 'special place' Brock." Misty reached down and grabbed Brock by the fork of his legs with one hand, and his neck with the other, and hefted him into the air. Bianca giggled slightly. Brock spoke, but his voice was high and squeaky, full of pain.

"OK… Misty… I promise… Stop crushing my teabags… PLEASE..!" Misty dropped Brock in a Piledriver, and turned to Bianca, holding the hammer to her handle first.

"He's all yours. I doubt that Tia would need to be given a weapon." Misty looked on as Bianca swung the hammer at Brock, and started to teach her how to inflict the most pain with it. Ash turned around, and saw Lorenzo, before walking over to him.

"Hey, Lorenzo. How are you? I mean, now that you know about Bianca and Tio…" Lorenzo smiled wearily.

"I was shocked at first, but now I've had time to think about it, I admit that I'm happy for her. She's got the man she's always wanted, and he takes care of her. Admittedly, she has rubbed off on him a little, but he's still mature enough to be careful with her." Ash and Lorenzo looked over at a scream, to see Bianca had buried the hammers head in Brocks 'special' place. Ash and Lorenzo winced slightly while Tia giggled, and started to clean the Eggs.

"He deserves it, right?" Lorenzo asked Ash, who shrugged.

"The beatings? Yeah. Bianca getting him in that place? I really don't think even Brock deserves that… Sheesh…" Bianca handed the hammer to Misty again, and walked over to the chairs, where she sat down before curling up. Ash sighed and his shoulders slumped. He turned to Tia.

"Look at her… Now that she's with Tio, she's technically our sister… I can't stand seeing her like this, it's driving me crazy…" Brock crawled over to Ash, and stood up by using Ash as a ladder. He groaned in pain.

"Damn Bianca… beats me better… than Misty does. Ash, she's your sister; do whatever feels right, and I'm sure that it will be accepted." Ash nodded.

"Thanks, Brock… how do you recover from these beatings, anyway? You should be out of it for at least a few hours…" Brock grinned.

"Years of practice… and now to corrupt you, my young student…" Ash tripped Brock over.

"Never in a million years will I be your student." Ash walked over the Bianca; Lorenzo had gone to get her a drink. He sat down next to her, and slowly stroked her hair, the occasional sob the only clue she was awake.

"Bianca..? Do you wanna talk about it..?" Bianca looked at Ash, and sniffled as she sat up.

"I… I don't know what to do, Ash! He's in there, alone, with Nurse Joy doing who-knows-what to him, and I'm stuck out here! I need to see if he's doing OK, and if Nurse Joy knows how to take care of him properly, he's a Legendary! How often do they appear to people, huh!" She started to cry again, and threw herself at Ash, almost knocking him over. She buried her head in his shoulder, and Ash awkwardly patted her back.

"Erm… he'll be fine, Bianca. You know he will! He cares too much to leave you now!" At that point, Lorenzo came back, with two mugs of steaming hot chocolate, before giving one to Ash and one to Bianca.

"Here. Drink up, Bianca. It'll make you feel better, I promise." Bianca took the mug, and suddenly Cyndy burst out of her ball.

**Hey, Bianca, I've been listening in… Tio will get better for you. He loves you too much for him to give up! **Ash leant down to Cyndy.

"You know that's what I said, right?" He whispered. Cyndy nodded.

**I thought if she hears a similar thing then she'll feel better, and-whoa…** Ash looked up to see Bianca drinking the still-steaming chocolate without a break until the cup was empty. She put it on the floor, and smiled.

"I do feel a little better…" Ash and Cyndy sweatdropped.

**How in the name of Arceus did you do that! Even I would be a little unsure of drinking like that! **Bianca laughed slightly.

"I have a high tolerance for those sort of temperatures. Look!" She quickly pushed her hand into the flame on Cyndy's back, and pulled it out after a few seconds.

"No burns! I suppose that this is why I loved Alto Mare so much… the high temperatures all year round…" Bianca's chin dipped slightly, and she slowly began to snooze as her tiredness caught up with her. Ash sighed, and leant back slightly, eyeing the flame on Cyndy's back. She glared.

**Don't even think about it, Ash… you may be a Legendary, but I can still incinerate your face if I want to… **Ash laughed.

"Charizard barbeques me with a Flamethrower every time I use him. Your back flame is pretty much useless." Cyndy glared.

**Send out this 'Charizard'. I want to see him. **Ash shrugged, and pulled out Charizards ball, accidentally dropping Cyndaquils in the process. Cyndaquil looked at Ash, and grinned.

**What's going on now, Ash? **A cough caught his attention, and Cyndaquil looked around. His eyes immediately turned to hearts, and Ash had a disturbing thought of Brock as a Pokémon.

**H-H-Hello! I'm Cynder! What's your name, embers? **Ash raised an eyebrow, as Tia floated over.

**Embers is a term Fire-types use when flirting. **Ash nodded as Cyndy snorted.

**A runt like you? Yeah, right. I want to see this 'Charizard', Ash, so send him out all ready! **Cynder backed off, and curled up as a Dark Aura surrounded him. Ash shuddered.

"SO Brock in a Pokémon form…" Cyndy coughed again.

**I'm waiting… **Ash nodded.

"We'll need to go outside, though." Ash walked out as Cyndy followed him. Ash released Charizard, and nodded. Charizard promptly unleashed a Flamethrower on Ash, who spoke as it went on.

"Well, Cyndy, here you go. Happy?" She nodded as she circled him.

**He's certainly a piece of work… Strong muscles, wings are large… heh, he'll do! **She dashed to the Centre's battle area, and sat down. Ash sighed.

"Well, buddy, here we go! Erm, your name is..?" Charizard winged his way over to the battle area, attracting a small crowd.

**Blitz.** Ash nodded.

"Alright, Blitz, use Fly!" Blitz took off in a gust of wind, and soon disappeared from view, as Tia ran over, in her human form.

"What are you doing with Cyndy!" Ash shrugged.

"She wouldn't let up about battling, so I figured that a quick one will get her to stop!" At that point, Blitz flew at Cyndy-only to have Cynder Tackle her out of the way, and take the hit.

**DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH A HAIR OF HER FUR, YOU ARCEUS DAMNED BAS- **At that point, Blitz knocked him into Ash, who was knocked over by the impact. When he sat up, Cynder was unconscious.

**Leave… Cyndy… Alone… **He mumbled. Ash sighed.

"Blitz, leave it, we need to heal Cynder!" Blitz landed and bent his neck, a nervous look in his eyes.

**He'll be OK, right? I didn't mean to hit him like that; I was aiming for the Quilava! **Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Since when was you so caring?" Blitz sweatdropped.

**Since he kinda adopted me as the father head in his life. I actually like the idea of a son; someone to pass my knowledge onto later on in life. Plus, it keeps him really happy when I congratulate him. **Ash nodded as Cyndy ran over.

**Oh my Arceus, is he alright? I didn't know he would do that; I didn't want him to get hurt in my place! Help him, damn you! **Ash blinked.

"Cyndy, I can't help if you're pinning me down…" She noticed that she'd accidentally pushed him over and climbed onto his chest. She scrambled of him, blushing.

**Sorry, I'm just worried. **Ash smirked.

"So you do have feelings for him, then?" Cyndy glared.

**No, but I don't like seeing Pokémon injured, despite my love of battling! **Ash nodded.

"Fine; Blitz, return! Let's go to a Chansey!" Ash and the others ran into the Centre, where the others were still resting. Brock was the first to notice Cynder.

"Ash, what happened to him?" He took Cynder from Ash, and quickly pulled out his medical kit.

"I need space. Go over there, and wait with the others." Everyone obeyed him, and walked over to where Bianca was still snoozing.

Ash woke with a start; he must have dozed off. He looked up and saw Brock standing Cynder up.

"There, all better. How does it feel?" Cynder gingerly stretched his leg.

**Great! Thanks Brock! **Ash smiled.

(With Nurse Joy)

Nurse Joy finished operating on Tio, and stood up. She sighed and stretched, before examining the container she held and reading the label.

Subject: Tio/Latios.

Wounds:

Massive strain and exhaustion of Psyche,

Shrapnel to left lower arm,

Internal bleeding and ruptured jugular.

Inside the jar was the metal that was extracted from his arm. Nurse Joy emptied the pieces into a sink, and washed them. She pieced together a few pieces and a half-logo was revealed; the top of a red capital 'r'. She sighed and stepped back.

"Team Rocket…" She swept the pieces apart, and placed them in the jar before sealing it and placing it in her pocket again. She walked out of the ward, and back to the operating room, where she removed her apron and goggles. She washed her arms and face, and sighed. She re-did her hair, and left the room, sealing it behind her. She then entered the lobby. Immediately, Tia was right in front of her.

"How's Tio doing? Is he OK?" Nurse Joy nodded hesitatingly.

"He's fine, although one thing is up... I need to transfuse blood, but we don't have any stores of Latios blood here... How's Bianca doing?" Tia smiled nervously.

"Bianca's sleeping now. She looked so… drained, I suppose; that's the best way I can describe her." Nurse Joy nodded, as Ash walked over.

"Sorry, Nurse Joy, but did you say that you needed to transfer blood?" She nodded.

"Yes, but I'm afraid we don't store it here…" Ash smiled at her.

"Then you're in luck! I can donate it!" Ash shifted, and Nurse Joy grinned.

"Wonderful! I'll tell the others about this; they should get some sleep it's almost midnight." Ash and Tia woke the others, while Brock carried Cynder, and they all walked up to the rooms they rented out. Ash, however, walked back to Nurse Joy. She pointed to a small earpiece she had in one ear.

"This translates Poke speech, so say what you like. I'll understand." Ash nodded.

**OK, what do I do? **Nurse Joy smiled.

"Follow me. I'll need to take you to your brother, and connect the machine." Ash and Tia followed her into the wards.

**How do you know I'm his brother? **Nurse Joy giggled slightly.

"He talks in his sleep." She opened a door, and stood to the side.

"After you…" Ash and Tia entered the room, and gasped. Tio was laying on a gurney, and had several machines connected to his chest and head. Nurse Joy sighed.

"He's perfectly fine, simply weak from blood loss. Here, show me your arm…" Ash held out his arm, and Nurse Joy swabbed it with alcohol, and prepared the machine, holding a needle over his arm.

"This will hurt." She quickly inserted it into the crook of his elbow, and Ash hissed slightly. As they looked on, the clear tube filled with blood, and when it dripped from the other needle, Nurse Joy inserted it into Tio's arm as well.

"It'll take a few hours to replenish him to safe levels. You may as well go to sleep. I'll bring out a gurney for you, Ash. Miss, would you like to go to your room?" Tia shook her head.

"I'd rather stay with my mate." Nurse Joy did a double take.

"M-Mate..? So, then those Eggs..?" Tia nodded.

"Are ours!" Tia nodded happily as Nurse Joy gulped.

"B-But humans and Pokémon have incompatible DNA… The professors researched it!" Ash sighed.

**Might as well show her, Tia… **Tia shifted, and Nurse Joy sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness… if there was ever a cross between humans and Pokémon, a Pokemorph as the Professors called it, then there would be nothing but pain and tests for it…" Ash glanced nervously at Tia. Nurse Joy smiled as she wheeled a gurney over.

"I'll get another one for you, Tia." She quickly left the room, and Ash smiled.

**Do you want this one, Tia? **She shook her head.

**I'll wait for Nurse Joy to bring one back. Give me a moment, I'll set these two down somewhere… **After looking around, she settled the Eggs in a pile of cloth.

**These are clean, so it'll do. **At that point, Nurse Joy brought in the other gurney.

"Sorry for the delay. Here's yours, Tia. Would either of you like a blanket or a pillow?" Both of them shook their heads.

**Thanks, Nurse Joy.**

**Yeah, thank you! **Nurse Joy smiled.

"Sleep well." She left the room, and walked to her private bedroom-to see the door was open. Frowning, she walked in and looked around. Seeing nothing wrong, she shrugged.

"Must have been a Chansey cleaning up." She murmured. She quickly changed, and climbed into bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

-Upstairs-

"NNOOO!" Brock sat upright, panting. Misty moaned.

"What are you up to Brock..?" He gasped a breath in before answering,

"I dreamt that Nurse Joy agreed to go on a date with me, but when I got there… She was a guy!" Misty sighed.

"Really? Suck it up and be a man… Punch him and run…" Misty rolled over and started to sleep. Brock looked at her and sweatdropped. He laid down and soon he drifted off as well, hugging and kissing his pillow as he dreamt of Nurse Joy.

-A few hours later-

Nurse Joy woke up, and stretched. She sighed, as she got out of the bed and donned her night gown. She shuffled down the corridor to the room with the Eons. Walking in she made sure not to wake them, and gently removed the I.V. that was transferring blood from Ash and then Tio. Stifling a yawn, she packed it away and headed back to bed.

-A few MORE hours later-

Bianca sighed. She'd been awake for a while, but couldn't get back to sleep. In fact, she felt more awake than ever. Suddenly, a knock at her door caught her attention as Nurse Joy walked in.

"Ash and Tio should wake up in a few minutes , but Tia's still sleeping. Get your friends, they can come and see them if they wish." Bianca spun around and ran over to the others rooms, before telling them. They all stood up, and Lorenzo walked over to Nurse Joy as they followed her down to the wards.

"How are they?" Nurse Joy smiled reassuringly.

"They're perfectly fine, now. Although Tio is still quite weak…" They walked over, and followed Nurse Joy into the visitor's area, and to a window overlooking the intensive care area. She stopped and turned to the group.

"Now, none of you may enter while they sleep. Once they are awake, only their sister and Trainer can enter the room. Breaking these rules will result in a ban from even looking through the window. Understand?" They all nodded.

Ash woke up, and blinked weakly. He looked over, and saw Nurse Joy had removed the I.V. from his arm, and was just taking Tio's pulse. He coughed slightly, and Nurse Joy looked over.

"Ah, you're awake! Perfect; here you are, Ash." She held out two bowls, one full of Oran berries and the other full of water. She placed them on the bed in front of him, and turned back to Tio. As she worked, Ash ate the berries and drank some water. At that point, a gust of wind brushed over his head. Ash smiled slightly.

**Hey, Tia. **The patch of air next to him resolved into his mate, who licked his cheek.

**Hey, Ash. How are you? **He smiled a little more.

**I feel like I gave too much blood… **Nurse Joy turned around.

"That's to be expected, Ash. You'll feel tired and sluggish for a few hours. But you can leave now, if you want. Although your brother's an interesting case… despite all this, he seems to be in a coma." Ash lifted himself and floated over. He placed a hand on Tio's forehead, and focussed. Soon, a small corona formed around Tio's body, and the scabs and scars faded. The feathers grew back in, and he moaned. His eyes fluttered open, and he coughed.

**A…Ash? **Ash smiled, and fell to the floor. Nurse Joy rushed over and checked him.

"He's unconscious; he spent a lot of energy using that Recover on Tio. I need to get him into a healing machine. Oh, and Tia; a Chansey ran some tests on the Eggs, and absolutely no harm has come to the children inside." Tia beamed, but then paused.

**Ash… doesn't have a Pokeball. He's still a wild Pokémon… **Nurse Joy nodded slowly.

"We have no choice; we can heal Pokémon outside the Pokeball, but not this sort of exhaustion; that requires a healing machine… and the one that can be used on non-Pokeball Pokémon is still a prototype and unsafe for use. Teleport us to Bianca." Tia's eyes glowed, in a flash of blue, they were in the lobby. Nurse Joy walked up to Bianca, who'd finally drifted of knowing Tio was safe, and shook her awake.

"W-Wassup…" Bianca moaned.

"Tio is awake, but I need a Pokeball; Ash is too exhausted and I need to use a healing machine on him." Bianca sat up in an instant, holding out a Pokeball.

"Take it; I want to see Tio!" Nurse Joy nodded.

"Alright; Tia, teleport us to the sterilisation chamber please." Once more, Tia teleported them and Nurse Joy led Bianca into the chamber, Tia following them.

"Hold on, we need to do this…" After the shower and drying, they entered the ward. Tia and Nurse Joy rushed to Ash, while Bianca rushed to Tio. She knelt next to him and stroked his neck as Nurse Joy captured Ash.

"Tio… How are you?" He smiled at her, and hugged her.

**I'm feeling a lot better know, Bianca. Thanks for asking. **Bianca scratched the top of his head, and Tio closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling. Nurse Joy stood up, holding a Pokeball.

"We need to get Ash to the healing machine, now!" Nurse Joy ran to the lobby and placed the ball in the machine.

-Ash's point of view-

I looked around, sighing. I was surrounded by white on all sides, and couldn't see a thing. Then something happened. A house appeared, and then a town-which I realised was Pallet. The town was full of life, but in fast forwards; I saw myself age through all ten years, and start my journey. I winced at the point where Electra shocked me. And I saw my entire Kanto journey. The start of my Johto journeys…

**Wha…What is this? **I wondered. A giggle answered me.

-_This is your subconscious. Why, don't you recognise it?_- I caught a glimpse of something; it looked like…

**My Silver Conference challenge! **The fog poured forwards, and shrouded the images.

-_OOPS! You weren't supposed to see that! That's a prediction, although it was based on you not knowing of your past._- I sweatdropped.

**Who are you? **i shouted. Another giggle sounded, and something landed on my back. Despite twisting my neck as far as possible, I couldn't see who was behind me.

**I thought you would recognise your grandmother! **I froze in shock.

**G-Grandmother? **The weight lifted from my back, and a small, feline Pokémon with a long tail and baby-blue eyes appeared, before hugging me around the neck.

**Sorry I never showed up at the Hall of Origin, sweetie. I was sorting something out at the Tree of Origin… **The Pokémon moved up and pecked me on the cheek, and I blushed slightly.

**W… What are you? **The Pokémon looked upset.

**You don't remember me? Oh, right! MeTwo wiped your memory! Hold on, just let me… there! **I gasped, as the memories flooded back into my head. I looked up, and recognition flooded into my mind and conscious.

**Mew! How are you! And, how are you my Grandmother? **Mew giggled slightly.

**I'm not your blood-grandmother. I was involved with Lord Arceus' creation of all Pokémon, and they refer to me in prayer as 'Mother Mew' or in the younger ones 'Grandmother Mew'. **I smiled at the Mew, realising who she was to the other Pokémon in the world.

**And I presume MeTwo is your name for MewTwo? **Mew nodded.

**He's still just as grumpy as before, to be honest. But, he's interacting with the other Legendaries! So he is getting sociable. Although a few of them still think he's an abomination. **I sighed, and cringed.

**But, it's not his fault! And what are we doing here, anyway? **Mew smiled.

**You healed your brother, but knocked yourself out. When a Pokémon faints, they often end up in a place like this; their subconscious. They tend to look at the battle that put them here, and they can improve their battle techniques. As you're unconscious, you came here. It's like this as you fainted naturally, so your mind is looking for a suitable memory to comfort you-Ah! Here it is… oh… **I sweatdropped as the mist revealed my memory. It showed a CERTAIN room in a CERTAIN ship, with two CERTAIN Eons mating. Mew blink several times.

**Ookaay… I'm gonna ignore that memory… Shame I can't wipe MY memory… Anyways, as soon as you're healed, then you'll wake up. Listen, we've sent Celebi to pick you all up later on. We need to speak to you all about this… 'voice' you heard when you met Phoenica again. We think we know what it's about, but to be sure, we need to project the memory to the Council. We needed one anyway, about Bianca's pregnancy. **I nodded, and sighed in relief as a wave of refreshing coolness washed over my body, exorcising all the aches and pains I had.

**You're being healed. I'll see you tomorrow, Ash. Bye! **Mew teleported as the wave ended and I opened my eyes-to see Tia's face. I smiled at her, and sighed.

**We're being called to a Council about the voice and Bianca's pregnancy tomorrow. Tell the others, I need to sleep. **I blacked out as I fell to the floor, asleep before I hit it.


	22. Chapter 22

Soul Guardians

Part 22 here and another council meeting. So now, everyone has been wondering, 'if Ash is captured, then who is his trainer?' Well, you'll find out here! Oh, and boo-yah, less than a month till my birthday! Wooh! Battle Revolution, here I come! Now, I admit this is a short chapter but I got a few exams coming up. So unfortunately this will be the last update for about a week. ;_;

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_-Telepathy-_

Poke speech = **BOLD**

My thoughts/questions=()

Tia, Bianca and Nurse Joy looked on worriedly.

"Nurse Joy, is he supposed to do that?" Bianca asked, while Tia dropped to the floor next to Ash.

**Ash..? Ash, wake up… Please! **He moaned and lifted his head.

**Put me back, I was enjoying that… **Tia grabbed him in a hug and Ash clutched her arms as they crushed his neck.

**Ash, I was so worried! How are you! Do you feel better now? **Ash slowly started to turn blue beneath his feathers.

-_Tia… can't… breathe…_- She quickly let him go, blushing slightly.

**Sorry… **Ash placed a hand on the floor and started gasping for air, while Bianca and Nurse Joy stared.

"So, Ash, what was that thing about Celebi coming to get us?" Bianca asked. Ash levitated, and stretched. Nurse Joy smiled.

"Well, Ash is fine, so I'll leave you three alone. If you want anything, simply ask!" She walked out of the room, and Ash turned to the others.

**Well, we need another council to talk about these two-**Ash gestured towards the Eggs-**And a certain other problem involving you… **Bianca nodded and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Why did they have to send Celebi… surely another one of the Legendaries could come and get us?" She asked hopefully. Ash sighed and shook his head.

**I don't think Teleportation would work and Celebi is, as far as I know, the only Legendary that can summon portals at will. **Bianca sighed.

"Great, I wonder if she's still after my blood…" Ash patted her on the shoulder.

**Don't worry, I'm sure Tio will keep you safe. Remember what he did for you last time you were there? He took that attack to keep you safe! Do you think, if he can take an attack from Groudon, that he'll let little Celebi near you? **At that point, a vine smacked into the back of his head.

**I take that personally, cutie. **Ash smiled slightly.

**Don't bother, Celebi. I'm with Tia, remember? You'll need to search a bit more for your mate. **Celebi sighed and facepalmed.

**What do I have to do to get a mate… You! Leave Latios, and I'll have him. That should work!** Bianca glared.

"I'll never leave him, ever!" Celebi floated up to her face.

**You will, or else you'll have a small problem with some plants in this room… **Bianca sweatdropped.

"There aren't any plants in here, and-WHAT!" At that point, Celebi's eyes glowed and a patch of vines sprouted and wrapped around her, except for her head.

**Say you'll leave him, and I let you go! If not, then these vines will simply squeeze you tighter and tighter… **Celebi glared, and Bianca panicked.

"You can't! I'm carrying his children! Oops…" Celebi sank to the floor, and looked down.

**You completed… the mating ritual..? Well, I guess if I let the vines get you, then he'll come to me for comfort and I can make my move then… See you Bianca! **Before Celebi could start the vines doing whatever they were going to do to Bianca, Ash darted in front of her.

**You let those vines get her, and I swear to Arceus, I'll make sure you suffer… **Celebi smirked.

**You can't control plants… **Ash nodded.

**True. But I haven't eaten for about a day or two, and you are the perfect size to fit in my throat… **Ash glared hungrily at her and slightly bared his teeth, exposing a few of his draconian fangs as Celebi paled.

**You wouldn't… **Ash leered as licked his lips.

**Try me. **Celebi's eyes darted back and forth between Ash and Bianca, and eventually the vines retracted into the ground. Celebi levitated and opened the portal. Ash nodded.

**Wise decision. I'll get Tio and Electra. Tia, can you keep an eye on Celebi for me? I don't want my snack to leave. **Ash left the room, seeing the horrified look in Tia's eyes.

-_A-Ash..? Do you really mean what you said?_- Ash sighed as Tia contacted him.

-_No. It was a bluff. I was trying to save Bianca. I hate eating raw vegetables. Bits always seem to stick in my teeth._- He smiled slightly as Tia telepathically laughed.

-_I wasn't sure. I know that you'd do anything for those you care about, but that seemed just… too much, even from you._- Ash picked up a sleeping Electra, and started for Tio.

-_Well, I kinda hated the fact that I said that… but I really am that hungry. It's been what, about a day since we last ate, maybe two?_-Tia giggled again.

-_Nurse Joy just brought out some food. I can save you some if you want._- Ash smiled.

-_Don't forget Tio and Electra._- Tia sent a mental nod and Ash floated up to Tio, who was dozing. Ash shook him awake.

**Come on, bro! Breakfast is almost ready, and Celebi is here to get us for a council meeting. **Tio bolted up and headed for the door, Ash speeding to keep up with him.

**We need to hurry! I was contacted by Mew when I was asleep, and she said Celebi was planning something to separate us and take me as her mate. I knew I should've done something about her earlier! **Ash smirked as Tio burst in.

**Celebi, don't do it! She's-ah… well, shit. **Ash poked his head around the door, and paled.

**You realise we went the wrong way, right? **He asked. Tio nodded. At that point, the room full of Trainers stared at the two Legendaries poking their heads around the door. One of them stood up. Before he could speak Tio turned invisible.

**Do the same Ash! And fly as fast as possible! Try to get to Tia! I'll get the others awake! **Ash headed towards Tia, balancing Electra in his arms as he struggled to open the doors. Eventually, he got there and revealed his self.

**We got a problem. Tio took a wrong turn and we went into a room full of Trainers. They're looking for us as we speak… **Celebi nodded.

**Good luck then! **She darted into the portal and closed it before the others could follow. Ash sweatdropped while Tia growled in anger.

**Damn her! And she calls herself a friend! **Ash tapped her shoulder.

**We gotta move! I can hear the Trainers, and they're coming this way! **Ash quickly shifted, and Tia did the same. Ash gently woke Electra.

**Huh… What? Why are the Trainers running around this early? It's just gone midnight! **Ash sighed.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me, Electra…" She immediately flung herself at Ash, grabbing him in a hug.

**Ash, you're awake! How are you? Do you feel dizzy? Sick? Nauseous? **Ash pulled her of his throat and gasped in a mouthful of air.

"Now that I can breath, better! And are you sure that you aren't a mother?" Electra glared.

**You may be better, but that doesn't mean I won't put you back in hospital for jokes like that…** Ash nodded as her cheeks sparked.

"Alright. Tio's waking the others, and-" A Mallet, out of no-where, smashed Ash's head into the floor.

"Ash Ketchum, what have you done now!" Ash groaned.

"I just got out of hospital, Misty… why are you beating me already?" She glared.

"Because I do NOT appreciate Brock using this as an excuse to burst into my shower time with a small camera claiming he's meant to help me. It wasn't even hidden!" At that point, Brock walked in, cradling his head.

"M-Misty… WHHY! That wasn't a camera, it was a pocket fire extinguisher! LOOK!" He held out his hand, and it was holding a small extinguisher, like he said. Misty sighed.

"Fine, it wasn't a camera. But still, you do NOT walk in on me when I'm showering!" Brock curled up as she readied her Mallet.

"B-But Tio told me to! He said you were OUT of the shower!" Misty paused.

"When I see him…" She gripped her Mallet's handle hard enough to make it creak under the strain. At that point, Lorenzo walked in with Tio.

"Well, we're here…"

*WHAM!* Tio crumpled to the floor, clutching his throbbing head.

"M-Misty… I th-think you crushed my s-skull!" Misty snorted.

"Ash and Brock's skulls haven't smashed. Why would yours?" Tio curled up a little more.

"B-Because, unlike them, my head isn't pure skull!" Misty sighed.

"Didn't think of that… But you made Brock walk in on me naked, while showering!" Tio slowly stood, still clutching his head.

"N-No… I said go in after five minutes then get her!" Brock frowned.

"I thought you said go in for five minutes and get her!" Tio facepalmed, only to cry out in pain.

"H-How do you two stand this?" Ash shrugged, while Brock grinned.

"We've had years of practice." At that point, Nurse Joy walked in.

"Alright, I've distracted them for a few minutes. Now you can-OH!" Brock, obviously, was on one knee and holding her hand.

"Oh, dear Nurse Joy! You are the light that banishes the dark in my heart! You are the Goddess that brings life to my dead love! You are the-GAH!" Misty swung her Mallet sideways, and smashed his head into the wall, denting it.

"Sorry about the wall. As you were saying?" Nurse Joy blinked several times.

"I've distracted them for a few minutes. Now you can run for it. Hurry, out back! Head straight for the Lake of Rage!" Misty slung Brock over her shoulder, and they all sprinted out the back door. Only to immediately get spotted by the crowd. Misty grinned evilly.

"Hey! Here's one of the Legendaries! First one here captures him!" Misty dumped Brock in the road, still unconscious, and they all started to run towards the Lake of Rage. After a few minutes, they stopped in the grass leading up to it. Misty looked back the way that they'd come from. Tia turned around and shifted.

**I'm gonna take a quick look around. Maybe Celebi appeared around here…**She turned invisible and flew of, as Misty sighed in relief.

"I think we lost them…" Suddenly, a Trainer stepped out of the grass next to them.

"I know there are two wild Latios with you! Alright, Jynx! Let's get them! I challenge the one with a Pikachu on his back!" Ash sweatdropped as the Trainer threw a Pokeball in the air, releasing the Jynx. He handed Electra to Tio, and sighed. He walked over and out the back of the group, and turned around to face the Trainer before shifting. Suddenly he shook his head.

**Hey, Tio! What am I doing here! **Tio smirked as Electra facepalmed at his ignorance.

**When challenged, you must face them in a battle. No one remembers why we have to, but we do. **Ash sighed.

**Fine… **He looked at the Trainer, who was grinning.

"Alright, this one isn't fully grown so it's still young. This should be easy, Jynx!"

**Well, this is unfortunate, my lovely... **The kid pointed, grinning even more.

"Jynx, Body Slam!" The Jynx charged at Ash, who gulped. Quickly he flew over her, and a ball of light generated in front of him. Once it was large enough-about the size of his chest-he threw it at the Jynx. It impacted with an explosion, and Ash grinned, while Tio and Electra cheered.

**Way to go, Ash! You learnt Luster Purge! **Unfortunately, when the smoke cleared, the Jynx was standing. She brushed the dust of her arms and out of her hair, and winked at him.

**Ah, so fresh and young… For shame I must separate you and your father… Oh and a word of advice; try a move that actually hurts next time, alright lovely? It was a nice attempt, and full of power, but a Psychic type move rarely hurts a Psychic type Pokémon. **Ash nodded dumbly as the Jynx laughed.

**I can tell you have never faced one of my kind before, dearie. **Ash nodded.

**Well, I have seen Jynx before, but never battled one. Oh and that's my brother, not my father. **She smiled.

**Well, I believe it is your move dearie… as soon as I'm done. **The Trainer pulled a coat and a pair of gloves on and finally wrapped a scarf around his clothes.

"Jynx, use Powder Snow!" She nodded and turned to Ash.

**This will be cold… **She took a deep breath, and when she let it go a flurry of snow appeared from behind her, getting carried along in the wind. It hit Ash who cried out as the cold bit deep into him.

**I see what you mean about hating ice now, bro… **The Jynx smiled tenderly.

**Your move dearie. **Ash nodded, and then grinned. He lifted his arm, and three glowing purple claws sprouted from his hand. He charged around the Jynx, until she lost sight of him. Quickly, he dived at her, and slashed with the Dragon Claw, scoring a hit. The Jynx was knocked a few feet, and Ash gasped before flying over to her.

**I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you so hard! Really, I am! **He looked at Tio, who was trying to get his attention.

**GET AWAY! HURRY! **He blinked, and the Jynx sighed.

**You really are green aren't you, dearie? All Pokémon know that you never approach a down enemy until they're fainted… I'm sorry, truly. **Ash frowned until the Trainer called out.

"Jynx, use Ice Punch!" The Jynx's fist glowed a pale, ethereal blue, and she swung at Ash, who didn't react fast enough. He took the hit square in the chest, and he gasped at the cold and the air leaving his lungs. He dropped to the floor, and slowly levitated, his arms shaking. He looked down, and saw that his chest and upper arms were frozen solid. He coughed, and groaned. Slowly he rose into the air, and locked eyes with the Jynx. Suddenly, a cry sounded.

**Ash, what happened! **He smiled slightly, as Tia raced over. Facing Ash, she held the Eggs in between them both.

**The Trainer challenged me… Tio said I had no choice but to face him. **A pulsing vein appeared on Tia's head. She slowly turned to Tio. Immediately, Electra jumped to the ground and ran behind Ash. Tia handed her the Eggs, and used her claws to free Ash from the ice. He took the Eggs, as Tia floated to Tio.

**You made him battle, when he's got no experience… If he wasn't already captured, then the risk you took… ESPECIALLY against a type we're weak to. You should know how that feels. **Before Tio could react, she spat an Ice Beam into his face, and moved it up and down until he was completely frozen, and dropped to the floor with a clunk. She smirked and turned to Ash as she shifted.

"You carry the twins, and I'll push him until he defrosts." She got behind him and started to push Tio towards the group.

"I don't believe it, though. He calls himself your brother, and what does he do? He pits you against a type you're weak to for your first battle! At least it wasn't a Ghost type…" The Trainer, who was following them, gasped as she leant over and kissed Ash on the cheek. Ash smiled, and nuzzled her back, before finally getting Tio into the group. At that point, Electra ran off.

**I'm checking something I heard, Ash! I'll be back soon!** Ash nodded.

**Don't get lost! **Electra waved to him in confidence. Ash smiled as he turned to Tio.

**When you get out of there, I'm SO practicing my Dragon Claw. And Tia can practice her Ice Beam! **Tio paled in the ice. Suddenly, Electra bolted up to Ash.

**I found Celebi. **Ash grinned.

**Perfect! Let's go! **Tia shifted to her human form, and told the others and started to push Tio. Electra lead the way, while the Trainer followed them again. Soon they reached a clearing where Celebi was. Tia spoke up as she pushed Tio in.

"Celebi, I would recommend opening that portal now. I'll defrost him when we get there." Celebi nodded and the portal opened. As the Trainer entered the clearing, he just glimpsed Ash and Tia pushing Tio into the portal, and Bianca walking in, before it closed, leaving the others behind. The Jynx Trainer dropped to his knees, sobbing.

"I was sooooo close…" The Jynx gently patted his back.

-Hall of Origin-

Lady Tia shifted as she finally pushed Lord Tio into the Hall of Origin. She looked around, and grinned.

**Lord Groudon I need you. My brother pitted Lord Ash against a Jynx, but when I lost my temper, I kinda, well… froze him. **Lord Groudon chuckled.

**Well, I think he deserved it. Let me use a Flamethrower on him… **He opened his mouth, and an orange glow built up inside it, before he fired a flamethrower at Tio. The ice melted in a few seconds, but Lord Groudon kept it up. When he stopped, a charred Lord Tio was floating in mid-air. He looked back, and saw that his wings were on fire, before racing around the Hall screaming.

**HOT! HOT! HOT! HOOOTTTT! **Lady Kyogre hit him with a Hydro Pump, putting out the flames. He gasped when she stopped.

**Th-thanks, Lady Kyogre... **He turned around as Lord Arceus appeared in the middle of the Hall.

**Greetings, everyone. I admit I am surprised that another council must be held so soon after the last one, but certain events have pertained towards it. Now that all Lords and Ladies are here, I believe we can begin. Now, first is the most important thing; the offspring of Lord Ash and Lady Latias. Lady Latias, I believe you have the Eggs? **She nodded, and moved forwards with them, handing them with visible reluctance to Lord Arceus. He smiled reassuringly at her.

**Do not worry, Lady Latias… I will not harm them in any way. **She nodded, and floated over to Lord Ash, before grasping his arm. He smiled and gently nuzzled her cheek. Lord Arceus meanwhile, had shifted in colour. He was, instead of the usual white with gold ring now white with a deep purple ring. The Eggs levitated in front of him, and slowly rotated. After a few minutes, he moved them over to Lord Ash and Lady Tia.

**Your children are perfectly healthy. Your son and daughter do have a slight… deformity. However, it is one which makes them even more valuable. When they hatch, you must take extreme care of them, as even if they were not gifted, then humans would still try to steal them. **He turned to Bianca.

**And now for you, Bianca… Please, step forwards. **She only moved when Lord Tio followed her, and it was obvious she was nervous.

**I'm going to Psychically probe you, to see how your offspring are developing and if they are a boy or girl. It will not hurt, although you will feel it. I will be as quick as possible, and try to avoid too much discomfort. I am going to start… now. **Immediately, Bianca stiffened slightly, and squeezed Lord Tio's hand hard enough to make him wince. It took longer than with the Eggs, but at last Lord Arceus finished. He nodded to them both.

**They are developing well. I can for see no problems with them, and look forward to meeting them. Also, Bianca, something you may want to know. You also have a son and a daughter, but the way they look… Well, perhaps it would be better if I showed you. This is roughly what they will look like when they are born. **He turned around, and focussed on the middle of the room. Soon, two humanoid forms appeared. They were identical to the Eon Pokémon of their gender, but a few major differences were present. They had five claws, not three. They had more human-like eyes, and had reversed iris colours (Female=red, Male=amber). The wings were slightly shorter as well. They actually had legs this time, completing the human shape, and their bodies were thinner. And finally, the symbol on each forehead was upside down. She smiled and pulled Lord Tio closer to herself and kissed him on the cheek.

"Look at them… they're beautiful…" Lord Tio nodded.

**Yeah… **Unbeknownst to them all, Lady Celebi was just behind Lord Tio. She scowled.

'Those should be my children… It's unfair, I've known him for a couple of decades longer than her. How comes she gets him…' She looked up as Lord Arceus started to speak again.

**Bianca. I am aware of how short-lived humans are. So, I give you a choice; you can take my gift and share a lifespan similar to Lord Latios'… or you can remain human. **Bianca blinked.

"W-What do you mean… remain human?" Lord Arceus smiled wearily.

**I am not perfect, Bianca. I made humans to short-lived… especially when this sort of thing occurs. I can allow you to live a long life, long enough to grow old as Lord Latios grows old… but at the cost of your humanity. I cannot unmake the lifespan of one human, as doing so would cause me to be wrong; and if I am wrong, then all is wrong, and all will be destroyed. It's a long and complicated thing, but I made all; if I change ONE THING then I must change all, or what I changed will be destroyed in the conflict. I cannot alter your age limit and let you stay human. What do you choose, Bianca? **She stared at Lord Arceus, and finally spoke-

"What will happen if I choose yes?" Lord Arceus nodded.

**A good question; seeing as you are mated to an 'Eon' Pokémon, I would have to change you to an Eon. **Bianca gasped.

"I-I'd become… a Pokémon?" Lord Arceus nodded.

**A Latias to be exact. The only way for you to live that long would to BE whatever lives that long. I dislike this choice you must make, in fact I abhor it, but it must be faced. **Bianca nodded.

"How long will our children live for?" A pause answered her.

**I am afraid that is difficult to answer… if the human DNA is dominant, then certainly an extended amount of time due to the Pokémon DNA. If the Pokémon DNA is dominant, then they'll have the Pokémon's regular lifespan… and as it seems like they are primarily Pokémon, then they will live for the amount they would if they were pure bred Pokémon. **Bianca sighed. She looked down at her belly, as if she could see the children inside. She looked up at Lord Tio, and finally over at Lady Tia. Suddenly, she nodded. "I've made my choice; I say…"

(MWU-HAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGERS TO THE END!)


	23. Chapter 23

Soul Guardians

Part 23… I know it's been more than a week, but I got caught up on my birthday and mother's day… PLUS I was kinda working on a collaboral story between me, Raziel Beyon, and Solid205. Well we started it, and we called it 'Journey of Exiles'. Also, really, I am sorry… I lost the inspiration over the last few weeks, due to exams….. sorry…. Also, I updated chapter 21. But, enjoy this chapter!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_-Telepathy-_

Poke speech = **BOLD**

My thoughts/questions=()

Bianca took a deep breath, and looked Lord Arceus in the eye.

"My choice is… wait… what would happen to our children if I accept this..?" Lord Arceus smiled at her.

**Ever the caring parent… Well, Bianca, what will happen is that they will lose all their human DNA and be born as pure bred Pokémon. I'm not sure yet if they will be Eggs or infants, but either way they will be safe. **Bianca nodded, and steeled herself.

"I…I accept this gift…Lord Arceus." Lord Arceus nodded as well, and gently bowed his head, touching their foreheads together. Slowly, a light emerged from his eyes, and Bianca began to glow. She moaned slightly, as her body was cocooned in the light. Lord Arceus lifted his head, and Bianca levitated a short distance over the floor. Slowly, almost unable to be seen due to the light, changes occurred. Her legs shortened, and her feet broadened out. Her arms and torso altered shape, while her head flattened out slightly and elongated. Her eyes altered, and her neck and ears sprouted. She curled up slightly, and cried out again-only this time in the Pokémon tongue. As they looked on, Bianca's clothes disintegrated, and after a few seconds feathers burst from her skin, covering her completely. Two wings grew from her back, and she clutched her jaws, crying out. As she opened her mouth, the outline of her teeth altered; growing more pointed and slightly curved, as well as elongating. Her fingers fused, and her nails turned into three claws. Eventually, the light faded, and Bianca slumped to the ground, exhausted. Lord Tio sped forwards, gently lifting her head.

**Bianca..? Are you OK..? **She coughed and groaned, before opening one eye.

**Do you think that's a good question to ask..? **Lord Tio chuckled slightly.

**Not really, no… Sorry. **Bianca grasped onto Lord Tio's arms, and used him to gently levitate. As she let go, she swayed and listed before gaining her balance.

**How do you do this… **Lord Ash smiled as he moved forwards and gently lifted Bianca's other arm.

**A lot of practice and skill. **Lord Tio rolled his eyes.

**It's a lot more complicated than that, brother. The levitation is perpendicular to your mental strength and skill as well as your concentration and awareness of your surroundings and where you want to be and including how you want to interact with those surroundings. **Lord Ash stared while Bianca nodded. Lord Arceus coughed slightly to draw their attention.

**Now, Ladies and Lords, we come to the main reason that this council was called for. During the time in which Lord Ash was with the Pidgeot flock in Viridian Forest, it became apparent that the Elders were under hypnotic control. Any Pokémon with the power to subdue at least ten of the strongest evolutions in a Pokémon evolution tree is a danger; and so we must discuss how to deal with it. Lady Kyogre, I believe that you know this prophecy? **As Lord Arceus stepped backwards, Lady Kyogre floated into the middle of the room. She closed her eyes, and for a few seconds said nothing. Suddenly, she spoke;

**The prophecy of Graona Island.**

**For though one humans ambitions sleep, let these never wake.**

**For this thirst for domination our world can never slake.**

**Even the Legendary Pokémon should, and must, fear.**

**And all their combined strength to defeat him is nowhere near.**

**Two who are four, and four who are two.**

**This prophecy is down to you…**

**Our only chance to survive is if you do not fail.**

**For if you lose then all will quail.**

**And endure a life of endless slavery.**

**Never again to have revelry.**

**Picked, chosen, killed for pleasure.**

**And your souls will be kept as treasure.**

**For then the coils of a mortal life he will spurn.**

**And this beautiful world we share shall burn…**

Lady Kyogre opened her eyes, and looked around the congregation of Legendaries.

**This prophecy speaks of a human, whose ambition overpowers all who stand in his way. He will defeat even us, including if we combine our power. Only four here can stop him, however.**

'**Two who are four, and four who are two'. Lord Ash, I believe this prophecy was orientated around you and your siblings. 'Two who are four' is relatively simple; you're two Latios and two Latias; the two species who are four Pokémon. 'And four who are two' is slightly harder. The four of you are mated, so the four of you can be considered two pairs of mates; the four who are two. If you fail in your task, then this world will fall to him, and he will destroy us all. And your souls, as Soul Dews, will be stolen, imprisoned, and used to aid him against your will. **All the Legendaries began to furiously discuss the problem that was presented; who was this human, and how could he do this…? Lord Arceus strode forwards to stand next to Lady Kyogre, and cleared his throat to attract the attention of the council.

**We do face a grave threat, everyone. However, I believe that we can prevail against this corrupted force. After all, Lord Ash has certainly defeated a few of our most potent enemies. I propose the idea that we leave this to the prophecies Chosen Ones; although we will support them with our powers when they need them. Agreed? **Various terms of agreement came forth from the crowd of Legendaries assembled. Lord Arceus nodded, and turned to Bianca.

**Well, now that that is all over and done with, I suggest that as she is now a Legendary, Bianca is now a Lady. So, Lady Bianca, how would you feel about meeting the other Legendaries? Perhaps you can enlighten us and them to some of those peculiar myths humanity has created about us… **Several of the Legendaries drifted over to greet her now she was one of their own, while others met up with small groups of friends. Lady Ho-Oh settled down and smiled tenderly at Lady Bianca.

**So, Lady Bianca, how does it feel to be one of our group? I admit when I was brought in I was quite shocked, but I soon grew used to this and the others. **Lady Bianca smiled at the small talk.

**It's strange to be honest; I never thought I would settle down with Tio at all, or even get to tell him my feelings. And yet, here I am, mated to him and transformed into a Latias! I feel like the luckiest person in the world at the moment. **Lady Ho-Oh smiled as she nodded.

**Well, I'm happy that you feel welcome. If you ever need help with anything, then let me know. In the meantime, I must sort out the three Legendary Beasts; they get ever so feisty, you know; Lord Raikou and Lord Entei keep trying to impress Lady Suicune, poor girl… **And so saying, she spread her wings and took of-to be shortly replaced with Lord Lugia.

**So, Lady Bianca, how are you? **She smiled at him, and looked around.

**OK, I suppose; I'm still trying to get accustomed to all these changes. But I fell amazing! **Lord Lugia chuckled slightly.

**Well, that's to be expected. Seeing as you are now sister to my Chosen One what does that make you, hmm? And you two, Lord Tio and Lady Tio-how does Lord Ash's relationship affect you? **All four of them were stumped; and Lord Lugia grinned.

**Well, it means I have four Chosen Ones to help! You see a Chosen One is a true friend to Pokémon everywhere, and all four of you fit that category nicely! **He smiled again at their faces; a mixture of comprehension, relief and shock.

**But enough talk of that stuff; Lord Ash, I have someone I want you to meet. **Lord Lugia moved to the side, and another Lugia stepped forwards. She was silver and pink instead of white and blue, and a smaller, non-shiny Lugia was hiding behind her. The shiny Lugia stepped forwards and smiled at them.

**Greetings, Ladies Bianca, Latias, and Lords Ash, Tio. I trust that you're well? **All of them nodded, smiling back as Lord Lugia stepped forwards.

**Everyone, this is my mate, Platina. And behind her is my son, Silver. **Everyone nodded at her, while Silver poked his head out from behind his mother. He blushed slightly as Bianca smiled at him, before pulling his head back. Lord Lugia smiled slightly.

**Forgive him; he's quite shy at social events and gatherings. **Lord Ash smirked slightly.

**He really seemed to like it when Lady Bianca smiled at him… **He flinched as Bianca smacked his head afterwards.

**You knew I would do that…** Ash shrugged, rubbing his head.

**It was worth it! **Lady Platina smiled slightly and shook her head.

'Siblings…what are you going to do..?' She looked down at Silver, who was staring at them.

-_Well? Are you going to speak to them, Silver? Or simply stare at the one you think is cute?_- A blush spread across his cheeks and he looked up at his mother, glaring.

-_Not funny, Mommy. I was just… just... thinking what it would be like to have a sister._- Lady Platina's eyes softened slightly.

-_I'm sorry, sweetie… you know I can't do that at will… Why don't you go talk to them, hm? Maybe you can make some friends!_- Silver looked up at her, and smiled slightly.

-_Sure, mommy. I'll try…_- Silver slowly moved out from behind his mother's back, his wings awkwardly clasped-almost like he had them wrapped around his chest.

**H-Hi… I'm S-Silver… **Lords Ash and Tio nodded, smiling, while Ladies Bianca and Tia moved forwards.

**Hi, little one! I'm Tia! Glad to meet you! **Lady Latias gently lifted a hand, which Silver slowly shook. Lady Bianca simply smiled and nodded at him.

**Hi, I'm Bianca… Nice to meet you Silver. **Silver blushed slightly as she mentioned his name, and Lady Bianca smile widened as Lady Platina stifled a giggle.

**Sorry about my son… He's a little shy when speaking to new Pokémon… especially females. **Ladies Bianca and Tia nodded, smiling slightly.

**I know how he feels… I feel the same when Lady Celebi is near me. **Lady Bianca spoke. Silver rubbed his wings together; a simulation of rubbing his upper arm; and smiled awkwardly.

**I-I'm glad to meet y-you all. I-I've heard about you, f-from my D-Daddy. **Lady Platina smiled at him.

**Actually, we were hoping to ask you something… Silver's actually very smart, smarter than us sometimes… but he has no experience outside our home. We've been trying to get him to travel with some of our friends here, like Lady Ho-Oh, but he keeps coming back after a day or so. We don't want him to leave for a long time yet, but he does need to leave for a week or so and experience outside our home. We love him, but if he doesn't experience outside our home and here, then he can never gain experience. So, we wondered… would you mind, for a week or so, looking after him..? **Silver lowered his head, and sighed.

**I-I wanna leave, to g-gain experience… but a lot of the w-wild Pokémon make f-f-fun of me… **Lady Platina sighed.

**His stutter only comes out when he's nervous, or scared, I'm afraid… And as he's nervous when meeting new Pokémon he stutters, so they pick on him… He lost a lot of his confidence… **Lady Bianca smiled at Silver.

**If you want, you can come with me for a week… **Silver blushed much more as he heard Lady Bianca speak, and accepted her hand with his trembling wing.

**Th-thanks, L-Lady Bianca… Thank y-you, a lo-lot. **Lady Bianca smiled tenderly, and placed her other hand on Silver's wing.

**It's no problem, Silver. No problem at all. **Lord Tio levitated up to Lord Lugia's head level.

**Look at that… her mothering instincts are coming out already… She's perfect… **Lord Lugia chuckled slightly.

**You have NO idea about mothering instinct until they hatch. Then that instinct REALLY comes out of the wood work. **At that point, Lord Arceus strode into the centre of the hall.

**Well, Lords and Ladies, it has once more been a pleasure to meet you all. Until the next council, farewell. **As the Legendaries dispersed throughout the hall to the various portals taking them back, Lord Lugia and Lady Platina hugged their son goodbye.

**Remember, Silver, be good. These friends of ours are volunteering. They can send you back at any time, OK? Now good luck, son. We love you. **Silver looked up; and tears shone in his eyes.

**Goodbye, mommy, daddy… I'll miss you… **He turned around as his parents drew back, and he smiled embarrassingly at the group of Eons.

**L-Let's go… L-Lady Bianca…c-c-can I hold your ha-hand..? **Lady Bianca smiled at Silver, and gently lifted her arm.

**Sure. Of course you can. **Silver slowly reached out, his wing still shaking, as he took her hand.

**Th-thank you… **Lord Ash smiled, before turning to their portal.

**We should go now. See you in a week, Lord Lugia! Lady Platina! **They two separate groups left through their portals, and soon found their selves back where they left from-to see Misty and Brock fighting of several trainers. Misty glared as she spotted them.

"Well? Are you going to help at all..? Staryu, use Water Gun on that Magmar!" As Ash looked on, the Star Shape Pokémon lowered its top prong, and a powerful burst of water flew at the Spitfire Pokémon, knocking it over and fainting it. An Electabuzz charged at Staryu and hit it with a ThunderPunch, knocking Staryu out and over to Misty's feet. Suddenly the ground rumbled, and the Electabuzz was catapulted into the air as Onix burst from the ground. It roared at the Electabuzz, and launched several stones in a Rock Throw attack, knocking it out. Ash shifted and ran up to Brock.

"Brock, what's going on?" Brock scowled as he turned around.

"Someone saw you all leave here. Now every Trainer in Johto is here, trying to catch you all!" Tia, Tio and Bianca shifted, and Brock faceplanted.

"B-Bianca! What happened to you, and-WHAT IS THAT DOING HERE!" Brock cried as he saw Silver-who promptly scrunched his eyes shut and thumped into Bianca's waist, wrapping his wings around her, almost knocking her over.

"Silver you can let go… He didn't mean to shout…" Bianca slowly rubbed the top of Silver's head until he opened his eyes, and looked at Brock.

**H-He didn't mean t-t-to s-scare me..? Th-then why did he shout at m-me? **Bianca sighed.

"He didn't shout at you…He was just shocked to see you that's all…" Silver slowly let go of Bianca; who shoved him over. He cried out, and looked up-to see a Swift hit her exactly where he'd been a moment ago, making her cry out in pain. A strange calm settled over him, and everything seemed to slow down. He could see the stars moving, almost slow enough to grasp out of thin air; Brock, Tia and Tio rushing towards Bianca; Ash creating a shield to protect them from more attacks; the Aipom that had launched the Swift. He felt like Celebi herself was with him, altering his perception of time… and he enjoyed it. He looked at the Aipom and remembered what his father had taught him a short time ago…

'Remember, Silver… Look at the target… focus on the target… imagine all the energy you have is an arm, and that the hand on the end is grasping the item… now, lift the arm, and throw with it.'

Silver put this advice into action, one step at a time. The Aipom cried out as it was suddenly constricted, before being lifted into the air. Silver threw it, and it soon disappeared over the trees, the Trainer running towards it. As Silver looked back at Bianca, time reverted to its normal pace, and he slumped, suddenly exhausted, as Ash turned to Bianca.

"Hey, Bianca… are you OK..?" Bianca looked up at Ash and slowly groaned.

"Do you THINK I'm fine… Brother..?" Ash smiled awkwardly.

"Eh…guess not… Way to go Silver! You helped a lot!" Silver blushed slightly, but nodded in thanks; he wasn't used to being congratulated OR thanked.

**Th-thanks, Ash… I only did wh-what I was t-taught though… **Misty chose that moment to walk over and she immediately started to row at Ash.

"ASH KETCHUM! THE NEXT TIME YOU GO TO ONE OF THESE DAMNED COUNCIL MEETINGS, MAKE SURE NO-ONE SEES YOU LEAVE! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO KEEP THOSE TRAINERS AWAY!" Silver subconsciously stepped back and behind Bianca as Misty emptied her lungs into Ash's face, almost knocking his hat of with the force of her shouts, before she noticed Silver.

"Bianca, who's the little Lugia..?" Bianca sighed.

"Can this wait; it may be better to tell you, Brock and Grandpa at the same time…" Misty nodded, and turned around as Brock walked up next to her. They both recalled their Pokémon, and Brock faced the group while Misty started walking.

"We found a clearing near here; Lorenzo decided to stay there with our stuff while we waited for you all to get back." They walked for several minutes, until they entered a small hollow in the woods, where Lorenzo was sat on the backpacks, whittling a piece of wood into a shape. While most of them sat down with Brock and Misty, Ash, Electra, Bianca and Silver approached Lorenzo, who looked up as he heard them.

"I presume that you're curious about what I'm doing, hm? Well, Ash, it should be easy for you." Lorenzo held out the crude carving, and Ash gently held it in his hands, but try as he might he couldn't see the answer which he was looking for… Until he tilted it at an angle.

"I-It's the Soul Dew… Wow, this is really detailed…" Lorenzo took the carving back, and smiled at Ash.

"It's not quite done yet, though. Hopefully, I can do some justice to the real thing…" Bianca sighed, and shuffled awkwardly.

"Grandpa, this is Silver… we were asked to take care of him for a week or so, because he needs to gain some experience. But… But I need to tell you something else, something private…" Lorenzo stood, placing his carving and knife on the floor.

"Alright, then… Follow me. Nice to meet you, Silver!" As Lorenzo started to the edge of the clearing, Bianca turned to Silver, and smiled gently at him.

"Silver, you need to stay with Ash now, OK..? I won't be long, I promise." Silver nodded as Bianca turned and jogged over to her grandpa. Ash watched them leave the clearing, before turning to Silver.

"So…What do you wanna do..?" Silver blinked and gulped.

**I-I don't really kn-know what I want t-to do… I heard from d-daddy that you have a Pi-Pikachu… Can I meet h-her..? **Ash nodded, and grinned.

"Sure. Electra, can you come here?" The named Pokémon soon appeared in front of Ash, and waved at Silver.

**Hi! So, Ash, what did you want and who's this..? **Ash grinned as Electra climbed up to his shoulder.

"Electra, this is Silver…. Lugia's son. He's going to be with us for a week or so, and he wanted to get to know you better." Electra nodded, and waved again.

**Hi, Silver! I'm Electra, it's nice to meet you! **Silver nodded and smiled awkwardly at her bright attitude.

**H-Hello, Electra… I'm Silver. D-Daddy and mommy wanted me t-to travel with one of th-their friends s-so I can gain experience… and p-perhaps overcome my st-stutter. **Electra smiled at him as her cheeks sparked slightly.

**Apparently electro-shock therapy works with stutters. Would you like me to try..? **Silver ducked behind Ash; not that it mattered, he was twice Ash's height.

**N-NO! I d-don't li-like electricity! I-I'm weak to it! **Electra stopped her cheeks from sparking and sighed.

**Shoulda thought of that… sorry, Silver… **At that point, a cry of shock came from the forest and Ash sighed.

"I guess Bianca showed Lorenzo…" Electra frowned.

**Showed him what, Ash? **Ash looked at Electra, and facepalmed.

"You weren't there, right… Lord Arceus gifted Bianca; he turned her into a Latias, as she would've died long before Tio, so to spare him and their kids that, he altered her. Now she shares our life span." Electra slowly nodded.

**OK… So when does the shocking part happen..? **Ash sighed.

"We need to stop-why don't we wait until everyone else is gathered together, Electra? It'll save time." Electra nodded, as Bianca help a limp Lorenzo out of the forest. Ash stepped over and took his other arm. Lorenzo smiled slightly, and nodded.

"Thanks, Ash…. So, Bianca's a Latias..? Who would've thought…." Ash and Bianca sat him down near the bags, while Electra gathered the others. Once they were all together, Ash sighed.

"It may be best if we let all our Pokémon out for this, guys…" Ash quickly threw his balls in the air, and let his team out. Bianca, Misty and Brock also complied, and after a few minutes parodied order into their ranks. Ash sighed, and looked at them all.

"OK, everyone, I need to say some things… First, Bianca..?" Bianca nodded and stepped forwards; with Cyndy at her heels. Almost immediately, Cynder appeared next to her, with hearts for eyes.

**Cyndy! How are you, my love! **Cyndy shuddered and looked away.

**Why would I talk to you, a lowly Cyndaquil? **Cynder slumped, and walked away from the group before settling down with a Dark Aura. Bianca sweatdropped.

"He reminds me of Brock in a little way… Anyway, I have some news for you all… earlier, I went to the Hall of Origin. While there, I spoke to Lord Arceus, and he gave me a gift; as I would've normally died long before Tio, I was given a similar lifespan; and I was also turned into a Latias. And, to those of you who noticed, this is Silver, Lugia's son. He's travelling with us for a week or so, as he wants to gain some experience of the world." Silver nervously lifted a wing, and most of the Pokémon gave him a rousing reply; a few though simply nodded, although this was mainly those who knew him already from the council earlier. Some of them were sceptical, however. Blitz crossed his arms and frowned.

**How do we know that..? You may just be saying it…. **Bianca scowled slightly.

"What would it take to convince you, Blitz?" Blitz smirked.

**Well, if you can shift to the Pokémon form, then I'll be convinced….. **Bianca nodded, and stepped forwards to the centre of the group. She closed her eyes, and a tense silence descended. After a few seconds, Blitz snorted.

**Turned into a Latias, my foot. **Bianca glared as she opened her eyes.

"Tio, what's wrong..?" Tio floated forwards, and quickly scanned her mind before laughing.

**Nerves! You're too nervous! Calm down, Bianca, it should work then! **Bianca nodded, and closed her eyes. She took slow, deep breaths, and slowly a blue-white glow surrounded her. After a few seconds, the light faded to reveal a Latias, who promptly grinned at Blitz.

**Proof enough for you? **Blitz nodded slowly, and Tio smirked.

**OK, Bianca, you proved your point… Come on, let's get ready. We'll be leaving soon. **Bianca nodded, and after a few seconds resumed her human form. Tio and Tia shifted as well, and they recalled their Pokémon-who were mostly stunned into silence at that moment. Ash turned to Brock, who had a map.

"So, Brock…. Where are we headed next?" Brock turned to him and sighed.

"We should be travelling through the Frigid Cavern, which is… east of Mahogany town. We should start walking." As Brock folded away the map, Ash looked to the north of their position.

"Hey, Brock…? Remember Lance, and the red Gyarados..? How do you think it is..?" Brock shrugged.

"I'm not sure, Ash. But if it's with Lance, then I'm sure it's fine. He is a Dragon Tamer, so it will be perfectly safe." Ash nodded, and a confident smile returned to his face. He looked at Bianca, who was crouching with Silver, gently talking to him about something. Ash smiled, as Tio appeared at his shoulder.

"She's gonna be a good mom, you know?" Tio nodded, and placed a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Yeah, but Tia's a real contender for that." Ash followed where Tio was pointing, to see Tia was comforting Cynder; the small Fire-type was smiling slightly as Tia spoke to him, before grinning as she 'fell' over, landing on her back. She sat up and rubbed the back of her head, and Cynder started to laugh. Ash smiled as a warm feeling blossomed in his heart, and turned to Brock.

"So, Frigid Cavern, huh? Why is it called that..?" Tio paled a little, and gulped.

"F-Frigid Cavern..? Do we really have to go through there..?" Brock nodded.

"It's the only way to Blackthorn. Dark cave does connect, but it's one way; FROM Blackthorn. You can get to Blackthorn through Mt. Mortar, but we can't access Mt. Mortar… So it's Frigid Cavern." Tio sighed and facepalmed.

"Great... another cold place…" Ash grinned as Bianca and Tia walked over.

"How bad can it be..?"

-Frigid Cavern entrance-

"O-OK, I take back what I said… It's FREEZING in there!" Brock sweatdropped.

"Ash, we're only at the entrance…" Ash shrugged as Tia huddled close to him, while Bianca and Tio hugged. Misty sighed as she put Togepi in the little woollen coat Delia had made him.

"Seriously, you four are cold..? Look at what I'm wearing, and you're cold?" Ash sighed.

"Misty, you're wearing a coat…"Misty shrugged.

"Yeah, but you have feathers! Those are better than a coat!" Tio sighed.

"Unless you have a weakness to ice, Misty! Then you'd rather a coat!" Misty pulled it tighter around herself.

"Well? Are we going in, or what..?" Brock sighed.

"Can we just get this over with, huh? Let's get through here. I'm cold to…" As the others nodded, Brock stepped through the entrance-and gasped.

"Wow, it's really cold in here…." Tio sighed as Tia pressed closer to Ash, keeping the Eggs inside her shirt for warmth. Ash looked down at her, concern etched onto his face. He removed his bag and shrugged his jacket of, before draping it around Tia's shoulders.

"Here, how's that..?" Tia smiled up at Ash, and nodded.

"Better, thanks Ash… But won't you be cold..?" Ash grinned as he looked at her; a familiar grin that warmed her heart as much as his jacket warmed her body.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Remember the winter in Pallet? I can cope with this, no problem!" Ash thumped a fist over his heart, and Tia giggled slightly. Misty sighed and looked at Brock.

"Can we get going, already…? Brock's freezing and I doubt that the Eggs will fare much better…" They all nodded, and took a single step together into the entrance; and a single step together towards Clair and the Rising Badge, and a single step together towards Blackthorn City.


	24. Chapter 24

Soul Guardians

Part 24! So now Ash and co. have to traverse Frigid Cavern… Not good, four Dragon/Psychic Legendaries in a cave full of Ice and freezing temperatures… Anyways, now they have to traverse thus said Cavern, and then they exit at Blackthorn; the site of Ash's next and final Gym Badge… Claire the Dragon Tamer and the Rising Badge! Oh, and from here on I'm splitting from the Anime. I'll use it as a spine, but I'll completely change a lot of the action and interactions as normally there wouldn't be Tia, Tio-what am I saying, you know what I mean. ON WITH THE SHOW! *dramatic pose* R&R!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_-Telepathy-_

Poke speech = **BOLD**

My thoughts/questions=()

"I-I-I-I't's s-s-soooo cold in here!" Tia cried, hugging her shoulders. Ash sidled up to her, before wrapping his arms around her.

"B-better?" He asked. Tia nodded, and smiled slightly.

"W-Where did you p-put the Eggs?" Ash looked over his shoulder, and grinned.

"T-They're in my bag. I wrapped th-them in clothes to keep them w-warm." Tia smiled back at him, before sighing.

"W-We should try to keep up w-with the others…" Ash nodded, and the two of them hurried along to where the others were all huddled together. Brock had his map out and he was pouring over it, frowning slightly.

"I don't understand; this map says that the cave should be clear of any ice blocks in the main paths... So how did this get here?" Ash and Tia looked at where Brock was pointing, to see a large block of ice with a feather carved on it. Biance crouched next to it, staring.

"It's b-beautiful… The carver must have real sk-skill to do this!" Lorenzo stepped up next to her, and ran an appraising eye over it.

"It's pretty, but the lines are choppy; they didn't cut or melt, but hacked at it. Almost like claws or a blunt blade." Bianca stood, and nodded.

"OK. S-So, should we get g-going again?" Brock nodded, and looked at the map once more.

"The fastest way out is down that tunnel-GAH!" Brock was trampled into the ice by a running Eon quartet, all cheering.  
>"WOOH! Out of this cave!" Ash cheered.<p>

"Fresh, not-cold air!" Tio shouted.

"I can take the Eggs out again!" Tia cried.

"I can try to get a tan!" Bianca whooped. Brock groaned, and lifted a shaking arm into the air, while Misty, Lorenzo and Silver watched them run of.

"I can't see what's so wrong; it's cold, yes, but not that bad…" Brock climbed to his feet, using the wall for support.

"They're all Dragons… Dragons are weak to Ice…" Silver looked around, and chewed his lip before running after the Eons, flapping his wings for extra speed.

-_B-Bianca! W-W-WAIT f-for me!_- Misty sighed, and slung Brock over her shoulders.

"Let's go, Lorenzo. Knowing them they'll get lost or frozen."

As they started down the path, no-one noticed the small blue-black shadow detach from the wall. A single, red eye snapped open, glaring malevolently down the path. A sneer appeared, white teeth easily defined; sharp, vicious and pointed. It sniffed the air; the faint smell of Eggs was detectable. Slowly it extended its claws, running to the ice block. Placing a claw on the ice block, it dragged the claw down, a high-pitched screech emerging. Then, it darted into a small side tunnel, soon disappearing into the darkness.

Ash winced, and covered his ears.

"Did any of you hear that noise?" He looked behind him at the others. Tia, Tio and Bianca nodded.

"Yeah, what was that?" Tio asked. Ash shrugged.

"What about you guys? Did you hear that noise?" He shouted back down the tunnel; Brock, Misty and Lorenzo were walking with Silver while Misty answered.

"What noise?" Ash shrugged, before turning around.

"Weird, we all heard it here… What was that noise?" Ash spoke out loud, the group slowing down to let Misty, Lorenzo and Silver catch up. Bianca stood next to Sliver and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, S-Silver. We didn't m-mean to leave you behind,, b-but it's so c-cold in here…" Silver nodded and smiled at her.

**I u-understand, Bianca. **Ash looked at Brock, who was studying his map.

"We should, apparently, go left at the next fork…" The group progressed further on, and turned a corner into the fork; where they stopped and stared.

"Erm… Brock… didn't you say we had to go _left_ here?" Brock turned to Tia, who was pointing. Not that she needed to; the entire left-hand passage was frozen shut. Ash thought he spotted a few shapes, but they disappeared as soon as he stepped towards the ice. He placed a hand on it, hissing at the cold.

"It's freezing…" Misty rolled her eyes.

"Great deduction, genius." Brock touched his own hand to the ice and moved it of the entrance to the wall.

"No Ash is right. It's colder than the surrounding ice; this is fresh and recently frozen." He stepped back, placing a hand on his chin.

"Why would someone-or something- freeze the exit route shut..?" He shrugged, and unfolded the map before studying it.

"There's a secondary exit down here, on the right. It curves around to join that one." Brock folded up and placed the map in his bag, before sighing.

"Looks like we've a longer walk than we thought…" The group started down the right-hand tunnel, looking at the wall, a map or talking-verbally and telepathically.

A shadow, blurred by the ice, appeared on the other side of the iced over tunnel. The outline was blue-black, but this time a red ear could be seen. The shape reared an arm, and slashed open a hole in the ice. It darted through, and sped towards the group; as it ran the talons on its hands and feet extended. Soon, another shadowy creature darted the same way, and another; in total, eight shadows, all homing in on the group.

Tio paused, and turned around.

"Hold on… there's something coming…" The others stopped, turning around. Brock peered down the tunnel, stepping towards Tio.

"I don't see anything… Are you sure?" Tio nodded, but there was an uncertainty to it.

"I thought I heard something scrape… Like a stone over the ice… I guess that sounds get distorted and rebounded through these tunnels…" He turned around, and took a step-before spinning and grabbing the Pokémon by the neck as it dropped from the ceiling.

"Got you! Now, tell us; why were you following us..?" The Sneasel scowled and grabbed Tio's wrist.

**Why should I, human? **Tio grinned, and his eyes glowed. Slowly, the glow spread over his body as he slammed the Sneasel into the wall cracking the ice. When the Sneasel, who winced, opened his eyes, he was staring into the eyes of one very pissed-off Latios.

**THIS is why you should tell me. And don't, EVER, call me human. **The Sneasel's eyes bulged for a second, before he calmed down.

**A Legendary… This changes the game… **The Sneasel darted its head forwards and sank its fangs into Tio's hand. With a cry of pain, he pulled back, and the Sneasel fell to the floor. Before anyone could react it darted of back down the tunnel, disappearing into the darkness. Tio shifted, clutching his hand. He scowled, and turned around.

"Ash, Tia, wh-where are the Eggs?" Ash paused before answering.

"In m-my bag. Why?" Brock spun him around, checking his bag over.

"Sneasel prey on wild Pokémon Eggs; although, they do occasionally hunt… If they knew that you had Eggs in here, then they'd try to hunt them down so they could eat them." Ash started, while Tia teared up.

"So, the reason that those S-Sneasel were hunting us… Was so that they c-could eat our Eggs?" Brock nodded, and Ash pulled Tia into a hug. Lorenzo sighed, and turned back towards the tunnel they'd left.

"So, if we go back, we can break that ice down and exit this place?" Brock looked at him, and tapped his chin.

"It's not that easy… we don't know HOW thick it is in the first place, or where it started; if they built from left to right then the right would be the weakest side as it had the least time to freeze. If they worked downwards than the base would be the weakest." Ash sighed, and looked over his shoulder.

"W-We'd better get m-moving… Those Sn-Sneasel may come back…" As the group started down the cave, Bianca rooted around in her bag before removing her Pokedex. She opened it and scrolled down to the Sneasel entry.

"SNEASEL, THE SHARP CLAW POKÉMON. THIS CUNNING POKÉMON HIDES IN THE COVER OF DARKNESS, WAITING FOR PASSING PREY. THEY ALSO ATTACK PARENTAL POKÉMON BEFORE EATING THE EGGS LEFT BEHIND IN THE PANIC THEY CAUSE."

Bianca put her Pokedex away, and threw one of her Pokeballs.

"Cyndy, come on out! It's time to burn our way out!" Cyndy materialised frim the red light, instantly keeping pace with the group.

**What now, Bianca? I can't melt through these walls that quickly! **Bianca pointed ahead; to where the tunnel had been iced over and sealed.

"No, w-we only need you to melt out th-that patch of ice. Make a hole big enough for us t-to get through without ducking, K?" Cyndy nodded, and took a breath before launching her Ember attack. Soon a sizable dent appeared, but it was a small hole that had formed.

"Cyndy, harder!" Cyndy took a deeper breath, feeling the natural flames whickering away inside her, and sprayed a mouthful of fire at the wall. Soon, the sheet of ice had melted leaving a large amount of it melted and easy to pass through. The group ran through it, Bianca and Cyndy at the rear. A Sneasel dropped from the roof, smashing its claws into the floor and landing between Bianca, Cyndy and the others. The Sneasel wrenched its claws from the floor, grinning at Bianca as it stepped forwards. Suddenly, a low creaking emerged from the floor. A look of panic crossed the Sneasel's face, and it launched behind Bianca and Cyndy. Bianca spun around, grinning; when the floor collapsed beneath her, making Bianca and Cyndy plummet through the floor with a scream. Tio lunged forwards, shouting, only to miss Bianca by a few centimetres, leaving him unable to do anything other than watch as she fell down a natural slope. Soon the ice collapsed behind her, sealing her away. Tio jumped down, clawing at the ice.

"BIANCA! Can you hear me!" After a few seconds, a faint cry came back up.

"We're fine! There's another tunnel system down here; we'll follow it out! See you at the other side!" Ash landed next to Tio, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We need to move; those Sneasel may come back…" Tio slowly stood and nodded.

"Yeah… We need to go…" He climbed out of the hole, followed by Ash, before what was left of the group headed down the tunnel. After a few minutes they saw the end, and burst out into the sunlight. Ash sighed in relief.

"We finally got out of that cave… But Bianca…" Tio sat down and crossed his legs.

"I'm waiting. She'll come out, and I'll find her." None of them tried to stop him. Instead they sat with him, giving comfort through their presence.

(Following Bianca)

Bianca looked up at the new ceiling of ice, and sighed.

"Now what, Cyndy? We have to keep going, but I don't know where this tunnel goes…" Cyndy looked at Bianca, before nuzzling her.

**Come on, we can do this! We've been in tighter squeezes than this! **Bianca smiled as she stroked Cyndy's back.

"We've been travelling for about two weeks, so yeah… I suppose that you're right… We can do this! Let's go!" She stood upright, grinning, as she pointed down the tunnel. Suddenly a small shower of ice fell from the collapsed tunnel as Bianca paled.

"Although…. I think we should run first…" Cyndy nodded.

**Agreed. Let's go! **Both of them tore of down the tunnel, running. They dodged icy stalagmites and stalactites, rounded corners and scrambled up small slopes; until a Sneasel darted in front of her. Bianca slipped as she tried to stop, and the Sneasel pounced onto her chest. It raised a claw, grinning-until it got hit in the face by one of Cyndy's Embers. It stumbled backwards, flailing while Bianca stood up.

"Cyndy! Use Tackle!" Cyndy ran towards to Sneasel, launching her body at it and sending it flying into the wall cracking it. The Sneasel struggled to its feet, cursing.

**Damn fire… Why did it have to be fire…. Ah a challenge is a challenge! **The Sneasel rocketed forward and swung its claws in a Slash attack, hitting Cyndy in the back. She dropped to the floor, crying out in pain. The Sneasel back-flipped away from Cyndy, before landing on its feet. Although Cyndy was breathing heavily, the Sneasel was in perfect condition, except for the damage dealt by Ember and Tackle. With a grin the Sneasel crossed its arms.

**Easy… **Cyndy opened her eyes, glaring at the Sneasel.

**What did you say..? **She stood upright, balancing on her rear legs, before filling her mouth with flames. She threw herself forwards, curling up as she rolled, before coating herself in flames and spinning. She rolled towards the Sneasel at a pace fast enough to make the flames angle backwards, before smashing into and running the Sneasel over. Cyndy wheeled around and headed to Bianca, uncurling and standing on all fours at her feet. Bianca looked at the Sneasel, who was now surrounded by ice where Cyndy's Fire Spin had pushed it into the melted ice which re-froze around it. The Sneasel's eyes had closed, and after a few seconds of struggling the Sneasel fainted. Bianca stared for a few seconds, wondering, before grabbing Cyndy.

"You learnt Fire Spin! Way to go!" Bianca hugged her Pokémon, before rummaging in her bag. After a few seconds she pulled out a Pokeball and threw it at the Sneasel. Almost immediately, it rocked back and forth, before dinging after a few seconds. Bianca picked it up, grinning, before scanning it with her Pokedex.  
>"A guy…" She placed the ball on her belt with an even wider grin.<p>

"Welcome to the team, Shade!" A smashing sound emerged from the tunnel behind her, and Bianca spun around, staring as several Sneasel appeared at the tunnel entrance. She stepped back with a whimper, while the Sneasel stepped closer. One of them raised its arm, and shouted.

**GET HER! She's imprisoned one of our own! **The Sneasel ran at her and Cyndy, claws extended.

**Free him! Free him! **The chant was taken up by the entire Sneasel group, and soon it was racing at her and Cyndy, a verbal battering. Suddelny Cyndy nipped Bianca's shin.

**We need to run! Come on! **Bianca nodded, recalling Cyndy and running down the tunnel. She could hear the Sneasel chasing her; shouting, clawing the ice, the occasional clash of claws… She lost track of the turns she took, becoming confused in the caves maze-like underbelly. She stopped as she spotted a dead end, spinning around; to become face to face with the Sneasels. She stepped back, as she reached down to her belt and pulled a ball of.

"Cyndy! Come on out!" In a flash of red, Cyndy appeared, looking a little tired.

**OH, great… More Sneasel… **Bianca pointed at the middle of the group, shouting her commands.

"Cyndy, use Ember on the middle of the group!" Cyndy took a deep breath, before spitting a ball of flames into the air. As it descended, the Sneasel scattered away from it, so the Ember landed in the floor, melting a hole in it before sputtering out. As the Sneasel ran forwards, Bianca paled.

"Cyndy, use Fire Spin!" Cyndy curled up, her mouth full of fire, before hurling herself at high speed towards the Sneasel. As she wrapped herself in a cloak of flames, she smashed some of the Sneasel. Some jumped her, or dived to the side, but several were too stunned to do anything but stand still and get mown under by the Fire Spin. Cyndy sped up, before rolling into the Ember pit. Using it she spun around until she was heading back to Bianca. As Cyndy stopped next to Bianca's feet the Sneasel slowly stood up and reformed. Two didn't though; the ones that were run over by Cyndy's Fire Spin at its most powerful point. One of the Sneasel; probably the Alpha judging from its scarred chest; stepped forwards with a smirk.

**You defeated two of my warriors… I'm impressed. It has been many moons since we lost someone in a fight… We only wish for the Eggs you carry; leave them with us and we will let you go. **Bianca frowned.

"What Eggs? I'm not carrying any… Although I'm preg-" She clapped her hands over her mouth, wide-eyed, but the damage was done.

**Pregnant..? So the Eggs are inside you… And you're fertile… Looks like we received two gifts… food and a pair of females… **The Sneasels took a single step, slightly ragged for timing. Bianca backed up to the wall, while Cyndy imposed herself between Bianca and the Sneasel, growling low in her throat.

**Back… Of… NOW… **A few wisps of flame whickered from the corners of her mouth, but the Alpha raised an eyebrow.

**Is that the best you can do..? Really..? You can't possibly defeat ALL of us… **Bianca chewed her lip as her hand strayed to her belt before grasping her other Pokémon capable of battle.

'Should I..? He's weak to Ice…' Her eyes softened, but she threw the ball anyway; she had little choice.

"Tox, come on out!" Her Beedrill appeared, buzzing in mid-air. He started to shiver slightly, and Bianca sighed.

"Sorry Tox, no other choice… Use TwinMissile!" Tox flew a little higher, before his stingers glowed white and rapid-fired energy blasts shaped like stingers at the Sneasel. To Bianca's surprise, the Sneasel recoiled from the attacks at first, hissing at the stings. But soon they overcame their initial shock and started to edge forwards, slightly wary of Cyndy. Bianca stepped back, only to hit the wall. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see what was coming, only wanting to escape; and the Sneasel cried out. Bianca opened her eyes, to see her body glowing. She grinned as she shifted, before pointing at the Sneasel.

**Hah! I forgot I could do that! **One of the Sneasel scowled, as Cyndy and Tox moved closer to her. The Alpha scowled as well, before sighing.

**Fine. All of you! Use any attack you want! We'll still have that Legendary and the Fire-type! **The Sneasel immediately powered up their attacks; Icy Winds, Shadow Balls, Slashes… Cyndy and Tox pressed close to Bianca, who stared in horror. Soon, the Sneasel's pseudo firing line discharged, sending the many attacks-and the Sneasel charging at them-directly towards Bianca, Cyndy and Tox. Bianca threw her arms up, panicking, wishing to avoid any damage. There were several dozen pinging noises, as well as a few cries, but when Bianca opened her eyes none of her team, or her, were hurt. A green energy shield surrounded them, causing the Sneasel's attacks to ricochet into the cave walls. After a few seconds, the Alpha stopped, shortly followed by the others.

**Not bad, not bad at all… I can see it will be fun battling you… **Bianca scowled as she turned invisible. Two Pokeballs lifted, recalling Tox and Cyndy. The balls quickly disappeared, followed by a muffled voice.

**Well it's good to see the back of you… See ya! **A gust off wind passed the Sneasel's, who were still confused and looking for Bianca. After a few minutes the Alpha grinned.

**She's invisible… Interesting… Let's go! **The pack of hunting Sneasel disappeared after Bianca; not that they could see her… After a few minutes, Bianca slowed and stopped at a small cavern. Looking around, she saw it was empty. Lifting her paws she spat out two Pokeballs; Cyndy and Tox. She coughed again and a third one appeared; the newly-caught Shade's. She gagged, before dragging a claw over her tongue.

**Urgh… That's the last time I hide these in my mouth… Shame they don't turn invisible outside my body if they're touching me… **She looked up, and frowned.

**Which way..? **After a few seconds, a slight pulse developed in the back of her head. She subconsciously turned to it, grinning; she recognised that mind…

-_Tio! Is that you!_- After a few seconds the reply came.

-_Yes! Bianca are you OK!_- Bianca grinned, before looking upwards, as if to the surface.

-_Yeah I'm fine. I caught a Sneasel! But,,, how do I get out..?_- Tio sighed before replying.

-_Just follow my mind. It will lead you straight and true to me._- Bianca grinned; she could sense Tio, but now she paid attention to it and sensed a general direction.

-_I got it!_- She began to follow it, the strength increasing, bofore Tio warned her.

-_Bianca, this is based on distance not things like tunnel curves and length. It gives you the distance, as the Murkrow flies. So you may find a dead end later…_- Bianca sent a mental nod, and began to fly down the tunnels once more. After a while, she saw light and smelt fresh air. Laughing, she blazed up the tunnel, only to be grabbed by everyone.

"Bianca!"

"How are you?"

"What happened?" After she fought her way free of them all she sighed.

**Nothing much; Got lost, caught a Sneasel, Beat the leader's butt into the ice, and ran…floated…to that tunnel… With help from Tio of course… **Bianca grinned as she was glomped by the others again, especially Tio. Smiling she looked up at the night sky.

'I love this world… and all those in it…' After a fw minutes, all the tents were set up and everyone was in their sleeping bags.


	25. Chapter 25

Soul Guardians

Part 25 here readers! I'm REALLY sorry for the delay, but I had a lot of stuff going on at once… So, here is the next chapter! And once more, I'm so, SO, SORRY! *begs for the reader's forgiveness* Also, see if you can find a reference to The Fullmetal Alchemist in here somewhere… As an easy challenge. R&R please!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_-Telepathy-_

Poke speech = **BOLD**

My thoughts/questions=()

As the sun slowly rose above the mountain that contained Frigid Cave, Electra stirred. Yawning, she looked at a sleeping Ash with sleep-blurred eyes. Sighing, she rubbed them with her paws before wriggling out from under his arm. She shivered slightly, it was still cold, and she'd crawled under his arm during the night to keep warm. Looking up at the sky, she smiled as she stretched. After a few minutes of sitting there she walked over to Bianca and pulled out one of the Pokeballs. She quickly darted behind a bush, before letting out Cyndy-at least, she thought it was Cyndy.

'Damnit…' Electra thought as the red light resolved into the shape of a Sneasel, who promptly leant against a nearby tree trunk, as he started to hone the edge of his claws, before glancing down at Electra.

**Oh, a Pikachu… I was expecting that Latias to have let me out… Oh well… Guess I won't be getting a good fight from YOU… **The Sneasel watched as Electra puffed up her cheeks, sparking angrily.

**What..? You think I can't give you a good fight? I'll show you you're wrong! **The Sneasel yawned, before sighing.

**Name's 'Shade' now… And yours, sparks? **Electra almost unleashed every drop of her electricity on him there and then.

**My name in Electra! Not sparks! ELECTRA! Got it? **Shade simply closed his eyes and nodded.

'Man, this Pikachu is so easy to wind up… Guess it'll be too easy to beat her in a fig-' **"GAHHHHHHH!" **Shade dropped to his knees as Electra fried him with a Thunderbolt. A very powerful one, more than she would normally use. He coughed a cloud of smoke, before slowly standing again. Electra glared at him, her cheeks sparking even more now.

**Pay attention when I speak! Got it? Don't ignore me! **Shade just laughed at her.

**I'm good, thanks, sparks. **Electra promptly snapped, and hit him with a full power Thunder attack. As Shade pried his smoking form out of the vitrified ground, Electra pointed to a small clearing.

**You and me. Now. A battle. **She quickly ran over to the clearing, before squaring off. Shade nonchalantly walked over, whistling to himself.

'Hehe… This Pikachu is falling for my Taunt like a charm…'

(Five minutes later)

Electra planted her foot on the back of Shade's head, who was currently face down in the ground, swearing to himself. Electra pressed down, before starting to jump on his head.

'Damnit… I am-OW!-NEVER Taunting-OW!-this woman again-OW!…' That was the last thought to go through Shade's head, before Electra unleashed a point-blank Thunder, fainting him. She stepped back from his prone body, grinning.

**NEVER under-estimate me again… **She grabbed one of his feet, and started to drag him out of the ground and towards the camp, only pausing to grab Shade's ball from near the bush. As she walked into the camp sight, she froze as everyone turned to stare at her. She dropped Shade's foot, and raised her paws into the air.

**I can explain, EVERYTHING. **Bianca ran over and grabbed Shade, holding him in her arms. He'd just woken up, but his eyes were still closed. She quickly ran to Brock, kicking him awake. As he rolled over, Bianca showed him Shade.

"Can you help him, Brock? Electra hurt him really badly…" Brock sat up, yawning, before grabbing his backpack.

"I'll… see what I can do…." He took a table from his backpack, and quickly set Shade and his bag down on it, before starting to look him over. Ash sighed, and picked Electra up, looking her in the eyes.

"So… Can you explain..?" Electra sweatdropped, before laughing nervously.

**Well… I wanted to speak to Cyndy about something, but I grabbed the wrong ball… And Shade just treated me like nothing, and I guess I just snapp- **Electra facepalmed (facepawed?).

**Damnit, he was using Taunt on me… I hate Dark-types sometimes… Well, I basically fried him. There's a clearing around there…** She pointed the way to where the battle-well, the route1-had taken place. Ash just sighed, and let Electra down to the floor.

"Well, Bianca might be a little mad at you, so... Be careful." Electra laughed at Ash.

**What could she do-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! **Electra screamed as Bianca grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and threw her into the air, until Electra was a little black dot against a cloud. Unfortunately for her, what goes up must come down (unless it's going into orbit), and the little black dot started to grow as Bianca ran to the trees for cover. In a few seconds, everyone but Brock and Shade had run from the clearing. Brock paused, and looked up.

"Well, shi-" *BOOM*. Everyone slowly looked out from the trees, to see a lack of Brock, Shade on half a table, and Electra unconscious on the other half of the table, which had been smashed into the floor and ripped off of Shade's half by the sheer force. Bianca sprinted out to the clearing, and grabbed Shade as his table part collapsed onto Electra as well. Ash quickly ran out, and pulled Electra free. He began to walk back to the trees, when he dropped through a large hole in the floor. As he landed a muffled cry came from below him.

"Brock..? Is that you..?" A hand grabbed his ankle, pulling his foot to the side.

"You're on my face… move, please…" Ash quickly stepped to the side, making sure he wasn't on top of any part of Brock.

"Thanks Ash…" Ash's eyes quickly lit up blue, as he lifted himself and Brock from the crater that had formed. As he set Brock on the floor, he winced; Brock had a huge red imprint on his face that mirrored Electra's face, before he faceplanted the floor, passing out from pain. As he sat up, Bianca giggled at his face. Electra suddenly sat up in Ash's hands and groaned, rubbing her nose.

**I thing you boke by dose, Dianka… **Electra punched the left side of her nose, making a horrible cracking noise; like twigs snapping-and cried out as everyone winced.

**Ahhh… That's better… **Silver pressed his head against Bianca as Electra spoke.

**B-Bianca… Wh-why did she do that…? **Bianca set a hand on Silver's head, gently rubbing it.

"Because her nose had broken, Silver… But it's fine now. Just, don't copy her, OK?" Silver nodded, hugging Bianca slightly. Tio walked over, and placed an arm around Bianca's shoulders.

"How are you, Bianca? You shouldn't have done that, not in your state…" Bianca stuck her tongue out playfully, before placing a hand on her stomach. Already, there was a slight bulge and tightness to her shirt.

"I'm fine, Tio. The twins won't be hurt from THAT…" Silver nudged Bianca's hand, getting her attention.

**B-Bianca, where DO Eggs come f-from..? **Bianca and Tio stared for several seconds, blushing a deep red. Tio leant forwards, so he could whisper.

"Not so loud, little one, OK? But, haven't your parents taught you about… the… Pidgeots and the Beedrills..?" Silver cocked his head, confused.

**Th-The what..? **Tio sighed.

"Ask your parents, K? I don't want to know what they'd do to me if they learnt I'd taught you about… THAT… subject… I know it wouldn't be pretty, though…" Tio shuddered slightly, as Silver nodded slowly. Suddenly, Shade groaned, and sat up, pressing his hands to his face.

**Damn… I can't believe I got beaten by a RAT… **Electra froze, before slowly turning round.

**WHAT. Did. You. Call. Me? **Shade looked at her as he lowered his hands, before crying out as she glared at him, cheeks sparking.

**I-I-I-I… You're gonna electrocute me anyways, aren't you..? **Electra nodded. She ran over, and grabbed Shade's ears, throwing him to the ground.

**So I don't hurt YOU, Bianca. **Electra immediately jumped, slamming onto Shade feet first. As Shade gasped for air, Electra placed a hand on Shade's face. Swirls of electricity ran around her body, and down to surround Shade. The swirls sank into his flesh, before a large explosion occurred. When the smoke cleared, Shade was unconciouss again, while Electra stood over him, grinning.

**NEVER call me a rat again! **She walked back to Ash, before climbing up to his shoulder. Everyone just stared at her, while Bianca picked Shade up. Lorenzo sighed, and cleared his throat.

"Right. All of you listen in! Bianca, return Shade. There's a Pokémon Centre in Blackthorn, we can… heal him… there. Tio, you and Ash start cleaning up anything we have, even if it's litter. Tia, you and Bianca can do something simple, like fold up the sleeping bags and tents. Brock… Is pretty much useless right now… Silver, you can stay with whichever one of these four-*points at Ash, Tio, Tia and Bianca*-you like, OK? Misty, make sure they don't slack off. I'll fill up any water bottles we need, and wash up the cooking stuff from last night." Everyone nodded, and started to do what they were instructed to do. Silver tagged along with Ash this time, while Misty got her mallet out and added poles to make it a warhammer again and sat on Brock. Lorenzo meanwhile grabbed all the water bottles and canteens and started to pack them full of snow and ice that he gathered from the cavern's entrance.

Ash looked down at Silver, who was helping gather litter with his Psychic powers.

"Silver, what do you see in Bianca..? You know, as a friend. You seem to spend as much time as possible with her." Silver handed a small bundle of wrappers over, before thinking the answer over.

**I-I suppose… She's like a-an older s-s-sister to me… I look u-up to her… **Ash nodded as he grabbed some rubbish next to his foot.

"I suppose that makes sense… Silver, you know how me and Tio are protective and caring of Tia and Bianca?" Silver nodded, as he walked forwards.

"Well, one day you might have a younger brother or sister, K? And, if you have a younger sibling, you have to care for them. It's what older brothers are born to do; care for those that follow. So I'd say watch how me and Tio care for her, and learn from it. Yeah?" Silver nodded, grinning.

**Y-Yeah. So, when am I getting a s-sibling..? **Ash froze, before sighing.

"I didn't mean now, Silver… I mean, one day you might, but for now… Well, for now you'll have to wait. Sorry, Silver…" Silver sighed, before nodding.

**I-It's OK… I u-understand. **Ash smiled sadly at Silver's optimism.

"I think I can finish here by myself… Why don't you go help Bianca? I'm sure she'd like that." Silver nodded again, before heading over towards Bianca. Ash stretched his back, before grinning.

"Well, I'm done…Hey, Tio! How's the clearing up going!" Tio looked up from the other side of their camping area.

"I'd say about done! You!" Ash held up a small bag full of rubbish.

"Same!" Ash and Tio walked towards Misty, before placing the bags on the floor. Tio quickly pulled a chocolate bar out of his pocket, before throwing the wrapper into the bag. He quickly bit into the bar, while Ash sat down and leant against a tree before closing his eyes. Misty promptly hit him with her warhammer, driving him into the bark. The second Ash cried out, Tia looked over. She shifted, flew over, and ripped the hammer from Misty's grip. As Misty started to shout at her, Tia swung it-in one hand-over arm and onto Misty's head, driving her into the ground up to her waist. Misty looked up, groaned, and faceplanted to floor after passing out. Ash just stared at her, before grinning at her.

"Thanks, Tia. Erm… Can I have a hand..?" Tia giggled, before dropping the warhammer and pulling Ash out of the trunk. Ash hugged Tia, before frowning.

"Where are the Eggs…?" Tia pointed towards Bianca, who had a backpack next to her and was busy speaking to Silver.

**They're in there, Ashy… **Tia hugged back and nuzzled Ash, who smiled and kissed her. A lump of chocolate bounced off Ash's head, as Tio laughed.

"Get a room, you two…" Ash just smirked as Tio grinned.

"Well, at least we can kiss… Bianca's too busy to do anything with you." Tia let go of Ash, before shifting.

"I should start helping her again… See you in a few minutes, Ash!" Ash just smiled as she ran over to Bianca, before sitting down and helping pack up a tent.

(30 minutes later)

After everyone had cleaned up the area, packed up the tents and sleeping bags, re-filled the water canteens, woken up and been dug out of the ground, they finally slung their backpacks onto their backs and were ready to leave. Almost as soon as they started to walk, Bianca ran on ahead, rushing down the path to Blackthorn, and a Centre. Tio immediately sprinted after her as well, while the others kept walking, taking a slower pace.

Bianca ran down the path, every now and again checking her balls were still on her belt. After about ten minutes, she turned a corner, only to skid to a halt as she spotted a Pokémon in the path. It looked up at her with fear, and curled up slightly. Bianca slowly pulled her Pokedex out, before pointing it at the Pokémon.

"DRATINI, the DRAGON POKeMON. Dratini sheds its skin as it grows, often doing so while hidden behind large, powerful waterfalls." Bianca slid her Pokedex into her pocket again, before crouching.

"Hey, Dratini… How are you..?" The Dratini curled up even more, obviously scared. Bianca sighed, and took her backpack off, setting it to the side. She glanced around, before looking back to the Dratini.

"You don't need to be scared, K..? Look, I'm just like you…" Bianca quickly shifted, showing her true form to the Dratini. Almost immediately, the Pokémon looked up at her, awe in its eyes.

**A Legendary… I-I'm sorry I didn't speak, Lady… I thought you were human, and I was scared… **Bianca rubbed the Dratini's head, who closed its eyes and purred slightly.

**Say, do you have a name..? **The Dratini nodded.

**Uh-Huh. I'm called Dragi… Although Claire doesn't know it… She calls me Dratini. **Bianca smiled at her; now she had a name it was obvious that the Dratini was a girl.

**Do you wanna go somewhere..? I don't think it would be a good idea for you to stay there… **Dragi nodded, smiling.

**Yeah… I need to get upstream, to a waterfall… But I'm really weak 'cause I'm shedding my skin, so I'm waiting for a friend. He takes care of me when I'm like this. **Bianca nodded, smiling slightly.

**So, who is your friend..? **A cry from behind made Bianca turn around, to see Tio.

"Hey, Bianca! Wait up!" He started to run towards them, when Dragi started to shy away. Bianca quickly soothed her, though.

**Don't worry; he's a Pokémon as well. He's just disguised as a human. **Dragi stopped moving, and peered at Tio with veiled fear.

**Is he..? **Bianca nodded, with a grin.

**He's my mate… You can trust him, don't worry. **Dragi nodded as Tio walked up.

"Hey, Bianca… I see you made a new friend… Hey, little one, how are you?" Tio crouched as well, as Dragi gulped.

**I-I'm fine… Lord..? **Tio turned to Bianca, one eyebrow raised.

"You told… her..? About me? Really?" Bianca shrugged.

**What, she was scared… **Suddenly the water next to them geysered upwards, as a Gyarados appeared, roaring.

**Dragi! Are you OK? Did the human try to take you! **Bianca quailed at the sight of the Gyarados, while Tio stood there, looking bored. Dragi quickly moved towards the Gyarados, shaking her head.

**I'm fine, Tempus… The Lady and Lord here did me no harm… **Tempus suddenly realised who he was Intimidating.

**Forgive my brusqueness, Lord, Lady… I was simply trying to protect my young charge, Dragi, here. **Tio nodded, while Bianca slowly edged towards Tio.

"It's understandable that you react as you did, Tempus… I harbour no fell feeling, nor does my mate." Bianca nodded, while Tempus also nodded. Suddenly, a cry came at them all from further up the road.

"You! Leave Dratini alone, thief!" Tio bristled at being called as such. He turned towards the voice, to see a woman standing there. She had blue hair, and a deep blue, almost black, outfit on. She glared at Tio, as he began to speak.

"You call me a thief..? I had no intention, nor will I ever do, to steal Pokémon from their Trainers… You fear correctly, but does it look like I'm trying to steal your Pokémon, miss?" She eyed him over, as well as his general pose and location to her Pokémon, gasping as she saw Bianca.

"You have a Legendary..? And a Latias! How did you come to own such a rare Pokémon..? And she's a Dragon type, so she's a truly rare and lustrous Pokémon…" Bianca blushed slightly, while Tio sighed.

"We travel together, don't worry. We never planned to attack, and we decided to travel to Blackthorn. We left our group behind us, about five minutes past, to get to Blackthorn due to my ma-girlfriend's Pokémon needing to be healed." The woman stalked over, before offering her hand.

"My name is Claire… I am a Dragon Tamer, and Leader of the Blackthorn City Gym." Tio and Bianca flinched slightly, as she named herself.

**A Dragon Tamer..? **Tio turned to Bianca, a look of revulsion on his face.

"Dragon Tamers are people who capture only Dragon Types. They tend to break them, as most Dragon Types are hard to command, and use their power freely. They're seen as elites of Training, but really, they're over-powered cowards, hiding behind the toughest Pokémon Type alive." Claire glared a Tio, before shouting at him.

"WE AREN'T COWARDS! WE'RE EXPERTS! AND WHO SAID WE WERE OVER-POWERED!" Tio sighed as Claire stopped yelling, before turning around.

"Come on, Tia. We need to meet the others, we left them behind. I doubt they liked that…" Tio turned to leave, while Bianca faced Dragi.

**I'll see you in a while, Dragi… My friend wants to battle Claire, so you'll see me as a human, K? **Dragi nodded, smiling.

**I'll let the others know about you, Lady! **Dragi looked to the river, before diving in. Bianca smiled at her as she surfaced, and waved. Tempus bowed his head, before speaking.

**Fly safe and have a tail-wind, Lady. **Bianca nodded to him, before starting to leave.

**And you too, Tempus. **Bianca quickly caught up with Tio, as he was walking back to the group.

**Tio..? Are you mad at me..? **Tio sighed, and placed an arm around her neck.

"NO, I'm not mad at you, Tia… I love you… I just wish that you hadn't found a Dragon Tamer… You aren't captured, remember..?" Tia sighed, but nodded.

**Yeah, I know… I'm sorry, I just didn't want that Dratini to panic and hurt herself. **Tio nodded in understanding.

"I get it, Tia. Let's just meet up with the others, and get to Blackthorn. I can't wait to see Ash beat her down and get that badge." As Tia shifted form, Ash and the others walked round the corner.

"Who did you meet? A Dragon Tamer..? Claire's a Dragon Tamer, was it her!" Tio scowled at the name.

"Yeah, we met her… She accused us of being thieves, as Tia was talking to her Dratini. She also flipped when I said that Dragon Tamers are 'over-powered cowards, hiding behind the toughest Pokémon Type alive' which is the truth." Ash sighed, before grinning.

"Oh well, at least I know I'm close to battling her!" Suddenly a scream sounded from nearby, followed by laughter. A balloon, shaped like a Meowth's head, floated up over the trees. Slung below it was a glass tank, and in the tank was a Dratini. Suddenly, as the balloon floated over them, Jessie popped up, grinning.

"HEY, it's the twerps! Let's see if we can get them as well!" James stood up next to her, frowning.

"But, Jessie, we already have that Dratini you wanted because it was so cute…" Jessie slapped James against the side of the basket.

"Shut up! I wanted it because it's cute but it can be so powerful as well!" Meowth jumped up onto the basket edge, glaring at them.

"Shuddup! We should jus' grab 'em and get outta here fast!" Meowth hoisted a rocket launcher onto his shoulder, before pointing it at Ash and firing. The group scattered, as the head of the missile exploded into a net, crackling with electricity. It quickly slammed into the ground, flattening out and doing nothing at all, other than electrocuting the earth. Ash spun to face the balloon, scowling. He gathered his Psychic energy, about to unleash it, when Bianca grabbed his arm, making him lose his concentration.

"Don't! Dragi is still slung under that basket! If it explodes, she'll fall!" Ash hesitated, before nodding.

"We need to save her, you're right. Let's –NO!" Ash quickly pushed Bianca away from him and to the floor. As she looked up at him, one of the nets hit and wrapped around him, before he looked at her.

"Don't let Tia rage at them, she'll rip them apart." Was all he said, before the net discharged and electrocuted him. With a cry of pain, he dropped to the floor from pain. With a laugh, Meowth reeled Ash in, before tying the net to the basket.

"Dat's one! Three left to get!" Ash shuddered, curling up in the net as it continued to subject him to the shock. As he watched Meowth load a new missile, he looked towards the Dratini. She was curled up in the base of the tank, gazing weakly at Ash. He quickly reached out, before teleporting water from the tank. The vacuum that formed cracked the container, and the Dratini eagerly gulped down fresh air; she needed to breathe, she didn't have gills. Ash smiled slightly, as his energy drained away. And, as he passed out, he reverted to his true form, hearing only a few words before blackness claimed him.

**Thank…..you, Lord…. **

Meowth grinned as he saw Ash pass out, before aiming the rocket at Tia, who was holding the Eggs, and was trying to keep out of the fight. As he began to press the trigger, Tia noticed him. She froze in panic, simply staring as the missile launched at her. In mid-air, it detonated into a net, extending to envelop her. Before it hit her, a green shield sprung up in front of her, blocking the net. She looked to her right, to see Bianca had generated the Protect. She nodded in thanks, before Bianca threw a Pokeball into the air. The signature red light quickly resolved into a Beedrill in mid-air.

"Tox! Try and free Ash from that net! Quickly!" Tox buzzed, before flying up to the basket. Jessie laughed at them.

"Nice try! Arbok, show that twerpy Pokémon what a REAL poison type's like!" As her Arbok appeared, James also threw his Pokeball into the air.

"Join us, Weezing!" After James let out his Weezing, Bianca scowled.

"Tox! Use Twineedle to clear a path to Ash!" Tox buzzed, as is stingers glowed white. As he fired them off, he dashed forwards through the gap between Arbok and Weezing, before striking the rope holding Ash's net to the basket. With several small crashes, he fell into the trees, still unconscious, before hitting the ground.

**ASH! I'm coming! **With a cry, Electra charged towards Ash, before pulling at the net and gnawing at any knots. In a few seconds, she'd freed him. She quickly scrambled up is chest, to his face, before slapping his cheek. He stayed on the floor, unconscious. Electra sighed, before looking up at Meowth, who was pointing another rocket at them.

**Sorry, Ash… I hope Tia doesn't kill me…. **She quickly pointed at Ash's 'area', before firing a Thunderbolt from her finger. Immediately, Ash flew into the air, crying out as the feathers singed from the charge.

**Electra… I swear… If you weren't my Pokémon… I'd send you flying… **Electra sat up from the floor, laughing nervously.

**Sorry, Ash… I had to wake you up, before-Look out, that net! **Ash instinctively jinked left, as a net hit the air where he was a second before. He looked up, before scowling. He saw that Weezing had managed to circle behind Tox, who was fending off Arbok. He quickly tried a Psychic, but nothing happened. He sighed, before placing Electra on his back.

**Think you can deal with them..? **Electra grinned.

**Don't underestimate me…** Ash laughed as he flew up towards the three Poison types. Electra promptly slid down Ash's back, grabbing his wing tip as she flew off.

**Too fast, too fast! **Ash laughed as he swung to face the ground. Now he was above Team Rocket, Electra fell onto his head.

**Got a grip now? **Electra nodded. Ash grinned as he pointed at Arbok and Weezing.

**Think you can do what you did with the cans at Surge's Gym to them..? **Electra leered.

**Let's try…. **She quickly scrunched her cheeks up as she generated the electricity, before discharging it at Arbok. The Snake Pokémon cried out in pain, before slumping back into the basket as the electricity conducted into the metal of the basket. Ash quickly grabbed Electra, before flying down and grabbing the metal of the basket, where the electricity had been trapped. Electra shuddered as it flooded into her again, before laughing.

**I… Feel… POWERFUL…! **She pointed at Weezing, and the Thunderbolt that fired was white, not yellow. As it hit, Weezing cried out, before falling, unconscious. James grabbed him as he fell past the balloon, while Tox nodded in thanks. Ash just flashed a thumbs up, before Electra laughed manically.

**I LOVE THIS! **She quickly pointed at the balloon, before discharging another white Thunderbolt. Ash cried out as the balloon exploded, sending Team Rocket blasting off.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAAAIIIIINNNNN….!"

"WOOOOOBBUFEETT!" Ash dived down, before grabbing the basket. He pulled as he tried to fly up, but nothing was slowing the balloon. It didn't help that Electra was on a high, either.

**Faster Ash, come on, you can do it, more, more, more! **Ash gritted his teeth, as the balloon finally began to slow down.

**I swear, Electra… I am never… letting you get… so much electricity again! **Tox quickly buzzed under the basket, before Twineedling the tank, smashing it open. Dragi quickly fell, before Bianca ran forwards and caught her.

"Dragi, are you OK?" Bianca asked. Dragi coughed, before nodding.

**I'm fine, Lady… Thank you, Lord. For saving me. **She spoke, as Ash floated over, holding a babbling Electra.

**I think electricity has the same effect as sugar on her… She's hyper. **Electra laughed suddenly, pointing behind Tio.

**Look at her face, she's sooooo pissed at us! Can I fry her, please Ash..? PLEASE..? **Ash sighed.

**Electra, no. You might really hurt her, with the charge you're carrying. I need to earth you… How, though… **Ash looked up as a gasp caught his attention.

"A Latios..! The counter partner to a Latias! Hey, you! You said you were travelling with a Latias. Is the same true here, for the Latios?" Bianca laughed nervously.

"Sorry, he's mine… I captured him." Claire stared, before walking over.

"I'll make a deal. Obviously, you're too young to tap into his full potential. I'll…borrow… him, and train him for you. It'll be much faster than if you trained him. K?" Bianca shook her head.

"Sorry. It might take longer, but I'll know that we earned what we learn that way. Besides, I'd never give or trade a friend away. Tox, you did great. Return." Bianca recalled Tox, before Electra raved at her.

**Lemme battle him, Bianca! I'm hyped for a battle! I'd defeat ANY challenge! Hell, I'd defeat YOU, Tio! Ash let me down, I wanna beat Tio in a battle!" **Ash sighed again.

**Tio, how do we calm her down? **Tio sighed as he walked over.

"Well, Pikachu's naturally ground their selves with their tails… Maybe if we bury the tip?" Ash shrugged.

**Worth a shot.** He quickly used Psychic to remove a small amount of earth, before placing Electra's tail in it. Electra opened her mouth, to shout something most likely degrading and vulgar, before Ash dropped the earth back around her tail. Almost immediately, the spare electricity discharged into the earth, and Electra slumped in Ash's hands.

**OW, my head… I have such a headache… OK, who thought it smart to give me such a large amount of electricity! **Ash sweatdropped, as Claire walked over to him. She quickly began to examine him, and after a few seconds sighed.

"He's in almost perfect health, except that it seems like he has the tendency to over-eat… But, I'm sure I can work that out of him with time…" Ash scowled at her, while the others grinned.

**I do NOT over-eat! **Electra moaned, before looking at him.

**One; you do. Two; quiet, my head hurts SO MUCH… **Ash sighed, when Brock stepped up.

"Pikachu do borrow from their natural electricity for a small percentage of energy. It can be used like a stimulant, which can explain the speed they have even at low levels. With the amount that Electra gained, it was the equivalent of giving a toddler too much sugar, she received so much electrical backwash and power." He held out a small berry to Electra, who looked at it.

"Here, it should help." Electra took a small bite, before perking up a little. She grabbed the berry, and quickly ate it. She grinned as her headache disappeared, along with any other pains.

**Thanks, Brock! **She gave him a thumbs up, while Brock laughed.

"Glad to help." Claire turned towards Lorenzo as a loud sneeze sounded, who had a large bush behind him.

"Are you OK, sir? If you have hay fever, perhaps you should step away from that bush." Lorenzo shook his head.

"I'm fine, thank you. It's not much at all, I feel better now." Everyone apart from Lorenzo and Claire sweatdropped as they realised the bush was shaped perfectly like a small Lugia. Claire nodded, before turning to Bianca.

"If you don't mind, I want to get Dratini upstream. Can I have it back?" Bianca nodded, handing Dragi back to Claire.

"Here you are. I'll see you later, Drag-Dratini. My friend wants to battle Claire, so we'll get to her soon." Dragi nodded, before nuzzling Claire, who giggled.

"Come on… Let's get to the waterfall. If your friend is coming to challenge me, then he'd better be ready for a REAL challenge. I'll be in the Gym in a few days, so take some time to look around Blackthorn, K?" Claire turned and began to walk up the path, whilst Tio glared at her back.

"Damn Dragon Tamers… They're part of the reason that Dragon Types are so rare!" Ash shifted, before grinning.

"Look at the bright side, Tio… I'll be battling her soon! Then I can beat her and show her what she did wrong!" Tio smiled at the thought, before grinning.

"I hope you annihilate her." Ash just sighed, as Tio punched his fist into the palm of the other hand.

"Let's just hope we beat her." As the group continued to chatter, argue and toss banter back and forth, they started on towards Blackthorn again. Hopefully, they make it next time.

(A/N: I know it says in the Pokedex entries for ELECTRIKE, not PIKACHU, that they use bursts of electricity for bursts of speed, but physics states that that rule carries on for all electric types. Which can be used to explain the speed boost gained whilst using Volt Tackle as well.)


	26. Chapter 26

Soul Guardians

Part 26 now! WOOH, I've gotten over 100,000 words and 200 reviews now! I'm so happy! PARDY TIME! Anyways, now the gang are almost to Blackthorn… The final badge…. And then, it's onto the League! So for now, please enjoy this slight filler chapter, although it does have some important stuff in it as well. PLUS… Well, something I'll keep secret… *evil laugh* As for the time till I updated, I'm sorry, I just started sixth form (school years 12 and 13 for those who don't know what that is) and it's roughly doubled my homework and school work amount… R&R please!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_-Telepathy-_

Poke speech = **BOLD**

My thoughts/questions=()

Ash groaned slightly as he took a step; a combination of Team Rocket's net and Electra's 'revival' method had left him with a noticeable limp and a lot of pain. As he took another step, Tia placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ash… Are you SURE you're fine..?" Ash nodded, smiling at her.

"I'm sure, Tia… Completely sure. You know it'll take more than that to put me out of it." Tia smiled nervously, but agreed.

"I hope the Eggs are OK back there… This backpack is safer than my arms, but is it as warm..?" Tio looked back at her, nodding.

"It's warm enough, sister. Just take it a little easy on the running, climbing, and anything with lots of movement. Also, if you transform, then the Eggs will be on your back as the backpack isn't part of the illusion. So they're perfectly safe." Tia grinned a little, sure now that both Ash and Tio were claiming the backpacks strength.

"OK then! It's strong enough!" Ash nodded, absently scratching Electra between the ears. Her eyes drifted half-closed as she relaxed.

**Aaahhhh…. That's nice, Ash….. **Electra pushed her head into his hand, making him scratch slightly harder, before he pulled his hand away.

"Hey, Brock! How much longer?" Brock turned around, waving the map.

"I'd say, maybe five minutes!" Ash nodded, before Bianca broke into a run.

"A Pokémon Centre! Shade, I'll get you healed up real soon." Tio tore after her, shouting to wait for him. Lorenzo, however, stopped.

"Ash. How are we going to get Silver into the city? He's incredibly rare, and any Trainer will try to capture him immediately." Ash sighed, slowing down as the others stopped.

"Erm… I don't really know." Everyone sweatdropped, before Silver spoke up.

**I-I could be… c-c-captured…by one o-of you… **Lorenzo sighed and shook his head after Ash translated Silver's suggestion.

"It seems good, but I don't think a battle would help you Silver. Especially as the Pokémon are all very strong around here. It wouldn't be good if you got injured." Tia nodded too.

"And I don't want his parents angry at us either… I dread to think what they'd do to us for that…" Misty grinned, before pointing at Brock.

"Well, Brock could take care of Silver…" Ash stared at her, before speaking.

"You wanna expose Silver to THAT..? He'll teach Silver all of his perverted ways, Misty…" Misty sighed.

"Good point… I could do it…" Brock laughed as she said that.

"He doesn't need to be taught about how to be violent, Misty…" Misty glared at him, raising a fist.

"What was that..?" Brock paled before backing away slightly.

"N-Nothing…" Ash sighed, turning to Lorenzo.

"Do you have any ideas, Lorenzo..?" He shrugged, looking past Ash at Brock cowering from Misty.

"Well, you can't do it, they definitely can't do it… Electra's needed by you… Tio and Bianca are in the city… I suppose I'LL have to do it." Ash nodded, agreeing in part.

"Won't Bianca want you to go with her though? I mean, you ARE her grandfather." Lorenzo smiled slightly, before nodding.

"Yes, but she's all grown up. I still think of her as that slightly rash teenager, but she's a lot more sensible now. And I trust Tio to keep her safe. He's slacked a lot, probably a combination of you, Tia and Bianca wearing away his sensibility, but he's still the most level-headed of you all. I don't mind Bianca entrusting her safety to him, and so I can confidently watch over Silver." Ash nodded slowly, and scratched Silver's head as he spoke.

"OK. But even then, can you protect him? You don't have any Pokémon, and no offense Lorenzo, but… well…" Lorenzo laughed slightly.

"I'm a little over-indulgent? I might not BE the healthiest weight, but I can still run, fight and trouble poachers. Besides, I did a few years as a Trainer… One of my team was a Water-Type, so you never know… If I'm lucky he could be near. But I can keep Silver safe. Don't worry Ash." Silver, who'd been listening in on them, looked at Ash.

**He p-probably could keep m-me safe, Ash… I-I t-t-trust him to do it. **Ash nodded again, looking over towards Blackthorn.

"Bianca should be OK with it… But, Tio might not… He'll worry about poachers and the fact that you might be hurt a lot easier than us. But if you're sure Lorenzo…" Lorenzo nodded, and stepped towards Silver, standing at his side.

"I'll keep him as safe as possible. Don't worry, now go and win that Badge Ash. Good luck, and Arceus-speed." Ash nodded his thanks, before turning to Brock and Misty who were, unsurprisingly, squabbling.

"Guys! We're gonna head to Blackthorn, Lorenzo decided to look after Silver while we're busy. Ready for the challenge to come?" Brock nodded, lifting his backpack up.

"I need to get more supplies as well Ash. We'll have to stop at a PokeMart or somewhere that sells medicine and food." Misty lifted Togepi up, so he was next to her head.

"Togepi here needs to have his nap, so I'll be in the Centre if you need me. Other than that, I just need to get a few things for myself." Togepi chirped, looking at Ash.

**I wanna play a game with Aunt Electra… **Electra gently smiled at Togepi, before shaking her head.

**Sorry, kiddo… You need your sleep if you wanna grow up big and strong like your mum there. **Togepi yawned slightly, nodding his head as his eyes drooped to half-mast.

**O…K… Aunt… I'll go sleep… Night… **Misty smiled and gently lowered Togepi, smoothly rocking him in her arms. Ash looked to Tia, who had removed the Eggs from her bag and was also cradling them. Ash reached out and gently took one of the Eggs, smiling at Tia, who winked back at him. Lorenzo sighed, before nodding towards the City.

"Ash, shouldn't you and the other three begin walking towards Blackthorn? Bianca and Tio are probably at the Centre by now." Ash nodded, smiling slightly at him.

"Right. Ready Tia?" Tia nodded, stepping up to him and planting a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I'm ready no matter what, Ash…" Ash grinned, gently kissing her back.

"Hey, you two, Brock'll never move if you keep it up…" Ash turned as Misty pointed to Brock, who was sitting beneath a tree, curled up and with a Dark Aura, mumbling to himself.

"Why does Ash get so lucky..? When he was as dense as a block of lead I could understand, but now it's like he's tormenting me…" Misty grabbed his ear and began dragging him down the path as Ash and Tia walked next to her.

"Come on, you. We need to get to the City." As the four of them began to bicker between their selves, Lorenzo looked towards Silver.

"We should get you out of sight and off this path, Silver." Said Lugia nodded, before following Lorenzo as he walked into the trees. Once they reached a small clearing, Lorenzo sat on a tree stump.

"This should do for now…" Silver nodded, laying down next to Lorenzo and closing his eyes as he began to nap. Lorenzo cracked his back as he stretched, feeling small twinges as he moved stiff muscles.

"That felt good… And that looks like a good idea." Lorenzo sat on the ground, leant on the tree stump,, and soon fell asleep again as calm descended on the duo, the air wrought with nothing but birdsong and the faint sound of a City's hustle and bustle in the background.

(With Bianca and Tio)

Bianca looked up from her hands as Tio walked over with two cups of hot chocolate. She smiled gratefully as she took one, looking at Tio.

"I never gave you the money for these." Tio sat next to her, looking around slightly.

"Yeah… Well you know, people drop cash all the time…. I just kinda gathered a few of the more valuable ones with Psychic and bought them." He held out a few sachets of sugar as well, while Bianca took two.

"Thank you, Tio…" Tio sighed as he rested his drink on his knee.

"Bianca, I know you're worried, but relax; I'm sure that Nurse Joy will do everything she needs to do for Sha-… OWOWOW!" He stood up with a start, hurriedly placing his drink on the table and patting at his knee; the hot drink had burnt him through his jeans, marking them. Bianca giggled slightly, as Tio sat down again. With a sigh, he rubbed his knee.

"That's just painful… Stupid burns…" Bianca gave him a hug, and smiled at him.

"AW, it isn't so bad… You can just re-create the illusion without that mark, right?" Tio nodded, as he hugged her back.

"Yeah, but it was still annoying that it burned. I mean it's still painful even with a resistance to heat."

Bianca nodded, as she let go of Tio.

"Hey, Bianca, what did Nurse Joy say about Shade anyway?" Bianca paused slightly as she thought about it.

"She said that he was exhausted from that battle he'd been in, and that he'd been electrocuted badly, with slight burns. He'll be able to travel, but he needs to avoid battles for a few days." Tio nodded, as a small alert chimed.

"Hey, Bianca I think that Shade's been healed. Wanna go check?" Bianca nodded as she quickly drank her hot chocolate, handing him the empty cup. Tio shook his head as he followed her.

"I never could get how you drink scolding hot drinks so fast…" Bianca shrugged as she approached a Chansey.

"It's one of my skills." She called back over her shoulder, before facing the Chansey.

"Excuse me, but do you know anything about a Sneasel called Shade..? I was wondering if it was him who the chime went off for…" The Chansey nodded, facing her.

**Of course; if you'll follow me. **The Chansey beckoned with a hand; presumably because she assumed that they couldn't understand her. Bianca nodded, following her with Tio. After following the Chansey for a few minutes, the pair of them met another Chansey who was carrying a lightly struggling Shade.

**I said put me down!**

**Not until you are safely in the arms of your Trainer, as you are still technically in my medical care. So, no.**

**Come on! She's right there! **The Chansey walked over and handed Shade to Bianca, who took him and nodded at the Chansey.

"Thank you for looking after him." The Chansey bowed, before turning to leave and return to her duties. Bianca looked at Shade, smiling slightly.

"Shade, are you OK?" He looked up at Bianca, a light glare on his face.

**I took that beating from Sparks, ended up unconscious for about two days, and then I had to go through all that hospital stuff… What. Do. You. THINK? **Tio glared slightly, as Bianca sighed.

"I do want the best for you, Shade. Why don't you try to get along a little more..?" Shade shrugged before wriggling free, dropping to the floor.

**Well, I never wanted to go with you, you took me from my clan, and then I get beaten by a rat… Need any more reasons? **Bianca placed a hand on Tio's shoulder as a pulsing vein popped up on his forehead.

"No. Not to know that I can't trust or rely on you for anything. I thought that catching you could mean we would become friends… Instead, you hate me for it." Shade glanced over his shoulder at Bianca, who had a dejected look on her face. Shade sighed, and groaned slightly.

**I know I'm gonna regret it… **He turned around, before jumping up to Bianca's shoulder and sitting there.

**Happy…? **Bianca nodded and sniffed, smiling slightly.

"Yeah… Thank you Shade…." Tio rolled his eyes at the sight of them.

-_Over-doing the guilt trip much, Bianca..?_- Bianca rolled her eyes slightly.

-_It worked, didn't it?_- Tio nodded, before looking around the room.

"Hey, Bianca, why don't we go for a little sightseeing? We haven't been to Blackthorn before." She nodded eagerly; now she knew Shade was safe, she could relax.

"Sure! Where do we go first then?" Tio shrugged, before placing an arm around her waist.

"Why don't we wander about, see what we find..?" Bianca smiled as she leaned against Tio, careful to keep Shade on her shoulder.

"I like it… Let's go." Tio nodded, before gesturing to the doors.

"Ladies first…" Bianca giggled as she left the building, Tio close behind her.

"Just what every girl wants, a gentlemon…" Tio rolled his eyes in mock horror.

"Such a bad joke, Bianca. REALLY bad joke." Bianca nodded, smiling.

"It's true though isn't it?" Tio grudgingly nodded after a few seconds.

"OK, it's true. But we should start to walk right? We don't wanna be standing here when the others arrive." Bianca nodded and nuzzled Tio, who kissed the top of her head. Shade rolled his eyes and pretended to stick two fingers down his throat, making gagging noises.

**Get a room..! **Tio glared slightly at Shade.

"Did you HAVE to catch him?" Shade threw his arms in the air, his voice rich with sarcasm.

**FINALLY, someone agrees with me! Now release me already. **Bianca smiled, but shook her head.

"Sorry Shade, but I caught you. You've gotta travel with me now." Tio sighed, while Shade simply facepalmed. (Not good as a Sneasel, think of those claws…)

"Fine… But shouldn't he be in his ball? It should be a lot safer in there for him than out here." Shade laughed at Tio, leaning towards him.

**I'll tell ya something, here… I don't care about getting in trouble. I'll fight my way out, or I won't GET out… Ya see, we Sneasel… We're raised in that Frigid Cavern. If we get hurt badly, we're on our own. If we get lost, we're alone. Siblings leave badly injured siblings, if they're a lost cause. When we are raised… It's a life-or-death situation all the time. I've fought tougher, ya see… So I'm not afraid. **Bianca sighed, before looking at Shade.

"I thought that you'd be glad to get out of there then…" Shade grinned, before shaking his head.

**Nope; I don't mind travelling, but under a human..? Or even you… Urgh… I'd rather get lost in the caverns… **Tio scowled at him, before stepping dangerously close.

"I take insults about myself, or people who I don't know… But when you insult or dismiss my family and friends in such a manner… I get angry… You won't like me angry…" Shade yawned, putting a paw in front of his mouth.

**Bite me. **Tio snarled, before Bianca grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, Tio..! Easy..! He's just being annoying." Shade tapped her on the shoulder.

**Actually, it's Torment… **Bianca shrugged.

"Either way, it's annoying. Now come on, Tio… Don't attack him here…. ~Please..?" Bianca gave Tio the 'little-puppy-Growlithe-eyes', and nuzzled him. Tio almost immediately relented.

"OK... I'll lay off of him… For you…" Bianca smiled, as Tio leaned closer to her. And, just as he was about to kiss her lips… Bianca darted ahead, towards the south of the city.

"Come on, Tio! I wanna see what's down here!" Tio stood there for a few seconds, still with his eyes closed and lips puckered, before sighing. He looked up as Shade laughed and shouted.

**Epically cockblocked! **Tio growled as he started to walk after them both, with Shade still laughing.

"I swear, I'm gonna hurt him all over again if he keeps this up…"

(With Ash, Tia, Brock and Misty)

Ash grinned as the group passed through, and into the City.

"Alright! Let's… GO!" Tia jumped up next to him, hugging him tightly.

"Yeah!" Brock smiled at the sight, before looking around.

"I can see the PokeMart. I'll be buying supplies if you need me, OK?" Ash nodded, while Tia turned to look at Brock.

"Can you get some more of those snacks that Ash's mum bought for Christmas..? They might have some more in there!" Ash nodded enthusiastically at Brock.

"Yeah, those were great! Maybe you could get the recipe, huh?" Brock nodded, chuckling at them.

"Sure, you two. I'll grab some for the other pair of lovers too. See you in a few hours!" Brock called out as he started walking towards the Mart's entrance. Misty turned towards the draconic couple, gently rocking Togepi.

"I heard that there's a great view south of the City. I'll take Togepi there, he might like the view." Ash nodded, before lifting Electra from his shoulder and setting her on Misty's.

"Electra, I want you to go with Misty, OK? You're faster, so I want you to try and keep Togepi out of trouble. Got it?" Electra nodded, while playing with Togepi; she was holding her tail low enough for him to almost reach, and he was tapping it back and forth. (Think like when a cat has that ball of string hanging above the ground).

**No sweat, Ash. I'll care for him like he was my own. **Ash grinned at her, before rubbing between her ears.

"I knew I could count on you… I'll see you when I get back, OK?" Electra nodded, as Togepi finally grabbed her tail between his hands, and pulled. Electra slipped backwards, sliding off Misty's shoulder and settling next to Togepi, who trilled happily. Electra smiled, before patting Togepi's head. Misty set them on the floor, before looking at Ash.

"I'll try to look after her, Ash." Ash grinned as he nodded.

"I trust you, Misty… Now, Tia… TO EXPLORE THE CITY!" Ash quickly struck the conqueror's pose on a nearby rock (one leg on the rock with thigh parallel to floor, right hand on waist, left arm extended) before Tia jumped up to hug him.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Ash and Tia ran into the city together, looking around all the buildings with linked arms. Misty just smiled, before turning to the south and starting to walk.

"Togepi… Electra… Come on, we're gonna go for a walk, OK?" Electra, quickly guided Togepi after Misty, and the three of them starting to walk, Electra and Togepi paying tag around Misty. She looked down at the two Pokémon, smiling to herself.

'They get on so well… I wonder if any of the other female ones do with Togepi…' As she watched them playing together, the strangest thought crossed her mind;

'I wonder… What it's like as a Pokémon… To be Togepi's true mother…' She almost stopped walking, but didn't want to draw the attention of Electra and Togepi.

'Why did I think THAT..? I suppose… he sees me as his mother… But… I'm not, and one day… I'll have to tell him.' She shook her head quickly, clearing it of those thoughts.

'No. I'm gonna stop thinking like this. I'm happy as me; and Togepi's happy as well.' Smiling again, she rummaged in her bag before pulling out a half sandwich.

"Togepi, are you hungry yet?" Togepi spun round and ran over to her, trilling happily. Misty smiled as she lifted him up, before settling him in the crook of her elbow. As she held Togepi in place, she broke small pieces of the sandwich off before feeding them to Togepi. Electra also climbed up to Misty's shoulder, before settling there. As Misty sat down to continue feeding Togepi, Electra closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

(with Ash and Tia)

Ash stretched, before looking over at Tia.

"Hey, Tia. It's getting pretty close to lunch time; you wanna grab a snack?" Tia nodded as she leant against Ash, before pointing to his left.

"Look! An all-you-can-eat buffet!" Ash grinned as he and Tia walked towards the building, the owners unaware of the doom about to befall them.

"You know, you'd think that they'd learn about these places…" Tia giggled as she hugged Ash.

"Well, I'm glad they haven't! We still get to eat to our heart's content, and for free!" Ash nodded, kissing Tia's forehead.

"Well, here we go. And… IN we go…" Ash and Tia walked in, where they examined the sign more closely.

"Hmm… There's a challenge going on here… Apparently, if you eat three pounds of each of the 120 dishes sold here, then the entire meal's free… Or you pay what you did eat, and leave…." Ash grinned as Tia looked at him.

"Ready for a challenge?" Tia nodded.

"Always; but can you beat me..?" Ash smirked, before opening the door for her.

"I'm confident I can…" Tia walked in, with Ash following her. The two of them approached the waiter, before speaking.

"Hey, we'd like to take the challenge here?" The waiter nodded, before frowning.

"It's one person per challenge…" Tia nodded, before giggling.

"We wanna take it together at the same time. A challenge each." The waiter nodded, before turning around and picking up a small phone.

"Hey, boss? We've got a double challenge taker here… A boy and girl… Yes, I'm serious… No, I'm not pulling your leg… OK, boss." The waiter turned around to face into the restaurant.

"If you would follow me…" Ash and Tia tailed the waiter, looking around the restaurant with interest. The walls were dark oak, with a golden divider running around at waist height. The roof was strung with paper lanterns in green, red and blue, and there was one large intricate aquarium running across the dividers off all the tables, joining together. Ash stared in awe, while Tia licked her lips.

"I hope we get to fish for our own food… I miss that…" Ash turned to look at Tia, smiling slightly.

"You and Tio used to catch your own fish..?" Tia nodded.

"Yep. We used to take turns diving in the sea and getting a Magikarp. They're tasty once you get past the scales, bones and small amount of meat." She raised an eyebrow as Ash pulled a face; a combination of revulsion and interest.

"What..? We don't have fangs for no reason. We're dragons, we NEED to eat meat. That's why we ate Magikarp, there's loads of them and they're easier to catch than Goldeen. You just need to watch out for Gyarados." Ash nodded, before looking at the small group of Goldeen swimming past them.

"Couldn't you just eat things like berries, plants and fruits?" Tia shrugged slightly, as the waiter came to a stop.

"Here you are. Please, we will begin to serve your challenge in thirty minutes. Unfortunately, this does attract some attention, so expect to be eating in front of a small crowd. If you wish, we can arrange for the challenge to be at a later time." Ash shook his head as Tia sat down.

"No thanks, we're good with the crowd." The waiter bowed, before turning around and leaving. As Ash sat down, Tia turned to him, eager to carry on the conversation.

"We could eat all that stuff, but it's got almost none of the stuff we need in a diet. To be healthy, we had to eat fish." Ash nodded, as Tia turned back to look at the Goldeen.

"I get it now… So you had to eat them to survive-… Tia..?" Tia kept staring at the Goldeen, as a small trail of drool ran off her chin.

"Mmm… I haven't had Goldeen in years… I still remember how delicious it was…" Ash snapped his fingers in front of her face, snapping her out of her trance. He sighed as he gently wiped her chin with a napkin.

"Tia, can you try not to think of eating the Pokémon in the aquarium..? I know it must be hard, but they're for decoration only…" Tia sighed as well, but nodded.

"Sorry, Ash… I guess that I still love Goldeen as much as usual." Ash simply smiled, before resting a hand across her shoulders.

"No worries, Tia. Who knows, there may be some served up in the meal." Tia brightened up, before hugging him.

"I'd love that, Ash." Ash hugged her back, before gently kissing her.

"I know you would… sweetie…" Tia giggled at the nickname, kissing Ash back.

"Well, I always did love fish." Ash grinned, before gently leaning back.

"I thought that you loved Pecha berries?" Tia smiled before softly shaking her head.

"That was a craving, Ash. Really, I like them, but I love fish." Ash simply smiled at her, before nodding.

"Well, with luck, we'll be eating soon." Ash and Tia leant against each other, before snuggling together and relaxing, oblivious to the crowd around them.

Unknown to them however… They weren't alone… In the number of other patrons, one couple weren't eating, despite the food in front of them. One of them was still wearing a glove, and was nonchalantly resting it on the table. The other one had a handbag on the floor. No-one realised it, but close examination would've revealed a small camera lens built into the top of the glove, and the handbag had several small holes in the side, leading to the dull reflection of a mike. The one wearing gloves slowly stirred, before speaking in a hushed whisper.

"Targets are in our sights, Agent O." The one with the hand bag-Agent O-nodded slowly.

"I see them. Activating microphone now, Agent A… Let's forget the 'Agent' bit, OK?" O reached into her handbag and pulled out a small handkerchief, gently turning on the microphone.

"Fair enough, O. Camera is operational as of five minutes ago. Targets appear to be relaxed."

"A, we should be able to get the sample easily. There's only that old guy guarding it."

"Easy, O… We don't know what Pokémon they left behind with him."

"Mmm… True… Hey, A? Do you think the boss has forgiven us yet?"

"No. I doubt that he has so soon. That's why we got this job, O; so we can prove ourselves."

"OK. The targets are obviously not responding to anything… Shall we contact the other teams?"

"Sure, O. You contact them; I'll deal with the bill." A stood up, removing the glove with a camera and placing it on the table, facing the Eonic couple. O, meanwhile, simply twisted a small circular earing, which was connected to her ear and mike piece. The piece was a small, clear plastic hearing bud which also connected to a miniature microphone, which was specially covered to appear the same tone as the wearer's skin, and was altered with each wearer.

"Agent O, calling in Agents J.A. and J.E. We're moving in on the target. Approach target from the south. We'll take it from the north." A small crackle followed O's speech, before a reply buzzed through.

"Agent J.A. here. Reading loud and clear, Agent O. Proceeding to move on and out." Once more, O twisted her earing, and spoke again.

"Agent O calling in Agents B and C. Prep for target. Approach from the east. Myself and Agent A will approach from the north. Agents J.A. and J.E. are coming in from the south." Another short crackle of static, before a reply.

"Got it. We'll be there. Will the pilot be where they should be? I don't want this to go wrong." Agent O uttered a short, harsh laugh.

"It'll go without a hitch. Guaranteed."

(half an hour later)

Ash and Tia were busy boring through the challenge, much to the owner's surprise.

Tio and Bianca were napping together, relaxing in the long grass.

Misty was sitting across the river, fishing, while Electra and Togepi were playing away from the edge.

And with Lorenzo and Silver…

Silver reared back, crying out in fear. He'd been woken by a bad feeling, like something wasn't right. He'd opened his eyes, before pulling back. There were six people around him, all dressed in pure black. Their faces were hidden. And one had Lorenzo in a headlock, his face turning red. Silver sniffed, before slowly speaking.

**Wh…Wh-what do y-you w-w-want..? **One of the Darks-a name that appealed to Silver as a name for them-stepped forwards, before speaking.

"What we want… Is you. You will come with us… Or the old man comes across some… unpleasantness… in the woods." As the Dark finished speaking, a low drone came through the air, getting louder, as suddenly a large chopper appeared, with a bulbous containment room beneath it. It landed to the side of Silver, a couple dozen of feet away, and the doors slowly slid open. The dark began speaking again.

"We want you…to step inside here. We will take you-and the old man-back to our base. We need some… information… from you, and th old man will ensure that you and your friends won't try anything. Now, please… Board." Silver gulped, as Lorenzo croaked out a few words.

"Silver…. Run…." The Dark holding him tightened his grip, and Lorenzo gagged, before slumping.

"He's alive. Unconscious, but alive. If you wish him to stay like that… You'll comply." Silver's eyes darted back and forth between the six Darks, almost crying from fear, tension and worry. He gulped, before an idea hit him. He let the tears flow; and when he buried his face under his wings, he covered the glow of telepathy.

-_BIANCA! I NEED H-HELP! TH-THE DARKS HAVE ME A-AND L-L-LORENZO! PLEASE, H-HURRY!_- Silver cut of the telepathy and peeped from between his wings to see a Dark crouched next to him.

"Hey, he's alive. I promise, OK? Now, please… Get on board, otherwise he light decide to change that…" Silver gulped, before nodding. He slowly stood up, before heavily shuffling into the carrier. He turned around, just as the doors closed. And that single, loud boom, of metal hitting metal, carried all the significance of Arceus' final Judgement.

(With Bianca, Tio and Shade)

Bianca jolted awake as a wave of telepathy blasted through her. She moaned out loud at the residual pain, even as the message was received.

-_BIANCA! I NEED H-HELP! TH-THE DARKS HAVE ME A-AND L-L-LORENZO! PLEASE, H-HURRY!_- Bianca shot to her feet, shaking Tio awake. As he stirred, she recalled Shade, who was leaning against a rock.

"Bianca..?" Bianca tugged on Tio's arm, but she could only drag him rather than lift.

"Silver and grandpa are in trouble! Come on, we need to get the others!" Tio was on his feet in an instant.

"No time. We get Ash and Tia, then go." He started to run towards Blackthorn, Bianca following him closely. After a few minutes they managed to track Ash and Latias' mental signature. As they ran into the restaurant, Ash and Tia were just finishing some sushi.

"Yeah! We did it!" Tia jumped up, cheering. Ash just laughed, before hugging her.

"I knew we could do it!" Tio stopped at the edge of the crowd, waving to get their attention.

-_Ash! Tia! Lorenzo and Silver are in trouble!_- Immediately, Ash and Tia pushed through the crowd to get out of the restaurant.

"Where are they?" Ash asked; Tia had a look of worry on her face. Tio looked to Bianca.

"They're where we left them. He... Silver said something about the… Darks… having him and grandpa." Ash frowned as the four of them ran out of the City.

" What are the 'Darks'?" Bianca shrugged, ducking a low hanging branch.

"Who knows? Silver came up with the name, so only him and grandpa would know what they are." Ash nodded. He looked behind him, before looking to the others.

"We're clear of the City. Shift?" Tio nodded, and as one the four of them shifted back to their Pokémon form. Immediately, the four of them sped off, all of them wearing the backpacks still.

**Damnit… I forgot this… **Tio complained as he rolled to shift the bag around.

**What's up? **Tia asked, moving closer as she flew.

**These bags aren't part of the illusion, so they're not gonna go when we shift. So now I have to adapt for it… **Bianca scowled as she moved ahead.

**Get used to it, Tio… We got company… **As the rest of them caught up to Bianca, they saw that a large helicopter was taking off, it's engines almost completely silent. Bianca's sharp eye for art meant she could see details others missed, so it's no surprise she saw what the others missed; a single silver feather was caught in the doors of the container.

**Silver's in there! **Tio nodded, before turning to his left.

**We have other things to deal with first…** As the others looked at what Tio mentioned, five Darks ran out.

"Hold it! We're taking you with us! The boss would love it if we brought back five Legendaries!" Ash scowled, while Bianca let out a low growl. One of the Darks grinned at Bianca's reaction.

"Hmm… Looks like we annoyed one. Oh well… Let's get them! Come on out, Houndoom!" One of the Darks threw a strange ball in the air; it was grey on the under half instead of white, and had a pitch black surface on top where it should be red. As it opened, a flash of dark grey appeared before forming into the Houndoom. It shook its head, before glaring at the Eons.

**Well, well… Fresh meat… **The Houndoom licked its lips, grinning. **I always love it when I get to destroy my opponents in battle… **Tio glared at the Houndoom, while Ash let out a low growl. Both of them moved in front of their mates, adopting defensive poses. Bianca shied backwards slightly, while Tia simply bared her teeth, her fangs glinting in the patchwork light showing through the leaves.

"It'll take more than intimidation to scare us off!" A second Dark threw his ball in the air, the same as the first Dark's ball, and in the grey flash that formed, a Ditto appeared.

**Hey… COOL… Never cloned one of you before… **The Ditto muttered. The Dark pointed at Ash, before shouting out,

"Ditto, Transform into that Legendary!" The ditto glowed white before it's shape altered into an identical version of Ash. Ash shuddered slightly, as he looked at the Ditto.

**That's too creepy… **Tia blinked, before looking back and forth between them.

**It's impossible to tell which is which… **Tio shrugged, before grinning.

**Hey, all we need to do is keep close to Ash, right? So let's go! **Ash nodded, as him and Tio flew in opposite directions, Tia and Bianca sticking close to their mate. The Dark pointed towards Tia, before shouting out.

"Houndoom, get that bag! I wanna know what's in it!" The Houndoom snarled, before running towards Tia. It spat a Fire Blast at Ash, making him barrel roll out of the way; and the Houndoom lunged at Tia, tearing the bag off of her back. Ash looked over when Tia cried out, to see the Houndoom had dropped the bag at its Trainer's feet. The Dark picked up the bag, laughing.

"Good going, Houndoom. Let's see…" The Dark opened the bag, whistling in surprise.

"Hey, Eggs… I'll love these to be mine…" The Dark looked up as the Houndoom whimpered, to see Tia glaring, surrounded by a fiery aura. Tia cried out in fury, before lifting several dozen pounds of earth with Psychic. Then she slammed it into the Houndoom, surrounding it in an earthen case. She then lifted the Houndoom by using the earth, fire burning in her eyes, before slamming it into the Dark. He cried out in pain, before Ash swept in and grabbed the bag. As he flew away, Tia began to repeatedly smash the Houndoom into the Dark, ignoring the cries of pain from them both.

**Do! Not! Take! My! Children! Ever! AGAIN! **At the last word, Tia smashed the Houndoom down so hard that the Dark and the Houndoom left a crater several metres wide and deep. Tia let her Psychic dissipate, and the earth around the Houndoom crumbled apart. Ash sweatdropped at the sight, before slowly floating over towards Tia.

**Tia..? Are you OK now..? **Tia turned to Ash before taking the bag back, checking the Eggs inside, answering when she was satisfied.

**I'm fine. I won't let anyone hurt these two, Ash… No-one. **Ash gently rubbed her back, just between her wings.

**I know, Tia… I know… Now come on. We need to help Tio and Bianca… **Tia nodded, before putting her bag back on.

**OK. **The two of them turned towards Tio and Bianca; to see that Tio was on the floor, nearly unconscious. He slowly lifted his head, looking at the Ditto he was facing.

**A… Ash… Why..? **Ash gulped; the Ditto was confusing Tio, making him think the Ditto was the REAL Ash. The Ditto floated over Tio, before grinning.

**Dragon… Out. HYA! **The Ditto used a Dragon Claw on Tio, knocking him into a tree. Tio rolled down to the floor, before sighing. Ash and Tia cried out; their brother had been knocked out by the attack. The Ditto turned towards Bianca, who had darted over to Tio.

**Guess you're next, 'sis'… **Bianca looked up, tears forming in her eyes.

**Wh-What… What are you doing, Ash..? **The Dark let out a sinister laugh, before pointing at Bianca.

"Ditto, do what you want! She's an easy win!" The Ditto leered at Bianca, slowly running a claw down her cheek. Bianca closed her eyes and tilted her head away, as the Ditto pulled it's arm back, the claws glowing for a Dragon Claw attack. As it started to swing it's arm, Ash charged in, shouting.

**Bianca! It's not me! Hurry, look! **Bianca looked over, blinking. Suddenly she heard the Ditto cry out as it swung, and she let out a slight scream, flinging her arms up. A light green shield spread from her hands to encompass her, and the Ditto's attack bounced off the Protect. The Ditto turned towards Ash-who smashed it with his Luster Purge attack, breaking a tree in half. Tia quickly darted up to the Ditto and used her own Ice Beam to freeze the Ditto. Ash dropped down to Tio's level, gently shaking his shoulder.

**Tio..? Are you OK..? **Tio stirred, moaning slightly; before punching Ash in the face, knocking him to the floor.

**Get off of me, you idiot! Why the hell did you fight me!? **Ash bolted up to Tio, glaring.

**It was that damned Ditto! Not me!**

**Really!? It sure as hell didn't seem like it!**

**It was a Ditto! Of course it seemed like me! **Tia flew between them, pushing them both apart.

**It was the bloody Ditto, already! Get over it, and get back on track! We still have to save Silver! **Ash and Tio nodded, before looking towards the clump of ice; which had an Ash-shaped hollow in it filled with a Ditto in the base of it, fainted. Tio sighed, before shaking his head.

**I'm sorry Ash… I guess, I did think it was you… Can you forgive me? **Ash grinned, before nodding.

**Of course, Tio. What kind of brother would I be if I held a grudge? **Tio grinned, before him and Ash high-fived. Bianca coughed to get the attention of the others, who turned to see she was still in her Protect.

**Erm… Any idea how I get out of here..? **She tapped the Protect, while the other three sweatdropped. Suddenly, Tio grinned.

**Float as far back as possible. **When Bianca did that, Tio lifted the four remaining Darks with a Psychic, and threw them at the Protect, boosted with a DragonBreath attack. The combination managed to shatter the Protect, and catapulted the Darks into the air, before they disappeared Team Rocket-style. Ash and Bianca carefully helped Tio to float, seeing as he was so weak from the battle, and the four of them flew towards the clearing, and the helicopter that was starting to disappear from view. The four of them flew after it, soon catching up to the chopper, and the back of it opened up to show a ramp. On the ramp was a sixth Dark, who laughed.

"You can try, but don't bother; we've a trussed up old guy and a Lugia here! If you try to get them, we'll drop them both; and it'll take the four of you to stop the Lugia hitting the floor. So either you leave this helicopter alone and they both live, or you pursue and make the choice; old guy or Legendary!" Tio gritted his teeth, and Bianca shouted a curse after them, but the four of them stopped. Suddenly, the Dark threw five ropes off the back of the chopper, and after a while, the still-moving helicopter had four Darks pulled up the ropes into the chopper. Thanks to their sensitive hearing, the four Eons heard the conversation that went on, helped by them shouting over the chopper's engines; inside the helicopter there wasn't any noise muffling.

"Where's Agent A!?" One of the Darks shook his head sadly.

"Not enough time to reclaim her; she's still back there and unconscious! We've got no chance of rescueing her, she's liability!" The first Dark swore before punching the button to close the ramp while oulling in the rope.

"Damnit! I can't leave her behind! We've always been together when working, me and An-" The ramp clanged shut, blocking the speech from the Dark. Ash turned to Tio, who had a deathly glare stuck on his face.

**We're gonna go ask questions, right? **Tio shook his head.

**We're gonna ask questions, MY way. **Ash shuddered; the look on Tio's face suggested more pain than answering. The four of them flew back to the battle scene, where Tio used the Dark's ball to recall the Houndoom. He shifted then grabbed the Dark by the collar of the outfit, pulling her out of the ground and slapping her several times round the face. The Dark started, before groaning.

"Ow…. What happened..?" Tio snarled as he lifted the Dark off the floor, her feet roughly a foot above the ground; about eight feet, if you count the crater beneath her. She slowly looked at Tio, before panicking.

"What the hell!? They were meant to get me out of here if I failed!" Tio snarled again, baring his teeth; even in his human form, he was intimidating. Especially with his clothing choices.

"You tell me WHAT you are doing, NOW, without joking around or lieing…. And you might live. That Lugia is my charge, and the old man my grandfather-in-law. Now, tell. Me. EVERYTHING." The Dark glared, before sighing.

"No." Tio glared, before leaning close to the Dark's ear, and whispering.

"Do you like your blood INSIDE your body..? Because if I don't get my answers… I'll tear your throat out…" The Dark paled around the eyes, but didn't say a thing. Tio glared, before reaching out with his hand and oulling the hood off. Immediately, Tio hissed, as the Dark's light lilac hair was revealed.

"You..!" Tio's grip on the Dark's neck tightened, making her face turn red.

"You were meant to be in prison!" The Dark managed a croaking laugh, before Tio squeezed her neck even tighter, making her gag. Ash leaned forwards, only to gasp.

**It's Anni! I thought she was arrested! **Tio glared, as an omnious creaking came from Anni's neck.

"So did I…" Tia put a paw on Tio's shoulder.

**Tio… Don't kill her. As much as I'd like to see that, we need answers… **Tio sighed, relieving a small amount of pressure from her neck.

"Or… He pointed to the communicator bead in Anni's ear, and reached out for it.

(On the chopper)

Agent O was pacing back and forth restlessly; Her and A had never left the other one behind; they always went back for each other, no matter the situation. O kicked the wall again, before spinning round and pointing at one of the Darks.

"You! B! Why the hell didn't you try to get Agent A back!?" B held up his hands, stepping back.

"Hey, I did my best; The Latios dealt with us too easily!" O swore again, before she switched back to her original channel with Agent A, just in time to hear something.

"-it, NO! NO! NOOO-sssqqquuueennnnnsssshh-" O ripped her ear bud out as a burst of interference tore down it into her ear. She winced, before slowly putting the ear bud back in. Silence.

"A..? Are you OK..?" A low snarl sounded through the earbud.

"Hello… Oakley…" Oakley gulped; someone had Anni, and they knew who they were.

"Who is this!? What have you done with my companion!?" A low laugh followed as a reply.

"She's… Indisposed. Me and MY companions have a grudge, Oakley… But I didn't expect you to remember me and my sister…. After all, you were working for your boss…" Oakley frowned, as a scream sounded in the background.

"What are you doing to her!?"

"One moment… Tia! I said NOT to hurt her! Anyways, that sound was something you'd NOT like to know the origin of. Let me say this though, Oakley. You have two people who are VERY important to us four. And we WILL rescue them. You had better prepare, Oakley… Because I'm not very forgiving, or a sparer of mercy as of now. In fact, I'm more of a blood-thirsty battler… So run, Oakley… Run… But I WILL find you, and it's more fun when the prey are trying to escape… See you soon, Oakley… But you won't see me." Oakley winced as another rush of static filled the earbud; with horror she realised that the other person had crushed the communicator. She slowly turned round to face the four Darks.

"Everyone… I think we just pissed off the wrong persons… We've got a real fight coming, and… They have Agent A." The Darks sat in silence for a few seconds, before one sighed.

"We better tell the boss… But we achieved our objective. We have the target, and a hostage to boot." Oakley shook her head slowly.

"We've landed in a storm here… They're pissed BECAUSE of the target and hostage…. And they know who me and Anni are. We've encountered them before." The five Darks looked back and forth at each other, as it dawned on them; they were in for a nightmare fight, with four unknown individuals… Who had a grudge and a reason to exact it."


	27. Chapter 27

Soul Guardians

Well here we are, people! Chapter 27! Now that Silver and Lorenzo are missing, Ash, Tia, Bianca and Tio have to rescue them! With the help off Misty and Brock, of course… I do have to say, though, when I named the Team Rockets the 'Darks' I was thinking of their uniform-which is all black apart from the red 'R'- and went from there. If anyone takes offense and wants me to change it, then I'll do it when PM'd or reviewed. I have to admit, this chapter is a little experimental for me.

When I started this FanFic, I wasn't looking for a true anime/manga sort of story; I wanted it to feel REAL… So that means injuries, blood, death… And then I realised, I couldn't write it. I understood it, I knew it; but I couldn't convey it. The closest I ever got was during the chapter revolving around the Pidgeot/Fearow war, and even then I glanced it over. This chapter, I decided I would write it true, while keeping in line with the story so far. If you don't like, say, and if more than half reviews say so I'll go back to usual. But, for now, please enjoy this chapter, and remember; R&R please!

"Speech"=Talking

-_Speech_-=Telepathy

*Speech*=Thought

**Speech=Translated Pokespeech**

(Speech)= My thought

Tio let out a roar of anger, as the Rocket dropship peeled off into the distance. He spun round to face Annie, and everyone there shivered as they saw his face.

**You. What is it with you. You try to steal my sister, nearly killing me in the process. You try to steal Ash. You follow us to here, when you should be under arrest. It would be easier to simply rip your throat out here… **Tio bared his teeth, a deep growl rising from his throat as Ash quickly darted in between them both. He raised his hands slowly, before speaking.

**Tio, calm down..! W-We can't kill her we need to know where they're taking Silver and Lorenzo..! **Tio twisted his head to the side, cracking his neck and spat.

**And? If we had done with them before, this would never have happened! You're used to legends, Ash; yes, Legendaries are shown as placated and kindly. But we have teeth. And we protect that which is our own and kin. **Ash blinked, while Bianca and Tia moved behind Annie to stop her escaping.

**Wh-What..? **Ash's eyes widened slightly, as Tio spoke again.

**Remember the tales of ships lost with all hands..? Kyogre! Volcanoes consuming cities..? Groudon! Tidal storms drowning colonies-Lugia! Waters dried out from the sun-Ho-Oh! Airships struck by lightning-Zapdos! Blizzards burying towns-Articuno! We are able to kill, Ash! We don't, because many Pokémon would be exterminated for it; but we can… And no-one will miss her if we do her now. Rip her throat, or gut her; both are fast, simple, and we taste her flesh and blood. To feel and sense her die, Ash. That is what I want most. **Tio darted forwards, pressing his forehead against Ash's. He pushed back, forcing Tio away- a time old rivalry of confronting males.

**No! We do NOT kill her! We get answers, and hand her over to Officer Jenny! You were raised wild, Tio; I understand! But we can't kill her! We can't..! **Tio pulled back, snarling.

**Why not..? You give no straight answer! Your reasons are as human as you were raised; 'we can't because it's wrong!' is NOT accepted if you are a Pokémon! Do you get it?! **Ash bowed his head, and was silent for a few seconds.

**I understand… **He drifted to the side, avoiding eye contact. Tio glared at him, baring his teeth and started to fly towards Annie.

**I understand your mind is blunt with anger. **Tio looked to the side, in time to take the full brunt of Ash's Dragon Claw attack. He cried out, as he flew backwards. Looking up, he snarled and charged his own Dragon Claw.

**Challenge me, Ash..? I was raised wild; I know to fight. After you, I take Annie out. **With a shout of anger, he charged at Ash, catching him by surprise. His attack slashed into Ash's ribs, before causing him to break clean through a tree. He hit the ground hard, crying out. Tears darted to his eyes, as Tio slammed him into the ground over and over with Psychic.

**You fight me! You defend her! Are you with us, or Team Rocket, Ash?! **Tia shook her head, before tackling Tio away from Ash, breaking his concentration. Ash slumped to the floor, groaning. He was covered with bruises and scrapes, and weakly lifted his head.

**No, stop! T-Tio, please, don't hurt him anymore..! P-Please..?! **Tio glared down at Tia, before his eyes flickered. She noticed his arm was raised, with a Dragon Claw; the tips of his claws inches away from her head. Her eyes widened, before she froze.

**T-Tia..? I… I'm sorry… **His claws slowly shrank down, returning to their usual size and he lowered his arm.

**I… I was so angry… I wasn't thinking… Just… Forgive me… **Tia slowly floated backwards, before settling next to Ash. She gently nuzzled him, licking his cheek. Ash smiled at her, before levitating with a grimace.

"Oh, Arceus, k-keep it away… K-Keep it away..! I-I'll talk, j-just… D-Don't leave me alone w-with that… Thing… There..!" Annie's voice startled them all; in the chaos they'd forgotten about her. As they looked over, they saw that she was curled up, trying to get further away from Tio. Tio's eyes widened, before he closed them and shook his head.

**I… I'm a danger… I got so angry… And… L-Look what I did… Ash tried to help… And I wouldn't listen… I-It was stupid, and… I'm a threat… To you all… I-I need to leave… **He turned around, speeding away from them. Within a few seconds, Bianca tackled him to the floor.

**Where do you think you're going..? We need you Tio. **He struggled to pull away, but Bianca grabbed his wings. As she pulled them, Tio dropped to the floor as he lost most of his levitating stability.

**I'm not a help, I'm a liability… **Bianca shook her head, sighing.

**Tio, you made a mistake. We all do… And… They'll forgive you. You'll see. But, why did you fight Ash..? **Tio rested his head on the floor, sighing again. When he finally spoke, his voice was sad, and resigned.

**We're both males, Bianca… We get on, but we're still rivals. Since it used to be just me and Tia, I naturally fell into the role of Alpha male. When Ash joined, he wasn't a threat, so… I wasn't thinking of fighting. But since he's gotten stronger, and claimed Tia… I've been seeing him as a threat. And… In the heat of the moment, I just tried to assert myself as superior… **Bianca sighed, gently nuzzling Tio's cheek. She let go of his wings, and levitated away. Tio slowly floated upwards as well, watching Bianca.

**Tio, it doesn't matter. Tia will understand, and I do. And I can promise you that Ash will, when you explain it to him. OK? **Tio nodded slightly, bowing his head and folding his ears back. Bianca gently nuzzled his neck, before wincing slightly. Tio looked to her worriedly.

**Are you OK..? **Bianca nodded, gently rubbing her stomach with a hand.

**They're kicking… I-It tickles..! **Bianca gently laughed, before leaning forwards to nuzzle her stomach. Tio smiled, before licking the tip of her snout.

**Thanks for talking to me, Bianca… Me and Ash were raised so differently, our views conflict violently. **He smiled at Bianca's blush, before they both flew back towards Ash and Tia. As they entered the clearing, Tia growled a warning at Tio. Ash shook his head and Tia pulled backwards, watching Tio. He sighed, before looking at Ash.

**Are you OK, Ash..? I-I'm sorry about what I did… I was so mad about Annie, and Silver and Lorenzo I turned on you as an outlet… **Ash levitated, leaning on Tia slightly. He floated forwards, before shaking his head at Tio.

**You don't have to apologise… I understand. I mean, we're bound to clash, right? Being brothers, it's natural we argue and fight. **Tio blinked, before slowly nodding. He offered a hand to Ash, who smiled as he took it. The two of them shook, while Tia slung Annie onto the floor in front of them.

**OK, so we're all friends again now. So, to get answers..? **Ash shrugged before looking at Tio.

**Tio, you're the most experienced here. What can we do? **Tio frowned, before nodding at Annie.

**Short of torture, we can just rip what we need from her mind and memory… It'll be a few minutes though. **Tio picked Annie up, before flying behind several trees. After a few seconds, a loud, piercing scream rang out. Ash and Bianca shuddered, while Tia simply nodded in satisfaction. Several minutes passed, with only the sound of trees waving in the wind and Pokémon scurrying past occasionally breaking the silence.

**How much longer do you think he'll be, huh..? **Bianca broke the silence, looking at the trees. She had settled on her side, gently resting a hand over her stomach. Every now and again, a small smile crossed her face as her children moved around inside her. Tia glanced down at her, before shrugging. She had removed the Eggs from the bag, and was slowly rubbing them with a hand.

**I don't know. Normally, I wouldn't mind but Team Rocket has messed up our lives so much… I can't help but feel like it would be good if she was in so much pain, she couldn't even cry out… **Ash's ears flicked backwards, as he looked back at the two girls. He sighed, before stretching.

**I don't know what to think, personally… I admit, I dislike Team Rocket a lot… But it still seems strange, to want them to suffer… I guess I do still think like a human too much, huh Tia..? **Tia gently nuzzled Ash, before smiling at him.

**That humanity is what helped me fall for you, Ash… Even as a human you were selfless, uncaring about self-injury when helping others… I was a complete stranger, and you didn't know I was a Pokémon, but you still helped me. **Ash nodded, smiling back at her. He levitated slightly, before shifting and sitting down, legs crossed. Tia laid down in his lap, head curled around to lay next to the Eggs. He gently placed a hand over them, smiling as he felt small movements from within.

"Of course I did, Tia… I admit, I did it because I wanted to help… But there was also a sense of something… Looking back, I suppose I could say that I knew from the start that I loved you…" Tia crooned gently, as Ash stroked the back of her neck. There was a rustle from the treeline, as Tio stepped out. Annie was slumped over his shoulder, and her eyes were closed. Tio looked around, before sighing.

**She's unconscious. I pushed too far and too hard for her mind to cope. She'll wake up in about two hours. We drop her at the Police Station, and then get Brock and Misty. We need to work together to rescue Lorenzo and Silver. **Bianca looked up at him, nodding.

**OK… Where's their base? **Tio shuddered, before turning to look to the west. He pointed that way, and spoke with a heavy voice.

**That way… In the heart… Of Mt. Silver. That is where their base lies, and where Lorenzo and Silver are being taken. **Bianca gasped, while Tia whined. Ash looked around at the others, before speaking.

**Mt. Silver? Isn't that where the League is being held..? **Tio nodded, before answering.

**Yes, but it's worse than that. The League takes place at the base of Mt. Silver. Team Rocket's base is in the heart of the mountain; deep inside, and with only one entrance. There's many tough, hardy Pokémon up there. Most Legendaries avoid it though… The more spiritual ones know of a ghost, a wraith… It haunts the peak of the mountain, and challenges lost souls to battles. Then, it either leaves with a loss or takes the opponent to safety with a win… **Ash nodded, as he looked at the mountain. After hearing of the ghost, it seemed less awesome and inspiring, and rather fearful and destructive… And somehow, Team Rocket had gotten a secret base into it.

**We need to get the others. Brock and Misty will be a big help, if we end up in a fight. **Tia spoke up, looking back towards Blackthorn. Bianca nodded, still staring at Mt. Silver.

**Yeah. We need as much help as possible if we're going to rescue Silver and Grandpa… **Tio nodded, as the others levitated upwards. Their faces were set, and it was plain to see that they would stop at nothing. Tio slung Annie onto his back, before the four of them sped off towards Blackthorn. As they flew through the forest, Tio drifted closer to Ash.

**Ash, about earlier… Really, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to snap at you like that… **Ash shook his head, looking at Tio as they flew onwards.

**It's fine. I understand it, Tio. You've been through a lot, and you hate what's happened-and whoever caused it. And when they took Silver and Lorenzo, and forced that choice on you… Let them escape, or choose who lives… It was too much. **Tio spent several seconds in silence, contemplating this.

**So, what you say is… It was too much..? I couldn't take the stress, and took it out on the first thing to confront me… **Tio nodded, before continuing. **I get it now. Thank you Ash… It's helped, that I could talk to you… **Ash grinned, as he weaved through a cluster of trees.

**It's no problem, Tio. I'm glad I could help. **The four of them slowed slightly, as they drew near the edge of the trees. Apart from Tio, they all landed on the path. As the three of them assumed their human forms once again, Tio simply turned invisible.

**I'll drop Annie at the Police Station and meet you all back here, OK? **Ash, Tia and Bianca nodded, before turning to each other.

"We need to get Brock and Misty. We know where they are, but who gets who?" Bianca asked. Ash looked at them both, before pointing to the south of the City.

"I'll go down to the river. Misty's there with Electra, and we need them both. Since Brock's in the market area, you two should go get him; you might need to drag him away from any women there…" Ash explained. Bianca and Tia nodded, before running towards the market area. Ash faced Tio, before nodding his head towards Annie.

"When you say you'll drop her off… You actually meant drop her, didn't you?" Tio laughed slightly, before using Annie's arm to point towards the City.

**Eh, she's not gonna be badly injured… I was gonna drop her on the roof… **Ash grinned, before starting to walk into the City. He called back over his shoulder, before he began to run.

"Make sure she lands on the right building, at least then! We'll be back soon!" Ash sped off towards the City, quickly covering the ground he'd lost to the girls when they left. He soon passed them by, only to have Annie zoom past him as Tio flew her towards the Police Station. As Tio flew towards the heart of the City, Ash peeled off towards the southern side. Bianca and Tia, upon reaching the city, headed towards the western quarter. As the four of them split up, they all focussed on their task, knowing that time was of the essence; who knew what Team Rocket was doing right now to Silver and Lorenzo..?

(With Lorenzo and Silver, Unknown location inside Mt. Silver base)

Lorenzo groaned, as his eyes slowly opened. He placed a palm against his forehead, as the first poundings of a headache made their self-known immediately. He sat up, looking around himself. The room he was in was a granite grey colour, and had a rough texture as his hand brushed it. He paused, checking again.

"This IS granite… So, I'm underground…" He looked up at the ceiling, wincing as his eyes were blasted by the light of a single, unshaded light bulb. He looked down again, realising just how dry and sore his throat was. He coughed, before spotting a door. As he stepped towards it, he felt something soft underneath his foot. A yelp rang out from behind him, and Lorenzo spun round to see Silver. As he looked down, he saw that he'd trodden on Silver's tail.

"Sorry, Silver… I didn't see your tai-Whoa!" Lorenzo's apology was cut short as Silver's tail jerked upwards, wrapping around his waist and pulling him towards Silver. As soon as he was near enough, Silver wrapped his arms around Lorenzo and dealt several large licks to Lorenzo's face. Lorenzo finally got an arm free, pushing Silver's tongue away with a hand. Silver pulled back, revealing Lorenzo's face and hand now sodden with saliva.

-_L-Lorenzo, you're awake..! I was worried about you…_- Lorenzo dragged a hand down his face, scraping most of the viscous liquid away and shaking it onto the floor.

"I'm fine, Silver. No need to worry… But please, don't lick me like that again, OK?" Silver nodded happily, before looking at the door.

-_A R-Rocket brought food a-and drink in earlier… I-It's in the corner._- Lorenzo nodded, smiling at Silver.

"OK… I need something to eat, and my throat is dry as a des-…ert…" Lorenzo's words trailed off as he saw what Silver classified as food and drink; a large heap of raw fish, still scaled, and a large container of milk. Silver walked over, before flipping a fish in the air and catching it in his mouth. He swallowed, before turning to Lorenzo.

- _D-Don't you want anything..?_- Lorenzo shook his head, turning to the door. He began to walk towards it as he spoke.

"No, thank you… Raw fish and milk isn't quite suited to me at this age, Silver…" Silver nodded as he started eating again.

-_O-OK. I-I'm still hungry, though, so I'm gonna have s-some more…_- Lorenzo nodded as he banged a fist on the door. He stood there only a few seconds before a metal grille slid open, revealing a pair of eyes glaring at him.

"What is it, mister?" The Grunt asked. Lorenzo pointed back towards where Silver had demolished roughly half of the fish and was now drinking the milk.

"That might be fit for a young Lugia, but I can't eat or drink it; raw fish isn't good, and honestly I can't stand milk… Do you have something else I can eat or drink?" The Grunt sighed, before looking away and closing the grille. Lorenzo heard muffled voices, and after a few minutes the grille opened again.

"We'll get some bread and water for you. Damn scientist thinks humans can live on the same stuff as Pokémon… Don't worry old timer, you're both important enough to get good meals." The grille slammed shut again, and the faint sound of footsteps receding into the distance came through the door. Lorenzo turned around, to see that the milk container was on its side and empty, while Silver was napping next to the remains of the fish.

"Sleeping..? At least you're tired and full enough to do that Silver…" Lorenzo walked over to Silver, sitting down so that his back was to the young Lugia's stomach. He tilted his head back, resting it against Silver's soft stomach, and closed his eyes. In a few minutes, the sound of Silver's breathing and the quietness around them had lured them both into a deep sleep.

Lorenzo sat up with a jolt, as the door slid open. A Grunt walked in, carrying a metal tray. He handed it to Lorenzo, who took it from him. He looked down to see it had a loaf of bread, and two litres of water in a bottle.

"Thank you for this." Lorenzo spoke; despite being a prisoner, he was still well-mannered enough to say thank you. The Grunt nodded, looking at the remnants of Silver's meal.

"Wow. Scientists under-estimated this little guys appetite… That was meant to last him a whole twenty-four hours… I'll get more brought down soon. When we come back, we'll take the tray as well." The Grunt left the room, closing the door. There followed the unmistakable, dry and clicking, sound of a key locking a door. Lorenzo lifted the loaf, sighing as he tore it in half.

"Well, it's dry… but more than I was expecting… I wonder why they've decided to take this much care of me… It's Silver they wanted, after all-… Of course..! If they have me, then they can keep Bianca and the others away, so that this place stays safe…" He bit into the bread, tearing a mouthful free. After a few moments of chewing it, he swallowed before nodding to himself.

"If I'm used to keep the others away… They have more time to do whatever they want Silver for… Which can't be good, no matter what they say. So a priority is to either get the others here to rescue us, or we escape…" Lorenzo sighed as he opened the water. Soon after he drank some, Silver woke up sniffing.

-_W-Water..? Are we free, L-Lorenzo..?_- Lorenzo shook his head, sighing.

"Sorry, Silver… I just opened a bottle of water I had-… You can smell water..?" Silver nodded, as he shifted so his head lay next to Lorenzo. He looked up at him as he replied, nose still twitching slightly.

-_Y-Yeah… I-It's a way to find the sea if I get l-lost… I can track th-the water's location._- Lorenzo nodded, capping the water slowly as he thought an idea through.

"Silver… When that door opens, can you see if you can smell water?" Silver nodded, as he frowned in confusion.

-_Y-Yeah, I can… B-But why, Lorenzo..?_- Lorenzo smiled, as he pointed at the bottle.

"This water isn't labelled. It's bottled somewhere in this facility. So, either they've got a water collector for rain water…" Silver's eyes brightened as he finished Lorenzo's idea.

-_O-Or they've got a fresh w-water supply..! We can get out..!_- Lorenzo nodded, as he rubbed Silver's neck. Silver smiled slightly, as he nuzzled Lorenzo.

"We just have to hope there isn't any grating or filtration systems in the supply itself… I doubt I can hold my breath as long as you can hold yours, Silver." Silver nodded, frowning slightly.

-_I-I could go ahead, see wh-what it's like…_- Lorenzo sighed and shook his head slightly.

"No good, sorry Silver… I'd probably get caught waiting… If we DO break out, we've got to be fast." Silver nodded, slightly, as his tongue licked up a splash of water from Lorenzo's hand. He blinked, before telepathing Lorenzo.

-_I taste salt, and… metal… stone… soil…_- Lorenzo blinked, surprised by Silver's knowledge.

"You get all that from the drop of water..?" Silver nodded, grinning.

-_Yep! D-daddy told me about it… A-Apparently, L-Lugia can taste the… ions..? in water… W-We can tell where it came from._- Lorenzo nodded, tapping his chin. He uncapped the bottle again, turning to face Silver.

"Open your mouth." Silver did, exposing his teeth; sharp fangs, designed to break scales and bone. His tongue lay flat, but it still twitched every few seconds. Lorenzo reached his arm into Silver's mouth, and tipped some water into it. He pulled his arm out, as Silver closed his mouth. He swallowed after a few seconds, before standing. He leaned over, licking the wall and leaving a damp streak.

-_I-It's this stone…_- He stepped closer, and licked the door, leaving another damp streak on it too.

-_A-And this metal… B-But I can't place the soil… It's… Hard, and full of stone and tree…_- Lorenzo frowned, looking up at the ceiling.

"Stone and bark..? Soil containing bark is in a lot of places, but stone..? That's normally near rocky or mountainous areas. If we're underground, and it's the same rock as this room… Which is granite… We're inside a mountain, Silver..!" Silver nodded excitedly, and looked at the door.

-_S-So we can escape, then..? If I s-smell water..?_- Lorenzo nodded, before pausing.

"The metal you tasted… It shouldn't be there if it's like the door… So there's a grate over its entrance, and possibly the overflow… But salt..?" Silver nodded, licking his lips.

-_Y-Yeah… The salt is because the s-stone is salty… A-And salt washes off…_- Silver scraped his nose against the wall in several places, until a small amount of white powder drifted down from the wall.

-_S-See..? Salt. S-So, this area must have b-been submerged… Or had a w-water flow in it before… Th-The salt is where water dried up._- Lorenzo nodded again before asking another question.

"So, is it salt water, or just salty?" Silver frowned slightly, before answering.

-_J-Just salty. S-Salt water would taste different, it has d-different plants and P-Pokémon than fresh water… A-And we c-couldn't be below sea water, the r-roof would leak…_- Lorenzo nodded, when suddenly the door opened. Silver immediately sniffed the air, before a couple of grunts dragging in a large sack and container of milk, filling the air with the scent of fish. They left the supplies near the remains of Silver's previous meal, and one Grunt lifted the tray from Lorenzo's lap.

"We'll bring another meal in five hours, grandpa. Hold tight till then." The door shut, and once more it was locked, before Lorenzo turned to Silver.

"Anything then..?" Silver's eyes were closed, and he was mumbling something under his breath. Lorenzo didn't bother listening in, he wouldn't be able to understand anyway. Finally, Silver's eyes opened and he grinned.

-_F-Fresh water, running. I-I could hear s-some sort of m-machine… M-Maybe a purifier..?_- Lorenzo shook his head slightly, looking at the door.

"I don't know… It could be, but then again they mentioned scientists earlier… So this must be a research lab, then. Which means they can have any amount of machinery that generates noise in this place. It could be a purifier, but most likely it's some other mechanical equipment." Silver nodded, rubbing a wing over his nose.

-_O-OK. But then, we h-have a way out right..? S-So, when they open the door, w-we could break out..?_- Lorenzo nodded, before rubbing Silver's head.

"Most likely. But then again, it depends… If we wait, and your nose is good enough, we can tell which way it came from; so we'd know whether to go left or right. But we could get out straight away, and you could sniff out which direction to go from there." Silver nodded, smiling broadly.

-_Y-Yeah..! We can do th-that..! I can smell a way out using th-the water..!_- Lorenzo smiled back at Silver, before drinking from the bottle of water again. After several mouthfuls, he capped it and nodded at the door.

"We make a break for it when the door next opens, OK? That's five hours to get ready. We should probably eat and drink, though. We don't know where the closest source of food and water is from here, and it would be too dangerous to stay near here and spot it before leaving. We'll have to swim away as soon as possible, and as far as possible…" Lorenzo picked up the bread and began to eat, while Silver began to eat the fresh pile of fish. Both of them were nervous, but excited as well; they were ready, they had a plan, and they knew exactly what to do when the door opened. As they finished their meal, they settled down to wait.

(Four hours, fifty-nine minutes later)

Silver looked at Lorenzo, who smiled reassuringly. He looked at the door, when a though occurred to him.

"Silver..? What attacks do you know..?" Silver blinked before running his tongue over his feathers.

-_I-I know… Weather Ball, R-Rain Dance, Extrasensory a-and Whirlwind… Wh-Why do you want to know, L-Lorenzo?_- Lorenzo simply grinned, as the sound of the door unlocking came to them.

"When they open that door, use Whirlwind." Silver nodded, as the door slid open. A Grunt stepped into the room-and immediately shot out of the door again with a scream, as Silver flapped his wings and summoned a large Whirlwind which sped into the corridor. The powerful gusts of wind swept along the corridor, forcing the Grunts back. Silver and Lorenzo ran into the corridor as the Whirlwind dissipated, looking around. Silver sniffed the air, before turning to the right.

-_I-I smell water, d-down here!_- Silver took of down the corridor at a slow pace; it was designed for humans, and Silver had to stoop low.

"It's a good job they had to carry you down here, huh, Silver..? Otherwise, this corridor… Would be too small for you to fit…" Lorenzo gasped; his old age wasn't exactly best suited to escaping from buildings. Silver glanced under his wing, back at Lorenzo.

-_D-Do you want to r-ride on my back..?_- Lorenzo shook his head, as they kept running. Ahead, he could just make out another T-junction in the way.

"I'm fine… Which way, Silver..? Left or right..?" Silver sniffed at the air again, looking left and right. He paused, and rubbed at his nose with a wing.

-_I… I d-don't know… Th-The scent's gone…_- Silver frowned and turned around, sniffing the air. He glanced up at the ceiling, and his eyes widened.

-_Uh-Uh Oh…_- Lorenzo looked at where Silver was staring, and his heart sank; there was an air vent there. Silver pressed his nose against the vent, sniffing the air. He pulled back, looking nervously around.

-_Th-The scent's coming from th-this… I-I don't know wh-where to go from here... S-Sorry, Lorenzo…_- Lorenzo sighed, resting a hand on Silver's back as the Diving Pokémon sniffed, eyes tearing up.

-_I-I-I w-wanted to help… E-Escape… B-But, I… O-Only got us in d-deeper trouble…_- Silver sniffed again, as a tear rolled down his cheek. Lorenzo sighed, stepping around to look Silver in the eyes. The young Lugia blinked another tear from his eyes, and shook his head.

"Silver, it wasn't your fault… We didn't realise there would be vents… But don't cry OK..? We can still get out of here… But you need to listen to me, OK..?" Silver sniffed again, rubbing his left wing over his eyes. He looked down at Lorenzo, smiling slightly.

-_O-OK… I will… Th-Thank you Lorenzo…_- Lorenzo smiled, as he rubbed Silver's head gently. He looked up at the ceiling, as an idea crossed his mind.

"Silver, if you use Rain Dance, will it be in this corridor, or out in the open?" Silver looked up, before looking at Lorenzo again.

-_I-It will make a large storm ou-outside this place... Wh-Why's that, Lorenzo..?_- Lorenzo grinned, rapping a fist against the wall.

"This place is underground, right? So, there'll be stairs and lifts. If water always flows downhill, then we can simply follow it upwards, and get out of here." Silver nodded excitedly, dealing a large lick to Lorenzo's face.

-_Th-That's a great idea..! B-But there's not enough room h-here, Lorenzo…_- Lorenzo nodded, turning around and looking back the way that they had come from as he dragged a hand over his face, clearing of the saliva tha clung to him.

"That room we were in, Silver… Did that place have enough room in it?" Silver thought for a few seconds, before nodding.

-_Y-Yeah, it did..!_- Silver grabbed the back of Lorenzo's shirt, and started to run towards the room again, after placing Lorenzo on his back. They quickly entered the room again, where Lorenzo slid off of Silver's back and to the floor. He backed away to the wall, while Silver took a deep breath.

(For when Silver hums the song below, there'll be a link in my profile for it.)

-_O-OK… I-I'm gonna use Rain Dance…_- Silver took several deep breaths, before a deep, reverberating note emerged from his throat. He started to croon a slow, haunting melody as his head weaved from side to side. His body slowly began to sway, and he raised his arms to his side. The tune he was humming slowly picked up in pace and beat, while he began to move from side to side. His head raised up as his arms began to slowly wave, and he began a slow, pacing dance. As Lorenzo watched, a deep blue aura formed around Silver. His eyes began to glow as well, and a deep reverberation sounded from above.

"What… Was that..?" Silver began to dance faster, and his head snapped up. He froze in place, and his mouth opened up. Suddenly a deep, angered roar spilt forth from his mouth, causing Lorenzo to step back in shock. The roar ceased after what seemed like several minutes, and Silver slowly closed his mouth. He stood there for several seconds, before relaxing. The aura faded from around him, and he stood there panting.

"Silver..? Are you OK..?" Silver nodded, as he looked up.

-_It'll be here soon…_- Lorenzo blinked in confusion. Before he could ask what Silver was talking about an extremely faint, rumbling boom shook the room. Silver's eyes widened, as he placed a wing over his mouth.

-_I-I didn't mean to m-make such a big storm… Oh d-dear…_- Lorenzo gulped, when the door shot open to reveal several grunts with Pokémon ready to battle. He stepped back, as Silver lowered his head to eye level with the Grunts.

-_L-Lorenzo..? I d-don't know if the storm is s-safe… I-I don't think I can c-control it…_- Lorenzo sighed, and patted Silver's side.

"Relax… Let's deal with one problem at a time, OK?" He pointed at the Pokémon, feeling that long-lost rush of excitement; he'd missed battling Pokémon over the years, and now he was doing it again.

"Silver, use Extrasensory."

(Outside Rocket Base, with the others)

Ash looked back at Misty. She was sat on his back, eyes wide with fear. He drifted over to Tia, who was watching the growing storm over Mt. Silver.

**What is that..!? **Ash called out to her. Tia looked at him, before shaking her head sadly.

**I don't know, but it isn't good..! We can fly through it, and a lightning strike won't do more than daze us, but Brock, Misty and the Eggs might be seriously harmed..! **Ash nodded, when Tio and Bianca flew over. Brock was riding on Tio, and he shouted over to them through the howling winds.

"This storm came up out of no-where, Ash..! It's too dangerous; if you or Tio get hit, then it could knock Misty off of you or me off of Tio..! It's worse because this lightning could arc!" Tio called out as well, as a blast of lightning speared from the clouds towards them, making Bianca dive away.

**He's right; we'll have to go in low! So far it isn't bad, but if it starts raining, we'll be living lightning rods! And unlike the Pokémon with the ability, we're screwed if hit while wet! Think of when you leave a steak on a barbeque for too high a temperature, but too little time! **Ash frowned, shrugging.

**No idea, Tio. What's that like? **Tio sighed, as an ominous rumbling heralded a sudden downpour. As rain ran down their feathers, he looked Ash in the eyes.

**Burnt, charred and blackened on the outside, raw and bleeding inside. The lightning will cook us in our skins if we're hit! **Ash gulped, as several flashes of lightning struck the mountain ahead of them. The three of them dove down towards Bianca, staying just above the trees. Ash looked up again, to see the storm clouds.

**It doesn't look good up there… **Tio looked up as well; the sky was dark, and the clouds were a mixture of black and grey, an angry mix that showed the potency of the storm.

**This isn't natural, Ash..! Look at it; it's centred on the mountain. Silver must be summoning it to mark his locati-AGH! **Tio threw himself to the side, as a bolt of blue electricity struck the tree he was above. The tree glowed white for half a second, before exploding into fiery wooden chips. Several of them pattered off of the Eons, and Misty cried out as a splinter embedded in her hand. Ash gulped, before his eyes widened.

**Tio! Look; what's that!? **He pointed towards a place on the mountain; what looked like a large, deep crater was rapidly filling with water, and something metallic glinted there. Tio frowned, before Bianca spoke out.

**That's a door, isn't it..? Why is it there? Shouldn't it be more hidden..? **Nature-or, rather, chaotic nature- answered Bianca's question. A lightning bolt struck the door, causing it to glow and sizzle in the rain, blowing a large chunk of rock away from the mountain around it. The four of them sped towards it, halting at the crater's edge. Tia pointed towards the door, crying out.

**Oh no..! Someone's opening it..! **Ash stared, as a rounded handle in the middle of the door turned. There was a second of nothing; even the storm held its breath for the moment. Then, with a slurping, sucking sound, the door was forced inwards. Within seconds, the half-filled crater was draining into the Rocket base, air bubbles ripping free, along with grunts and Pokémon that would surface, only to be pulled under again.

**Oh, no… G-Grandfather..! **Bianca called out, tearing forwards. Tio shook Brock to the floor, and darted after Bianca. He tackled her away from the door, just as she started to dive in.

**NO! Let me go..! W-We have to save him..! **Bianca struggled against Tio's hold, tears mingling with the rain as they dripped down her cheeks. Tio gently held her, stroking her back.

**Bianca, we need to be careful… We might get trapped in there, and we can't breathe underwater… OK..? **Bianca fought for a few more seconds, before going limp.

**OK… OK… I-I'm sorry, Tio… **Tio gently let her go, nodding slowly.

**It's fine, Bianca… **They both turned around as a wet glug came from behind and below them; the last few air bubbles escaped, before the base finally stopped taking water in. Slowly, the water level of the crater began to rise again.

**It's stopped, Bianca… We can go now. BUT, we are VERY careful… I don't want to lose you, OK? **Bianca nodded, looking in horror at the drowned Rocket base. Somewhere inside, Lorenzo and Silver were trapped… She looked up, sniffing slightly. Suddenly, a lightning bolt shot from the sky and slammed into her. Dozens of electric blue arcs caressed her body, as she spasmed. A single scream tore itself free of her throat, before the electricity darted from her into the water. Some sprang across to Tio, but he ignored them as he grabbed Bianca's arms. Bianca sagged against Tio, as her eyes closed.

**B… Bianca..? Bianca, don't… N-No… **Tio levitated for a few moments, mumbling and gently shaking her. He could hear her breathing, but it was ragged and slow. Common sense regained a foothold, and he turned around, dashing towards the others. As he arrived, he saw looks of horror and shock on their faces, while Brock ran over, standing next to her and clearing the leaf litter from the ground.

"Tio, put her down! I need to look at her!" Tio nodded slowly, gently setting Bianca on the floor. He floated there, until Brock pushed him away gently. He offered no resistance, simply moving with the push.

**I… I couldn't do a thing… I couldn't help her… I… I could only watch… I-I'm useless… I can't protect Tia from Team Rocket without almost dying, I can't protect Bianca without HER almost dying… I-I can't do anything… **He blinked, as he laid next to Bianca. He gently nosed his head under her arm, gulping as it limply fell to the floor again.

**B-Bianca… Please, don't go… I-I need you… WE need you… **Ash, Tia and Misty backed away, giving Tio and Brock space. They settled down a few feet away, where Ash and Tia shifted back to human form. Misty wrapped her arms around Togepi even tighter; she was shaking, and not just from cold.

"I… I… I can't believe it…" She whispered, more to herself than the others. Togepi turned to face her, and gently placed his arms against her stomach; it was the best hug he could give to her.

**M-Mommy… Don't cry… Please… **Ash rubbed a hand over his face, before punching the floor.

"Damn it, we can't do a thing… And… Bianca's pregnant still…" Tia stayed silent, before sighing. She stood and shifted again, handing the backpack containing the Eggs to Misty.

**If anything happens to them, I'm taking you underwater with me Misty… **She turned to Ash, slowly offering her hand to him.

**We… Need to do it. Tio's too distraught, and if Bianca… If Bianca… Lorenzo needs to be here just in case, and Silver… He was closest to her… They both need to be here… **Ash nodded, taking her hand. Tia pulled him up to his feet, where he shifted. They slowly flew out over the crater, where they embraced each other.

**Ash… I-If we… don't get out… I love you… **Ash sighed, shaking his head.

**You'll get out, Tia… No matter what I have to do, I'll get you out first, OK? So, no… If **_**I **_**don't get out… I love you, Tia… **The two of them kissed, a short sweet one that lasted no more than a few seconds; and then they pulled apart, and smoothly dived into the Rocket base.

Within seconds of entering the flooded shaft, they stopped next to a lift. Ash charged a Dragon Claw, and tore it open. A rush of bubbles shot past them, and Ash quickly used Psychic to grab two large ones; and placed them around his and Tia's mouth. They drew in a breath, before staring at each other; on the air they could taste the fear and panic of people and Pokémon.

-_Not everyone made it out of there Tia… Do you want to go back..?_- Tia hesitated, before entering the lift. She head-butted the base of it, until a panel fell out of the floor. They could see it slowly drifting downwards, towards the bottom of the shaft. She quickly tore a larger hole, before diving into it.

-_Does this answer your question?_- Ash smiled slightly, before following her. The two of them swam deeper, before reaching the base of the lift shaft. The corridor was pitch black, and they could only see a few inches ahead. Motion behind them made them look, as a Staryu and Starmie floated behind them.

**Misty sent us to help.**

**Where do you need us.**

Ash and Tia smiled at them, as they spoke. Despite being so different, the voices were identical. Even speaking one at a time, they couldn't tell which one was which.

-_At the front, please… Can you glow?_-The Starmie moved ahead of Tia, before emitting a bright glow. The Staryu did the same for Ash, and the four of them swam onwards. After a while, the group reached a T-junction. Ash and Tia looked at each other, before sighing.

**-**_I'll take the right path.-_Ash said. As far as he could tell, the right hand way went deeper while the left hand path didn't change depth at all. Tia nodded, before nuzzling him.

**-**_Take care, Ash…-_Ash smiled, and traced the tips of his claws gently down her cheek in a loving gesture.

**-**_And you…-_Ash and the Staryu headed right, while Tia went left with the Starmie. Ash swam along, conscious of the receding glow behind him. As he swam, he noticed doors; some were open, and full of shadow. Ash turned away if he thought he saw shapes in the room. Some were closed; most were drowned rooms anyway, but rarely one would have a sealed microclimate in them. The lights still didn't work, though; the generators were flooded. Ash tried to ignore the moments when something shouted out, and pounded the door; it was never Silver or Lorenzo.

**We should take care of them, Ash. I think it's kinder to break the door, rather than starve them. **Ash glanced at the Staryu, then away; its light was filling a canteen, and there were dozens of shapes floating about.

**-**_What do you mean? It sounds horrible…-_Ash moved around a corner, seeing air bubbling out of a vent near the roof. The bubbles were collecting on the ceiling, and a large pocket of air was gathered there. He angled upwards, pushing his lead into it and drawing in a few deep breaths. He quickly sealed a new pocket of air around his mouth, and dived under again, continuing the search.

**It's simple; it takes weeks to starve, Ash, but only minutes to be claimed by the sea… Don't we spare them suffering? **Ash was silent for a while; he simply swam on with the Staryu. After reaching a dead end; the water had rushed in so powerfully it had torn doors free, and they had stuck in a stairwell, blocking all access; they turned back. Ash finally answered, carefully considering words.

**-**_It might be… Less painful… But, the rooms are sealed… So won't they choke..? Lack of air causes you to pass out, right? So, they'll just… go to sleep…-_The Staryu was silent, to, until they entered a new passageway. It turned slightly to see a Grunt pounding on the door, screaming something they couldn't hear.

**Perhaps… But the fear before then is so much. It's odd, isn't it..? Two Pokémon discussing humane treatment for what most of us consider sub-human... **The Staryu drifted over, its glow filling the room. Beyond the Grunt was another one, a woman; she had a bandaged arm and was slumped against the wall. Ash drifted over, his hearing just making out words.

"P-Please..! Help my wife..! Forget me, but get my wife out..!" Ash looked around, sighing. He shook his head slowly, before scratching a claw over the glass. Carefully, he wrote out a message for the Grunt. Staryu read it aloud, as the hope drained from the Grunts face.

**We can't… We're too far under water now. You'd all drown before we get halfway, and even then, you'll be killed by my brother. If you stay here, you'll just fall asleep… It's kinder to do this. I'm sorry. **Staryu floated there, before facing Ash. It bowed to him, before turning and carrying on the search.

**I… Understand now, Ash. Your decision makes no sense to me, because I live under water… But, these humans can't… I cannot imagine drowning, but it must be similar to when a fish is stranded out of water… Lungs filling up, yet unable to get oxygen… You're sparing them, when I would have doomed them. **The Staryu's glow dimmed momentarily, a manner of showing sadness, or self-disappointment.

-_Staryu, we all make mistakes… Yours was simple. I could see your points, and they made sense. But I know the fear of drowning, remember? Of being trapped, with no way out but through water too deep… That day, when the S.S. Anne sank… It took you, Starmie and Squirtle to rescue us… We still owe you our gratitude, Staryu._- Staryu nodded, as they finally reached another sealed room. This one had a slow trickle of bubbles running from the top of the door where it was buckled, and the grille in the door was open-but no air was flowing through it.

**There must be very little air in there, Ash. There's no bubbles from the grille. **Ash nodded, and turned away.

-_I can't stomach anymore Grunts or Pokémon who were too late… Let's go-…_- Ash froze, as a familiar voice rang through his mind.

-_H-Hello..? I-Is anyone out there..? W-We need help..!_- Ash spun around, as Silver called out to him. He swam up to the grille, looking through it, but was unable to see anything but a solid while wall.

-_S-Silver? Are you there?!_- Ash shouted. The wall shuddered slightly, and Silver's head dipped into view. He looked at Ash, before grinning at him.

-_I-I knew someone would come..! H-Hurry, Ash… L-Lorenzo's running out of air..!_- Ash gulped, before trying the door. But the buckled shape wedged it in the frame, and Ash's movements only dislodged more precious air. He pulled back, glancing around frantically.

-_I might have an idea, but you won't like it… I need to seal the door. Once that's done, I can fill it with air…_- There was a moment of silence as Silver presumably relayed the information to Lorenzo, before replying.

-_O-OK. D-Do it. I'm keeping Lorenzo above the water, but there's barely any air left for us…_- Ash didn't reply, he simply placed his hands against the top of the door. He gritted his teeth, before pushing as hard as he could. The metal bent slightly, but a sharp crack rang through the water, stabbing painfully into Ash's ears. Tia telepathed him almost immediately afterwards, her voice filled with worry.

-_A-Ash..? Are you OK..?!_- Ash shook his head, when he suddenly remembered something.

-_Tia, you know Ice Beam right..? I need you to come here. I found Lorenzo and Silver. But we need to get them air, and soon. If you seal the door with ice, then we can simply use Psychic to pull air bubbles down and into the room, right?_- Tia was silent, before replying to his question.

-_I-It makes sense, but I need to get there… If you start getting some sort of air down there, I'll see what I can do._- Ash grinned, before looking around.

-_Got it. I'll see what I can do Tia. Good luck; oh yeah, and there's an air pocket on your way. You can grab some fresh air there._- Ash didn't wait for Tia's reply, he simply started to collect the air bubbles with Psychic and, once gathered, he pushed them back into the room. He quickly used Psychic to stop the air leaking out again, and settled to wait for Tia. Within a minute, she quickly arrived, before examining the door.

-_I freeze this, Ash, and how do we get them out?_- Ash pointed to the grille in the door, grinning.

-_We can get air through that, the water will get out of it. And we can smash the ice, and break them out. We can teleport Lorenzo, and we can lead Silver out of here._- Tia nodded, before opening her mouth. A chill blue glow began to grow, before a beam of ice shot towards the door. As it hit, the water around the door froze immediately, encasing it in a thick sheet of ice. Tia closed her mouth, and pulled back. The cold had frozen a spear of ice in the water, spiking across the width of the corridor.

-_OK… Let's get some air here…_- Tia broke the spear of ice off, watching it float down the corridor. Her eyes glowed, before several dozen bubbles raced towards the door. Tia scraped the grille clear of ice, and her and Ash moved the bubbles through the grille. A small push of water displacement brushed their feathers, as the air filled the room by a small amount.

-_This will take so long, Ash._- Tia complained as she compiled another bubble of air. Ash nodded, as he did the same.

-_I know, Tia. But we only need to get them some air. Silver can hold his breath for a long time, he's a Lugia; Lorenzo is our main concern. We get him air, and teleport him outside. We can guide Silver once Lorenzo's safe._- Tia nodded, as the two of them continued to fill the room with air. After a while, Silver spoke again.

-_O-OK, Ash, we have enough air. N-Now what do we do?_- Ash looked at Tia, before the two of them nodded at each other. The dug their claws into the ice, before cracking it in several places. As the first few bubbles of air leaked from the ice, Ash gripped the door. Tia did the same, before they braced up against it.

-_Silver, you and Lorenzo need to take a deep breath. We're going to open the door now, OK?_-

-_OK, A-Ash. We'll do that._- After a few seconds, Silver rapped the door with a wing. Ash nodded, and he and Tia gritted their teeth, before heaving. The ice shattered, as a stream of bubbles ripped from the door. Another tug, and the sharp sound of creaking metal pre-empted the door ripping free. As the door fell to the floor, a final flood of bubbles left the room. Tia darted in, before grabbing Lorenzo. He'd begun floating near the ceiling but had slowly sunk down to the floor.

-_Lorenzo! Take my hands!_- Lorenzo reached out, grabbing hold of Tia's hands. She pulled him close, embracing him before teleporting in a bright flash. Ash darted towards Silver, who was looking at him.

-_Come on, Silver! I can get you out of here!_- Silver nodded, before following him out of the room. Ash began to lead Silver out of the ruined Rocket base, easily following the bubbles out. Suddenly, however, a wave of darting lights sped towards them. Ash froze, eyes widening as the lights in front of them lit up temporarily.

-_Silver, go back! There's a lightning bolt coming!_- The two of them turned around, rushing back the way they came. But it wasn't enough; nothing can outrun liquid conducted electricity, and the wave of lightning overran them. Ash twitched as the electricity sparked along his body, jumping to the walls and back. But Silver cried out, as the powerful lightning ran throughout his body. He curled up as well as he could, shuddering as the lightning ran through and past him. Ash darted backwards, moving around to face Silver.

-_Silver, are you OK..?!_- Silver shuddered again, before slowly opening his eyes. He nodded, before shaking his head slightly.

-_I feel… Dizzy, but I should be OK…_- Ash nodded, before Silver's eyes widened.

-_I-I breathed out… I'm not holding any breath…_- Ash gulped, before nodding. He turned around, pointing up towards the last few bubbles.

-_Follow those, Silver! Go! I'll follow you but you go first!_- Silver nodded, turning around and swimming after the bubbles; thanks to being under water, he was able to twist and turn, dodging any obstacles and escape the base. Ash smiled as Silver headed away from him and upwards, before he turned around. He paused, placing a hand on his forehead and leaning in the wall.

*D-Dizzy… Head hurts…* Ash shook his head, before heading back into the base again. He sighed, navigating by memory; he knew where he wanted to go, and what to do. After a few minutes he managed to find it; the door with a message in the window. Ash looked in, seeing the Grunt holding his wife; the water had somehow risen to waist depth. Ash rapped the window, as the Grunt looked over. His face lit up with relief, ans Ash nodded. He scratched the glass again, as the Grunt read the message slowly, struggling in the light.

"Take… a breath… I'll get you out… Oh man, th-thank you… W-We'll leave Team Rocket after this… I promise…" Ash nodded, before jabbing his paw on the glass. A few cracks ran out, and the Grunt backed away. Ash covered his eyes with a hand, and drove his other paw forwards; his claws easily shattered the glass, and the water flooded in. Almost immediately, the door swung into Ash as the water forced it open. He pulled his arm out, moving into the room. He shook his head slightly, dazed from the door's impact.

*Damn it, they won't be able to hold… Breath for long… OHHH, woozy…* Ash wavered slightly, before shaking his head. He grabbed the two Grunts, one in each arm, and turned around, diving towards the door. He spun out and around the corner, following the corridor. He pulled the Grunts with him, holding them close. He quickly headed up the corridor, making sure to keep the Grunts safe.

*Why am I doing this..? They're Team Rocket… Why should… I save them…* His eyes drifted closed, before snapping open again. He shook his head, and grinned as he saw the lift shaft. He quickly entered it, before pushing the Grunts above him. Halfway up, he slowed. The Grunt looked down, before taking his wife and pushing off the wall. Ash watched as he pulled her towards the surface, both of them fading as his vision blurred. He coughed, lungs burning, as the last of his air was used up. Ash tried to move, but couldn't find the energy. He slowly started to sink again, feeling the first few tendrils of choking water worming into his mouth.

*Tia… I-I'm sorry… Please, forgive me…* Ash slowly closed his eyes, making one last attempt to climb out; when suddenly something grabbed his arm. He slowly opened his eyes, expecting Tia or Silver; instead, he was shocked to see the Grunt. He nodded at Ash, taking a better grip on his arm. The grunt took hold of the emergency ladder on the wall, and began to pull Ash upwards. Ash floated slowly, before gagging. He coughed again, before immediately drawing a breath. He bucked, panicking as his lungs filled with cold water. The Grunt scowled, before pulling again. He pushed Ash above him, before quickly beginning to climb faster. Ash coughed again, before the Grunt pushed him into the lift itself. Immediately, Ash's arm was grabbed and he was pulled out of the lift, and the water. He coughed again, leaning forwards and vomiting out all the water he'd breathed in.

**Th… Thanks… **He slowly looked up, seeing that it was Bianca pulling him along. Ash started in surprise, before coughing more water up.

**B-Bianca..?! But… I thought that… You were out cold… **He coughed again, dragging in a deep breath. Bianca nodded, lifted Ash out of the water and pulling him onto the shore.

**I was. But Brock helped me get up again; I just got knocked out. Apparently, it's like being hit with Electra's Thunder… **Ash nodded, looking out across the lake. In the middle of it, Tia was pulling the Grunt towards the shore, where his wife was slumped on her side. Ash looked over to see Tio starting to move towards her.

**T-Tio… Don't… **Tio looked back, scowling again.

**Ash, they're Grunts. They'll report our location. We have to do something… I understand you don't like what I do, but I'm putting everyone here first… **Ash nodded, before slowly levitating, leaning against Bianca slightly.

**They… Promised… They would leave Team Rocket… I believe them… The man came… back and saved me… I would have drowned… Had he left me… **Tio sighed, looking down. He nodded, watching as the man checked his wife. He pulled a small metal object from his belt, and removed one from his wife. He turned around, before throwing them into the river.

**See, Tio..? They're not going to report us… We need to let them go… Who knows, it… Might help us later. If they spread word, we saved them… Then Team Rocket would be… Less likely to attack. **Tio sighed, shaking his head.

**I doubt it works that way, Ash… But I'll do nothing… We'll spare them… For better or worse. I just hope you understand the risks involved here… **Ash nodded, levitating fully. He coughed again, before shaking his head.

**Man, that was close… I gotta thank him later… How's Silver? Did he get out in time? **Tio nodded, pointing to where Brock was examining Silver.

**He took a wrong turn, but got out OK. He was a little blue, so Brock decided to run a check on hi- **Tio was cut off by the sound of a large sneeze. The three of them turned to see Silver rubbing a wing over his nose, while Brock stood stone still; with several large blobs of whatever Silver just sneezed over him running down his face. For a moment everyone was silent; then they all broke out laughing, while Brock simply ran over and jumped into the new lake. Silver sniffed, before sneezing again. He groaned, before rubbing his nose.

**I-I think I've gotten a c-cold… **He sneezed again, before Bianca sighed. She flew over to a tree, and quickly pulled several large leaves down. She floated up to Silver's eye level, and handed him the leaves.

**If you sneeze, try to catch it OK? I don't think Brock wants to end up covered in more of your sneezes… **Silver nodded, taking the leaves. He quickly buried his snout in them as another sneeze rocked his body, while Bianca gently rubbed his back. Silver moaned, and coughed several times.

**I really… D-Don't feel good… **Silver moaned, as he shivered. Brock climbed out of the river, sighing. He trudged over to his backpack, dripping water where he went. He opened his backpack before reaching in and pulling out a large blanket. He shook it out, before throwing it over Silver's back. Silver sighed slightly, as the thick woollen blanket settled on him, and he started to warm up.

"OK, Silver. This should help. I'll start making some medicine…" Brock crouched next to his backpack, before pulling out several berries and a mortar and pestle. As Brock began grinding up several berries, Ash flew across the lake to the Grunts. As he arrived, Tia flew up to him. She slammed into Ash, wrapping her arms around him in an Ursaring hug. She squeezed him close, as Ash hugged her back. Tia kissed him, before pulling back-and slapping him hard enough that he slammed into the floor.

**What the HELL were you doing, Ash Ketchum!? You almost drowned! You want to die that much, I should kill you myself! How do you think I would raise our children, without a father?! You IDIOT! **Ash quailed before Tia's rage, slowly raising his arms.

**T-Tia, I didn't mean to… I was just trying to help… They might have children… D-Don't kill me… **Tia floated over him, panting, before hugging him again. Ash froze, unsure how to deal with her sudden mood swings.

**Oh, Ash… I-I'm sorry… But I was so SCARED, and you didn't come up… I-I thought I lost you… **Ash gently hugged Tia back, before speaking in a soothing tone.

**Tia, I would NEVER leave you… I'm sorry if I did scare you… Honestly… **Tia sniffed, before pulling away slightly. Ash smiled at her, before letting go.

**I need to speak to these two, Tia. I'll change behind the trees; they can't see my human form, OK? **Tia nodded, before looking towards the trees. She gestured towards them as she spoke again.

**Lorenzo's back there. He wanted some time apart, after seeing Bianca. He knows she's awake, but he was so scared at first. I'll get him. **Ash nodded, as Tia moved behind the trees. After a few seconds she came back around, leading Lorenzo around the lake and towards the others. Thankfully, Silver's storm had now calmed down to simply a heavy downpour of ice cold rain. Ash floated behind a closely grown cluster of trees, before shifting. He stood, before stretching.

"Don't come around, you two. I trust you, but I still need to stay unknown. OK?" The male Grunt answered him, as Ash sensed him moving toward the water.

"Of course. I understand. Thank you for saving us… We owe you so much for this." Ash nodded to himself, as a groan came from the female Grunt.

"Ow… My head-Gah! I-… I think my arm's broken, Max… And… How did we get out..?" Max walked over, crouching next to his wife.

"Easy, Alice… The base flooded somehow. The door was slammed into you as the water hit, breaking your arm and knocking you out as you hit the floor. I fixed your arm up, and… And we were saved. We would have drowned, or suffocated, but… Remember the targets? The Eons? One of them saved us." Ash spoke up, figuring now would be a good time.

"Erm… Excuse me? I rescued you both. Everyone was for leaving you. But I didn't because I believe that humans can improve their selves. You-… We… Everyone, human or Pokémon can. It's your choice. I don't care, if you stay in Team Rocket or not; but even if you are an enemy, I don't leave anyone to… such a horrible fate. I rescued you in good faith, that you would change. I know I can't force that on you… But I can hope. You're free to go now, and… Good luck, whatever your choice." Silence followed Ash's small speech, before he was answered by Max.

"I… Understand. You rescued us hoping we would change our ways… Hoping we would become better people. Thank you for this; a second chance… I'll resign when we're picked up in a few days." Alice followed on from Max, speaking as well.

"I see what you mean, Eon. But I ask this; why should we leave, and change? I understand, and respect your wishes, but still; you do not control us. What then, Eon?" Ash sighed, answering slowly.

"Then I would let you go still. I would stop my brother killing you both. I can't guarantee I will be successful, but I can earn you time; time to run, hide, escape… Or, if you are that blind, to fight him. But I'd rather you change, even if I cannot force you to. Go, both of you. I'll wish you luck, whatever you choose. But leave now, before my brother changes his mind." There was silence, before the Grunts stood. Max stepped towards the trees, carefully, before slowly pushing his hand in. After a few seconds, Ash took the hand and shook it.

"We'll do what we see as fit. I can promise I'll change my ways. Alice, I can't speak for… But I'll support her choice. Good luck with your time, Latios. May you live well." Max withdrew his hand, and the sound of him and Alice running slowly faded away. Ash sighed, running a hand down his face.

"I hope they're safe, whatever their choice." Ash stood there for several moments, before turning and walking back towards the others. He slowly approached them, as the group turned to face him. There was a silent question written on their faces, one that Ash was cautious to answer. But, he did.

"They're gone. The guy's promised to resign, his wife… Is grateful but unsure. I hope she will, however." Tio nodded, as the others simply stood in silence. After a while, they simply started to gather everything they needed; repacking the backpacks, returning and greeting Pokémon and sorting out rides back to Blackthorn. Soon, they all set off again towards the City. During flight, Tio flew close to Ash again.

**Ash… This was too easy. You know that, right? **Ash sighed, as he nodded.

**I know. But I can't think of any reason, apart from them not expecting a rescue so soon. **Tio nodded, looking back one last time; the rain was dying down revealing a new lake; and at the bottom, still open, was a titanium door with a watery crypt below. And within it, those who were too old, slow or weak…

**This place is a water-logged mausoleum Ash… Wait here. **Tio spun around, tearing towards the lake and diving in. As they watched, Tio closed the door and sealed it shut. His eyes glowed, before he returned to the others.

**I broke every piece of the locking mechanism. That door will remain shut for ever now. No-one should disturb those who have passed on. Grave robbers simply ruin their peace. **Ash nodded in agreement, smiling at him.

**Thank you Tio. **Ash looked towards Silver, who was flying with Lorenzo on his back.

**I know it sounds odd, Tio, but this has really helped Lorenzo and Silver bond… **Tio nodded, smiling sadly.

**Yes… But it was a very bad scenario… But let's not dwell on the past. We're safe now, and able to keep going. **Ash nodded, as the light rain finally dried out and the clouds began to dissipate. They had managed to rescue Silver and Lorenzo, but at what price…

(Team Rocket's primary laboratory, R&D division, genetics department)

The scientist tapped away at his computer, bringing up images over several screens and computer banks. One of them showed a three dimensional representation of a Lugia, while another had several constantly changing bar graphs on them. Most of the screens, however, were devoted to a long chain of shifting letters and numbers. Slowly they began to lock; a letter there, a number here. As they locked, the shifting lines joining the sequence froze. As more of them locked in place, the others did faster and faster. Slowly, a definitive shape formed; a double helix structure, twisting to the left.

"Incredible… The target's DNA is an X-Pattern helix… These are incredibly rare to find…" The scientist tapped a few more keys, and the screen in front of him flashed up with an information box.

Target data received at 2257 hours today, from Rocket Laboratory Delta. Lab functions unresponsive, all surveillance systems down. Major generator faults and pressure spikes. 90% of staff fatally wounded. Immediate response team recommended.

The scientist cursed, and turned around to face his superior.

"Sir! The Delta Labs have had a massive accident; ninety percent of staff have been fatally wounded and all electronics are unresponsive. We can't even access the cameras, phones or main board!" The head scientist was stood on a raised dais in the centre of the room, five scientists around him. The computer banks were organised in a hemisphere, and he could oversee them all. He nodded, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Dispatch Alpha RRTS and Beta EmTec squads Garcia. Get me an Eye there as well, Hutchinson." Garcia and Hutchinson nodded, before they both began tapping at several keys. As Hutchinson continued to type commands, Garcia placed a finger to his headset, and gave the order.

"Alpha double RTS and Beta EmTec, you are cleared for dispatch. Your target is the Delta Laboratory facility in Mt. Silver. Ninety percent casualties, so be prepared; especially as Delta was primarily a research and storage lab. Something might have broken from its container. HazMat gear order is given. Deploy in T-minus five minutes." The head scientist turned around, as the door behind him slid open.

"Ah, Giovanni. I was wondering when the alert would reach you." The leader of Team Rocket strode up to the scientist, staring at the screens.

"I don't care for you humour, Doctor. Simply tell me what happened exactly, and what it is like down there. Most importantly, did we get the samples? Remember, I do not care for failures Doctor Mach." Mach nodded, before looking at the scientist on his left.

"Hutchinson, how much longer for our Eye?" Hutchinson typed away for a few more seconds, before turning around.

"It will be over Delta laboratory in two minutes sir- Mr. Rocketto! It's an honour that you come here." Giovanni waved a hand at the scientist, who turned back to his monitor.

"I understand, Dr. Mach, that Garcia is in charge of security and any threats. Hutchinson is in charge of the satellites, or 'Eyes' as we call them. But tell me, what does Hadlow, Earl and Swales do?" Giovanni asked, gesturing to the other three scientists. Mach nodded, pointing to each one in turn.

"Hadlow is resources and personnel. He manages everything going in and out of the laboratories. Earl is the programming expert. He makes sure there are no bugs or viruses in the mainframes and he keeps the internet access locked down. As for Swales, he is in charge of the Pokémon division. He manages bedding, food, and any other type-unique requirements. Just to cover them over, Hutchinson is in charge of communications and satellite feeds. Garcia is our own CBRN specialist, as well as security and personnel. He knows any threats and how to deal with them." Giovanni nodded, as all five scientists continued to tap away. Earl turned around, before speaking.

"Sirs, we've got an anomaly. There's a huge geological orientation and graduation change to the base entrance, especially the density of almost every room inside, with huge variations as we go." Giovanni nodded, while Mach turned towards Hutchinson.

"Hutchinson! Eye?" Hutchinson stabbed a key, and the main screen synchronised with his terminal. It showed a thick layer of rapidly clearing cloud cover, before the satellite finally managed a clear view. Immediately the scientists began shouting to each other as they saw the water-filled crater.

"Density reading equates to severe flooding!"

"Generator feeds back online, massive water content in pipeline!"

"Camera feed from five minutes ago live; someone opened the sealed door and flooded the base!"

"Genetics research completely submerged; water-borne contaminants spreading throughout the base!"

"Contaminants mixing; unknown reactions occurring!"

"Main door lock is permanently disengaged! No way in!"

"SILENCE!" Mach shouted, and immediately the flurry of reports ceased. All of the scientists stared up at him, waiting.

"Now we are calm… Hutchinson, basic report. Garcia, relay all information to Alpha and Beta teams." Hutchinson typed away at his keyboard, flooding his screen with information.

"Sir, the laboratory entrance is flooded; something blasted away the rock around it until this crater formed. Satellite shows it's most likely a thunderstorm; the rain would have filled the crater as the lightning blasted stone like a mining explosive."

"I see. Garcia, what do you have on the RRTS and EmTec?" Garcia frowned at his screen, tapping several keys.

"They've dispatched already, and are near the area. But we lost all contact with them a few seconds ago. Most likely the static currents from the storm are shorting the communications channels and the radios." Mach sighed, before nodding again.

"Hadlow, what about you?" Hadlow sighed, his face pale and haggard.

"We… We managed to secure some footage from cameras… Two Grunts opened the main door, flooding the whole compound. Most of the staff drowned, and a few were killed by machinery. Very few are still alive, but they're running out of air if still in the rooms. I can isolate the chemicals spilt too-… Sir, we need more than HazMat teams in there. The mixtures created something incredibly acidic; the metal is untouched, but it's eating through the glass around the camera. We lose the footage as it reaches the lens." Mach sighed, before shaking his head.

"We need to make sure the teams don't enter the labs. Get them out of there, and someone try and start a purifier up. Earl, Swales?" Both of them turned around, delivering their reports in order of being named.

"Sir, the whole mainframe is… eroding. If the chemicals are there, then they've corroded or destroyed the circuit boards. We're running on backup power, and even that's wearing out from use and chemical exposure. The whole base is going dark, technologically; I can't even access security recordings."

"The Pokémon are all gone. Some that are capable teleported or escaped by swimming; the Fire, Ground and Rock types are guaranteed gone, they never stood a chance. What few survived the flooding would no doubt have been chemically exposed by now." Swales, Hadlow and Garcia typed away, sharing information. Eventually, Garcia turned around, ready to supply a compiled report.

"Sirs, this whole laboratory has to be treated as a ground zero event. We don't know WHAT happened in there exactly, or what chemical reactions occurred. But if that main door opens, then the whole area could become contaminated." Mach nodded, and tapped his own keyboard several times.

"The laboratory is a lost cause, Giovanni. But we got the Lugia DNA. An agent took the sample while it was unconscious and we received it a few minutes before the lab sealed itself. The sacrifice of that laboratory wasn't in vain." Giovanni nodded, rubbing his forehead.

"Isolate and purify it. Like that Latios DNA we got from Annie and Oakley, in Alto Mare, I want it able for use. If I am to harness the power of Legendaries, I must first have their powers… And while the ability to dominate minds is impressive… The ability to control the weather will be so much more better…" Giovanni grinned, as he clenched his fist. Several pens in the room spontaneously burst, the pens shattering inwards. Mach nodded, as he pulled up the Lugia DNA.

"I'll begin synthesis as an injection when we purify it. This time, with a fresher sample, we should be much faster. As for you five, I want constant surveillance of the base, chemical analysis and as much recovered security footage as possible. I want to know what happened." Giovanni nodded, smiling to himself.

*Soon, I shall control the power of the Gods… And then, make them mine…* He laughed as he rubbed his hands together, watching the scientists at work; trying to access the teams, or striving through the DNA chain.

*Yes… VERY soon… And perhaps the Latias DNA will strengthen my own Psychic powers…* A low sinister laugh left Giovanni's lips, as his plan continued to unfold…


End file.
